<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Void's Mistakes by iwant_todie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509375">The Void's Mistakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwant_todie/pseuds/iwant_todie'>iwant_todie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Night Au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30+ chapters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath &amp; Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Permadeath, Slow Build, The Night Au, Torture, Watchers AU, Whump, evil x cares about his brother, im sorry, it mainly just sets up the sequel, shipping is not a major part of the story, sorry lol, this is long, werewolf ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwant_todie/pseuds/iwant_todie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The second attempt at creating life went about as smoothly as it can go. After all, people are supposed to fight and argue. Civilisations collapse everyday, the Void has learnt to cope with that.</p><p>The first attempt at life wants the Void to listen to it.</p><p>THIS AU HAS A TUMBLR : https://thenightau.tumblr.com/<br/>please message me and my editor on it, we're lonely. also, we post memes and character designs as well as drawings from scenes on it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iskall85/StressMonster101, Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Night Au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Xisuma was tired. The entire day had been spent mining and fixing some minor lighting glitches for the Hermits. He walked through his beekeeping area, smiling under his helmet, as a notification dings on his communicator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning, he looks down at the communicator, expecting a glitch or head hunt request, but with how late it is, the last thing he expected was that. Hell, even Ex entering the ‘server’ would have been less chaotic than this.</span>
</p><p><b><em>TheNight has entered the server</em></b><b><em><br/>
</em></b><b>Docm77: </b><em><span>Hey, who is that?</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><b>Grian: </b><em><span>Are we expecting guests? @Stressmonster101, is this Night guy from your kingdom?</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><b>Stressmonster101:</b> <em><span>I get a letter before someone comes, so no… weird.</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><b>Xisumavoid: </b><em><span>I’ll deal with it.</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><b><em>Xisumavoid banned TheNight</em></b><b><em><br/>
</em></b><b><em>TheNight has entered the server.</em></b><b><em><br/></em></b>
<b>Docm77: </b><em><span>Do you want me to go fight them?</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><b>Grian: </b><em><span>What the hell. </span></em></p><p>
  <span>Xisuma puts his communicator down, bringing up the admin boards to try to locate whomever this ‘Night’ person is. Maybe, if he locates them, he can easily just send them on their way. Talk to them a bit, make them leave. There’s no way that he could let this person just, come into a place that is supposed to be safe. He swore to the other hermits that he would make sure that no one would come onto the server that could hurt them, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> swore to Doc, Iskall, Tango and Grian that no one from their past could get to them. If this person’s handle isn’t recognised by Doc and Grian, then Tango and Iskall could be in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A faint blue light wraps around the area as he hunts down where this Night person could be. The Overworld and the Nether are deemed safe, all those supposed to be there are there, but then where could this person be? The End couldn’t be where they are, it’s too dangerous, and the only people who could enter from the End are Void Walkers, and why would any come here? He made sure that only Ex and himself could enter the server limits from the End. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“X? Are you alive in here, dude?” A familiar voice echoes through the room, and Xisuma turns around, yawning. Iskall stands in the middle of the pathway, looking at the bees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Iskall. Anything wrong?” Xisuma asks calmly, his face betraying his attempts to hide his worry. “It’s a long way off from your base, do you have anything lost?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s wrong with me, just a bit worried about you is all.” Iskall stammers out. “I know you’re looking for this new person, but the worst thing is that someone is purposely trying to find us, you know? You still need to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you came here?” Xisuma asks, a tired smile resting on his face. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, X. But I also </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, and I did try to send you a text. You didn’t respond. I was just going to check!” Iskall defends himself, throwing his hands up into the air.</span>
  <span>“I know you’re trying to protect us, but if that person can’t be banned, then you need to take a break and sleep!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma looked down, guilt eating at his insides. His communicator was lying face down on a nearby block, and a small buzz filled the silence. He picked it up, noticing 10 missed messages from Iskall, 1 from Grian, 5 from Stress, and 15 from Doc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“X! Are you alrig-Oh hi Iskall.” Doc yells, flying in and landing next to the aforementioned hermit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to get him to go to bed. He’s not listening.” Iskall loudly remarks, smiling at the new hermit. “Honestly, he’s not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> heavy, why don’t you just pick him up and carry him there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine! Fine! I’ll go take a nap.” Xisuma throws his arms up in the air. “But you two need to sleep as well, you can’t just stay here and mother me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’ll leave, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>, X. Don’t just nap. A proper long sleep, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma sighs, nodding. He waves at the two cyborgs, shooing them out of his base as he makes his way to the bed, flopping onto it. For a moment, there is nothing wrong in the server, and he can finally rest. Just as his eyes flutter shut, he catches the sight of all the lights in his base flicker off as a dark, cloaked figure walks towards him, pure white eyes glowing in the dark.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Visit the tumblr for this blog:<br/>https://thenightau.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 - Flight Paths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grian wakes up Scar, and they go to find who the new person is</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah this is a LOT longer than the first chapter, I had an idea that I wanted to write but i didn't get up to it :( it'll still be in the story I just have to vibe with the fact that there is a LOT of story to get through before that plot point!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Scar woke up the next morning, the last thing he expected to see was Grian hovering overhead. Of course, it wasn’t the first time the shorter man had snuck into Scar’s base to tell him about a build or a prank that they could do to their fellow hermits. There would be an infectious laugh or smile, and Grian would pull him out of his bed before he could even react to what was being said. Today, however, felt different. Something was wrong, but Scar couldn’t tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Grian tell him about something, but it felt as though there was a wall in between them. Grian was talking, saying something most likely important, wildly gesticulating and nearly hitting Scar as he waves his arms around, but Scar couldn’t focus. Something felt wrong, and there was an electric like static running through his brain, fogging up his thoughts. It was like walking on honey blocks, slow to move and sticky. He lifts his hand up slightly, feeling the electric feeling race down his arms, and a blue light explodes out of his finger tips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar? What was that!” Grian exclaims, his eyes lighting up. “How did you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic.” Scar smiles, looking up at Grian sheepishly. “What were you saying, i couldn’t hear you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. So if you look through the group chat - Don’t check now, I’m going to tell you - you’d find out that there's a new person here that X doesn’t want, right? So Iskall told me this morning that it took him and Doc coming over to see X to make him go to bed, and this new person hasn’t left yet - they can’t be banned either it’s so weird - so we should go find them.” Grian stops pacing, looking at Scar with pure chaos in his eyes. “And before you ask, they haven’t put anything in the chat, so they’re a complete mystery!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar takes a deep breath in, shutting his eyes and thinking for a second. He looks up at Grian, wondering how anyone could possibly be both energetic and a morning person like him, before sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming Mumbo and Iskall didn’t want to come?” He asks quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no.” Grian deflates slightly. “Iskall said that whoever this person is could be dangerous, cause they can’t be banned, ya know? And Mumbo doesn’t really want to be around any danger, his build’s still taking forever. I thought that maybe you’d like to come.” Grian rests his left hand on the back of his neck, rocking on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t defeat the wither, Grian.” Scar softly reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you weren’t using your magic!” Grian insists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if I did, I still wouldn’t be able to defeat it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we defeated it together. I’m sure it’ll be fine! Anyways, the server is huge, and if we find the person you can send coordinates and I can go talk, you’d be my backup! Please, Scar.” Grain looks at Scar, putting on puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get dressed.” Scar smiles, pulling himself out of bed. “Meet me in 10, if you can go get some golden carrots and rockets, then we can go.” The words barely left his mouth before Grian had raced out, sliding down the ladder to get into the main floor of his base, and the sound of Grian flying away hit his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar smiled to himself, humming a quiet tune as he looked through his options for an outfit, deciding on a simple white shirt, long pants and brown leather jacket. As an afterthought, he pulls on a pair of thick leather boots to protect his feet during the flight. He pulls on an elytra, doing up the buckles and looking out the window. He knows it’ll be a long flight, if the person just wandered into the server, they’d be at the very edge. There are no Nether portals near the edge, and there’s no way the person would just, stay awake all night. It’s too dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar slides down the ladder, taking care not not to hit his feet on any of the rungs. He pulls his hat onto his thick brown hair as he leaves, jumping off the ledge and gliding down to where Grian is waiting, sitting on a shulker box, looking at his communicator. He was still, oddly calm. Scar had heard, from certain architects, that Grian got ‘like that’ when he was thinking about his before. Scar didn’t talk about his own before, and he knows better than to ask, so as he lands behind the blonde, he decides not to mention it, and he decides especially to act as though he didn’t notice the sudden lack of energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you grab everything?” Scar asks, and the blonde hermit jumps up, a sudden switch to full energy. “Woah, don’t give yourself a concussion before we even leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got the carrots, two shulkers full of rockets, some potions, and a couple of arrows in case we get bored.” Grian smiles, but there’s something behind Grian’s eyes that Scar can’t quite place. He shrugs it off, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t going to shoot the new hermit, are we?” He teases, picking up a shulker box of carrots and putting it into his inventory. “If we are going to, though, do we have a contingency if they try to shoot us back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not shooting the new person!” Grian laughs. “I wouldn’t call them a hermit though. Whoever they are, they aren’t friendly to our knowledge. We’re just looking to see if we can talk them out of staying, ya know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just teasing, Grian. Do you use rockets?” Scar looks up at Grian, gesturing to his wings. “Do you even need them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They help with take off and going fast, or for long flights.” Grian’s smile fades slightly, as though he was just realising something. “Is this going to be a long trip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I suppose we could set an amount of time to fly in one direction, then we could just head back?” Scar shrugs. “If we end up going for a few days, I want to drop by Stress or Mumbo and ask them to feed Jellie while we’re gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope we’re not gone that long.” Grian shivers slightly. “But I did throw in two beds somewhere in here.” He picks up a few shulker boxes. “And I grabbed some torches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Scar grins at Grian. “You thought more ahead than I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know the second we land there’ll be a mob farm because of you.” Grian grins back. “Shall we head out?” He asks, holding his hand out to Scar. The chaos was back in his eyes, but there was a question that Scar could read coming through, one about trust. And without a moment of hesitation, without a moment of questioning if this was safe, Scar took Grian’s hand, his other hand holding a rocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shall.” Scar smiles, launching the rocket and pulling Grian up with him. “What direction do we want to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Away from spawn.” Grian says, dropping Scars hand, falling before he snaps out his wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar looks in awe of Grian’s wings, staring at the different colours. The back of them are brown, and Scar had seen those a million times before. He’d even glimpsed the inside before, never really being able to tell what colour they actually are. But now he can see them, and he lost focus of why they are actually flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plumage is a stunning, bright red close to his body, but it fades to a deep purple towards the tips of his wings. The feathers glisten and gleam in the early sunlight, and Scar can barely tell that he’s falling before Grian has one of Scar’s arm’s in his hands, pulling him upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fall, dude!” He shouts, shaking Scar out of his momentary awe. “Are you alright? You don’t have to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m fine, your wings are amazing!” Scar says, pushing Grian off of him. “Race to the end of the taiga forest!” He yells, using a rocket to speed a head of the blonde, his hat strapped to his head trying to fly off his head. He can faintly hear Grian laugh behind him, but Scar doesn’t care, flying out as far ahead as he dares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian catches up to Scar, of course, and the competition starts as the fight for the bragging rights truly begins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fly out further than either of them had been yet, both pushing and pulling the other’s foot or leg when they get close enough to each other, laughing until their sides ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian drops out of the sky, popping up in front of Scar to scare him. Scar runs on tree tops and launches himself ahead of Grian, trying to beat him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Scar begins to see the end of the forest, so close to winning he shouts his victory. But Grian closes in, and passes ahead of him, landing on the plains and collapsing onto the grass. Grian laughs as Scar copies him, both lying in the grass catching their breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I win? For beating you.” Grian’s out of breath, his voice barely heard over the puffs of breath that he tries to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bragging rights.” Scar wheezes out. “And one question, with an honest answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet.” Grian smiles, standing up. “I’ll ask you later, when it gets boring. That’s your warning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian stretches his arms above his head, rolling his shoulders before pulling Scar up. Scar takes two carrots out of his inventory, giving one to Grian. They both stand in a comfortable silence, munching on the carrots and thinking. A soft breeze pushes the grass and flowers, making them sway in its wake, and a beautiful calm envelopes the pair. Scar doesn’t want to move, the calm more relaxing than the sleep he had the night before, but as Grian takes out a rocket to restart their travels, he finds himself following suit, taking off seconds after the blonde hermit.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 - Overworking and building</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mumbo overworks himself on his build and Iskall needs to help him.<br/>Also, Cub is looking for Scar.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look, I'm uploading this right before I eat dinner so I'm pretty hungry but I hope you guys enjoy this. I know I said that it wasn't going to get angsty really fast but I don't really see this as angst. I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mumbo had been working for most of the morning, building up his mega base. It’s really starting to take shape, and given the fact that he didn’t fancy himself a builder he is starting to get confident with his building abilities. A bonus that he didn’t realise, either, is that he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoys</span>
  </em>
  <span> it to an extent. Sure, he worries about how it’ll look, but it looks good now, and he’s pretty impressed with himself. The buildings are finally taking shape, and he begins to wonder how much white concrete he will need for the next tower when the sound of someone landing nearby startles him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mumbo, you are late! I put up the challenge’s burn sticks two days ago, you said we’d do a challenge.” Iskall says. “Oh wow, it looks even better up close!” Mumbo turns around, looking at Iskall in confusion. Iskall, however, has all eyes on the latest tower, his head at a near 90 degree angle as he looks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we agree to meet up, Iskall?” Mumbo inquires, shaking his head slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, an hour ago.” Iskall looks at Mumbo, smirking. “Though I suppose you got carried away again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yes.” Mumbo admits, his hand on the back of his neck. “I guess I did get a bit carried away.” Mumbo turned his head down, embarrassed slightly. If he hadn't looked down, he would have seen the soft look that Iskall sent to him, a look of caring sympathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were going to leave behind overworking ourselves in the last season.” Iskall mumbles, barely heard over the birds of the jungle, and Mumbo laughs, looking back up, an incredulous look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Mr I’m going to build a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>tree</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a base.” Mumbo laughs, punching Iskall’s shoulder. “I think we both have overworked ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, don’t rope me into your mess, I take breaks.” Iskall lifts his hand up, baking up. “Anyways, are we going to go do the challenge, or would you prefer to do something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo pauses for a second, considering what he should do. As much as he loves doing hermit challenges, the small break from building somehow makes him feel more tired than he felt before stopping. His hunger suddenly hits him, and the fatigue is slowly catching up to him, and before he can stop himself, his knees buckle and the ground removes itself from under him. He vaguely hears a shout, and arms reach around him before he hits the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mumbo? Oh goodness this is bad.” Iskall’s voice floats to Mumbo’s ears. “Are you- oh thats stupid, of course not okay, can you walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo’s eyes flutter open, looking up at Iskall. “Okay, I can walk.” His voice is weak. “‘M tired, not dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could’ve fooled me.” Iskall grumbles, lifting Mumbo up, half carrying mumbo to a nearby bed. “You need to take better care of yourself.” He says as he sets the taller hermit on top of the bed. “When was the last time you ate? How much sleep did you get last night, are you sleeping well-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I slept well last night, yes.” Mumbo replies, smirking at Iskall. “I had breakfast an-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only breakfast! Mumbo, it's an hour past lunch, you need to eat, hold on.” Iskall cuts in, pulling out some bread and steak from his inventory, making a sandwich out of it. “Eat, now.” He shoves the odd sandwich into Mumbo’s arms, sliding onto a nearby chest, watching Mumbo slowly eat the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo can feel the sandwich give him some energy, and he takes out a regeneration potion of his inventory, drinking it and relaxing slightly, sitting up straighter as he looks at Iskall, giving him a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” Iskall asks, worry etched into his face, as he stands up. “Now, clearly there’ll be no Hermit Challenges-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Not your fault. Is your base clutter free enough for us to do something or would you prefer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall, I’m alright, really, I am and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey boys.” A horse voice calls out, Cub landing nearby, walking towards them, though looking up at Mumbo’s build. “Have you seen Scar around I need to-” He cuts himself off, looking over at Mumbo. “Are you alright? You haven’t died, are you sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He almost died” Iskall mumbles under his breath as Mumbo sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we haven’t seen Scar today.” Mumbo says. “I’m fine, really. Iskall is over reacting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You collapsed!” Iskall protests, throwing his arms into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tends to do that, doesn’t he?” Cub says, ignoring Iskall’s protests. “It’s good to see that someone’s looking after you architect boys, even if it is Iskall.” The named hermit protests slightly, and Mumbo laughs. “Would you know where Scar would be? He’s not at his base or the shopping district.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall frowns, glancing at Mumbo with a questioning look. It’s almost a conversation, and Mumbo can tell Cub is beginning to feel uncomfortable, as though they are talking about him. They are, but not out of malice. He hardly realised that they were even doing it, though that's no problem, it isn’t the first time it’s happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that could have gone with Grian, Iskall?” Mumbo asks softly. “It wouldn’t surprise me if Grian asked him to go with him when we refused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?” Iskall thinks, suddenly remembering that Cub is there, watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gone with Grian? Where did Grian go?” Cub asks, confused. “If they’re pranking someone I don’t really care-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grian wanted to find the new person.” Iskall interrupts. “Mumbo and I had stuff on, or we did before Mumbo </span>
  <em>
    <span>collapsed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and we told Grian that we were too busy.” Mumbo nods, resting his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They could be anywhere by now then!” Cub groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you need Scar for, I could help? Mumbo can’t, he has to rest, but I could still-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was more of a check up on him, I want to make sure he’s alright, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I understand. If I hadn’t of checked in with Mumbo here, he probably would have died, I assume Scar is the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so much overworking as-” Cub’s voice trails off, Mumbo tuning out of the conversation between the two. He feels his pocket buzz and pulls out his communicator, checking the notification.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Does anyone have any spare cobble?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Mumbo says, looking up at the two hermits. “I’m such a spoon, why don’t we just message Scar and Grian and get their coordinates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cub slaps his forehead as Iskall groans. Both slightly redden as they fully process what Mumbo said to them, then they proceed to face palm once more. Mumbo laughs at this, laughing more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, I’ll ask so you can avoid the embarrassment.” He smiles, looking back down at his communicator.</span>
</p><p><b><em>MumboJumbo&gt;Grian</em></b><b><br/></b><b>MumboJumbo: </b><em><span>Hey Grian, is Scar with you? Cub is looking for him, send co’ords</span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><b>Grian:</b> <em><span>Yeah Scar’s with me, how long does Cub have? We’ve been flying for hours now, it’ll take him a while to catch up…</span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><b>MumboJumbo: </b><em><span>I’ll ask him.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>“Hey Cub, how long do you have to catch up to them? They haven’t stopped flying yet.” Mumbo looks up at him, and Cub suddenly looks really worried. “I assume that's a no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they turning around and coming back?” Cub asks, and Mumbo notices that the older hermit’s irises have turned an unnatural, </span>
  <em>
    <span>unearthly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ghostly blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ask.” Mumbo squeeks out, and Iskall hits Cub’s shoulder, whispering something to Cub that Mumbo doesn’t catch. He takes a deep breath in, steeling himself as he looks down at the communicator again.</span>
</p><p><b><em>MumboJumbo&gt;Grian</em></b><b><em><br/></em></b><b>MumboJumbo: </b><em><span>Are you guys coming back soon? Cub’s eyes are doing some weird stuff…</span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><b>Grian:</b> <em><span>Hold on, let me ask Scar.</span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><b>Grian:</b> <em><span>Scar says that he’ll message Cub about it, we’re going to keep going.</span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><b>MumboJumbo:</b><em></em><span> Ok.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Grian says that they’re going to continue on. He said that Scar will message you though.” Mumbo says, not looking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cub goes quiet, not a noise emitting from any of the hermits as the forest rings through the air. Birds squawk, zombies groan, skeletons rattle and the river gurgles. Life goes on as the hermits pause, the silence heavy and hot, a quilt in the middle of summer. Mumbo looks up at Iskall, worried, though turning to Cub, he doesn’t see anger in the elders face. Concern, trepidation even? Yes. But there's no anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mumbo.” Cub manages to get out, his voice wavering. “I’ll be going now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” Iskall barely manages to say before Cub is in the air, flying away. “They’ll be alright, won't they Mumbo? Scar and Grian wouldn’t do something stupid, they’re just looking for an excuse to explore.” Iskall says to himself, not even bothering to look at Mumbo. “They might be gone for a day or two, but they do like to explore. They’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo, however, doesn’t feel like this will end well. A sinking feeling sets in his stomach, and doubt creeps into his brain. Grian and Scar may be responsible adults, but both of them are chaotic, and have been known for cutting corners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to shake off the concern, in any case. They know their limits, and surely neither would push the other over them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3 - Losing Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grian tries to help Scar. It goes well depending on the angle you look at it from.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is 2, 704 words of oh no and backstory. Enjoy my suffering, sorry for the late update. A quick warning: References to loosing your family</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grian pockets the communicator, swerving to avoid a tree. He hadn’t realised just how low he had been flying until he had to pull up to avoid it. He and Scar had been flying for a few hours now, and he realised that a break was probably in order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is still half a day left to fly, and if Scar wants to keep going, they would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Grian?” Scar calls out, landing on top of a tree. “Did Mumbo respond?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just ‘okay’ though!” He calls back, landing at the base of the tree. “You should probably text Cub, I’ll come to you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian snaps open his wings, bracing to lift off when he realises how close together the trees are. His wingtips snag the trees next to him, and while the trees taper off towards the top of the forest, it’s still too thick at the bottom for him to fly. Grian frowns, backtracking until he can find the edge of the forest. It’s not far off, but he’s none the less surprised as to how far he made it through the forest without nearly hitting anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches the edge of the forest and flies up, scanning the area for Scar. Landing next to Scar, he ignores the communicator in Scar’s hand and flops down, lying on the leaves. Scar’s frowning, typing furiously and muttering to himself, his eyes glowing a neon blue. Grian suddenly feels nervous, like he needs to get away from Scar, and his feathers ruffle involuntarily. He snaps his wings open as a blue shockwave hits him, sending him heels over his head falling from the tree. He flaps his wings, more panic than thought, and sees that the tree that they were standing on has been stripped of its leaves, Scar lying on a low lying branch. Scar’s eyes are shut, and Grian can just make out the slow rise and fall of his chest. Grian lands, hesitantly, squatting down to see Scar, and he notices blood coming out of Scar’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar?” He asks, his voice quiet, barely louder than a pin drop, but it shatters the fearful silence in the forest. “Scar!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar’s eyes flutter, but they don’t open, and Grian looks up, the sun not close to setting, but there’s no way they can continue with Scar in this condition, as tempting as it is to keep moving. Cautiously, Grian picks up Scar, dropping to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lays Scar in his view as he begins building a small house, large enough for the two hermits to stay the night in relative safety. He places some torches, a wooden floor, a small window and one of Scar’s stolen doors. Smiling, he looks at the build, confident that it’ll be enough for them for the night. He picks up Scar and gently lays him on one of them beds, tucking him under a red blanket before leaving, lighting up the area around the small house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian looks back at the small house, tossing with what he should do. He knows that he should stay with Scar and make sure that the wizard is at least safe for the night, and that if he leaves and isn’t back before Scar wakes up, Scar could panic, and Scar panicking seems to be what started this whole thing in the first place.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>On the other hand, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants to go and find the new server member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian sits on a newly leafless branch, staring into the sky, weighing his options. He knew just how much of a dick move it would be to abandon Scar here, but maybe if he left a book Scar would understand? Grian didn’t know, it wasn’t something that had come up since he joined the Hermits, and it wasn’t like his home world’s rules could be applied here - or really anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head, trying to get the thoughts of that place out of his head. He is safe now, and they can’t change that. No one can change the fact that Grian is safe. Now, all he needs to do is make a decision about what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, the decision is made for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A scream echoes through the woods, and Grian jumps down from the branch he was perched on, running into the little house. Scar is sitting straight up, clutching his chest and screaming. Tears run down his scared face, the water glowing an unearthly blue. Grian quietly shuts the door, and Scar flinches at the sound. Grian starts slowly going to the now hunched over hermit, whose sobs rip through Grian’s chest. As quiet as he can manage, not willing to get close enough to Scar for the man to view him as a threat, he sits on the very end of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need?” He asks, barely audible. Scar looks up, his greens eyes filled with tears, and a slight spark of recognition is shown. Grian smiles sadly, his eyes not filled with pity, but understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian feels guilty for even considering leaving Scar here, but he knows that he cannot express that guilt in any form, or Scar could begin to feel worse, and he refuses to let his friend get any worse, so he buries the guilt deep down, to focus on later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water. Water please.” Scar’s voice is hoarse, breaking from whatever has happened. Grian has no idea what’s wrong, but he doesn’t poke at him. Instead, he gets up, placing down a shulker box and pulling out a water bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might be a little stale.” He says as he reaches out his hand to give Scar the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar hesitates before taking the water from Grian, his hand shaking slightly as he takes the bottle from Grian’s hand. Grian watches as Scar drinks, and takes the bottle back from Scar, tears still pouring down from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need any potions of healing? You took quite a fall, Scar.” Grian asks. Scar, instead of answering, looks out of the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence falls, and Grian sits on the shulker box, watching Scar and waiting for an answer, or really </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the hermit. The silence is heavy and long, longer than it took for Grian to ask Scar to join him, longer than it took to find where the hermit challenges area is. Too long, far far too long for it to be comfortable for either of them, but Grian stays silent. He wants, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk, to make sure that Scar is good. A question forms on the tip of his tongue, one of acting as though he wants to go back to their bases, to act as though he was tired and didn’t want to continue this quest, so Scar himself wouldn’t have to ask. The silence seems to consume the pair, both wrapped so far in their thoughts that neither can realise the hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I hurt you?” Scar’s voice is so quiet, a pin falling into carpet would drown it, but Grian hears, and his heart aches at the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, blew me out of the tree, and a few leaves were lost, but I can fly. Are you in any pain, you fell from the top of the tree to one of the bottom branches, Scar.” Grian’s voice, like Scar’s, is quiet, but instead of sounding like broken glass, it sounds calming, a lullaby on a stormy night. Scar sighs in relief, and Grian’s smile falters as the shorter hermit curls in on himself, hugging his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you want to know what happened, huh?” Scar says, his voice tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I should. And I want to.” He adds the last part as an afterthought, and pats on the bed, an invitation for Grian to sit next to him. Grian moves, sitting besides him. “I could have hurt you, you deserve to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me anything.” Grian says, and before he can stop himself, he takes one of Scars hands. “You know the amount of times Mumbo nearly hurt me, and I still don’t know how he got so good at redstone. It’s the same for you and your, whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar looks down at their hands and gives Grian’s hand a small squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Vex magic, I suppose. That's what everyone assumes, at least.” Scar says, looking up at Grian. “And before you say ‘you don’t need to’ I want you to know that I need to tell someone this. And Cub knows some of it, but I don’t want him to be upset with his family, so listen?” Scar asks, the tears in his eyes have stopped. His greens eyes pleading with Grian, who just nods. Scar takes a deep breath in, and opens his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the last season ended, and we all moved to this place, Cub and I went back to visit the Vex, you know? Check in with-” His voice hitches, and he swallows. “With the people who raised us. I guess I knew, deep down, that I wasn’t like Cub, or the Vex. Cub and the Vex can control their magic, you know? They can make and build and do amazing things with their magic, but I-” He takes a shuddering breath in. “I couldn’t. Not as well as them, at least. I thought it was because I started late, the Vex told me that they found me without any memories in their woods when I was, oh, maybe 7, 8? I didn’t know. They said that I only knew my name, and I believed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they were lying to me. My parents gave me to them, I wasn’t, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, half vex like Cub, I’m not even partially Vex. My magic is strange and bad and weird. A human can’t have magic, right? Not in any world, not without making a deal, but I was a child, and my </span>
  <em>
    <span>real parents-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Scar’s crying again, and Grian suddenly understands what's going on. He pulls Scar into a hug, holding him as he cries. His wings wrap around them, and they stay still, Scar quietly sobbing into Grian’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The worst part about this, Grian, is that they never told Cub why I don’t talk to them any more. They make him check in on me, I know they do. I know he cares about me, he’s the closest thing to a brother I have, but I know some of the worry for me is because the Vex want to check in on me.” His voice is full of a sadness that Grian can feel. “And I don’t want him to hate his family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. It’s okay.” Grian soothes. “It’ll get better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you promise?” Scar asks, and Grian suddenly is thrown back to when he was younger, far younger than Scar, to a time when he was running from his home world, when he was running with his family, and he remembers his father, holding him in front of a portal that took him to a world that he didn’t know, with a group of people long gone. And thinking back to his father, remembering the question he asked, the one Scar is now asking him, he knows what to say. He knows that the words won't fit in his mouth the way that they should, but he knows what he needs to say, to banish the fire from his past and the pain from Scar’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise. It will take a while, and it may get worse before it gets better, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> get better.” Grian promises. Scar clings onto Grian, hiding his face in Grian’s red sweater. Grian’s wings slowly unravel from surrounding them, and Scar whines a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was warm.” He mumbles, sitting up. “I guess we need to get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, we can spend the night here.” Grian says, looking out of the window. “It’s nearly sunset anyways, do you want me to message Stress about Jellie or do you want to message her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you message her?” Scar asks quietly. “I don’t want to look at my communicator right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” Grian smiles, letting go of Scar’s hand. He pulls out his communicator, going to message Stress when he notices the main chat, a sinking feeling in his chest.</span>
</p><p><b>Keralis:</b><em><span> Has anyone seen Shishwammy?</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><b>Docm77:</b> <em><span>No, I haven’t.</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><b>JoeHills:</b><em><span> Nope, he hasn’t been by mine. This is quite strange.</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><b>CubFan135: </b><em><span>No, it feels like heaps of people are going missing.</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><b>StressMonster101:</b><em><span> What do you mean?</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><b>CubFan135:</b><em><span> Scar’s missing as well, Iskall and Mumbo think he went off with Grian to find the new person, but when I messaged him...</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><b>CubFan135:</b><em><span> He was acting really strange. Like he was angry, then I felt some of the Vex magic go off. I hope he’s alright, he hasn’t messaged me back.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Grian gulps, looking up to Scar, who’s gazing out the window, before looking back down</span>
</p><p>
  <b>StressMonster101:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Well, I’m sure he’s fine!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>Grian: </b>
  <em>
    <span>He is, we both are actually. I just had a run in with a cliff that Scar stopped. We’re both resting right now. We haven’t seen Xisuma tho</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Grian&gt;StressMonster101</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>Grian: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, could you feed Jellie for Scar? We’re both about a day’s flight out and he’s worried about her. And Professor Beaks for me, of course :P</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span></span><br/>
<b>StressMonster101:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Of course I can! Why didn’t Scar message me though</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>Grian:</b>
  <em></em>
  <span> Something something ‘saving battery’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian looks up at Scar, putting down the communicator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, don’t freak out” Grian starts, Scar snapping his head to face him. “But I told the group chat that you saved me from flying into a cliff, and that's why Cub felt some ‘Vex’ magic earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cub felt my magic?” Scar asks, confused. “I thought that he couldn’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welp, he can.” Grian shrugs. “Nothing we can do about it right now, wanna go and watch the sunset from the shredded tree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> tree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shredded tree. The one that you stripped the leaves from? Do you wanna watch the sunset or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets go, but once it gets dark we need to sleep.” Scar says. “Also, shouldn’t it be ‘stripped tree’ if I stripped it of its leaves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t question my naming skills.” Grian laughs, opening the door. He flies up to the top of the tree, sitting on a branch, thankful that the leaves are now gone, making it easier to get up there. Scar quickly joins him, and they sit in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pink clouds rest against the amber sky, and they listen as animals make their way to a safe place to sleep. A cloud of bats fly from the forest together, chattering amongst themselves. The air is brisk, if not a little cold, and Grian feels thankful for his sweater. An owl softly hoos in the distance and a fox scampers around the edge of the lights Grian placed. The world turns to gold, then to a soft blue as the sun reaches itself away. They sit there, past the time that Scar asked to sleep, and watched the moon rise to greet the world. They watched as notifications buzzed in the little house below, telling everyone who is asleep, and who isn’t. They sit, the only people awake on the server, watching the stars twinkle and disappear behind clouds. They hear mobs spawn off in the distance, and see the glow of spiders eyes. The groans of zombies, the hisses of creepers and the rattling of skeleton’s don’t faze them as they see an owl land on the branch next to them. Neither man wants to move, but both know that tomorrow will be long, no matter the direction the go in, and so both slowly move down, drowsy but calm. Scar gets down first, accidently falling from the lowest branch, but he holds the door open for Grian, who gives him a tired smile before Scar hops into the bed, taking off his boots and pulling up the red blanket. Grian copies him, although he falls into the bed with a blue blanket, falling asleep before his head hits the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4 - Find Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ex has a nightmare and needs to find Xisuma.<br/>Xisuma doesn't want Ex to find him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: KIDNAPPING &amp; STRUGGLING TO BREATH<br/>sorry, couldn't keep the fluff forever. Dont worry though, we still have 2 gremlins who are far enough away from everyone they probably wont find out for a while :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He has a headache. It feels like it’s splitting his head in two, not a clean cut down the middle but a shatter in the left side, next to his ear. His eyes are slammed shut, and he groans pathetically, holding his head in his hands. He has no idea how long he’s been there, but he can’t breathe, he can’t find his helmet. He feels like he tried to find it, but he knows that he didn’t. It suddenly gets harder to breath and now he’s panicking, suffocation imminent. He slams open his eyes, noticing the yellow sleeves on him and glowing white eyes watching him. The eyes are the only source of light in the area, and his confusion doesn’t relent. He doesn’t know where he is, but he knows that he’s in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Ex wakes up, heavily breathing in the Void’s air. He takes in his surroundings, thankful for the coolness and stillness of the air. He’s in an abandoned End City, the only life around him being the endermen. He can’t shake off the nightmare, those glowing eyes felt as though they were why he couldn’t breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t him in danger, was it? It was Xisuma there, struggling to breathe, not Ex</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t the first time he and Xisuma had swapped in their dreams, but that time it felt more real, and in any case, Xisuma had just moved to a new server, and he’s yet to visit his twin. Ex straightens up, walking over to the door and jumping out. He’ll just go to Xisuma’s server, see his twin, tell him about the nightmare and then they can both laugh about it together. Xisuma hadn’t invited anyone new to the server, and there are no hermits whose eyes glow like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so why should he worry?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flies over the void, and over the countless floating islands. It’s monotonous, but soon he sees the one thing that he actually wants to see. The world border. It’s blue, glowing slightly, and he notices the gap that opens when he flies close, one that Xisuma must have programmed to let him in. He flies in, landing on a nearby end city, laughing at how it’s been raided already. The hermit’s always were so fast to gather resources, why does it surprise him that it’s the same this season? He pulls out his communicator, looking to see what panic the hermits could be in after he joins.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>EvilXisuma has joined the server</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>How is he here again?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>StressMonster101: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Welp, here we go again</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Grian: </b>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t be all that bad</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Docm77:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Grian you’ve never really interacted with him. There’s a reason that ‘evil’ is in his name</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Grian: </b>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t seem all that bad, I mean he’s just a guy.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Grian, please focus on whatever it is you and Scar are doing</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Grian: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah yeah, I’ll make sure that your bro is still asleep, geeze. It’s like, 10, Scar’s asleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ex laughs at their antics, the urge to ensure that they know he’s only here for a short time only slightly overpowered by the urge to make them panic a little. He’s confused as to how it’s already 10 in the overworld, but the End has always been a bit different with time, and he supposes he could have simply been sleeping through the day. There is no day night cycle here, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes off, flying to the center of the barrier that Xisuma put up. It’s easy not to think in the End, and Ex catches himself checked out of his surroundings, just flying in a straight line. Landmarks, clearly made by the Hermits, begin to show up. Floating dirt and cobble as bridges to get from island to island, and water resting in puddles on some islands show up more and more frequently, and Ex catches himself wondering who made them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lands at the edge of the End portal, reviewing the surrounding island. Xisuma had told him about some hermits, Zedaph and False Symmetry if he remembers correctly, fighting the dragon in a boat, and it certainly shows. The one block ring, the slight lack of trust the endermen act at the area, though the area has clearly been used since, probably by hermit’s who want to cheese the wither. He hasn’t been in the overworld for months, and the allure of the overworld calls to him, and he steps into the portal absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth of the overworld feels like he stepped straight into heaven after living his life in ice. The faint waves breaking on the edges of the island fills his ears, and he can hear the drowned gurgle under the water. A phantom screeches in the distance, and a dolphin jumps out of the ocean. Ex can see a chest with ‘free boats’ labeled on it, but he ignores it, pulling out his communicator.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>EvilXisuma&gt;Xisuma</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>EvilXisuma: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Yo, bro, where’s your base? I wanna come visit</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>EvilXisuma: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Xisuma?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>EvilXisuma: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Please tell me that you're asleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ex frowns. He’s waited 15 minutes for Xisuma to respond, and he doesn’t understand why Xisuma would leave him on read. He can’t even remember when they last fought, especially since they left on the best terms they could have spoken last. They even message each other regularly enough, given that Xisuma is constantly on Ex to stay safe in the end, as though Ex wouldn’t be safe there.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>EvilXisuma&gt;JoeHills</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>EvilXisuma: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Joe, where’s Xisuma’s base?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>JoeHills: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Ex it’s 11pm</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>EvilXisuma: </b>
  <em>
    <span>So? I woke up like,, 2 hours ago I wanna visit my twin</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>JoeHills: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t kill him while the rest of us are sleeping.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>JoeHills sent EvilXisuma coordinates</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ex pledges there and then, that the next time Joe wants something from him, he will do it no matter what. He can’t shake the feeling as though something terrible has happened to the elder twin, and no matter how annoying Xisuma is, and how much of goodie two shoes bore he can be at times, Ex refuses to let him be hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>EvilXisuma&gt;Xisuma</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>EvilXisuma: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Joe gave me your base coordinates, you better be sleeping there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The eyes laughed as they read him what his twin had sent him, and Xisuma’s breathing hitched. Xisuma was chained to a wall, his arms held painfully behind him. The room was cold and draughty, stone brick walls with mossy and cracked stone bricks being the only interesting features, besides the other side of the iron bars. When he first woke up, from a dream where he was safe, in the End, his brother close by if the helmet besides the bed meant anything, he thought it was a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wishes this place could just be a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma doesn’t know when he woke up, dazed and out of breath, but he wasn’t chained to the wall then. In fact, when he woke up there was a bed in the room, and a dresser with his helmet resting on it. He struggled to get the helmet on, but he felt better when he did, at least. He doesn’t know how long that he’s been in here, if he’s been in the room for days, weeks or mere hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that isn’t his main concern right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposes that he’s found this Night person, and if he weren’t in so much pain he could almost laugh at it. Night was those glowing eyes he saw in his base, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course they are</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Night was the person who watched as he struggled to breath, forcing the helmet onto his head. He presumed that Night was standing in the pitch black room opposite him, as they moved often enough for him to think that they were pacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it sweet how your brother is coming to visit, admin?” They say, and he flinches at their voice. It isn’t soft or hard, neither masculine or feminine. It sounds as though a group of people are talking to him at once. “Oh, don’t be scared, little admin. I’m sure that he’ll be as polite as you are.” they laugh, and Xisuma can barely hold back his anger. “He’d make the perfect addition to the collection, don’t you think? And with both the admin and his brother under my thumb-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! Don’t touch him!” Xisuma yells without thinking. The glowing eyes snap to him, and he suddenly can see their mouth, glowing at the same brightness as their eyes, twisted into a cruel smile. Fear mixes with his anger, and he regrets snapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering when you would show a personality.” they smile. Their mouth doesn’t get wider as they talk, a frozen smile taunting him. “I’m glad you have one like that, though. It will be so much more rewarding to have you as a little star.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing for you here!” He growls, ignoring their taunt. It can’t be a threat, he refuses to believe that being called a star is a threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t there?” They say, their voice even and calm. “That's a shame. I’ll take as many of your little people as I want then, void walker.” their tone is flat, although full of venom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He breaths, his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” They growl, turning around and walking out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other side of the room begins to light up, lanterns flickering slightly as they are reignited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other side of the iron bars is slightly better kept. There isn’t any moss or cracked bricks on that side, the wooden floors don’t have any dirt on them and the room gives off a false sense of security. The bookshelves, the chests make it appear as though perhaps someone could have lived here once, perhaps it is an abandoned house, but that thought is just as soon banished from his head as it arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room doesn’t have a door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes the thought off, slotting it into the back of his head, to be thought about later. Instead, he opens his inventory, hoping to find his sword or some food. He knows he went to bed with at least his sword in his inventory, and even if Night took his armour and elytra, he could still fight his way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it isn’t there. In fact, Xisuma’s inventory is completely empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asks no one in particular. “How is my inventory empty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves backwards, until his back hits the wall. Xisuma’s arms finally aren’t hurting anymore, but they ache around the joints, and his shoulders sting when he rolls them. He sits, resting his head on the wall, helmet protecting his hair and neck from getting moss on it. Xisuma yawns, looking up at the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a dark oak roof, with sea lanterns providing the light. If he counts the sea lanterns, he could probably estimate how large the room is, but he doesn’t bother. The other hermits must know that he’s gone, they’ll be here soon. They’ll get him out, the Night person surely can’t face the hermits and win. They took him by surprise, in his sleep. They didn’t give him a chance to fight back, he’ll be fine. The hermit’s will get him soon. The Night can’t fight them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5 - The Arrest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stress ropes Iskall into a mission.<br/>Iskall starts to wonder if he really is a different person to who he was</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't get mad at Stress and Iskall and Doc and Cub, they really don't know any better.<br/>After all, surely this Night person at the edge of the server, how could they hurt anyone?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Iskall woke up the next morning, the last thing he was expecting was to hear his communicator blow up with messages, and Stress standing in his base. He sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and watches her pace. He yawns, and she turns around immediately, but he can’t tell if she’s excited or pissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, you’re up!” She exclaims, rushing into the room, plopping herself down on a chest. “What time did you go to sleep last night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“10, why Stress?” He yawns again. “And goo’morning to you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, anyways, Evil X is back!” She says, absentmindedly fiddling with a flower in her hair. “And Xisuma is missing, so Doc and Cub want to arrest Evil X so I volunteered us to go do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He asks, suddenly awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doc and Cub think that Evil X has kidnapped Xisuma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you and I need to go and arrest him.” She says it slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why us?” He groans, lying back down on his bed. “Is it too much to ask for some calm, we’re ages away from Xisuma’s base.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iskall,” she looks slightly disappointed, slightly like she saw this coming, “love, our admin is missing. His brother just shows up and now Xisuma is gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iskall sighs, sitting up and stretching, as Stress leaves the room. Iskall gets us and opens his dresser, pulling his normal outfit on, and then pulling on some enchanted armour before walking out to see Stress. She silently gives him the thumbs up and hands him some mushroom soup, which he drinks fastly before they both enter the nether. They run along the carpet leading to Xisuma’s base, and just before they enter the portal, Stress grabs Iskall, pulling him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need a plan.” She breaths. “We can’t just run in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He might not be at Xisuma’s base too.” Iskall points out. “I’ll message Joe, he gets along with Ex the best. Maybe he’ll know where he is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a no go, love, Doc and Cub don’t want him to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Iskall asks, incredulous. The dry heat of the nether begins to make him regret his choice of clothing, and he rolls up his sleeves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When they brought up the idea, Joe said that there’s no evidence for Evil X to have kidnapped Xisuma.” Stress shrugs. “I don’t really care, if he’s not guilty we’ll just release him, after all.” Iskall nods, putting his hands into his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go in first,” Stress states, smiling. “Distract him, and you can arrest him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds great!” Iskall smiles, and watches as she walks into the portal. He stretches a bit, pulling his sword out of his inventory and casually stepping into the portal, reminding himself that he isn’t there to kill Ex, just to take him in. And while he has never been hired to </span>
  <em>
    <span>arrest</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone before, he’s sure that it can’t be more difficult than assassinating someone, and at least he doesn’t have to have more blood on his hands, even if they will just respawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The jungle is humid, even with Xisuma’s best efforts to make his base cooler. Iskall can hear Stress talking to someone, and he scans the area, locating her quickly. She’s standing, her back to him, talking to Ex and Joe, and Iskall blinks. He knew that there could be a chance, though slim, that Joe would be there, but he didn’t actually think that he could be a proper threat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iskall silently creeps around the honey farms, hiding behind them as Joe looks around. Iskall kneels down, the side of his head pressed against the cool concrete. He stills, controlling his breathing so that it's near silent, waiting. Paused. He doesn’t fight against this instinct like he normally would, the trained stillness that he had perfected before joining the server. He instinctually holds his sword tighter, readying himself for a fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stress, why are you actually here?” Ex asks, and his voice is horse and flat, as though he had been crying. “As kind as it seems for you to come around, I want to know your reasoning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I thought that I could come visit, love. I haven’t seen Xisuma’s base yet and visiting you two is the perfect ruse, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t explain Iskall coming through after you, Stress.” Joe says. His voice isn’t flat, though it does sound tired. “And while it’s mighty kind of you to come visit, I feel as though you’re stalling for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iskall didn’t follow me!” Stress exclaims, and Iskall can hear her take a step back. They should have thought this through more. “He can’t have come through after me, wouldn’t we have heard him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We saw him, Stress.” Joe says, jokingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did?” Ex asks, and Iskall relaxes slightly. If Ex didn’t see him, then he should have the element of surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re seeing things, Joe. Have you seen Xisuma recently?” Stress’ voice is light, but Iskall notes the anger that starts to creep into her voice. He knows he’ll have to go there soon, if not to arrest Ex, and potentially even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Joe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then to stop Stress fighting them herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Stress, thats why-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he kidnapped Xisuma then.” She interrupts. “And now you’re bewitched by him too!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stress, I wouldn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up! Of course you wouldn’t, because you’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> tried to ruin everything that Xisuma’s worked on!” Her voice is dripping with sarcasm, and Iskall gets ready to run in, to stop the fighting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stress, please, it’s so much more nuanced than-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t try that on me Joe.” She growls. “You’re both under arrest, Doc and Cub will deal with you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re only under arrest if you can even catch us in the first place.” Ex growls, and he hears a sword get pulled out of an inventory. “And if you’re to be trusted, there’s only one of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iskall quickly exchanged his sword for a bow with infinite arrows, and he jets up, shooting Ex in the shin. Before Iskall can think, he shoots Joe in the shoulder, and he jumps down to where Stress is, pulling his sword out as he runs, ready to fight them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get Doc and Cub!” He orders her, and Stress runs back to the nether portal. Iskall barely has time to feel anything about her safety as soon Ex is running at him, arrow still in his shin, sword drawn and ready to plunge it into Iskall’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iskall drops, rolling out of the way as Ex sword cuts through the air where he once stood, and he gives a blow to the back of Ex’s knees. The other man drops to the ground as Iskall stands, though the helmeted man soon jumps up, and they deliver blows to each other. They aren’t equally matched in terms of training, Iskall a trained assassin, ready to kill whilst Ex has barely been trained in the basics of sword fighting and combat, but the years Ex spent in the end, fighting monsters and his brother makes him a steady opponent. Both men vaguely wonder about what Joe is doing, Ex worried for his safety and Iskall worried about the man getting wrapped up further in Ex’s schemes, though neither worry for too long, distraction easy for the other to spot. Sparks fly from their swords as the fight, ducking, dodging and weaving through the room. Iskall doesn’t hear the shout of alarm that Joe makes as Stress reenters with Doc and Cub, nor does he notice when Cub and Stress arrest him, taking him out of the base and into the nether.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iskall does notice, however, Doc yelling at him to duck, and a trident shooting towards his opponent. The trident doesn’t land, but Ex trips in alarm, and Iskall pins him to the ground, his sword at the others throat. Ex, all things considered, didn’t struggle against him, nor did he try to fight back, going still underneath the assassin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iskall, on the other hand, near put the sword clean through the void walker's throat. His instincts and training screamed at him, telling him to kill, to take the head and deliver it to the feet of the person who asked for it. He fights it, the training and his instincts, he knows why he left that life behind, and he knows that he swore to Xisuma not to use his training on those who aren’t alright with an assassin hunting them, but Xisuma isn’t here, and he’s mad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doc must have noticed, and while he is as angry, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>furious</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Iskall is, he rests his hand on Iskall’s shoulder, pulling him off of Ex. Ex shoots him a thankful look, and he attempts to stand, but a glare from Iskall pins him to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Iskall. You can go back to your base now, Stress told us how she woke you up to do this.” Doc suggests, his voice kind, and Iskall looks through him. Iskall nods, only noting the words being said, not noticing that they aren’t, in fact, and order, and he leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks through the nether, lost in thought, angry at himself for how close he came to snapping and killing Ex, pissed at Ex for kidnapping Xisuma, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He doesn’t want to acknowledge it, he really doesn’t want to acknowledge the fear that came with the thought of how close he was to slipping back into that mindset, that training that he went through. He is scared that he could end up snapping back into that person he once was. He‘s especially scared of how easy it would be, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loathes</span>
  </em>
  <span> how he convinced himself that he‘s far enough away from who he was that he would never fall back into that trap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t really notice as he leaves the nether, but in any case he isn’t upset by it. He sets about building more of the branch of his base, not thinking about what just transpired. He ignores his communicator buzzing in his pocket, and he ignores the worry that builds in his gut as a thought creeps into his mind, one that he has no proof of being remotely factual, one that gives him more guilt than less, and one that forces him to confront what he had been avoiding since Stress had brought it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Ex was innocent, how would he ever be able to forgive Iskall for what he did? If Ex was innocent, he nearly killed a man who is no more a kidnapper then Iskall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Ex is innocent, who took Xisuma?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6 - Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mumbo Jumbo's elytra breaks. The spoon really needs to check this sort of thing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I write an entire chapter in one day? Yes.<br/>Is it 2000+ words of Mumbo either being a spoon or having the hermit's braincell? also yes.<br/>Am i tired? No. I live on coffee and spite, bon appetit.<br/>See end notes for a thing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mumbo wasn’t resting like Iskall told him too. No, he was, in fact, finishing the outer structures for his base, and he just opened the Button. He felt good, and noticing that Iskall was working on a new branch for his tree made him smile. His friend is happy, building his tree, and his outer structures are finally coming to a complete, so he can take a break soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He places the final blocks, smiling to himself as he glides down from the top of the tower. He pulls his communicator out, reading through the group chat and frowning. Something bad is happening, and there’s been a fight. He’s been summoned by Iskall, Cub and Doc, all at different times, though he shakes it off. All of those are over 2 hours ago, and Iskall has left, so he assumes that everything went well.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>MumboJumbo&gt;Docm77</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>MumboJumbo: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Doc, sorry I couldn’t make it, I was working on my megabase.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>No problem. How’s the base going?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>MumboJumbo: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Good! I finished the towers I’ve been building, so I’m finally free to relax</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Thats great!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>MumboJumbo&gt;CubFan135</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>MumboJumbo: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry about ignoring you, Cub, I was working on my megabase.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>CubFan135:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Not a problem. Did you get what you needed to get done?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>MumboJumbo: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! I finished the towers I was working on :)</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>That's good, could I ask a favor of you?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>MumboJumbo: </b>
  <em>
    <span>*Favour</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>MumboJumbo: </b>
  <em>
    <span>But yes.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Can you go to Doc’s base, tell him that I sent you, please? He needs some help.</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span></span><br/>
<b>MumboJumbo: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Sure?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>MumboJumbo: </b>
  <em></em>
  <span>I can do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo runs his hand through his hair, frowning. Doc must be having a hard time with something if Cub is asking for help </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> Doc. Mumbo grabs some rockets and flies out, determined to fly over the shopping district. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo flies over bases and shops and the ocean, humming a tune to himself, smiling. He vaguely worries about Iskall, and Grian and Scar, and he worries about Xisuma, who hasn’t been seen for two days now, though that isn’t unusual. All of the hermits have gone to work on a project before, forgetting the passage of days whilst building or using redstone. And sure, Xisuma is more likely to remember to check his communicator, but so far nothing bad has happened, and Xisuma could simply be farming or End Busting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Grian and Scar are different, both running head first into danger, looking for someone who refuses to be banned. Neither of them are the best at fighting, no matter what they say, and Cub saying that he felt Vex magic happen, and the obvious lie from Grian saying that they were fine. He doesn’t know if Cub picked up on the lie, but he won’t tell Cub unless necessary. He won’t make the man worry more that he already is. He just needs to avoid speaking to him about the two and everything will be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall worries him. He shouldn’t be worried for Iskall, the hermit knows full well how to care for himself and others, but something seemed off about him, like there was something he was hiding from him. He flicks him a quick message on the communicator, just asking if he’s all good, and continues to fly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s almost hit Ren’s base, and he pulls on a rocket string, feeling the wind through his hair, but he doesn’t go up. Instead, he keeps falling, dangerously fast, plunging into the cold ocean water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes up, spluttering as his armour weighs him down. He tries to swim, and he can barely hear someone over the crashing waves. He’s tossed about in the waves, and fighting for air as he’s thrown about. He swims into a smooth strip of water, a break in the waves, but as he enters it he is shot further out to sea, away from the land. Confused, and tired, he struggles against the current before something wooden hits his back, and he’s pulled into a boat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mumbo are you okay? Geeze dude what happened, you dropped like a rock!” Ren asks, pulling him up into a sitting position. “Did your elytra break?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so.” Mumbo wheezes, coughing water out of the boat. “What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The current?” Ren asks. “Don’t tell me that you’ve been flying over oceans for years and you don’t know about RIP currents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when you put it like that.” Mumbo says sheepishly, and Ren chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, dude. RIP currents are dangerous, you shouldn’t fight against them. You should just let them take you out if you're not a strong swimmer.” Ren smiles. “And I get the feeling that you're not a strong swimmer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got me there.” Mumbo smiles back. “I feel like a wet dog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Ren punches Mumbo’s shoulder jokingly. “Where are you heading?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cub sent me to Doc’s.” Mumbo admits. “But I don’t know if I’ll get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can use my nether portal, and I think I’ve got some clothes that could fit you.” Ren says absentmindedly. “I’m sure I kept them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kept what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, old clothes of a friend. Just a tshirt and jeans, not exactly your style, but they’d be clean and dry.” Ren doesn’t look at Mumbo, though his voice is light and strained. Mumbo doesn’t push the subject, and just nods at him. They sit in silence as Ren rows to the docs, and they both hop out of the small boat.Mumbo follows Ren into his house, oohing and ahhing at the build.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren this is amazing!” Mumbo exclaims, and Ren beems, opening a chest and pulling out a red tshirt and black jeans. Ren gives him the clothes and a towel and pushes him into a small bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t take too long, you don’t wanna keep Doc waiting.” Ren warns jokingly to Mumbo as he shuts the door. Mumbo quickly takes the wet clothes off, drying himself and then putting the t shirt and jeans on. The clothes fit well enough, though the shirt is a bit tight, and he exists the room. Ren looks up and whoops, jumping up and walking to Mumbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I got the sizing right. Just tell Doc that your elytra broke, I’ll dry your clothes for ya.” He says, taking the wet clothes from mumbo and guiding him to the ladder. “Tell him I say hi for me please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will!” Mumbo promises, climbing the ladder to the top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He enters the nether, and follows a carpet until he reaches a portal that says its Bdubs and Doc’s. He enters and finds himself at the top of a house that's been split in two. There are two people talking on the lawn, and he makes his way to them, smiling at how Bdubs and Doc are finally getting along again. He exits the house and walks over to the two of them, waving at both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Doc, Bdubs.” He smiles. “Ren says hi, Doc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two other hermits are staring at him, blinking slowly, and Mumbo cocks his head, confused as to why they both are staring at him as though he grew two heads in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cub sent me?” He says, though it's more of a question than an answer. That only makes both of them stare more, and Mumbo’s skin begins to crawl. He steps back, nervously hugging himself. “I’ll go.” He mumbles, feeling like he intruded on something important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you could wear normal clothes.” Bdubs blurts out, and Doc elbows him. Mumbo flushes red, embarrassed. He had forgotten that he was borrowing Ren’s clothes, and he fiddles with the hem of the red shirt, kicking at the dirt slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go, we weren’t expecting you, that's all.” Doc says, glaring at Bdubs, who sticks his tongue out at the taller man before taking off into the sky, waving his goodbyes. Doc smiles at Mumbo, who relaxes slightly and smiles back. “You said that Cub sent you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he said you needed help?” Mumbo inquires curiously, smiling at the creeper hybrid. Doc sighs, running his hand through his hair and grumbling something about nosy people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you spoken to Iskall today?” He asks, turning away from Mumbo and looking out to the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s working on his tree. Is something wrong?” Mumbo asks. “I know that theres been a fight, did you guys have a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not us.” Doc snaps, turning around. “I wouldn’t start a fight with him that seriously like that.” He steps forward, and Mumbo steps back, surprised. “I didn’t think about how it would-” He kicks a sign, breaking it. “-Hurt him. He never said anything about it, I should have thought, he told us all about what happened and I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What ever happened isn’t your fault, Doc.” Mumbo says, reaching out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it is!” Doc snaps, and he steps forward, and Mumbo has to actively remind himself not to step back. “I didn’t think about how being trained as an assassin might mess with him and how he fights, and now he won’t talk to me and I deserve it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc, I’m sure Iskall just needs a bit of a break from whatever happened. It’s not your fault.” Mumbo reinstates. “If a fight happened, he signed himself up for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t, I asked Stress if she could help and she took Iskall with her and he probably didn’t know.” Doc’s yelling now. “And it’s my fault, Stress was so scared, and Joe got shot and Iskall nearly killed-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc, it’s not your fault.” Mumbo says, stepping forward. “Did you want that to happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s not your fault that it happened!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sent them there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s still not your fault, Doc!” Mumbo insists, and he pulls Doc into a hug. “You couldn’t have known.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc doesn’t cry, the hermits all know that, and when questioned later by both Bdubs and Ren, Mumbo will tell them that Doc didn’t cry then. Bdubs and Ren will look at him, nod and they won't press the question again, and Mumbo will feel that he’s getting better at lying. He won’t be told by Doc that Ren and Bdubs are slightly kinder during the next few days, but he will thank Mumbo later for it. But right now, in the lawn in between the two houses? They sink to the ground, and Mumbo waits for Doc to relax his grip on the borrowed shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Doc pulls away, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand, Mumbo gives him a gentle smile. Doc weakly smiles back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell anyone about that. Especially not Bdubs or Cub. They’ve been trying to get me to talk all day.” Doc asks, looking out to his goat mountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem.” Mumbo says. “Doc, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a mistake.” Doc grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Evil X came onto the server, remember? And now Xisuma is missing, so Cub and I decided to arrest him, put him on trial and find out where Xisuma is. Joe protested against it, but Stress volunteered herself and Iskall to go arrest him. From there it gets spotty. Stress says that Joe wasn’t letting up, and then Evil X pulled a sword on her, and then Iskal shot both of them.” Doc takes a deep breath in. “But to be honest, she wasn’t making much sense. She looked terrified, Mumbo. Cub and I went, and Stress and Cub arrested Joe, who was trying to get Iskall and Evil X to stop fighting. Then Iskall had Evil X pinned to the ground, and I think he was going to kill him, Mumbo. I had to tell him to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that all?” Mumbo asks after a pause. “That hardly sounds like it's your fault, Doc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if Joe is right, though?” Doc asks, not looking at Mumbo, nor explaining what Joe said. “What if Joe is right, and Xisuma needs help, and I’m wasting my time on the wrong person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we make up for the lost time.” Mumbo says. “Honestly, I think Xisuma went to work on a project and forgot to check his communicator. We’ve all done it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Doc mumbles, looking at Mumbo. “I didn’t even think of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there was a perfectly good over reaction to go to.” Mumbo smiles at Doc, standing up. “And your theory could still hold. I suppose we’ll need Scar to come back and play judge, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar’s gone?” Doc asks, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Grian. They both went off looking for that person that Xisuma can’t ban. I don’t know if they turned around or not, so they could be a few days out.” Mumbo frowns. “Did you forget?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just didn’t realise that they actually went. I thought it was a joke.” Doc laughs without any feeling. “I guess there’s a lot I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s life.” Mumbo says, offering Doc his hand. “Well, you’ve gone down a path and now you can’t turn around. You’ll just have to deal with it.”Doc takes Mumbo’s hand, and Mumbo pulls him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should head back soon, it’ll be night before long.” Doc says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I need to get my suit back from Ren too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Doc laughs. “You’re telling me that this” He gestures to the clothes Mumbo is wearing. “Isn’t Mumbo Jumbo’s clothes? Well I never.” Then Doc frowns. “Ren is a lot shorter than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where he got it either.” Mumbo lies, though he reasons that its not a lie, just not the full truth. “But I do need to return it too him. My elytra broke near his house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thats rough.” Doc smirks. “Good luck with everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too!” Mumbo waves goodbye as he enters the portal, humming happily to himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all who participated in the poll, Iskall's chapter is next, followed by Xisuma and then Scar and Grian for the Very Long Second Day Of Night Being In The Server.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7 - Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iskall breaks again, and again, and again.</p>
<p>TW: Gore, losing a mechanical eye, vomiting. Gore and losing a mechanical eye starts at "He reaches for his left eye" and then the rest of that paragraph. It is mentioned more but not as bad as it is in that paragraph.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, 2 chapters in 2 days im on a roll.<br/>Anyways I am very sorry about all of this, I hope you can forgive me, please take the trigger warnings seriously</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iskall sits on the edge of a branch, looking over the forest without really looking, still wrapped up in memories and thoughts. The wind is light and cooling, and he lies down on the branch, watching the clouds get pushed around. He can’t stop thinking about Ex and Joe, guilt eating away at his insides, threatening to send him over the edge. He told himself that he left that life behind, but now he’s doubtful, and he lifts his hand up to his left eye, feeling the diamond and redstone compartments, a testament to who he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels sick and dizzy as he touches it. He struggles to sit up, his face turning an unnatural shade of green as he heaves over the edge of the branch. There’s nothing in him, he hasn’t eaten anything since the mushroom soup the Stress gave him, the thought of food making him sick. Bile creeps its way up his throat as he heaves again. He isn’t crying, he refuses to admit that he’s crying, but tears cloud his vision as he heaves. He’s shaking, the acidic taste of bile triggering more heaves as he tries to get rid of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the back of his mind, a small part of him is thankful for the leaves he’s hiding behind. He hopes that it means that Mumbo can’t see him like this, so soon after telling Mumbo to take better care of himself. An even smaller part of his brain, one he pushed down and suppressed for years, tells him that he’s weak for being in this state, that he shouldn’t be feeling guilty over Ex and Joe, that he has orders to follow and has done far worse to far more innocent people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heaves at the thought, and faces flash past his eyes. He doesn’t remember their names, it’s been the better part of 5 years, and he was only 15 when they took him, he didn’t mean to, he never wanted to kill anyone. He shakes, holding his shoulders. Never wanting to kill doesn’t take back the fact that he did kill, and he knows that. He doesn’t know if the people he killed respawned or not, cities were wild zones, and respawn didn’t always work in them. He heaves again, shaking violently. He knows that if he doesn’t move away from the edge he’ll fall, but he doesn’t move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches for his left eye, feeling the diamond part. The voice in his head taunts him, telling him about the faces, their lives and families. It tells him about the trust that the group placed in him at so young, they gave him his eye and he left them, he doesn’t deserve the eye. He feels around the edge of his eye and rips, pulling it out. He screams, a redstone current running through his body and he heaves again, still screaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iskall?” A familiar voice shouts in panic as his scream dies down, his voice horse. He can’t tell who it is, and he heaves again. Someone shouts his name, and footsteps run towards him. They’re going to kill him, they should kill him, he’s a monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to, but no one cared what he wanted back then. He survived something that killed all of them and he got his eye but he was taken, he was too naive. He should have fought back and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Iskall, it’s not your fault.” The voice says, and he turns to it. He can’t see, the tears obscuring his eyesight from his good eye. There’s a gasp from the person, and they pull him into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iskall breaks, crying onto this person’s shoulder, and they hold him together. He holds onto them, clinging onto their jacket. It’s a light purple, or perhaps a pink jacket, and he realises that this person is Stress, coming to visit him. She helps him stand as his sobs get quieter, and they glide down into his base. She guides him to his bed, and he stumbles, panic setting in as he holds his eye in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did he do that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He retches, and Stress runs in, handing him a bucket. She’s talking to him, but he ignores her, throwing up into the bucket. She kneels down to him, and gently taps his left arm to get his attention, kindness and understanding in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve called Cub over, we’ll find who took your eye, okay?” She says softly, rubbing his arm. “And Doc’s coming to help get you a new eye. I’ve told all the hermit’s to stay away until you’re ready, kay love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iskall shakes his head, but throws up into the bucket. She sighs and walks over to the trunk cave with his nether portal. He retches again, and shakes more, suddenly cold as he watches Cub and Doc run through the portal, talking to Stress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cub and Stress take off, going up his tree trunk, Stress wildly gesticulating. Doc runs to his side, and Iskall notices tear tracks on Doc’s face. He lifts his hand up, trying to wipe them off, but Doc lowers his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iskall, who did this?” He asks, his voice horse, and it cracks slightly. Doc looks really upset, and the guilt in Iskall’s stomach grows worse, a storm out a sea, throwing small boats around. Iskall shakes his head to Doc. He opens his mouth to tell him, but he heaves into the bucket before the words can escape his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iskall, please. We need to find them. Who hurt you?” Doc’s voice isn’t frustrated, it’s kind and trying to be calm, but Iskall can hear the fear in it. Iskall shakes his head again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one hurt me.” He manages to get out before he heaves into the bucket again. He doesn’t look up at Doc, as he shakes. Suddenly, he feels his blanket get wrapped around his shoulders and the bed dips, Doc sitting next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Iskall, you need to tell someone. It doesn’t have to be Cub or Stress or-” Doc sighs, “-myself. But please tell one of us, so we can find the person who did this, at least to get back the diamond to fix your eye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silently, Iskall grabs Doc’s hand. He turns it over and drops the tiny diamond into it, looking up at Doc. Doc stares at it, his mouth open and shock written all over his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one hurt me, Doc.” Iskall says, looking up to Doc. “I’m sorry.” He can barely breath the words out, exhaustion etched into his face. Doc stands up quickly, cradling the diamond in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here, please.” Doc asks of him, and Iskall nods silently. “I’m going to ask Mumbo to come over, and I’ll call down Stress and Cub, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iskall doesn’t agree, nor does he disagree. He feels numb, and he pulls the blanket around him tighter. Doc stands for a while, but he turns and leaves, flying off with his communicator in hand. Iskall shakes, though it isn’t cold anymore. It’s the guilt. Stress and Cub land with Doc, both silent, though neither seem angry, which makes Iskall relax slightly, though not by much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbo runs through the portal, panic on his face. He’s talking hurriedly, and the three other hermits stare at him with confusion before he stops trying to talk to them. Instead, he runs to Iskall’s side, and wraps him in a hug. And Iskall breaks again, crying into Mumbo’s shoulder as the panic and guilt play games in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He says as the crying starts to slow. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Mumbo says, holding his shoulders and looking him directly in the eye. “No, don’t you dare, Iskall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Iskall opens his mouth to argue, but Cub and Stress both kneel down near him, and no one has any judgement on their face. They only look kind, and then Doc is standing nearby, and there is a mixture of pity and kindness on his face, and Iskall looks down, tears streaming down his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk to us, Iskall.” Mumbo says. “Just tell us what happened, and what we can do for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Iskall tells them. He tells them everything, from the explosion that killed his parents to the kidnapping and brainwashing and murder. He tells them about how he didn’t need to think about the fight with Ex, and how he had to concentrate to make sure he didn’t kill Joe or Ex when he shot at them. He tells them about feeling guilty about hurting Joe and Ex, and how he’s scared about reverting back to the way he was before joining the hermits. He tells them about how he was taking a break from the build and how his thoughts caught up with him, and he tells them about feeling guilty for even having his eye in the first place, so he ripped it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He talks for what feels like hours, and the four other hermits don’t interrupt. He talks until his throat is horse and he can hardly manage the last few sentences, but they listen. He realises,, during the silence after they finish, that the only other person who knows this is Xisuma, and sure these hermits can’t kick him off the server, but he doesn’t want them to hate him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never realised.” Mumbo mutters, and he pulls Iskall into a hug again. “You deserve the eye, Iskall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you deserve a break as well.” Cub says, though Iskall can’t see him as he’s too Iskall's left. “I’ll make you some tea and some soup, so you can rest your voice and heal.” And Iskall hears him leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to put your eye back in now?” Doc asks, going into an area the Iskall can see. “Or would you prefer to wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it now,” Stress looks at Iskall, her eyes wide. “You need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Iskall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s his choice” Mumbo says. “Whatever you want, Iskall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Doc.” Iskall looks to Doc, detangling himself from Mumbo’s arms. “Do it now.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8 - A Bird In A Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Xisuma feels useless, alone, and hungry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>H o l y s h i t <br/>this took both longer than expected and WAY shorter than expected, enjoy your early chapter, im going to contemplate my life and find time for writing that essay ive been putting off.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello, Admin.” The voice echoes through the room and Xisuma’s head jolts up, looking at the eyes floating in the other room. Xisuma knows how he must look, his arms chained behind him back, tying him to the wall, so low that he can’t stand up. He’s slumped over, just waiting, hungry and tired, but too uncomfortable and scared to sleep. He doesn’t respond to Night, only looking at them, praying for them to leave him alone. The sigh and move, not a single footstep sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I bother,” They sigh, as though he is a teen who refuses to talk to his parents. “Who is Iskall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I tell you?” He growls, glaring at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, admin, one of your precious hermits took their eye. Someone called ‘Stressmonster’ was panicking over it.” They enter the room, and the lights immediately flicker off. They walk over to him, and the air is suddenly frozen, as though he was sent into the end. They open his communicator and show him the message, the fear from Stress, the demand that Mumbo come over from Doc, the panicked message from Cub that says that it looks like someone tried to kill Iskall, and fear creeps into Xisuma’s bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to him?” Xisuma knows that he sounds small, scared, but he can’t bring himself to care right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Little admin, I haven’t done </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Iskall.” They laugh. “It’s touching that you think that he’s important enough for me to actually harm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That shuts Xisuma up. On one hand, he wants to argue that Iskall </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> important, all of the hermits are! But, he doesn’t want Night to get any ideas as to who to target. He doesn’t want Iskall to be in the same situation as he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night laughs again, and Xisuma flinches away from them. Their glowing eyes snap shut, and the two rooms dive into darkness. The only sound is Xisuma’s breathing, heavy through the mask and echoing through the room, which only gets faster as neither of the rooms light up. He’s trapped in there with someone who is basically invisible, and who is fine with hurting people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand wraps around the bottom of his helmet and pulls, yanking the helmet off of his head. Xisuma yelps, his breathing getting harder, though through no fault of his own. He knows that he can breathe in the overworld, it's only that there's more oxygen that he’s used too, but he still finds himself struggling to take in breaths, panic overriding common sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the little admin scared?” They taunt, their eyes suddenly on and right in front of his face. “You will live, don’t worry admin. But I need this helmet, I can’t have your precious hermits forget that you’re missing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They haven’t forgotten me” He struggles, glaring at them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They haven’t even begun to look for you.” They laugh, standing. “I may as well give them a good scare to make them move faster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma opens his mouth to protest, but he’s suddenly slammed against the wall, and there’s a hand on his throat. Xisuma splutters, struggling against the hand, kicking anything in front of him, but there’s just empty space. The hand relaxes enough for him to breath, and he gasps in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t argue with me, void walker.” Night spits. “Make like a good prisoner and shut up before I make you.” The hand is gone, and the air around his neck feels more comforting than a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma curls up as best he can, trying to catch his breath. He’ll never get used to the amount of oxygen in the overworld, even if the air feels too cold for it to be the overworld, not the end. A small part of him wants to argue, just to spite Night to see what they’d do, but he can’t bring himself to do it. Fear creeps up his spine, and his shoulders and arms ache. There’s a cut on his right wrist that he can’t stop feeling, and he screws his eyes shut, praying that Night will go away, so that he can do something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence is suffocating, it drowns everything in the room. Xisuma can’t tell how long he’s been there, in the oppressive silence and the stifling darkness. There is nothing in the room, he may as well be falling through the end, though at least falling through the void produces some amount of wind. It’s just a room full of nothing but silence, darkness and a cold that seeps into his bones, and even past that. Xisuma finds that he doesn’t care if any mobs spawn and try to kill him, anything would be better than this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something warm runs down his right wrist, and the room that smells like mold gets an iron and coppery scent. Xisuma’s wrist is still bleeding and he opens his eyes, even though he knows that he won’t be able to see his wrist. There’s a small light in the other room, a lantern that produces a golden glow, and he sits up, disoriented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s no longer in that first room, the one with the mossy and cracked brick walls and the bookshelves in the opposite room. The walls here are stone, plain and normal, not bricks nor smooth, and the floor is the same. There is nothing in this room but iron bars separating it from the next room. The next room is a simple one, with oak planks and a small painting, and one lantern on a bookshelf. There is a door, this time, a dark oak door that looks almost like it’s never been used before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air, albeit still colder than the overworld should be, smells less like mold. In truth, Xisuma admits to himself, trying to convince his brain that this is real, it doesn’t smell like anything. A part of him jokes that it smells like cold, and he chuckles darkly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposes that he’s right, it doesn’t smell like anything, but cold does give him a good place to start. He stand up, looking around the room that he’s in for anything that could be useful in breaking out of the chains that he’s in. The room is empty and discouraging and Xisuma shivers as he sighs when the lantern goes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens and footsteps walk across the floor. He hears the iron bars break and attempts to force his eyes to focus, hoping to see where the break is to get out. The footsteps get closer to him, and there’s a hand on his shoulder, then on his wrists. Xisuma freezes, confused as the chains fall off and a piece of paper is crumpled into his palms. The footsteps start to walk away, and Xisuma blindly follows them, hoping for a quick exit with the person who saved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma doubles over, a bloom of pain in his stomach. The person runs through the iron bars, and he hears them get replaced. The door opens, and a soft white glow emits from the outside, and then the door shuts. The lantern lights up again, and Xisuma slowly gets up. He opens the page he was given. He feels betrayed, why would anyone come in, release him from the chains, just to punch him when he tries to leave? He walks to the iron bars, and leans on them, sliding down as he turns the page over to read it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dear Admin,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I see that you care for those people you call hermits, and I thought about how terribly lonely you must feel, all of your friends living their lives, having forgotten about you. You know, I saw a quite large group of them walk past your helmet as though it were nothing. So I shall give you an ultimatum. If at any point you so desire to have one of your friends brought here to you, I shall go and collect them for you. All you need to do is write their name on the back of this paper.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>With care,</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>TheNight.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma drops the piece of paper, not that it had long to fall, a sick feeling settling in his stomach. He can’t believe it, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster</span>
  </em>
  <span> really thinks that he would put one of his friends in here because he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>lonely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A small voice, one that he’s ashamed of, creeps into the back of his mind. He finds himself rereading one line on the page, the one about a large group walking past his helmet. Could the hermits really not have noticed his helmet, and just walk past it? He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the thought. The hermits are a good group of people, and there's no telling as to if Night actually left the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma looks to his right wrist, sighing at the blood. It’s started to clot, but he can see what caused it, at least. Two parallel cuts, most likely from the cuffs that were on his wrist being too tight or being pushed against his wrists too firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans his head on the bars, shutting his eyes. He wants out of this place, and his stomach aches from the lack of food and water. He hasn’t eaten at all since he was taken, and he remembers skipping dinner the day that Night appeared on the server. At most, it’s been 3 days since he was taken, at the least it has been 1 day. But Xisuma doesn’t know how much longer he can take it, the boredom and hunger. He’s tempted just to ask Night for food, but he knows that the only thing that would do is cause more problems for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders who the person who came in to take his chains off was. They have to be someone from the server, unless someone else came onto the server after he was taken to help Night, but he gets the feeling that Night would gloat about that to him. They have to be from the server then or perhaps</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, there's no way that someone from Stress’ kingdom could be working for Night. Stress’ parents would never send someone dangerous to hermitcraft, and the person who comes is a messenger who </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>announces who they are upon entry. Stress’s parents would never send anyone dangerous, and why would Xisuma be kidnapped if the person working for Night was one of Stress’ people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless Stress has been kidnapped are well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head at that thought, opening his eyes. No, Stress can’t be here, she was with Iskall when his eye was taken. His heart leaps into his throat. Xisuma can’t help but feel as though it’s his fault that Iskall’s eye was taken, if only he was there, they could work out who would do such a thing to Iskall, even if the other hermits find out who hurt Iskall, it’s not as though Xisuma can help and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ban</span>
  </em>
  <span> the person anyways. He feels useless, a bird trapped in a cage for entertainment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9 - Abandoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scar and Grian find out second hand whats going on at the main area.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoops my fluff chapter ended in angst<br/>also i told my twin about how i uploaded 2 chapters in 1 day and she told me that i have to go on a 12 month hiatus cause im spoiling you guys but i thrive off interacting with people so heres a new chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Scar and Grian were flying for hours, having the time of their lives. It was quiet now, though. They both know that they need to land soon and sleep, though neither really want to. There’s still about an hour of daylight to go, and both are willing to fight mobs for a while in order to get closer to the border.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar flies out ahead of Grian, laughing as Grian yelps at the water that Scar dropped on him. Scar acts like he didn’t hear Grian yell at him, using a rocket to give himself a boost before Grian can catch up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cheating Scar! When did you even get a water bucket?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wizard never tells his secrets!” Scar teases, turning his head back to Grian. Grian, trying to take the high road and be the bigger man, sticks his tounge out at Scar, who copies and flies into a tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar?” Grian yells, landing close by and running to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Owch.” Scar rubs his forehead, looking at the taller hermit. “That wasn’t nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you didn’t die this time.” Grian smirks, and Scar rolls his eyes and takes out a golden carrot, mindlessly beginning to eat it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still hurts, Gman.” Scar stands up. “Why didn’t you save me, hero?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not Gman, I’m Grian.” Grian says blankly, before both of them break down with laughter. Scar punches Grian in the shoulder, and the other man pushes him, both giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is nice.” Scar says, smiling. “We should do this more often, you bring your architects, I bring Cub and Doc, and we all just go out exploring.” He suggests, looking up to Grian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something flashes across Grian’s face, startling Scar. It’s dark, angry, but as soon as it’s there it’s gone again, and leaves Scar confused in its wake. He opens his mouth to ask about it, or maybe to change the subject, but Grian’s infectious smile is back, and he’s laughing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you imagine Mumbo out here?” Grian laughs, and Scar joins in. Picturing the suited man out in the wild, exploring and playing pranks on everyone is just too silly to take seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that he even exists without a base.” Scar jokes, and Grian laughs with him. Scar side eyes Grian, pulling out a “Race you, ready set go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes off, ignoring Grian’s shout of protest, burning up so many rockets that he’ll regret it in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian soon catches up to him, and they both laugh. The taller man quickly overtakes Scar, his wings being actual wings instead of things mainly used to glide, but Scar grabs his foot and yanks him backwards, causing Grian to tumble in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar uses this as an opportunity to fly out ahead of Grian, and he shoots forward, burning more rockets than he can replace on the road. He laughs, giddy as the adrenaline courses through his veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar?” Grian calls from behind him, and Scar lands atop a tree, turning around. Grian lands, and Scar notices the worry and fear that's on Grian’s face. “Something’s happened back at Iskall’s base.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Iskall alright?” Scar asks, walking over to Grian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Grian hesitates, running his hand through his hair. “I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can stop here for the night and turn around tomorrow, if that's good for you.” Scar says sympathetically. “I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.” Grian’s shoulders fall, and his wings droop. “I want to turn back now. I slept last night, so phantom’s shouldn’t get me.” He looks up at Scar, who notices the tears in his eyes. “You can stay here if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grian, thats a bad idea, you might have slept last night but I know you didn’t get that much sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grian, you woke me up when you went out to fly at 10, and anyways, I could have checked my communicator. You need more sleep, we can both leave in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian’s mouth opens to argue, but he closes it, sighing. He nods, not saying anything to Scar but he pulls out a shulker box and starts to build on top of the tree. Scar helps him, pulling out some torches and he places them down, watching Grian out of the corner of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian isn’t doing well, Scar determines, although he knows that Grian is worried for his friend, there’s something on Grian’s face that makes Scar nervous, though Scar reasons that he shouldn’t be nervous about the man who made sure that he was safe after he lost control yesterday, especially since Scar knows how much Grian wants to find this Night person. Scar sighs under his breath, knowing that Grian is a good friend, and if he wouldn’t leave Scar defenseless in a forest, than he’s probably just worried over Iskall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian silently enters the house, placing down 2 beds and hops into one, surprising Scar. He hadn’t expected Grian to just jump into bed, even though he supposes that nights do go faster when someone is asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar sits on the tree, watching the sunset alone. The clouds turn orange, then pink, and the flower forest around them turns to gold. He smiles, eating a piece of cooked steak and watches a rabbit and it’s child hop around the field. A warm breeze lazily passes by Scar, who hums a sweet tune to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moon rises, and Scar pulls out his communicator, not wanting to go inside just yet. He reads through the day's messages, laughing at the antics over a button, and his insides twist as he reads about Iskall’s eye. He doesn’t want to believe that someone would attack Iskall like that, and Stress’ panicked message, asking Mumbo to come over because she doesn’t know what to do, makes him feel slightly sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GoodtimeswithScar: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Is Iskall okay? Grian and I are coming back as soon as the sun rises.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>He’s alright now, Doc replaced his eye, Stress, Mumbo Doc and I are watching him tonight.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Keralis: </b>
  <em>
    <span>But who would have hurt him like that?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>BDoubleO100: </b>
  <em>
    <span>At least we know it isn’t Scar and Grian.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve spoken to Iskall, when Scar and Grian and Xisuma are back we’ll hold a meeting.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Ethoslab: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Does anyone know where Xisuma is to begin with? I’m starting to get worried about him.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>GoodtimeswithScar:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Grian and I haven’t seen him, but to be fair the most exciting thing we’ve seen all day was a baby rabbit.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>ZombieCleo: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Cute! ;)</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, we’re all a bit worried here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>GoodtimeswithScar&gt;Docm77</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Scar, when you get back I’m going to need to borrow your Judge abilities again.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>GoodtimeswithScar: </b>
  <em>
    <span>What? Why??</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Just get back soon.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>GoodtimeswithScar: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Doc you’re scaring me.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>GoodtimeswithScar: </b>
  <em>
    <span>What’s going on back there?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em></em>
  <span>Just hurry, please.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar gulps, standing up and walking inside the little house, quietly shutting the door behind him. Grian’s back is too him, and he’s huddled under the blankets, his mop of blonde hair the only part of him that Scar can see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar takes off his boots, too tired to notice that Grian is still wearing his boots and armour. He takes off his hat, resting it on his boots and takes the other bed, closing his eyes. He isn’t that tired, but he doesn’t want to have to face Doc. He assumes that they found who took Iskall’s eye and need him to pass judgement as to whether or not the person is guilty, and they want Xisuma there to set a punishment for the person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar is too wrapped up in his own thoughts and concerns to notice the soft sounds of boots hitting the wooden floor, nor does he hear the door open and close. He doesn’t hear the near silent take off outside the tiny house. He doesn’t notice the lack of movement from the now gone hermit that he had assumed was asleep near him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, the silence lulls him to sleep, alone and abandoned.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10 - Watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mumbo is too worried about Doc and Iskall to sleep. Cub sends him off with a job.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoop there it is. Warning: Blood, stabbing, non-permeant death. Sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mumbo is lying, watching the ceiling and listening to his friends breath in the darkness. The only other person who’s awake is Doc, and Mumbo gets the feeling that Doc wants to be alone for a bit, so Mumbo stays silent, not wanting to disturb him. He’s bored, slightly scared and on the wrong side of angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to sleep, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, worry over Iskall, Doc, Grian and Scar taking up more of his brain space than he cares to admit, and he’s mad about it. He knows that with Doc watching, Iskall isn’t going to hurt himself tonight at least, but a voice at the back of his head tells him that it doesn’t mean that Doc </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt himself either, so Mumbo’s brain decides, without asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mumbo </span>
  </em>
  <span>even, to stay awake and make sure Doc at least falls asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns his head over, trying to see if Doc has lied down yet, and makes eye contact with Doc. He nervously smiles and waves at Doc, who looks more confused than Mumbo has ever seen him, except for when he was wearing Ren’s friend’s clothes. Mumbo sits up, patting the space besides him on the bed, shuffling over so that Doc can sit with him. Doc takes the hint and comes to sit with Mumbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you awake?” Doc whispers, though Mumbo notes its more of a stage whisper than one you would do to try and be quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me.” Mumbo whispers at a level that </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> wake up everyone in the room and their dogs. Mumbo creeps out of the room, leading Doc down into Iskall’s little library. They stand in between the rows of bookshelves in their pyjamas, or at least what they claim are pyjamas. Mumbo is just wearing suit pants and a button up shirt, while Doc is just wearing a pair of loose blue pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’ve lured me here to kill me, Mumbo, I swear-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to kill you. You’re way too loud in there, you would have woken everybody up.” Mumbo shushes Doc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Doc frowns. “Well, why are you awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m awake because.” Mumbo cuts himself off, frowning. He doesn’t quite know how to tell Doc that he’s worried for him and Iskall, and how he’s got some worries over Grian and Scar being so far away. He also doesn’t know how to tell Doc that he’s mad about being so worried he can’t sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because? Mumbo, you need to sleep.” Doc’s voice cuts through his thoughts, concern laced with sympathy. “I understand that you’ve been through some stress as of la-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Mumbo says flatly. “Or, well, yes. But no. I don’t need to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do, Mumbo.” Doc says plainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different!” Doc argues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How, Doc? How is it different?” Mumbo starts to get louder, nearly yelling at Doc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone needs to watch so that Iskall is safe-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still need to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you two stop yelling?” Cub enters the room, rubbing his eyes. “You’re like a married couple, just shut up and get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not sleeping!” Doc protests, his voice dropping in sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>not sleeping.” Mumbo rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Mumbo, you’re not sleeping and it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god. Doc, watch Iskall, Mumbo, take a walk.” Cub sighs. “If you don’t want to sleep, I can send you some coordinates and you can swap with False guarding Evil X and Joe, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cub-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Doc, I can do that.” Mumbo interrupts him without thinking. “I wasn’t going to sleep anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cub and Doc frown at him, not out of anger or malice but out of concern. Mumbo shrugs it off, pulling out his communicator and he looks at Cub, waiting. Cub copies Mumbo and send him the coordinates, looking back up at Mumbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>MumboJumbo&gt;CubFan135</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Message me if you need anything in the morning, okay?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>CubFan135 sent coordinates.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo nods, walking out of the small library and going straight into the nether. As he exits the portal, he hears footsteps gently tap across the bedrock. It feels strange, he had noticed that nearly everyone, even Xisuma, had fallen asleep. There aren’t many awake right now, Just Doc, False, Mumbo, Cub and Grian. Who would be here, in the nether, at this hour?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, there is Night, though no one had seen a notification about them sleeping. Mumbo shudders at the thought of being trapped with the stranger, alone in the nether, and he rushes to Cub’s portal, trying to tune out the footsteps getting closer. He gets halfway there when the footsteps start to get faster, and louder, and he breaks into a sprint, running through the nether ceiling without much of a second thought, diving under the trapdoor entrance and into Cub’s nether portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air hit’s Mumbo as he steps out, sending shivers down his spine. He always forgets how cold deserts get during the night, and he rubs his arms, leaving the base and thoroughly regretting his choice to not grab his suit jacket before he left. He checks the coordinates again and sets off, entering the large pyramid through a small hole before making his way to the center, where a ladder going down under the ground rests. Mumbo slides down the ladder, shakily breathing as the adrenaline wears off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>False is sitting on a chest, her head resting on her head and she’s dozing off, shaking herself awake every couple of seconds. Evil X and Joe are in two small, seperate rooms, blocked from each other and the outside by iron bars. Joe is sleeping rather soundly on the small bed, his glasses resting on a block of stone, while Evil X seems to be struggling, either with breathing or nightmares. Mumbo takes a deep breath in before walking to False and sitting with her, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey False, I’ve been sent to take over for you, so you can get some sleep.” He says lowly, not wanting to wake either of the arrested men. False jumps slightly before recognising Mumbo and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Mumbo. I’ll be here in the morning.” She stretches as she stands. “Be prepared for the boringest shift you’ll ever have.” She smiles at him before pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes and climbing up the ladder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo sits, watching Evil X and Joe out of the corners of his eyes, and he frowns slightly at Evil X. Surely, he hypotheses, it can’t be comfortable to sleep with a helmet on. He knows that Xisuma has a hard time breathing air in the overworld, but he can still breathe it, perhaps Evil X just has it worse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In any case, Evil X starts to thrash in his sleep, although it doesn’t seem like he’s having a nightmare. He throws himself off the bed, crashing down onto the ground, waking Joe up. Mumbo jumps, surprised, and runs over to Evil X’s cell, not so much caring for his own safety but more for Evil X’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He asks, confused as to why he had thrashed. “Do you need anything, water? Food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Evil X wheezes, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mumbo, I’m here to watch you both?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare, Ex?” Joe asks, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. “I’m all ears if it’s the same as last time.” Ex glares at Joe, who picks up his glasses and puts them on, a kind smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I have some water, please?” Ex asks Mumbo after a minute of silence. Mumbo nods, opening the chest to find empty potion bottles and some steak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go fill one of these up, then I’ll be right back down, don’t escape.” Mumbo looks at both of them, who just nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t die.” Joe warns. “That wouldn’t be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo gulps and walks to the ladder, climbing at slowly. Joe’s warning made him suddenly remember the footsteps he heard in the nether. He hopes that Stress got back to her base safely, and he exits the pyramid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have offered water.” Mumbo grumbles, shiver against the slight wind. It’s too dark, what he assumes is a blanket of clouds covering the moon and stars. He doesn’t much care about that though, as he focuses on getting the water quickly, not wanting to catch a chill or catch his death, speed walking to where he thinks Cub’s base is, though he can’t see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t see much of anything, actually. It seems like all of the light sources have been removed outside of Cub’s grand pyramid, and something in his mind screams at Mumbo to turn back, that it’s dangerous to be out at night, but he can’t hear any mobs around. And if there are no mobs, surely there isn’t any danger, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he needs to do is collect water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo finds a water source, though he found it by falling into it, making him two for two on falling into large masses of water. He rolls his eyes and fills the bottles up with water, standing up and brushing as much of the sand off as he can. He pulls out his communicator, ready to send Cub a message about his lighting issue as he turns, and Mumbo freezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of glowing white eyes stare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo quickly takes a photo of them, sending it to the group chat. The only light source in miles are those eyes, and even with them being far enough away for him to argue that surely they can’t see him in the dark, the eyes are too close.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Mumbo, what is that?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Grian: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you, are you alright Mumbo?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Mumbo, please tell me thats a joke, glowing eyes? You’re supposed to be watching Evil Xisuma and Joe.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>My base is lit up, where are you?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>MumboJumbo: </b>
  <em></em>
  <span>It’s not lit up anymore. Joe and Evil Xisuma are sleeping. Help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo slowly gets out of the water, one eye on the group chat, one eye on the glowing eyes. He creeps along the sand, taking in shaky breaths as he tries to put distance between him. He’s trying not to panic, but the eyes follow him, and then there's a smile, glowing just as bright as the eyes, and it runs towards him. Mumbo films it, live to the group chat, before he turns to run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves his back exposed, running across the sand, his communicator buzzing in his hand as a sword goes through his shoulder and Mumbo screams, the sword pinning him to the ground. He can feel the blood pool under him and shapes begin to swim around his eyes. Something warm is in his mouth, metallic and Mumbo coughs. There’s a heavy weight on his back, driving the sword into place. The sword is removed suddenly, making Mumbo scream again, as the weight is lifted from his back and a shout floats by his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns his head just in time to see the moon again, and the stars twinkle past his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>MumboJumbo was slain by TheNight using Excalibee</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11 - Coping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scar isn't handling being left behind well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: BLOOD, NEARLY DYING<br/>Damn, imagine trying to write a chapter that is a break for your readers and writing this. Anyways, I wrote this and realised that i have so many assignments due in on may tenth, but FUCK that man im way to tired and stress all the time. i did upset myself writing this. Bon appetite.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Scar slowly sits up, yawning as the sun filters through the curtains and hits his face. He stretches, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. Grian isn’t inside, but he wouldn’t leave Scar alone in the forest so far away from the other hermits, would he? Scar pulls out his communicator, checking the morning notifications and nearly vomits.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>MumboJumbo was slain by TheNight using Excalibee</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>Grian: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Mumbo!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, what the hell? I was right there, where the fuck did Night go?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Mumbo hasn’t respawned at Iskall’s base. I’m going to check his base, someone check spawn!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>ZombieCleo: </b>
  <em>
    <span>On it.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve got Mumbo’s stuff. Night ran. We need a server meeting in the morning, okay?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Grian: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I left Scar on his own.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Mumbo isn’t at his base or his hobbit hole.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>ZombieCleo: </b>
  <em>
    <span>He’s with me at spawn. We’re going to go to my base.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Can we go back to where Grian abandoned Scar in the middle of nowhere?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Keralis: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Isn’t Excalibee Xisuma’s sword?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Keralis: </b>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t think that Xisuma… You know</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>There’s been no death notification from him.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Grian, answer your messages.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar drops his communicator, his face turning white as he gets up, slowly making his way to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one’s outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian left Scar. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>abandoned</span>
  </em>
  <span> Scar. Sure, Scar tries to rationalise it, but he’s still alone in the woods thousands of blocks away from home. Grian was acting strange, but surely he wouldn’t have abandoned Scar, right? Scar wonders if it’s his powers, or telling Grian that his powers aren’t Vex and therefore he’s not really a person. Scar panics at the thought of Grian thinking that Scar is a monster, or going and telling the server or even just Cub. It would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cub to find out that Scar isn’t like him and Scar’s really panicking now he can feel his powers swelling up again and he had an outbreak just two days ago surely not now everything is too loud too quiet too bright too dark too much he cant breath theres too much air not enough air it feels like hes sinking his body is too heavy too light and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He explodes, his bones and blood </span>
  <em>
    <span>burning</span>
  </em>
  <span> as his power escapes him, slamming his head into the opposite wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is spinning, his focus not working, as though someone made the world blurry. Scar blinks slowly, and a buzzing noise rings in his ears. He slowly turns his head, pain shooting through his neck, and reaches for his communicator. He barely reaches it, the pain becoming unbearable as he lifts his arms. He wants to, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to give up, it hurts too much and Grian took all of the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Scar? Are you alright?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>BDoubleO100: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know if he’s up yet Cub, he’s pretty far away from us all.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>No, I felt a surge of magic.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>StressMonster101: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I saw something blue off in the distance, but it’s ages away Cub. Looked like Vex magic anywho.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll come over to check it out.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>-Message sent one hour ago-</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>GoodtimeswithScar: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Everything hurts. Help me.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>GoodtimeswithScar sent everyone coordinates</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>omw</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar smiles slightly and drops the communicator thats too painful to hold. He shuts his eyes, a sudden wave of tiredness hitting him like a rock. Only five minutes, theres not much to do any ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar? Scar!” Cub shouts and Scar looks up at him. Cub’s beard is messy, and there’s a burn mark on his chest. He’s holding a potion and running to Scar. Scar can barely move, everything hurts to much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Doc mutters, and Scar notices him behind Cub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hurts.” He mumbles pathetically, and something warm leaks out of the side of his mouth. Someone gasps, either Cub or Doc, but Scar can’t tell. His head is spinning again, and the buzzing is back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something is lifted to his lips, and he hesitates slightly, but it’s pressed against his lips again and he takes a small sip. It’s sweet, not sugary, and he feels slightly better. The world isn’t buzzing and the spinning is only mild. He takes another sip, feeling better and better as he drinks it, until he’s finally well enough to shakily stand, holding onto Cub for support. He looks back, wanting his communicator, when he sees it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wall is covered in blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s his blood, and it most likely came from his back. He goes pale, suddenly fearful. He did that to himself, what if he did hurt Grian when he exploded two days ago? What if he did worse and that's why Grian left him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar, I have your communicator, we’re going to get you to Stress, okay? She has heaps of potions stockpiled, we’ll get you somewhere safe.” Cub is talking to him, but Scar isn’t paying attention. His blood is on the wall, he should have bleed out for Void’s sake! He should have </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span> there, against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to die, Scar.” Doc says. “Can you walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc.” Cub sighs. “He needs my support to stand.” Cub doesn’t sound frustrated, but he does sound upset. Scar doesn’t want to be the reason that Cub’s upset, he’s his </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span> after all. So he pushes off of Cub and focuses, taking one step forward before there’s no ground under him and he’s falling again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone grabs him, but he’s not confused for long, the metal arm wrapped around his waist giving away who he is faster than Scar’s confused mind could comprehend that he was even </span>
  <em>
    <span>falling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do that?” Cub yells, upset crossing his face. “You could have died!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t have died, Cub.” Doc says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Di’n’t wan you to b’upse.” Scar slurs. “I can ‘alk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you can’t.” Cub yells, and Scar flinches away from him, which both men notice.Doc shoots Cub a warning glace, but Cub is already cooling down. “I’m sorry for yelling.” He apologises to Scar, who feels tiny in comparison to both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll carry you, okay? We came through the nether.” Doc says. “We’ll fly back to Iskall’s base, that should only take us an hour is we abuse swiftness potions.” He turns to Cub, who pulls out the potions. Doc lifts Scar and they exit the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cub drops something onto Scar, and Scar looks at his communicator, surprised. The three of them enter the nether and Scar groans at the heat. Cub and Doc both laugh at it, drinking the potions and taking off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar doesn’t pay attention to where they are going, he is a thousand blocks away, even more so.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Scar, Scar look at this!” Cub yells, his voice full of excitement. He’s young, still taller then Scar but not by much, and he doesn’t have a beard yet, just a messy mop of brown hair. He’s holding out his arms and blue electric waves pull out and make shapes, a flower, a bee, a dolphin jumping through waves. Scar laughs and cheers, clapping wildly.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s amazing!” he says, sitting in awe, his face lit up, a bandage wrapped around his left cheek, blood staining through the bandage.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I bet you’ll be able to do this in a few weeks now that I can teach you!” Cub smiles, and Scar feels giddy, excited to be more like his big brother. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Really? Will mother be upset?” Scar asks, airing to be on the side of caution rather than jumping straight into trouble, his hand involuntarily going to his cheek.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Who cares! You </span>
  </em>
  <span>need</span>
  <em></em>
  <span> to know this!” Cub insists, taking his hand. “C’mon, Scar. I’ll teach you, promise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stress, we’re here!” Doc yells, and Scar is shaken out of the memory. They’re in a white little house with a pink room, and he sees Stress run around a corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me, i’ve made one of the rooms into a little hospital.” She beems, and Scar stares slightly blankly at her, confused. Doc follows her anyways, carrying him through rooms that blur together before they enter a small alcove at the back of the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cleo and False are watching the room, their arms folded, watching Joe as he frets around Iskall, who is sitting on a white bed, his eye sparking every so often. Iskall tries to wave Joe off multiple times, watching a bed with Mumbo in it. Mumbo is asleep, or he at least appears the part, though he’s shirtless and a bandage is wrapped around his shoulder. There's blood on the bandages, and while it's only a few spots of blood, Scar winces in sympathy for the future, well, scar that Mumbo will have. Joe looks up from Iskall and freezes when he sees Doc and Cub, barely even glancing at Scar. Cleo turns to them and gasps, dropping her sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc put him on a bed, don’t have him bleed out in your arms!” She orders, picking her sword back up. Doc nods quietly, gently putting Scar onto a white bed. “What the hell happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know, this happened after or during when I sensed Vex magic go off, something threw him back into the wall and left him to die.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s the same as what happened to Mumbo?” False asks, and Iskall snaps his head up, listening to the conversation more intently. “Could it be a planned attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe any of the attacks were planned.” Cleo says plainly. “I think that Mumbo was only attacked because he ran and took photos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you watch what happened, no self preservation that man, I mean seriously, </span>
  <em>
    <span>live streaming </span>
  </em>
  <span>it?” Stress says, trying for a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the fact that they ran irks me, I don’t feel like Mumbo dying was the desired outcome for either parties.” Cub says. “There's no way that Night came out just to kill Mumbo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe is by Scar’s side, bandages and healing potions in hand, and Scar puts his hand on Joe’s shoulder before shakily sitting up, eavesdropping on the only conversation in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Xisuma’s own sword. Now, I don’t want to point fingers-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, Doc. Don’t you dare, not after last season with area 77. Why would Xisuma betray us? He brought us here to </span>
  <em>
    <span>escape</span>
  </em>
  <span> our pasts, not to kill us!” Iskall protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Doc meant it like that.” Cub says, trying to calm Iskall. “I think he meant that Night could have stolen the sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how? Xisuma hasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he wouldn’t just throw away his sword!” False protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, we can argue innocence all day long,” Stress says, “but right now Scar and Mumbo are hurting, and both could have potentially been attacked by the same person. We should focus on healing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An uneasy silence fills the room as everyone turns to Scar, who is now both shirtless and jacketless, and getting patched up by Joe. Scar wants to hide under the blankets until everyone turns away and stops staring at him as though he has all of the answers, he wasn’t even attacked by anyone! If there are two hermits in the room who were attacked by the ‘Night’ person, it is Mumbo and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Iskall?” Scar asks quietly. “Grian said that someone hurt him yesterday, couldn’t Night have done that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no.” Iskall waves him off quickly. “That was me. I did that.” He avoids everyone's eyes. “I don’t want to talk about it as well, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Scar, you’re our only lead on Night.” Cleo spins around, a cunning smile on her face, and Scar vaguely feels Joe falter before continuing to work his healer magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which means-” False takes a step in front of Cleo, casually putting her arm out. “-we need your help to catch Night. You’re the only person who could have seen where they went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar blanks, blinking at them. He doesn’t understand what they want, Night didn’t attack him, the magic he used was an outbreak, not self defense. He doesn’t even know if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> do self defensive magic like Cub can, why don’t Cub and Doc tell them that he wasn’t-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forgot to tell them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar?” Stress says quietly, her voice gentle. “It’s alright, if you can’t tell us right away what happened. I know that these guys want answers, but if you’re too scared to answer you can just tell me or Cub, ‘kay love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stress-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall, don’t pressure him.” She gives him a side eye. “So love, would you be able to tell me who hurt you?” Scar’s mouth runs dry, but he takes a deep breath in, and exhales shakily. Stress smiles kindly at him, and Scar focuses on her, not looking at the other hermits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t done anything wrong, why would you apologise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did that to me. It was my magic that almost killed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the room erupts.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12 - Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mumbo wakes up, but he's not the same.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whats up mothers and fuckers of the jury, i have school in two days and im trying to stock pile chapters, but because of my rampant 'actually needing to study for my classes as this is my second last year of school and i have universities to prep for' disease, its a little hard (australian schools begin in January, dont fret babes) anyways</p><p>TW: DEATH THREATS, BLOOD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s shouting where he is, but he can’t move. His shoulder aches, where’s Cleo? She said that she would take him to her base, what’s going on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly opens his eyes, staring at something that looks like pink icing on a cupcake. The walls are white and light filters in through a window on a nearby wall. Iskall is standing in between Scar and Doc, while Doc is yelling. False is holding back Cleo while she’s screaming something at Cub, who is staring at Scar, and there’s hurt on Cub’s face. Stress is holding onto Scar’s hand, her back turned to the chaos thats unfolding around her. Joe is besides Scar, holding some bandages, and when he looks at Scar, Mumbo notices that he’s not wearing a shirt, his back and arms are torn, like he went through a meat grinder. His back is bandaged, though blood is still oozing through the gauze, but his arms are healed. Tears stain Scar’s face, and he isn’t looking at anyone, staring pointedly at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you prefer that Scar had of died, Doc?” Iskall yells, and the room goes silent. “Died from what happened, and then respawned with his injuries and died again? How many times would he have to die before you realise that he’s not okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I’m saying-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's what you and Cleo sound like!” Iskall growls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>zombie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but you act like Scar’s magic nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>killing him</span>
  </em>
  <span> means that he’s going to kill everyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounded</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he was saying that he did it on purpose!” She yells back, pointing her sword to him before False catches her wrist and pulls it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t give him a chance to explain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cub promised that Vex magic wasn’t lethal, and yet here some is, nearly killing Scar! I say that Area 77 needs rebuilding just for those two!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you!” Cub yells, his eyes glowing blue as he spins around to face her. “Scar hasn’t done anything wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that's normal?” She scoffs. “Let's be real, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> said that it’s not normal for Vex!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo frowns, confused. How could Scar have done that to himself? Scar is one of the most happy people on the server, why would he hurt himself? Slowly, Mumbo sits up, leaning on the wall, watching everything unfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not normal for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vex</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but neither of us are adults in their eyes, Scar probably just uncovered some new power, I’ll take him back to them and they can-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Scar shouts, panic on his face. “Don’t take me there, please.” His voice cracks, and Cleo and Doc both stop, confusion on their faces. Cub also looks confused, turning to Scar. “Please, I’m sorry. Don’t make me go there, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar, what are you talking about. The Vex are our family.” Cub says, his voice soft. “They’ll help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Scar shakes his head, tears running down his face. He opens his mouth and closes it a few times, as though he’s confused as to what to say. Mumbo can’t stand it, the lack of concern for how Scar must feel. He looks so hurt and everyone shouting about how he’s done something wrong must be hurting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you guys yelling?” Mumbo asks, determined to take their focus off of Scar. Everyone turns to him, and various levels of guilt wash over their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we wake you?” False asks, letting go of Cleo. “We’re sorry if we did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should all apologise to Scar, I’m not the one who you said should be locked away because he’s hurt.” Mumbo frowns. “That's not fair on him. Iskall said you didn't give him a chance to explain as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mumbo, it’s complicated.” Doc says plainly. “Cub said that Vex magic isn’t dangerous, but it almost killed Scar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it isn’t Vex magic then.” Mumbo says, his voice plain as well. “Can you all leave? I want some quiet, please?” Mumbo asks, looking at Iskall. “Just so I can try to think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall nods, and slowly everyone files out, False grabbing Joe and pulling him out with her. Stress goes to help Scar leave, but Cub stops her, mumbling about how Scar probably just wants to sleep. Doc is the last one out, and he opens his mouth, but Mumbo glares at him and he leaves, shutting the iron door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo turns to Scar, slowly pulling his legs out from under the blankets. Scar is staring at the wall as Mumbo walks to him, sitting besides him. He hesitates slightly before he wipes the tears away, putting his arm around Scar’s shoulders in what he hopes is a comforting manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna talk about it?” Mumbo asks him, his voice quiet. “Or would you prefer to rest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I tell you, can you tell the others for me?” Scar asks, and Mumbo’s heart aches. He nods, and Scar takes a deep breath in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo listens as he is told everything, from Scar not being a Vex (which he is sworn to secrecy about), to how he panicked and exploded when Cub was asking questions sent by the Vex, to telling Grian that they would leave in the morning so it would be a safer flight, to being abandoned and panicking that Grian was going to get him kicked from the server. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About halfway through, Joe comes in with some soup, which Mumbo just points to a spot on a bench nearby. Joe nods and leaves it there before he quickly exits. Mumbo doesn’t talk while he listens to Scar, just nodding as Scar talks. He waits after Scar is done, to make sure Scar isn’t just pausing or taking a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe your magic doing that is a panic thing?” Mumbo says quietly. “That would be why it has only happened twice so far, both of the times while you're panicking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve panicked before, Mumbo.” Scar rolls his eyes. “I just don’t get it. Everyone is angry at me for no reason, it’s not my fault that I wasn’t attacked by Night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that some people are just wound a little too tight.” Joe says, and Mumbo and Scar look up, surprised. “You both need new bandages, neither of your bandages are white.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Scar murmurs, shuffling away from Mumbo. “How much did you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the end.” Joe moves to them. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you last night, Mumbo. It’s quite a shame, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly like you could have helped, Joe.” Mumbo sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Scar asks, cocking his head to the side. “Two people against one seems like a quick fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three people.” Mumbo corrects absentmindedly, Joe unraveling the bandages around his shoulder. “How is Evil X, by the way. Have they released him as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither of us have been released, Cleo and False were meant to be watching me. Ex is still in jail where I was, they just needed my healing expertise.” Joe sighs. “They have decided that Ex is helping Night, and I don’t know enough legalese to free him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ex has never aimed to kill before, though.” Scar frowns. “I don’t understand, and didn’t Xisuma unban him soon after the ban?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Joe says, moving on to Scar. “He did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you arrested?” Scar asks, hissing slightly as Joe gently pours health potions on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helping Ex.” Joe smiles at Mumbo. “They think that Ex bewitched me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar and Mumbo both laugh at that, Joe smiling alongside them. Mumbo notices his smile falter, and looks up, seeing Doc standing in the doorway. Doc’s face is set in a frown, glaring at Joe, who hurries with the bandages on Scar’s back. Scar is giggling still, not having noticed Doc looming in the doorway. Mumbo begins to think that Scar is giddy from the blood loss or adrenaline, but Doc doesn’t make himself unknown for long, shutting the door and mining the button from the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe.” He says simply. “We don’t think that Ex has bewitched you, we think that he’s manipulating you.” Scar looks shocked at Doc, confusion written on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which makes perfect sense for putting me in a cell with him overnight. Who knows, maybe he did bewitch me while I slept, though Mumbo’s scream definitely didn’t help with that.” Joe starts off in a joking manner, but his voice slowly goes into a growl. He’s still bandaging Scar, but at a quicker pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did Mumbo leave, Joe?” Doc replies instantly, and Scar looks at Mumbo, his eyes wide. “You claim that he went to get some water for Evil X, but how do we know that you two didn’t break out to help Night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I did go to get water for Ex, Doc.” Mumbo rolls his eyes. “It’s not that deep. It was a wrong place, wrong time senario.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why was Night even there, how did they get there, they should have been at the edge of the server!” Doc doesn’t really finish his questions, too caught up in asking the next one to properly ask the one he’s saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have terrible bedside manner, Doc.” Joe growls. “For someone with the name ‘Doc’ you would be an </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful</span>
  </em>
  <span> doctor just based off of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I repaired Iskall’s eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mechanic’s are not doctors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did more for him than you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except give him a health potion that properly healed the nerve damage, or be polite to him while he was injured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Doc growls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Void.” Scar sighs. “Can you two take it outside, please. I’m spent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc looks at Scar and softens, what appears to be an apology on his lips. Scar turns away from him, pulling himself off of the bed. He leans on the wall and Mumbo gets up, ready to catch him if need be, but Scar waves him off, mumbling something about wanting to have a shower and sleep. Joe points to a door on the far end of the room and Scar nods, slowly making his way over to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are terrible.” Mumbo gets out, turning to both of them when Scar gets through the door. “Fighting like that, what’s fighting going to solve anyways? Replace the button, Doc. I want to talk to everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar told me what happened to him. He told me to tell you all for him.” Mumbo snaps, suddenly angry. “He thinks you all hate him, Joe, for the crime of not being attacked.”Mumbo walks to Doc, not really in control of his actions. “And if you don’t replace the button, I’ll kill you for it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13 - Birdcage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, Grian should have stayed with Scar.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Turns out school actually started today??? what???? Gladys wtf you were supposed to be a good premier.<br/>TW: BROKEN BONES, DEATH, STRANGLATION</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian doesn’t know where he is. </p><p>The last thing that he remembers is going back for Scar, knowing that the shorter hermit won’t know that Night is dangerous and a <em> murderer </em> until morning, and not wanting Scar to get hurt. Then, he remembers noticing that it was way too dark, and that he couldn’t see anything, so he landed. A pinch on the back of his neck, confusion as he tries to turn around, but his head spins. A hand on his waist, picking him up. Falling into a dream.</p><p>Then he woke up here.</p><p>The cell - what else could it be, really - is small, made of cracked and mossy bricks. It smells of mold, and iron bars separate him from the other side of the room, with its clean wooden floors and bookshelves and chests. The room looks strange, not like a person built it, but not like an Npc made it either. Almost like the Void built it themself, but he knows that's impossible. It must be a hermit build, just one that the builder was trying to confuse him with. </p><p>He’s through bored and out the other side, his arms chained behind his back to the wall. There are three sea lanterns going across the roof, and he assumes that there is about a three block gap between the lanterns, so that mean that the room is at least 18 blocks across, including sea lanterns, and most likely seven blocks wide, though he can’t really tell how large the other room is due to the book shelves.</p><p>Also, there’s no door.</p><p>He assumes that there must be a redstone entrance somewhere, most likely hidden by the book shelves or the chests, but he can’t for the life of him work out <em> why </em> they would be there. Who on the server would hide a door for a prison <em> from the person stuck there? </em> If a hermit were to want to hide a person, why would they hide the entrance from the hidden person? </p><p>Grian is going to lose his mind in here, he’s so <em> bored </em> , he can’t move, and even if he could, what could he do? His inventory is empty, so he <em> must </em> have died.</p><p>Maybe Scar did this as revenge for leaving him? Though, it doesn’t <em> feel </em> like a Scar build. Scar would put in heaps more detail and effort into the room, and though the touches of dirt on the floor and cracked and mossy stone bricks on the walls are sweet, Scar would have kept the same level of crackhead detailing for the other side as well. Not that Scar is a crackhead, Grian explains to himself, just that the detailing is insane.</p><p>The only thing he can do in the room, besides trying to count the blocks on the roof, is stretch his wings. The tips don’t reach the other walls, and the normal luster is gone, almost as though they were dragged through the dirt, which Grian doesn’t doubt as the probable reason as to why they don't shine like they normally do.</p><p>Suddenly, the lights go out in the other room, snapping him out of his daze of apologising to an imaginary Scar for calling him a crackhead, and he looks up, wishing he could brush his curly gold hair out of his eyes, meeting the glowing white eyes that killed Mumbo.</p><p>“Hello, bird.” They say. Grian flinches at the nickname, and Night laughs. “You and Admin had the same reaction, that's cute.”</p><p>Their voice isn’t male or female, instead, of a group talking in unison, confusing and hard to understand. It’s how he imagines that the Void would sound if he got to speak with them, but the confusion is near painful with how he struggles to focus on one voice.</p><p>“Please don’t call me that.” He asks meekly, not wanting them to come closer.</p><p>“What?” They ask, looking at him. He turns away, it feels as though their eyes are staring into his soul. “Cute? Or bird?”</p><p>“Bird?”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like an answer, bird.” They taunt. “Honestly, I thought you would be more fun than Admin, but you're so much more boring.”</p><p>“Admin?” Grian asks, confused. Surely Xisuma is safe, even if this person used his sword to kill Mumbo-</p><p>“Is Xisuma working for you?”</p><p>Night laughs, scratchy and painful to Grian’s ears. Grian almost regrets asking the question, half of his brain screaming to just bore Night away from him, that its unsafe. The other half of his brain is bored, curious and needs answers.</p><p>“No, bird, admin isn’t working for me.” A smile appears, glowing in the darkness. “No, he was in your position only recently. Don’t worry, I’ll move you to him when night falls.”</p><p>“Why would you fall?” Grian asks, trying not to smirk. “And why would you move me to him while you fall?”</p><p>The lights go off in his room, and Grian’s eyes go wide. He snaps his head up and gets slammed into the wall, a hand wrapped around his neck, choking him. He can feel the fragile bones in his wings pop and crack, but he can’t scream in pain, tears slipping out of his eyes. He struggles to breath, partly from the lack of air, and partly because of how hard his head hit the wall. He splutters, looking up at Night with pure fear in his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t <em> jest </em>, Bird.” They growl, hand tightening on his neck. The glowing eyes and mouth don’t move, but he can’t focus, his head spinning. “You should learn to think before you speak.”</p><p>“Please.” He manages to choke out, gasping slightly.</p><p>“Please <em> what? </em>” They growl at him.</p><p>“Let me bre athe.” he struggles. They laugh, their hand tightening around his neck.</p><p>“And why should I?” The whisper, sounding as though they are right by his ear. “What’ll you do for air, little bird.”</p><p>“Please.” He begs, more tears falling from his eyes.</p><p>“But you aren’t telling me what you’ll do for me, little bird.” They growl, and Grian splutters and chokes, darkness at the edge of his eyes creeping close. The darkness isn’t like the lights that have gone out, but something <em> darker </em>. “Would you become one of my stars for air?”</p><p>It creeps towards the center of his eyes, and his breathing lestens. He can’t cope, he wants to give up. He knows that he won’t beg for air, and he doesn’t want to become a puppet.</p><p>The darkness covers his eyes, and Grian takes his last breath.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Grian was suffocated to death by TheNight</em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14 - Changing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iskall notices that Mumbo has started to act really strange.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: BLOOD, DEATH, BETRAYAL (i promise ill calm down soon i just need to kick the story into gear)</p><p>PLEASE READ THE END NOTES FOR IMPORTANT UPDATE ON STORY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iskall was staring at the notification that popped up on his communicator blankly. He could hear Tango, Impulse and Zedaph talking in the distance, and Doc and Mumbo arguing with each other nearby him. He had said that he would check the notification for everyone, but he wishes he didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear bubbles in his gut, worry consuming his mind.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Suffocated to death?</span>
  </em>
  <span> How could someone be suffocated by another person, you only suffocated in sand and gravel and concrete powder, right? Unless Night choked Grian, but why would they? Why do they want to hurt Iskall’s friends, is it some kind of revenge? How do they know who his friends even are, he should leave, he’s putting everyone in danger-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-skall? Iskall?” Impulse asks, snapping Iskall out of the trance. “What’s the notif?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall blinks a few times, looking up at the room. Everyone looks at him, worry on their faces, even Mumbo and Doc stopping their arguing to look at him. He takes a deep breath in, readying himself for the chaos that will unfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grian was suffocated to death by TheNight.” Iskall quotes, barely able to force the sentence out of his throat.The room goes deathly silent, everyone checking their own communicators in shock. Well, nearly everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo doesn’t check, staring at Iskall with something dangerous in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall flinches away slightly, turning his head to the notifications. There's nothing new, but he doesn’t want anyone to notice what Mumbo is doing. He sees some movement and then Mumbo is besides him, hugging him, and suddenly the dangerous look in his eyes can be rationalised. Surely it was just Mumbo being mad at Night, not anything else, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stress joins the hug, quickly followed by Zedaph and Joe. Iskall is held in the middle, and he can’t tell if anyone else joins, but he can feel it get uncomfortably hot, and he pushes Mumbo slightly, trying to wriggle out of the hug. Mumbo and Stress don’t let go, however, and Iskall resigns himself to his fate, before gasping slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to find Grian!” He realises, gasping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll check spawn, since you’re trapped.” Cleo says, and he can hear her run out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll check his base.” Tango shouts. “I’ll send you a message when he’s there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last place he slept is the base we built two days ago.” Scar says from the doorway, and Iskall is released as everyone looks up at him. “I can take someone there, and we can meet him halfway there.” Scar is clean, a new pair of pants on him, and his hair is still wet. The bandages look newly applied, albeit poorly applied, and Joe goes over to Scar, most likely to reapply them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No way, Scar. You’re still healing.” Cub argues, putting his foot down. “I’ll go, do you have the coordinates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hold on lemme-” Scar pulls out his communicator, and Cub nods at him, running out of the build.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall and I can check out the nether.” Mumbo says, pulling on a shirt. “Right, Iskall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall panics, but nods silently. He doesn’t understand, why is he panicking? This is his best friend Mumbo Jumbo, redstone genius and spoon extraordinaire.  Mumbo wouldn’t hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you two, it’ll be faster to look for him if there are three eyes.” Doc says, nodding at Iskall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Mumbo shrugs, but Iskall feels as though he’s upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you guys soon.” Iskall promises to the rest of the hermits in the room, and they set off, walking out of the brewery. Ex is lying in a small ring of fences, staring at the clouds. Doc walks over to him and breaks a fence post, and Iskall can hear a quiet apology from the creeper hybrid, which seems to go well enough because Ex walks out and goes inside the brewery, waving them goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc jogs back to them, and Iskall can feel the angry coming off of Mumbo in waves. Doc must be able to feel it too, because he throws an arm around both Iskall and Mumbo, separating them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where too first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The nether, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doc</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mumbo growls “or are you deaf as well as dumb?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc and Iskall freeze as Mumbo shoves Doc’s arm off of him, stalking to the nether portal. Doc pulls Iskall closer to him, absentmindedly, though Iskall can’t say that the added protection is bothering him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s wrong with Mumbo.” Iskall mutters to Doc. “I’m worried about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Doc replies. “It's probably because of the fight earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try not to make him more angry, though.” Iskall responds, Doc’s arm dropping from around Iskall as they both hurry to the nether portal, Mumbo tapping his foot impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally.” He grumbles, walking through the portal. Iskall and Doc follow him, and trepidation eats at Iskall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the heat of the nether hits Iskall and Doc, Mumbo is standing, tapping his feet impatiently, which Iskall frowns at. Mumbo, even while waiting for Iskall or Grian to finish a tangent, has never tapped his feet before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should split up.” Mumbo immediately says. “We’ll meet up at the button in an hour.” He glares at Doc, who only nods, taking flight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall feels nervous, like a suit of armour just broke as he fell into an unlit cave. Mumbo nods and takes off, leaving Iskall alone outside of the portal. He takes off in the direction of the button, determined to find Grian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The breeze against Iskall’s skin calms him slightly as he flies away. He almost laughs at the ridiculousness of it all, of course Mumbo would be acting strange - him and Grian were killed by the strange person, less than 24 hours apart! Iskall would feel scared and angry too!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flying over the button machine, Iskall notices something off. While the sky is still glowing red, every light in the area is off except for two small ones on top of the button machine. Even the portals are off.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iskall85: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Mumbo, I think that the button has died.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Iskall85 sent everyone a photo</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>Iskall85: </b>
  <em>
    <span>It’s really weird, dudes.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>GoodtimeswithScar: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Who turned off all of the nether portals?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>ImpulseSV: </b>
  <em>
    <span>The shopping districts portals are both on though?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>BDoubleO100: </b>
  <em>
    <span>It kinda looks like what Mumbo sent before he was killed, don’t land Iskall - don’t go through, Impulse!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>Iskall85: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I was getting that feeling too - I’m not going too. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>@MumboJumbo</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>@Docm77</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I don’t think we can meet at the button anytime soon.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>Zedaph: </b>
  <em>
    <span>You guys split up?!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Mumbo’s idea, not ours.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>Iskall85: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Wait a second, the lights just turned on, I’m going to see what’s up.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Iskall85 sent everyone a photo</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>Zedaph: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Weird, those two lights are gone now.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>Iskall85: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t come through any of the portals until I say they aren’t trapped okay?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>ImpulseSV: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t get trapped yourself, Iskall.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>GoodtimeswithScar: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I second that, no more near deaths, I don’t think Joe and Stress can take it much more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall pockets the communicator, gliding down to the roof of the button machine. He gingerly lands, looking out for any tripwires. Nothing looks out of the place, so he glides down, landing in front of the button. It’s in the purple, so he walks past it without much of a thought. He checks the portals, finding none of them have any traps around them. He slowly walks around the back of the button machine, realising that he hasn’t checked that area yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he turns, his stomach lurches and he threatens to throw up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian’s sweater, bloody and dirty, is thrown on the ground. Though, that isn’t the worst part, because Xisuma’s helmet lies next to it, a burn mark on the side of it. The air goes hot, then cold enough to make Iskall shiver. He can hardly breath, the sweater and helmet clearly left for someone to find. Without much of a thought, Iskall pulls out his communicator, still staring at the items in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iskall85: </b>
  <em>
    <span>We aren’t going to find Grian.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Yes we are Iskall, we’re going to find him.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>Iskall85: </b>
  <em>
    <span>We won’t find Xisuma either.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>TangoTek: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Iskall are you alright, you're kinda being cryptic there bud.</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <b>
    <em>Iskall85 sent everyone a photo</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>JoeHills: </b>
  <em></em>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Iskall.” Mumbo says, directly behind him. “Did you touch them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall spins around, confused as to how Mumbo got there. Mumbo’s eyes are cold, empty and hard, more sizing up Iskall than looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The clothes, Iskall.” Mumbo says. He doesn’t sound annoyed or upset, or really anything. In fact, Mumbo doesn’t really look like he’s feeling an emotion, which Iskall is slightly envious of. Iskall feels like he’s feeling too many emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t touched any of them.” He says, and Mumbo smiles an empty, hollow smile, that sends shivers down Iskall’s spine. Iskall can only watch as Mumbo walks over to Iskall, picking up the helmet and shaking a small piece of paper out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo unfolds the paper, reads it over once and pockets it, turning back to Iskall. Mumbo sighs at Iskall, and Iskall can tell that he’s upset, but Iskall is more scared than not at this point, and his curiosity at the piece of paper does not outweigh his fear that his friend has become something </span>
  <em>
    <span>else.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I’ll give you a choice.” Mumbo says, summoning his sword from his inventory. “You come with me, blindfolded, to where Night has summoned me, or I force you to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mumbo.” Iskall breaths, shocked. “No, Mumbo, we can get you help, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t a ‘yes, I'll come’, is it Iskall?” Mumbo growls at Iskall, raising his sword. “Don’t struggle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall shakes his head, trying to run from Mumbo. Mumbo catches him quicker than Iskall would like to admit, forcing him onto the ground. He can feel the sword at the back of his neck and he whimpers slightly, the cold diamond far too close to his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both hear the sound of rockets, and someone landing </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall, where are you?” Doc yells, and Iskall breaths a sigh of relief, surely Mumbo will have some common sense as to let hi-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you scream I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, got it? Get up and walk backwards.” Mumbo demands, removing the sword from Iskall’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>DOC, HELP!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iskall screams out to Doc, before feeling the sword cut through his back and screaming again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo runs, flying off into the distance as Doc runs around to see Iskall lying on the bedrock, blood pooling out of his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Doc says elegantly, kneeling down besides Iskall, trying to find something to heal his wounds so that he won’t die, but Iskall doesn’t feel any pain, not really. He reaches his hand out to Doc, coughing a little bit of blood as something creeps to the edge of his eyes. He isn’t concerned, he isn’t afraid. Doc is here, a storm couldn’t hurt him now. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Iskall85 was slain by MumboJumbo using Diamond Sword.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi!<br/>So, as you may or may not know, I am currently in my second last year of school here in Australia. I take my final exams in October of 2021. That may seem far away, I know. It feels like years away for me too - but theres a problem.<br/>I NEED to leave home asap. I'm nonbinary and asexual, both of which are conversion therapy targets for my parents. My parents have threatened to repeat me if I fail one class, which is terrifying. They have told me that they will choose classes that I hate so that I can't get into the universities I want to get into. The story will most likely be updated once a week until exam season (which may not even happen at this rate) in which that will either be backlog chapters that I've prewritten or once a month.<br/>I'm sorry for dumping this on you. I'll see you on Saturday, Australian Eastern Standard Time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15 - Protective People and Puppet Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grian and Xisuma talk about whats happened, and Xisuma gets to know what Grian knows.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back. I'm still alive.<br/>No trigger warnings for this chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xisuma wakes up suddenly, his heart hammering in his chest. He’s still in the boarded up room, but there's someone in the room with him now. Grian’s lying on the ground in the corner of the room, black jeans and a white shirt that have been muddied. His wings are tied together and have dried blood on them, though they don’t <em> appear </em> injured. There’s a ring of bruises around his neck, and he’s staring at Xisuma, holding himself. Xisuma decides to walk over to Grian, sitting next to him in hopes of comforting the smaller man.</p><p>“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without your helmet, X-eye-shumavoid.” Grian jokes, his voice rasping. “What happened?”</p><p>“I pissed off Night.” Xisuma admits, sadly smiling at Grian. “What about you and your signature sweater?”</p><p>“Ah, well, I believe I have won in the ‘pissing off Night’ competition, as they haven’t killed you yet, but they certainly killed me.” Grian laughs slightly. “I guess I pissed them off really well since they tied my wings up.”</p><p>“Damn.” Xisuma swears. “I’ll untie you, I guess you don’t have anything in your inventory then.”</p><p>“You don’t either?”</p><p>“Would I be here if I did?” Xisuma asks, smile fading. “Turn around, I’ll untie you.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Grian says, turning around. “Can I swear, X?” He asks quietly.</p><p>“Go ahead.” Xisuma shrugs, slowly unwinding the rope from Grian’s wings, wincing at the pulled feathers and red skin.</p><p>“Shit might have gone down here, but shit’s gone sideways back at home.” Grian says, and Xisuma whistles, surprised at him.</p><p>“Tell me more.”</p><p>“Iskall fought someone and then got his eye ripped out.”</p><p>“Night told me, gloated about it for a bit but said they didn’t do it.”</p><p>“They could have lied.”</p><p>“I know, I hope they did.”</p><p>“Scar’s been having problems with his magic.”</p><p>“What’s been happening?” Xisuma asks, curious. His mother had void magic before she died, and she tried to teacher Ex and himself, so he’s more than a little curious to see how his Vex friend could be struggling.</p><p>“Well, he kinda exploded?” Grian shrugs. “I don’t really know how to explain it, like a kind of destructive light that also destroys leaves and sends Scar flying?” Grian shrugs. “It would be so much more fun if it didn’t nearly kill him when he did it.”</p><p>“Fun?”</p><p>“Shoot me through the air faster than any rockets could.” Grian smiles as Xisuma pulls the last bit of rope off, stretching his wings and turning around to face Xisuma.</p><p>“Couldn’t he just go to the Vex for help?”</p><p>Grian winces, and Xisuma realises that maybe Scar had told Grian what he told Xisuma when he first came to Hermitcraft. He knows that Scar kept it from Cub, but Cub told him when he joined that it was out of worry for Scar, but he wouldn’t tell Scar. He worries for them, and he looks at Grian, trying to discern what Scar told him.</p><p>“He told you what the Vex did to him, didn’t he?”</p><p>“Yeah, the kidnapping-”</p><p>“Wait, kidnapping?” Xisuma interrupts, shocked. “I meant the scars, Grian, what do you mean kidnapping?”</p><p>“Oh, he didn’t tell me anything about scars.” Grian gasps. “I can’t tell you what he said, then. I don’t want to betray his trust. I told him I wouldn’t tell anyone!”</p><p>Xisuma and Grian both frown in unison, trying to work out what the other said. Xisuma can’t wrap his head around kidnapping, Scar is Vex, the only kidnapping that could have happened to him is if the Vex that raised him stole him from a different Vex, but both Cub and Scar said that Scar was found without any memories. It doesn’t make any sense, just serving to confuse him more.</p><p>They sit in silence for a bit, Xisuma feeling more calm then he has been in a while. The fact that there is another hermit with him makes him feel better, like he can last longer.</p><p>“Xisuma?” Grian asks, after a while. Xisuma hums, nodding at Grian. The winged hermit takes a deep breath in, looking at the wall. “I don’t think I’m doing well.”</p><p>“I don’t think that anyone would be doing well in here, Grian.” Xisuma says, not able to tell if Grian is joking.</p><p>“No, I mean. Ugh.” He puts his head in his hands and screams. “There are thoughts in my head that don’t make sense.”</p><p>“Thats normal, Grian.”</p><p>“They aren’t my thoughts, Xisuma.” He mutters. </p><p>“Oh.” Xisuma says, thoughts racing through his head. He doesn’t know what to think or to say, but he knows he needs to say something soon or Grian could lose it. “Tell me them?”</p><p>“I-” Grian frowns. “<em> They </em> are saying really bad things, X.”</p><p>“Thats alright.” Xisuma steals himself, read for anything. “Tell me anyways.”</p><p>“They’re telling me to kill you.” Grian says, looking at Xisuma with tears in his eyes. “But I don’t want to. I don’t want to kill you, X.”</p><p>“Is that all? You know, Ex has said worse and meant it, Grian.”</p><p>“They say that if I kill you, Night will accept me.” Grian admits. “I don’t want them to accept me, I want them to leave.”</p><p>Xisuma wraps his arm around Grian, pulling the shorter man into a hug. Grian sobs slightly as Xisuma hugs him, and X realises just how <em> young </em> he is. He looks so small, and he reminds Xisuma of his brother, while they were hiding as someone killed their mother for using Void Magic.</p><p>“I won’t let them hurt you anymore, okay?” He promises, and Grian nods, wrapping a wing around Xisuma. </p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>The lantern goes out in the other room, plunging them into darkness. Xisuma stands up, moving in front of Grian as the glowing eyes enter the room, though this time they are accompanied by footsteps. </p><p>“Hello Admin, I see you’ve taken a liking to Bird.” Night says, the smile glowing once more.</p><p>“It’s not like theres anyone else here to like.” Xisuma spits, and the smile glows brighter. Grian whimpers slightly, pressing himself into the corner.</p><p>“Don’t be rude, I brought you one of your friends.” They snarl, and their focus turns to Grian. “Bird, I believe that you’ll find that joining me will mean a better life than one controlled by a Void walker.”</p><p>“Don’t talk to him.” Xisuma says, falling into a familiar protective stance between the two. “How <em> dare </em> you hurt him and then say that?”</p><p>“Xisuma, what if they have someone?” Grian’s says, he sounds terrified at the thought. “Surely they can’t have someone.”</p><p>“I do.” They taunt, then they turn to their left, their eyes and mouth illuminating the person besides them.</p><p>Dark black hair and mustache, blood on the side of his face that Xisuma can tell isn’t his and cold, dead eyes facing foreward.</p><p>Mumbo Jumbo is working with Night, or for Night. His shirt has blood stains too, ones that appear to have been splattered there by a sword sing rather then coming from a wound. Grian gasps and starts to cry, trying to get Mumbo to snap out of it, but Xisuma doesn’t have as high of a hope for him as Grian does. His eyes are empty, devoid of recognition for them, and Xisuma knows that he won’t listen to reason, he’s too far gone.</p><p>And anyways, it’s clear that he is prepared to kill.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16 - Comforting Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scar comforts Iskall, Doc comforts Scar</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess whos updating early cause they want people to read chapter 20 even though we're only on chapter 16?? its me, ya boi.<br/>TW - threats, mentions of abuse (not specific), hating yourself</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Scar sits next to Iskall, who’s curled up, sobbing on the bed. He doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t want to upset Iskall. No one knows what to do. Iskall has lost his two best, most close friends to Night, through either death or betrayal. They’ve all come to the conclusion that Xisuma and Grian must have been taken by Night, who so far hasn’t sent anything to them besides the clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc stands guard by the door, glaring at anything that moves outside. A bird, a cat, Stress, Ex, Joe, Cub, Keralis, Zedaph, Etho - it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t let anyone in without making them remove any weapons. Scar doesn’t know if it’s touching or scary. Stress and Joe come by the most often, with bandages and healing potions and words of kindness to heal the wounds, but Iskall is desolate. Even Beef coming by to call him ‘Eeeskall’ doesn’t make him respond. Cub comes by once every couple of hours, sometimes coming in and talking to him and Iskall, sometimes standing at the door and talking to Doc. Ex and Keralis come by often, just talking. Ex tells Iskall about the End, his mother, how Xisuma was as a kid. Sometimes it even seems like its working, Iskall’s sobs stop and he pokes his eyes out of the sheets to watch Ex, but it never lasts. Keralis tells them both about builds and offers to take them both on tours of his base after they are released. It doesn’t stop Iskall from crying, but Scar accepts for the both of them, arguing with himself that Iskall could probably use the small break from the stress. Zedaph gives them both a small bit of dyed wool, ‘Just in case you need something to ground yourselves!’, and Iskall hugs onto his long after Zedaph leaves. Etho visits with some food, offering a hug to Iskall, and although he doesn’t accept, Etho promises that this hug can be redeemed at any time. Scar just sits with Iskall. He doesn’t know what to do, but he refuses to leave his friend alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar?” Iskall chokes out. “Promise that you won’t join them, right?” He sucks in a breath. “Please? Please say that no one else will leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise. No matter what, Iskall. I’ll make sure that you’re safe. We’ll get everyone back Iskall. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.” Scar speaks it into existence, knowing that words have a power much like magic. He crafts them specifically, throwing the intent behind them that is needed to both calm Iskall and talk to the Void. No matter what the universe throws at them, Scar will make sure that Xisuma, Grian and Mumbo are back with them. No matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall nods and closes his eyes. Soon he’s asleep, the exhaustion from the day finally taking its toll on him. Scar sits by him, listening to his breathing slow, becoming more even. Scar takes an extra pillow from his own bed and rests it under Iskall’s head, pulling the man slightly up so that he doesn’t drown in the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand, calloused but comforting, lands on his back, startling Scar slightly, though he knows who it is. Cub is back, carrying a message from the Vex that he recently received, if the crest on the letter is to mean anything. Scar doesn’t trust it, but he doesn’t let his magic run anywhere but his veins, determined to bottle this particular problem up, no amount of fear is going to make him hurt anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got a letter.” Cub says, leading Scar gently to the bed. “They sent one for you as well, Scar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar sits, taking the letter that Cub offers him without second thought. He doesn’t want to read it, but he’ll skim over it if that means Cub will feel better. It’s the least he can do after all the trouble he caused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The envelope is made of parchment and rabbits glue, and Scar can tell it’s homemade, remembering how he once spent hours in the library making thousands of them, waiting to be told that he can take a break. Scar isn’t able to tell if he’s holding one of the ones he made, but he doesn’t want to find out. The envelope opens without much struggling, the letter inside made of the same parchment with the same crest stamped onto one of the bare sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dearest Scar Goodtimes,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We understand that you might believe that you have a hard time with what we have told you, but your lack of maturity to contact us of your own accord has made us realise that you haven’t the capability to cope in such an environment as you are currently living in. If you do not respond soon you will have forced our hand in such a way as to have to take you back to us ourselves.</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>We also understand that you must be worried about those humans which you would call your parents, but you must understand that in your case they made the right decision. Humans do not bear magical children.</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Scar, we raised you as well as we could. It is extremely impolite to act as though we have harmed you by raising you. We gave you a name and a home, both of which you did not deserve. You earnt every scar, and if you continue to act as though we hurt you, you will earn more. You are causing problems for all of us, and if you cannot control your magic you will have no choice in what we train you in.</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Do not ruin your brother like you ruined yourself.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Write back soon,</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Your parents.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar sees red, handing the letter to Cub, who looks at him curiously. Scar wishes he had just skimmed it, had just ignored the block of text and come up with a lie to tell Cub, about how they want him to write and how he will get around to it, but he can’t. His mouth is dry and he can’t think straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to read it?” Cub asks, and before Scar can think against it, he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar watches as Cub’s face falls, anger enveloping his features. Panic creeps up his throat and he struggles to push it down, and Doc must notice because he walks in, standing near by Scar, though just out of Cub’s sight. Cub snaps his head to Scar, hands him the letter and walks out, his eyes glowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Doc asks, curiously staring at the space that Cub left. Scar just mindlessly hands him the letter.Doc reads it, once, twice, thrice over before he hands it back to Scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to burn the letter?” Doc asks. “You can stay over at my base, Etho, Bdubs and I can make sure that they don’t bother you.” Scar blinks a few times, confused as to why Doc is offering him a place to stay. “Of course, you don’t have to, I guess it makes sense as to why your magic is different to Cub’s, I’m sure we can work out how to teach you to control it, Ex might know some stuff - you could have Void magic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Scar asks, confused. He doesn’t understand, Cub just left him, why isn’t Doc following him? He basically lied to everyone about who and </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> he is.“I don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I wouldn’t tell anyone, if that’s what you're worried about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you being so nice to me?” Scar interrupts, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re my friend, Scar. Just because you’re not Vex doesn’t change that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Scar starts crying. Doc stares at him, surprised at the sudden tears. Doc pulls him into a hug, holding him tight to his chest as Iskall snores slightly. Scar wraps his arms around Doc and clings to his lab coat, tears staining his cheeks for the second time that day. It’s been too long, the hours spent in pain or in isolation, mourning over what's lost. He’s scared, fearful of nothing and everything, of the endless possibilities for the future, good and bad, and of what's around the corner. There’s nothing to be said, nothing to gain. He lets it out, lets everything out in the form of tears, still struggling to push down the magic that swells up inside, threatening to tear him apart. Nothing will be the same ever again. However, what he’s most fearful of is not the stranger, knocking at the door, stealing and murdering friends, corrupting their minds. No, Night is not the person he is scared most of, however real the threat of kidnap and death is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he’s more afraid of Cub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of losing the brother who cared for him, the one who bandaged his wounds and sang to him when they were young. The brother who taught him pranks and spells and magic, who sat with him during long hours at night as he studied and poured over ancient texts and manuscripts to find the perfect spell to create. The brother who healed him while he was sick, and guided him when he was lost. The one who, when he was scared of what Cub’s parents would do to him, would hide him. The one who helped him escape to a nearby village and then, a month later, would join him on a quest to find a city. The one who joined the hermits with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to lose him, to lose the person who has cared for him more constantly through his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, a small part of his brain that he has ignored most of his life, tells him that he never deserved Cub’s support before, nor does he deserve it now. He’s brought nought but trouble for Cub, and now Cub knows that they were never even close to brothers. That he’s only human, and a broken one at that. Now Cub knows why his parents held such disdain for Scar. But even so, even if Cub hates Scar more than Scar already hates himself, Scar refuses to tell Cub what his parents did to make Scar leave so suddenly. He will let Cub think that Scar left because he was told that he wasn’t Vex. He won’t ruin any more of Cub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was always his fault, anyways.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17 - Observer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm uploading this and listening to Snapcube's Sonic the Hedgehog fandub. This chapter is short but you'll get a chapter tomorrow.<br/>TW - Mindcontroll.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>smh cant even keep to my own upload schedule</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This isn’t right. He can’t move anything, he can hardly think. He doesn’t understand how this happened, he never agreed to this, this darkness that infested his brain. He doesn’t want to be a puppet, one of Night’s little stars to control.</p><p>But he can’t change anything. He can hardly school his thoughts enough to gather who he is into a small corner of his brain, a light in the darkness. He has to keep this little part of himself together, or he will lose everything, and he doesn’t want to die, and losing himself to Night is <em> worse </em>. He knows what they’ll make him do, what he already has done to Iskall. He doesn’t remember the nether, he doesn’t even remember the meeting that they found out Grian was killed. It’s a blur, an imagined reality being told by someone you are stuck with. He can’t fight against Night’s powers, nor their conditioning.</p><p>Though, maybe, he can give Grian and Xisuma the strength not to join him.</p><p>“I understand that this one is called Mumbo Jumbo, admin?” They say. The majority of the mind hisses at the name, but Mumbo feels some form of hope. It’s slight, it’s <em> terrible </em>, but it’s hope.</p><p>“Let him go!” Admin, no, <em> Xisuma </em> shouts.</p><p>“It’s a bad name, isn’t it? Such cruel parents, to name their child something like that.” Night taunts, and the hope is shredded.</p><p>“No.” Bird mumbles. No, that's Grian. Grian, his best friend. Not Bird.</p><p>“I’m thinking that Observer is a better name, after all, I <em> have </em> seen what he can do.” They say, and Observer smiles while Mumbo screams. “You boys behave, alright?” They lean into Mumbo’s ear before saying “Make sure Bird is one of us by the time you leave. He’ll make a beautiful star.”</p><p>Observer nods and Mumbo cries no. Night turns and leaves, letting the lantern turn on. Mumbo can finally see Grian and Xisuma, and his heart breaks. Xisuma is standing in front of Grian, who is curled up on the ground. Xisuma and Grian look conflicted, like they want to help him but don’t know how.</p><p>It’s touching how they still care.</p><p>It’s pathetic how they still care.</p><p>“Mumbo…” Xisuma whispers. “I know you’re still in there, please.”</p><p>“Mumbo is dead.” Observer says, and Mumbo fights back, trying to let them know that he’s <em> here </em> , he’s still <em> here </em> , he isn’t dead, don’t give up on him, <em> please </em>. </p><p>“Mumbo-”</p><p>“My name is Observer, Bird.” Observer says evenly, and Mumbo cries. This isn’t what he wanted, he wants to <em> go </em>, he wants his mind back. </p><p>“I’m not-” Bird says, and Observer rolls his eyes as Mumbo shrinks in on himself. Observer smirks while Mumbo cries fearfully. Grian can’t join them, this isn’t <em> fair! </em></p><p>“Oh, but Bird-” Observer laughs “You think like Bird. Those thoughts are Bird’s.” Observer walks to the bars, resting his shoulder on it. “Mr Jumbo had similar thoughts, you know? He didn’t understand, and he tried to fight it, but it just made it worse.”</p><p>“No, Mumbo wouldn’t hurt anyone!” Admin argues, making Observer roll his eyes. If Mumbo had of had control, he would have flinched.</p><p>“Iskall, that was his name.” Observer says, his voice empty. “Mumbo was so <em> loud </em> , trying to fight back against me. He didn’t <em> want </em> to hurt anyone, but he didn’t tell anyone. His mistake. Even that Doc bastard would have helped. I gained control at small times, threatening Doc, being angry at Iskall, knowing when you died, Bird.” Observer laughs emptily. “But he still tried to fight back. Pathetic, really.”</p><p>“Mumbo isn’t pathetic.” <strike>Bird</strike> <em>Grian </em>interrupts. “Mumbo is anything but pathetic!”</p><p>“No, he isn’t. At the end of the day, he was so weak that all it took was for me to place the idea of finding you both in exchange for Iskall’s life and he accepted. If he isn’t pathetic, he’s gullible.” Observer lies through his teeth. Mumbo <em> never </em> would have killed Iskall. But Mumbo isn’t in control, he lost control when he saw Grian and Xisuma’s belongings and panicked internally, which let Night take over.</p><p>He wants this all to be over. Why would you be on a world if freewill is taken away so easily?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cause I get so tilted at the tOwErS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18 - Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stress gets a letter from her family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No warnings this time babes ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stress wishes that she hadn't offered up her base as a hospital. Not that she doesn’t care for the Hermits, the exact opposite is true, but she would really like some peace after whats happened over the past few days. She can hardly </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> with all of the noise, the world is too bright and too colourful, she wants - needs - a break, but she can’t give herself one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc and Scar sit on a bed, Doc holding onto Scar as the shortest hermit cries himself through exhaustion and out the other side. Stress doesn’t want to know what the letter contained, she has her own letter to ignore or deal with at her own discretion. She really doesn’t want to open it. Joe and Ex both lead her to her skull, and Joe mentions sleep. Stress can’t even remember the last time she did that, the stress of the past few days taking its toll on her brain. She watches as Joe and Ex leave back across the pond, going to stand guard over Iskall and Scar. No matter how tired Stress is, sleep doesn’t come. She doesn’t let it come, turning the envelope over and over in her hands, looking at the crest on the front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her family crest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, she really should open it. She is one of very few hermits who still has family left, her kingdom prospering while seemingly every other world fell into ruin. She should consider herself blessed, the youngest princess who gets all of the luxury and none of the responsibility, but still being loved by both her family and subjects. But it got old, and she jumped on the opportunity to leave when it was presented to her. Void, she misses her siblings. She’s not seen them in what feels like centuries, but she knows it is five months at most, having visited them while Xisuma searched for a new world.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure you want to go again, Stress?” Joy asks, leaning on the wall. “I mean, don’t get me wrong - I know you’re having fun and you hate being here, but it’s so-” She throws her arms up into the air, unsure of what to say.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Boring, quiet without you here.” Surprise, now the patriarch of their family, says. “Surely you could stay for a few more months?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Prise, I’ll be back for your coronation, promise.” Stress says, pulling a jacket from the closet and putting it into her bag.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I would rather like you to stay for longer, mother doesn’t seem to do well with you off in these new worlds.” Trust butts in, their face filled with worry. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“They aren’t new worlds, Trust.” Fear rolls his eyes. “And anyways, Xisuma Void is a lovely fellow, he wouldn’t send anyone into a danger zone.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll invite your hermit friends to the coronation, right?” Desire asks, their face lit up. They had wanted to explore as well, but as the second eldest they hadn’t had the opportunity Stress has.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know if any will come - they hardly know how to eat without spilling something, let alone attend a coronation!” Stress laughs. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you all leave, I need to talk to Stress privately now.” Surprise asks, and Stress notices something in his hands. The others shrug and leave, Trust and Desire grumbling while the twins, Joy and Fear, push them out. Surprise shuts the door and pulls Stress into a hug, holding onto her tightly. Stress knows how much Surprise and mother worry about her while she’s gone, and the fear of being king must weigh on him more than he lets out.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“The worlds, they are cruel places, Stress.” Surprise says, letting go of her. “Remember, our family is here for you </span>
  </em>
  <span>and</span>
  <em>
    <span> the other hermits. You may all be from different planets, cities and countries, but our kingdom will care for them.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You say this every time, Prise.” Stress laughs. “What’s so different about this time?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I have a gift.” He says, handing her the thing in his hands. It’s wrapped up, but Stress can tell that it’s a photo. “And a letter for Xisuma Void.” He hands her the letter as well, and Stress gently places them into her bag.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Have hope, brother. This will be the same as the last time we settled a world.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Stress doesn’t want the news of her mother's death, nor that her brother will be ascending the throne. Stress knows that it would be just her luck for that to happen, but she still doesn’t want it to be true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stress, you alright?” False asks, placing her hand on Stress’ back. Stress jumps a foot into the air, yelping in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, that's not a good sign.” Cleo says. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Letter from home.” Stress says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's good, isn’t it?” False asks. “I thought that a letter from home was a good thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be asking for me back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” False and Cleo ask at the same time, then they laugh together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother has probably died, and Surprise will be asking for me to go to the coronation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Void.” False gasps, and Cleo pulls Stress into a hug. Stress gently holds onto Cleo, but she lets her arms fall after nearly a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should read the letter.” She breaths, trying to force tears back into her eyes. Cleo and False nod, and they pull her onto her bed, sitting her down. Stress shakily opens the letter, allowing a photo to fall out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The photo is of her siblings and their mother, sitting out in the garden. They are sitting still but Stress can see that the twins are close to snapping from how still they are. She smiles slightly, turning it over. A neat ‘wish you were here’ is written, all cursive and flowy. Clearly from mother. Stress pulls the letter out, taking a deep breath in.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>My dearest daughter,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>How are you? I hope you are doing well in your new world, you have always been so precocious. Please do tell Mr. Xisuma Void that the settlers in your last world are doing well.</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>In other news, the illness that has been ailing me has finally been healed. That Mr Hills is a fine young man, sending information and herbs from your world, they worked marvels for me, please do thank him for us.</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Your siblings are doing splendidly. Surprise is ready to ascend to the throne, but we are going to give him a month or two so that he may experience some more freedom before I abdicate the throne. Desire and Trust may have grown a tree in your room, however we are looking into getting rid of it. Joy and Fear have learnt some new magic spells that they are going to be sending you along with Pixl and Zloy, whom both requested to deliver some supplies to your world, as well as do their recap of how you all are doing. They will arrive shortly after this letter, if all things work out.</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You needn’t respond immediately, send a message with Pixl and Zloy when they leave, they should only be with you for a day.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Much love and care</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Your mother.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Cleo asks, and False punches her arm slightly. “Geez sorry. Is everything alright at home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother’s better.” Stress smiles brightly. “And she’s sending Pixl and Zloy with supplies and recap things!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nether yes!” Cleo shouts happily. “I’m glad your ma’s alright, Stress!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pixl and Zloy are coming? Maybe you should write back and tell your mum that it’s a bad time, I don’t think that them coming with all this Night business is going to be a good thing.” False frowns. “It’s great that your mums getting better, but Zloy and Pixl are probably just gonna get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stress hands her the letter and runs her hands through her head. Cleo reads over False’s shoulder, though False rereads it a few times Stress wrings her hands, worridly watching her friends' reactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hope Zloy and Pixl can fight.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19 - Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Observer is a dickhead. Xisuma is a victim. Grian is-</p><p>TW DEATH</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey babes, sorry for the late chapter, i was on a date and got a bit distracted. anywho here's the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Xisuma is sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can barely think about what must be going through Grian’s head, but Xisuma feels sick to the stomach. He knows that his face must have gone pale, and he knows that Grian’s gone pale as well, though he doesn’t turn to him. His heart hammers against his chest, and he can feel his head spin. He doesn't understand, not fully. Half of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Mumbo is dangerous, if the blood on his face is anything to say, but half of him refuses to give up on him. He can’t - no - he </span>
  <em>
    <span>refuses</span>
  </em>
  <span> to believe that Mumbo hurt Iskall. Not on purpose, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> on purpose. Mumbo is too sweet, he would never hurt anyone, let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iskall</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But some small part of his brain tells him that this </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t Mumbo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mumbo isn’t in there, isn’t in control. This is Observer, and Observer doesn’t care for him or Grian or Iskall or </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the hermits. This is a puppet, a hollow person possessed by Night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo - Observer, actually - sighs and pulls out a pickaxe and breaks the bars, walking in and replacing them, looking like he’d rather be anywhere than in the cell with them both, but Xisuma blinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This could be a way out. Xisuma just needs to play it safely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Bird. I’m going to give you an option here.” Observer says emptily. “Either you kill Admin here, or I see how many limbs you can take off of a void walker without the void walker dying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, please don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have a different choice, you’re trapped in here with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually-” Xisuma interrupts “You’re trapped in here with us. Night wanted us behind bars, now you get to find out why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xisuma what are you on about?” Grian whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Play along, we might get out.” Xisuma mumbles, and Grian nods, shakily standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re bastards!” Grian taunts, and Xisuma snorts, trying to hold back laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m well aware of that.” Observer rolls his eyes. “The orphan who substitutes family with pranks - not that anyone really enjoys being around you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grian</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Observer spits, and Grian flinches. “I may not be Mumbo, but his mind is so easily malleable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know anything about us.” Xisuma growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I do.” Observer laughs, an empty parody of Mumbo’s infectious laughter. “For example, Bird here abandoned his family as they burnt to death, and never looked for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father said that things would get better, not to </span>
  <em>
    <span>abandon </span>
  </em>
  <span>them. Honestly, joining Night would give you more of a heart then you have now. I’d almost tell you not to join us, you might actually feel an emotion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then Evo? Oh, you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> to those poor people. All stuck on a world with you.” Observer isn’t looking at Grian, but taunting Xisuma. “And then you left them for dead again. I’m surprised that Admin saw anything but a </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster</span>
  </em>
  <span> in you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grian</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma tears his eyes away from Observer, turning to Grian. Grian is staring at Observer, then past him. He’s breathing too fast, and he’s far too pale. He looks like he might pass out, and he’s swaying in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grian, it’s alright. We’ll get out of here, I promise you. I promised that they weren’t going to hurt you anymore, okay? I swore to you that, I’m not going to go back on a promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you think that they won’t hurt you for ignoring their call?” Observer growls. “The longer you're in here the more you’ll get hurt. It’s easier to give in and run to the safer person, isn’t it Bird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Xisuma yells, turning around. “What’s your problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” Observer shrugs, and Xisuma’s vision turns red. He knows that Observer is Mumbo, just possessed, but he can’t help it. He lunges at Observer, ready to throw a punch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xisuma </span>
  <em>
    <span>no!” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Grian yells, but Observer sidesteps, smirking at him. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you tell, Bird? Admin doesn’t care for us.” Observer smiles, sticking his foot out and tripping Xisuma. “He’d sooner kill you then he’ll kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Grian mumbles, but he looks doubtful at the words that fall out of his mouth. “X wouldn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night is far kinder, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> this Bird.” Observer smiles at Xisuma, a foot on his chest. Xisuma breaths heavily, staring at Grian. “If you’re worried about hurting him, I have something that’ll make it quick.” Xisuma sees that glint of a sword and swallows. He turns his head to Grian, praying that the shorter hermit will see that he is still here for him, but Grian isn’t looking at Xisuma. He’s looking at the sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian walks over to them robotically, almost as though he’s in a daze, and Xisuma notices something fade in his eyes. Grian is leaving rapidly, and Xisuma pushes the foot off of his chest, scrambling to the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian takes the sword, and a cruel smile lights up Observer’s face. He leads Grian to Xisuma, but Xisuma notices something in his eyes. It might be his imagination, or he might be hoping that it’s his imagination, but a flicker of pain and guilt flashes through Observer’s eyes, the last remnants of Mumbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you.” Xisuma says to the both of them as the sword is plunged through his chest. He can feel blood fall out of the corner of his mouth. “You didn’t have a choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>XisumaVoid was killed by Grian using Swordscribe</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20 - Good Deeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iskall wakes up, does some good deeds.<br/>TW sort of a panic attack? i dont know, iskall can't deal with the nether right now</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you're getting the next 3 chapters today. i spoil you all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iskall woke the next morning refreshed. He didn’t like the dream, with it’s hot dry heat and Mumbo standing over-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to think about what happened. Not in the dream, not what happened yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits up, running his fingers through his hair. Scar and Doc are asleep on a bed, Scar tucked into the sheets and Doc sitting on the floor, his head resting on the bed. Slowly standing up, as to not wake them, Iskall takes his blanket and wraps it around Doc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskallman.” He whispers, smiling to himself as he places down a sign telling the two of them that he’s okay, just going to his base to make sure nothing has become a mob farm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks through Stress’ brewery, smiling to himself as he looks around. Iskall can nearly forget what happened, but doubt creeps into the back of his mind. Mumbo knows where his base is, there’s nothing stopping him from coming back to hurt Iskall. But why would he? He’s already killed Iskall once, surely not again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall falls into the water outside of Stress’ brewery, snapping him out of his thoughts. Laughing, he swims over to the gigantic, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mega</span>
  </em>
  <span> skull that has Stress' nether portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall?” Stress laughs. “What are you doing, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swimming!” Iskall beems, and False pops her head out of the skull as Iskall pulls himself out of the water. False promptly loses it, laughing hysterically at the now saturated Iskall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Void, Iskall.” Cleo laughs as False and Stress continue to giggle. “ You look like a drowned rat, come here, let's get you dried up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls drag Iskall into the skull, False and Cleo start rummaging through Stress’ wardrobe while Stress grabs a towel and dries his hair. They’re all laughing, Cleo occasionally showing some clothes to the group and everyone laughs. Iskall is relaxed, humming to himself as Stress braids some of his hair, putting flowers into it. False pulls out a pair of jeans and Cleo finds a large hoodie, and they push Iskall into a changing room to dry off and put the clothes on. The jeans are slightly too small but still comfortable, and the hoodie is bright pink but still fits, and Iskall walks out. The girls scream with laughter, the bright pink looking hilarious on Iskall. Cleo wolf whistles as he does a little spin for them, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing in the lake, Iskall?” Cleo asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swimming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar.” False teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was gonna go to my base and make sure that there’s no mob farms.” Iskall says, sticking his tounge out at False. “So I guess I should go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll come with you if you come with us to the shopping district.” Stress says, smiling nervously. “And spawn.” She adds as an afterthought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure! I’d love the company.” Iskall smiles, as Doc and Scar run in, Doc slamming his hand on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stress we lost Iskall!” Doc screams </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall shouldn’t be alone!” Scar screams at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine dudes. I left you a sign.” The girls giggle as Doc and Scar look at him in unison. “Are you guys okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that you’d-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, Scar. I thought you two needed the rest.” Iskall smiles. “I did manage to take a swim though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So thats the too small jeans and the uh-” Doc frowns for a second “bright pink kapuzenjacke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup!” Iskall smiles as the girls stare blankly. Scar doesn’t react, so Iskall assumes that he’s heard Doc do this before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a, uh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s messing with you guys.” Scar rolls his eyes. “He did heaps to me during the time we built area 77.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude. Uncool.” Doc rolls his eyes. “What’s with the bright pink hoodie, Iskall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went swimming.” Iskall smiles. “You’ll find that I don’t have my elytra.” Doc smiles sheepishly, handing Iskall his elytra back. Iskall equips is, turning to the girls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” He asks them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s.” Stress says, and she suddenly looks nervous. They all walk into the portal, Cleo and Scar laughing together about only Void knows what, and Iskall catches Doc’s eye, watching it roll. He takes Stress’s hand as the oppressive, dry heat of the nether hits them in waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall doesn’t admit that he’s scared, but when Doc rests his hand on his shoulder, a move meant to be comforting, he flinches away. Doc simply nods and he hears the others take out swords as they walk, forming a barrier around Iskall. Stress still holds his hand, and they make it to the nearby portal without incident. Iskall also refuses to admit the sigh of relief he let out as he felt the humid, sticky heat of the jungle. Everywhere is too hot, but it isn’t bad. At least its not the nether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall walks in silence through his base, taking in the rooms. He finds his way to his storage chests, pulling out a spare set of armor and equipping it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall turns around and walks back, smiling meekly at everyone. Scar walks up to him, meeting him halfway. Scar takes his hand and leads him to the portal, asking him if there’s anything he needs from the shopping district, and how Scar’s willing to buy it for him. Iskall notices that Doc, Stress, False and Cleo look worried, False murmuring something to the group, though Iskall doesn’t react. Iskall just shrugs in response to Scar’s questions, mentally preparing himself for the trip in the nether. He knows that he’ll be fine, Doc and False are here, and Cleo would probably love to fight Night, but the fear is still there. It creeps into the back of his brain and settles there, like a cat that falls asleep on your chest. It’s heavy and hard to move, not easy to ignore, and theres only two options: put on a brave face and pretend to sleep, or get rid of it. But he can’t get rid of it, the claws have sunk into his chest and he can’t move or think. Mumbo is above him, cold lifeless eyes glaring at him, but there’s nothing there. The sword is on his throat, on his back, in his chest and in his lungs and he’s sputtering out blood and Doc’s running around the corner and Night is behind him, putting a sword through his back, and now Doc’s lying on the sand bleeding out like Mumbo did and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall! It’s okay!” Scar says, holding Iskall together in a hug. “Doc is fine, we’re all fine. No one’s bleeding out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we fly to the shopping district, love?” Stress asks, and Iskall looks at her, his eye wide and brimming with tears. False, Cleo and Doc are watching silently, there isn’t any judgement, but Iskall can see something in False’s face. It’s worry, though it doesn’t appear to be directed towards him. Something else has happened, and Iskall notices the communicator in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we can fly.” Iskall breathes, not wanting to pull out of the hug with Scar. Scar slowly lets go of him, and they take off, flying up and out of the trunk of the omega tree, Iskall humming quietly to himself as they fly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stress and Scar fly side by side with Iskall, holding his hands. Cleo shoots forwards, racing False while Doc flies behind them. Iskall lets go of Scar and Stress’s hands, plummeting towards the ocean before spinning upwards, laughing as the sea breeze hits his face. There's a calm quality to the ocean, and he flies close to the water, ignoring the shouts of his fellow hermit’s who are flying overhead, prefering to speed off close to the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He soon finds himself meeting the commercial district, and Iskall lands, waving to the hermits above him. Scar and Doc glide down, landing next to him, but the girls fly off ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are they going?” Iskall asks, curiosity getting the better of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spawn, Stress reckons that someone’s coming from her kingdom today and she wants them to go back so they don’t get hurt too.” Doc fills him in and they walk through the district, checking out some new shops. Impulse is in Doc’s GOAT shop, and Doc smirks slightly, though Scar rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything, Iskall?” Scar asks Iskall kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, some food would be nice I guess?” Iskall shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall! Man, it’s good to see you out and about!” Impulse yells, running up to them. “I wish it was a better time, after what happened this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something happened?” Iskall asks, cocking his head to the side. “What-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xisuma died. Grian killed him.” Impulse says, and Iskall can’t hear anything. Scar gasps besides him, and Doc says something, which makes Scar angry. Iskall can hear Impulse and Scar yell at Doc, and Scar flies off. Impulse is still yelling at Doc, and he tries to grab Iskall’s arm, but Iskall is frozen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s there, in the nether again. No, he’s in the city, standing over a sleeping man. No, he’s running after Grian, ready to shoot. No, he’s falling through the floor. He’s in Star teams base, he’s on the battlefield. He’s watching his friends demise. He’s running from Cub, from Mumbo, from Erick and Lukas in the streets. They have water guns, tridents and bows. He’s everywhere and nowhere. There’s blood on his hands, in his mouth and lungs. There is no such thing as peace. He is dying, and it will be permanent. He is a murderer and a victim, but he will be the death of more. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A man stands in the street, a sword out. He’s in a strange outfit, all green armour and helmets. Lukas and Erick are yelling at 85, the former has a trident in his hand, but the strange man refuses to move out of the way. A death here would be permanent but he doesn’t seem to be worried, though 85 can’t really see.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you Iskall?” The strange man yells at him, surprising 85. He had nearly forgotten the name, burying it in training and fear. Only higher up assassins get names, and Iskall is a name of the boy long gone. Even so, he nods silently, and Lukas throws the trident.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The strange man catches it, throwing it back to Lukas without looking at the man. 85, no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iskall</span>
  <em>
    <span> gasps. This man is powerful, a dangerous enemy to have, and someone to keep close.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“My name is Xisuma. I want to give you an option to leave here.” The man says, walking to Iskall. “The Void says that you’re trustworthy. I’m an admin, and I’ve been settling new worlds. We need people who can defend us.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not sure if you know what I do.” Iskall responds, shaking slightly.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I know exactly what you do. I also know that you were 15 when they made you this.” Xisuma says, his back fully turned. He’s slowly walking to Iskall. “I know that you’re 18, and I know that you are going to be murdered by these two men. You don’t have to come with me, but I think we both know that there isn’t really any other options.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Who do you work for?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Officially?” Xisuma asks. “The monster kingdom, but no one from that kingdom joins us.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Iskall had heard of the Monster kingdom, the only planet that hadn’t been in decline. It was ruled by a kind family, supposedly, and one that didn’t have much violence. He had heard that there was a group that they would send out to other planets to settle, so that cities wouldn’t have to be built on top of already established ones. A beacon of hope for the universe.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Why would such a peaceful place need an assassin?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I understand if you don’t want to come, Iskall. But please, don’t throw away your life.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve killed people, sir.” Iskall responds. “What does the monster kingdom want from an assassin?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“They don’t know about you. The Void sent me.” Xisuma’s eyes smile, something genuine and kind. Trustworthy.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Xisuma holds his hand out to Iskall, who takes it.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>And they left</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall?” Doc’s voice is quiet, careful. There’s blood on Iskall’s knees and tears on his face. “Are you okay? No, thats stupid, of course he isn’t okay-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know?” Iskall’s voice is broken, trying desperately to sound like it’s hard. His hands and bleeding on the cobble pavement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Stress didn’t want you and Scar to be more upset.” Doc says, kneeling down to Iskall’s level. “But that isn’t an excuse. I understand if you want to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall pulls Doc into a hug, shuddering out cries into Doc’s chest. He holds onto Doc as the world spins around them, and Doc holds onto him, crying with him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 21 - Pull Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scar finds himself lost in the jungle, alone and close to nightfall. What could possibly go wrong?<br/>TW - death, torture, nearly loosing a leg,  painful respawn, broken respawn</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:) you may revoke my rights to kneecaps.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Scar is mad. Madder than mad. He’s past furious and through the other side. He’s seen red until it isn’t a colour anymore. ‘Didn’t want to make you more upset’. He isn’t a child. He’s been hurt, but he isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>broken</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s pissed, he’s furious, he’s enraged. He uses up his rockets until there are none left, not that he had many on him in the first place, but it makes him feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, he discovers a new power he doesn’t know how to use. Then Grian </span>
  <em>
    <span>abandons</span>
  </em>
  <span> him and gets kidnapped by Night. Then he nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>dies</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his new power and he gets threatened by the Vex, and now Doc is holding things from him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lands in the jungle, not too far from his own base. At least, he thinks that he isn’t too far from his base. The area is certainly explored, it’s lit up and the ground is worn, but he doesn’t really remember seeing any base around here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps the previous people who lived on this world?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar is still mad, but curiosity creeps in, and he flicks a quick message to Xisuma without thinking, asking if there's any previous settlements on the world before them. Almost immediately, he blanches, staring at the screen. He can’t believe that he sent that message, and he throws the communicator across the forest floor, grumbling to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out a set of shears, he mindlessly cuts through the forest leafs, trying to find out if there are any settlements or clues to something nearby. It’s therapeutic, cutting through the leafs and collecting them, just going through the motions until he realises that he’s gotten off the original path he found. There’s no lighting or mob proofing here, but it’s a sweet little area, calm and quiet. Birds chirp in the distance, and Scar finds himself watching them flutter around and sing. It’s nice in the jungle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bird creeps up to Scar’s side, landing near him and singing. Scar giggles, reaching his hand out with a few seeds he found along the way. The parrot hops closer, looking at Scar and the seeds. It lands on his arm eventually, picking at the seeds and squwacking as he pets it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it like, living with all the other parrots?” Scar asks it, and it looks at him. “I bet it’s nice, you probably don’t fight like we do. Don’t have anyone arguing and acting like you need protecting…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar shakes his head, sighing to himself. He should apologise to Doc, the poor man must think that Scar hates him. Guilt tears at his mind, he knows that Doc must feel terrible about this - Scar said such hurtful things to him without even thinking. Void, he feels like an asshole, telling Doc that -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he’ll go apologise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he have said those things to Doc, especially after what Doc did for him last night. He needs to get his communicator and go apologise to Doc. Maybe ask him to lend him some rockets while their going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go, birdy.” Scar says, turning to the bird that he tamed, but it isn’t there. It isn’t sitting on his shoulder either. There are no more birds, and there is no sound. An unnatural silence, the jungle is still, not even a skeleton or creeper sounds. A sinking feeling sets in Scar’s stomach, and fear creeps up his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A twig snaps in the distance, and heavy footsteps start making their way closer to Scar’s hollow, and the leaves in Scars inventory start to feel heavy. He slowly moves deeper into the trees, watching exactly where he steps, praying that he won’t let whoever it is find where he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar?” Mumbo yells. “I know you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar’s throat runs dry, and he curls in on himself, summoning his sword from his inventory. He’s not great at pvp, but he’s better than Mumbo is. At least, he hopes so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar, this is rather immature. Just come out.” Mumbo doesn’t sound real. “Surely you want to see Admin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for leaving you!” a voice calls out, and Scar flinches. Grian. “We didn’t have a choice, Iskall and Xisuma invited Night in, and when we found out they hunted us!” he yells. “Please, Scar you have to believe us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Mumbo’s voice is quiet, and Scar can see his pants through the leafs of the tree. “Why would you say that about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gullible. He’ll fall for it.” Grian lands on the tree and Scar backs away quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not quietly enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s under us.” Mumbo says, and Scar watches, frozen in horror as they both drop through the canopy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo and Grian have changed, Scar can tell. Not only the physical sense, of the dark cloaks and masks that cover their eyes. No, as unsettling as the new </span>
  <em>
    <span>costumes</span>
  </em>
  <span> are, Scar can feel the magic on both of them. Neither Mumbo not Grian ever had magic, and now they are oozing it, a dangerous, dark magic that Scar can’t recognise. It’s not controlled by his fellow hermits, but instead controlling them, and Scar freezes. He can hardly breathe, the magic swirling through the air as though it was nothing but a light breeze. He feels sick, the magic dropping the temperature of the forest, freezing his fingertips and toes. This is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Scar.” Mumbo starts, taking his sword out. “You have an option here. Easy way and hard way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re nice like that.” Grian smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You come with us, back to Night. You’ll be blindfolded, of course, but there will be no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>unnecessary</span>
  </em>
  <span> pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or?” Scar’s voice is quiet, barely a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We take you by force.” Mumbo says. “As long as you don’t bleed to death, Night doesn’t particularly care what we do to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you guys forget you saw me?” Scar asks, false hope racing through his veins. He has nothing useful, no way to contact </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore. He is alone with murderers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not an option.” Grian growls, and Scar bolts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He races through the forest, his feet snagging on everything, vines and twigs cutting through his clothes and skin. An arrow hits his shoulder but he doesn’t stop to pull it out, he just keeps running, fighting for a chance of freedom, a sliver of hope. The jungle is too dense for Grian to fly around, and Scar knows that he’s more in shape than the other two, and he can only pray that he makes it. To an ocean, a base, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get away from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing is ragged and short, his legs and feet beg him to stop as his arms ache from the small cuts that litter his skin, but he can’t stop. He has to keep running, he can’t let them take him away, he promised Iskall that there would be no more people lost, he intends to keep that promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The area Scar landed in catches his eye, and hope erupts from his chest. He no longer wants it to be an abandoned city from the previous world, he wishes and prays that it’s a base, anything to escape them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stumbling slightly, Scar notices the gleam of his communicator in the sunlight and he grabs it, trying to run and message the group chat at the same time as he falls, an arrow in his leg. In a spoon like panic, Scar clicks the live button, trying to scramble away from Grian and Mumbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have run,” Grian sings happily. “But you don’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> those legs, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no please!” Scar screams as Grian cuts through his leg, though before he can get close to the bone Scar kicks him in the face, jumping up and running into a small, temple like area before collapsing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cool stone feels so calming against Scar’s skin, leaching away the heat from his body. Scar can feel the blood pool out of his wounds, but he finds that he doesn’t care. He will wake up in Stress’s base, surely. The sounds of rockets and fighting dance lazily to his ears, but he doesn’t move to look at what's happening. He just stares at the rocks around him. A metal hand touches his back, and he’s moved onto his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc is saying something to him, and Scar can see Iskall and False fight Grian and Mumbo, with Stress hovering close by, pulling something out of her inventory.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>GoodtimeswithScar bled to death fighting Grian.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar shoots upwards, screaming in pain as he feels his leg get pulled together as he respawns. Joe rushes into his room, pushing a bottle to his lips. Scar swallows it, and the pain lessens, but he can still feel the muscle push itself back together. Ex and Joe and yelling to each other, and Joe’s magic swims around Scar’s head, and Scar passes out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 22 - Accidents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The nHo get together to help support Doc while he's trying his gosh darn hardest to keep Scar alive.<br/>TW- Death, manslaughter, magic backfiring,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What the fuck is going on, Doc?” Xb asks as they walk to Stress’s base. The fight weighs heavily on his mind, False and Iskall fighting off Mumbo and Grian before Scar died in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another friend he failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xb had showed up at the same time as Cleo, both of them killing Grian and Mumbo in the skirmish. Doc knows that Cleo doesn’t feel as guilty as Xb does, but both of them would prefer to protect the group then let anyone else get hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Xb. I wish I did, but this doesn’t make sense.” Doc admits. “I just wish-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the jungle, is it?” Xb asks, and Doc can hear the fear creep into his voice. “Bdubs-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t the jungle. We’d have to ask Scar, but I think-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Iskall shouts, and Doc and Xb spin around. Stress looks taken aback, but Iskall looks hurt. “No, they aren’t normally like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Stress! Mumbo can barely fight, why would you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love, I was just trying to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iskall yells, and Doc watches in horror as he equips his elytra. “I’m going home, leave me alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall!” Stress yells, but False stops her from following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him go.” False says. “He’s tired. We’re all tired, let him rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stress pulls on her jacket and makes her way to her base, leading the group forward. Xb turns to Doc, worry crossing his face, but all Doc can do is shrug. There’s not much they can do, in regards to Stress or Iskall. Stress has so much on her shoulders right now, and Iskall lost both of his closest friends. Doc never expected that Iskall and Stress would fight, it always seemed like the two of them just </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> fight, but he supposes that they would make up fast, at least. One positive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xb and Doc follow from the behind, Doc suddenly not wanting to go and see Scar. He failed the shorter hermit, and Scar made it clear that he doesn’t want to see Doc ever again. Even so, he follows them to the bay. The owner of which goes into her skull immediately, and Cleo and False follow silently, but Kerlais, Beef, Etho and Bdubs are standing in the door of the brewery, and Doc suddenly can’t move. Scar doesn’t want to see him. Why would he? Doc let him die, and lied to Scar, why would he want to see him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc?” Bdubs walks over to him, holding his arms out. A silent offer, one that Doc can accept or reject at his own pleasure. Doc accepts, Bdubs pulls him into a tight hug, and Doc fights against his emotions, refusing to cry. “You didn’t fail him Doc, he wants to see you. You didn’t do anything wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Etho and Beef get pushed into the hug as well, Keralis and Xb pushing them into it. Doc laughs dryly as Etho complains about how it's already too hot in the jungle, and he doesn’t want to be in a hug. They hug for a while before they untangle, Doc taking deep breaths in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure he wants to see me?” Doc asks, and Keralis nods, grabbing his hand and gently tugging on it. Doc rolls his eyes and follows Keralis into the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe and Ex are standing over a bed, well, not really. Joe is doing magic over a bed, and Ex is holding him up. Keralis walks over to them, and Ex picks Joe up, carrying him over his shoulder and out of the room, nodding at Doc. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please make him put me down.” Joe asks, and Doc shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get some rest Joe, when was the last time you slept?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you had me in that jail cell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go sleep. I don’t want to see you awake until the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not my dad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will get TFC.” Doc says, putting his foot down. Joe grumbles but lets Ex carry him out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are Joe and TFC actually related?” Scar asks, and Doc turns to him. Scar has a bandage covering his shoulder and one around his leg, and there are tear tracks staining his face, but he doesn’t sound too upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” Doc says, his black eyes meeting Scar’s green. Scar’s eyes are a window into his soul, and Doc quickly looks away, avoiding facing whatever emotions make his hands jitter and breathing shallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc, I’m so sorry.” Scar’s voice is quiet, though sincere, and Doc snaps his head up. He doesn’t understand, what does </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scar</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to apologise for? Doc can’t blame him for what he said, it isn’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was horrible to you. No matter how angry I was at you hiding it from me, I shouldn’t have snapped at you. You were just trying to protect me and I attacked you for it!” Scar cries out. He struggles to sit, his shoulders shaking from the exhaustion. Doc rushes to his side, helping him sit. Scar leans against the wall, and Doc watches Scar breath heavily, pain washing over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was going to cut your leg off.” Doc says, ignoring Scar’s apology. He doesn’t want Scar to apologise, he has nothing to apologise for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ran.” Scar dryly laughs. “I shouldn’t have, should I? I would’ve died anyways.” Scar’s face darkens. “That's all I'm good for after all - dying or hurting my friends.” Scar laughs emptily, tears slowly making their way down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Scar-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even try to reason with them.” He curls into himself, his eyes glazed over. “I just ran. I wanted to apologise to you Doc, I really did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have, Scar. I know you didn’t mean it.” Doc lies, the jabs at his past hurt more than Doc could say, but he doesn’t want to hurt Scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t.” Scar shakes his head, his shoulders shaking with him. “Otherwise that magic wouldn’t still be here. It’s so cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Panic seizes Doc, his throat closing as dread sets into his chest. “What magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you feel it?” Scar shivers, and Doc notices his fingers turning purple. “It hurts, dark magic was there, Doc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar you aren’t making any sense, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so dark.” Scar wheezes, falling backwards onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar? Scar!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc whats wrong?” Etho runs into the room as Scar stops breathing and respawns.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>GoodtimeswithScar was killed by Dark Magic casted by TheNight</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Etho swears, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Void help us” Beef mumbles</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is just fucking great, more death magic!” Bdubs growls as Keralis slaps his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill that motherfucker.” Doc growls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you four stop swearing?” Xb pleads, his hands running through his hair. “Joe is way too tired to help him - so’s Stress. We need to do something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right.” Keralis agrees. “I can get to the shopping district and get healing potions - would that help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Milk! Magic can be stopped by milk, right?” Beef says, turning to Keralis. “Here, take this, buy milk as well.” He presses some rather shiny rocks into Keralis’ hands, and Keralis takes off in a sprint towards Stress’ nether portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar, you can stay with us, right?” Bdubs pleads, voice breaking as he cradles Scar’s head in his arms. “Scar, you need to fight, we’re getting you some milk and healing potions, please wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xb what do we do?” Beef asks, his eyes larger than Keralis’. “You know magic, what do we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! Dark magic isn’t nature magic, Beef!” Xb’s voice catches in his throat. “I can’t control whats happening here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said it was cold.” Doc says, still staring at where Scar’s head was before he died. “His fingers were turning blue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can stop the cold. Move, Bdubs.” Etho says, determination settled on his face. Bdubs makes out like he wants to fight, but Xb drags him away before he can get a word in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Etho glows, his hair flying in the windless room as though a breeze was meandering through the room. He’s floating in the air, his hands reaching out towards Scar’s body. His eyes are starch white, and the glow spreads to Scar’s body. Scar’s fingertips regain their colour as an icy crystal forms in the air between the two men. Frozen tears fall from Etho’s eyes as pain begins to stretch across his features, and a ghostly scream emits from his mouth. Almost as though a light went out, Etho drops to the floor, the icy crystal shattering in the air, shards hitting the other men in the room. Doc winces as he feels blood fall out of his arm where the shard hit, but feels sick as he gazes at Beef, who has a shard logged in his throat. Beef lifts his hand shakily to his throat before</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>VintageBeef was killed by Ice Magic by EthosLab</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>What’s going on?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Magic accident.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Clearly.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>TinFoilChef: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Get some sleep if you’re having magic accidents, you hear?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em></em>
  <span>I’ll pass it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc? Is anyone accusing Etho of, you know?” Bdubs barely gets the words out, his breathing panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told them it was a magic accident.” Doc says. “TFC wants Etho to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that he’s going to get some sleep.” Xb says, checking Etho’s pulse. “He’s fast asleep. Help me move him to the bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course. Bdubs, can you watch Scar?” Doc asks, and Bdubs nods, silently walking over to the unconscious hermit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc puts one of Etho’s arms over his shoulder, and Xb copies him, and they both manage to get him onto a bed as Keralis races into the room, milk and potions in his hands. He races to Scar, Bdubs pulling Scar up so that Keralis can pour the milk into Scar’s mouth before he puts the potions into Scar’s system. Scar’s eyes flutter for a second, and Doc watches hope practically spill out of the other hermits before Scar starts to scream, blood flowing out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>GoodtimewithScar was killed by Keralis trying to get rid of Dark Magic</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 23 - Puppets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bird and Knight collect some things.<br/>TW: Death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bird found himself in front of Night, their power leaking off of them. Observer and him are awaiting orders alongside Knight. Knight seems to work well with Night, though he’s stiff. He doesn’t appear to be all that impressed by Observer or Bird, but Bird can tell that there’s some form of hurt that the follower must feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian claims to recognise the man, constantly calling him ‘Wels’, but Bird ignores him. He hasn’t had a good idea outside of the lie that they tried on Scar. Whatever so, Night points to Knight, who kneels down in response, his left hand on his right knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My liege.” He says, not looking up. Bird takes a note of the name, trying to think up something to call Night, knowing that their leader would care not for a simple star to call them by their name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian suggests ‘puppet master’ with a sense of bitterness, and Bird could almost laugh. Night freed him, he isn’t under anyone’s control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knight, eldest Star, I need you to find a new start to bring into the fold.” Their voice sounds so different from when Grian was in control. It’s comforting, a calming voice. “I should never have sent the young stars out into the world without a guardian, and therefore I entrust you with this mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is my honor to serve you, my liege.” He responds, standing and placing his mask over his face, walking to the cloak stand. “My liege, is there any specific person whom you want as a star?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few. One named Scar will follow us soon, but I would prefer one who hasn’t been broken yet.” They smile, and Grian screams something dreadful, but is quick to silence as Bird threatens to take another piece of him away. Bird doesn’t know how he would do that, but he understands that it would be painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It will happen in due time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight puts on a cloak and takes his leave, Bird and Observer now alone in the room with Night. Ruler, perhaps? No, ‘my ruler’ sounds like something a child would call out in class. My lord? Perhaps that would work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, My Lord works.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Observer, please go and feed Admin and prepare a new cell.” Night orders, and Observer nods, not bothering with speaking as he exits the room. Bird stands still, wingtips touching the floor. “Bird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my lord?” Bird responds quizzically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow Knight, aid him in the capture of those </span>
  <em>
    <span>hermits.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” They spit the word as though it was a curse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my lord.” Bird leaves, flying to Knight’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight doesn’t respond to Bird’s sudden appearance, and they fly beside each other for a few hours. Bird doesn’t care for the landmarks or biomes that they pass over, but as Knight begins to bank, he copies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small desert town, with a beautiful house nearby greets them. There’s a construction site close by, but Bird doesn’t care for it. He saw three people in the house, and recognised two of them. The man who killed him, and the green man who stole his prey, Scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar will join them soon, but he still wants revenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is in there?” He asks Knight, curiosity taking over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“VintageBeef, Docm77, xBcrafted and BdoubleO100.” Knight responds flatly. “I’m going in, I will lure them to you. Then, we will take them to our liege.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any way possible.” Knight responds, taking the mask and cloak off. Bird can’t help but gasp at how improper it is, but Knight walks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bird creeps to a window, hiding under it so that he can hear the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wels?” Bird hears an accented man ask, and he smirks. So Grian did know something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc, whats going on? Where are we, I woke up and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wels, c’mon, it’s okay!” The same man says, but someone breaks out into a run, and Bird giggles. Knight is luring them right into the trap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four men from inside burst around the side seconds after Knight puts on his mask, and Bird pulls out a sword, jumping into the fray. A robotic creeper posing as a man is his first target, and Bird wonders if the creeper’s blood is red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spins through the fight, weaving out of harm's way as he duels the creeper. Knight fights the man that killed him and a slightly taller man, who's wearing a bloodied apron. The fourth man isn’t fighting, instead swaying as though he’s about to faint. Bird plunges the sword through the creeper’s chest, saddened by the lack of blood before he charges in to fight the easy target. The man looks stunned, and he reacts too slowly, barely pulling out a sword before Bird slashes his own sword against the taller man’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Etho!” The man in the bloodied apron calls out, and Knight takes the opportunity to stab him while his back is turned. Bird slams the flat of the sword against Etho’s neck, and he notices the taller man trembles. Scared perhaps, or too tired to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you will equip elytras and follow us, or I take him apart, then you can try to put him back together from a cell.” Bird growls. “Drop your weapons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apron drops his sword immediately, but the other man doesn’t. He soon follows suit, as Bird cuts Etho’s throat. Knight immediately ties their arms behind their backs, and Bird smiles. They aren’t as many as Night would have wanted, but three isn’t bad. Bird swaps his sword out, replacing it with a few bags to place over the heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something cold and smooth is thrusted through his stomach, and he drops as it’s pulled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here Etho!” Apron yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run!” Apron screams, and Etho takes off. Bird can feel himself fading, but he manages to pull out a healing potion, drinking it. It stops the bleeding, and he stands, picking the bags up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grian, please.” The bandana wearing man begs as Bird walks to him. “You don’t have to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grian isn’t here anymore.” Bird responds. “I’m Bird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian apologises, begging for forgiveness as Bird puts the bag over bandana’s head. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey theres a playlist of all the songs i listen to while writing this fic<br/>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwMZwWW9_uu1tNXZatE71qqprHgFp4sC4<br/>enjoy them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 24 - War and Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this episode of 'the author can't stick to an upload schedule but needs people to read' we have Iskall, Cub, Memories and Impulse's base being perfect to experience some kinetic energy<br/>TW Torture (but like,,, second hand. Iskall remembers what happened to Scar.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey babes, were you aware that there's a playlist for this?<br/>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwMZwWW9_uu1tNXZatE71qqprHgFp4sC4<br/>have fun and listen to the songs i belt while writing this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iskall shoots up the trunk of his megabase, determined to make some good progress on the branches. They need more leaves, and he doesn’t want to have to talk to Stress or Doc today. He wants to be left alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall?” Cub calls out, landing behind him. “I need to talk to you about something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s about Stress I’m not in the mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Scar’s working for Night.” Cub blurts out, and Iskall spins around. Cub has his hands over his mouth, surprised at what fell out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s your brother!” Iskall yells, anger bubbling in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s human.” Cub says, looking to Iskall. “Not Vex, not like Stress or Etho who have witch ancestors, he’s just human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Iskall asks, glaring at Cub. “They nearly tortured him, Cub!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only other human I've heard of that has magic is Night.” Cub says, stepping towards Iskall. “It lines up, Iskall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me, why not Doc?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc would protect him through the void and back. And well, there is the whole architect thing-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think that I'm more likely to join you because Grian and Mumbo are gone, don’t you?” Iskall snaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just, think about it, okay? Tango, Ren and Impulse agree with me, it’s not right.” Cub takes out some rockets, walking to the edge. “Send me a dm when you decide that you want protection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall shudders, trying to ignore the idea of Scar working with Night. He promised that no one else would get hurt, why would Scar break that promise? He’s too sweet to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall launches himself off of the branch, ignoring the jobs he needs to do. It’s too hot, and without realising it, he finds himself flying off towards Zedaph and TFC’s bases, hoping for some calm and cool air, even if it's not the freshest air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall! If you could give us a moment!” A voice Iskall only vaguely recognises reaches his ears, and Iskall spins midair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two men, one a zombie and the other a bearded man are flying up to him, and Iskall smiles at them. Zloy and Pixl are back, though he’s more than a bit confused as to why they came. If memory served him well, they were supposed to be working a very lucrative job as reporters in the Monster kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets land and talk?” Pixl asks, and Iskall nods, banking. They land on a tree and the two reporters collapse, lying down on the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long flight?” Iskall asks, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea.” Pixl replies. “Zloy insisted that we got here before Stress could come find us, could you take us to her base?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or better yet-” Zloy interrupts. “Give us an interview! What’s been happening on this server since you all left the Kingdom! Whats the drama, the gosip! The best places to film-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Thats a better question for Mumbo, but you’d do, Iskall, if he’s busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s building what? Who’s megabase is the biggest so far? The viewers insist on content, Iskall!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh.” Iskall barely gets out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’re aware of a newspaper beginning! So who’s running that, is it truely Cleo and Cub or is there some form of Concorp restart? Is it true that Cleo’s base is a zoo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pixl I think you’ve scared Iskall.” Zloy laughs, and the two outsiders laugh. Iskall blinks a few times, more confused than ever before. He doesn’t know where to start, what to tell them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take you guys to Stress, I’m on a pretty time sensitive mission.” Iskall lies through his teeth, but it seems to pass for the two others, and Iskall sends a quick thanks to the Void for them not being on the server constantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pixl stands, pulling Zloy up, and they both follow Iskall back to the jungle. It’s a quiet flight, and Iskall gets the feeling as though Pixl and Zloy both know something is up, but neither of them want to say anything. Iskall lands when he sees the giant skull over the horizon, and the two others follow suit, though they look confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her base is the skull. I have to go.” Iskall says, taking off before they can respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spams rockets, refusing to think of the possible consequences of his actions. Grian and Mumbo, fighting against him and False, the lifeless masks hiding their faces and heavy cloaks swaying in the fight. The image of Mumbo and Grian being able to actually fight was frightening enough, but seeing what Scar went through was harrowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iskall and Doc were standing at Stress’ base, quietly talking over what had gone down. Iskall was leaning against Doc, tired and bored, waiting for the girls to join them.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think Scar will forgive me?” Doc asks as though he’s more scared of the answer.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I think that you’re the one who needs to forgive him. Sure, I wasn’t listening to the conversation, but from what you said, he’s the one who needs to apologise.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“But I lied-”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Doc, bro, you didn’t lie. You just didn’t tell us that Grian killed X. That’s not a lie.” Iskall rolls his eye. “Honestly, you’re thick as.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey!” Doc protests, playfully shoving Iskall as Stress lands with False.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Cleo’s a little bit behind, Xb asked her for a hand with something.” Stress giggles, and Iskall smiles with her.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly, everyone's communicator sings a small tune, the livestream notification, and they gather around Doc to watch.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“-don’t really </span>
  </em>
  <span>need</span>
  <em>
    <span> those legs, do you?” Grian’s voice hits everyone ears, and Scar’s pleas fill the silence.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He’s at Hermit Challenges.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>Iskall and Stress look at each other, not bothering to even ask the question of if they should go before they take off, flying out over the jungle and spamming rockets. Doc and Stress go to Scar as Iskall and False fly in to land and fight his friends, their friends and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall, watch it man!” Impulse calls out as Iskall hits the side of his base. “You good up there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Iskall groans, lying on the floor. “I’m dead. Everything is broken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That must suck.” Impulse laughs, flying up and standing over him. “What brings you over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Iskall admits, and Impulse hums, offering a hand to lift him up. Iskall accepts, letting himself get pulled to his feet. “I’m not entirely sure what to think. Everything is just too strange, and now Zloy and Pixl are here, which makes things so much worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has Cub told you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About Scar? I don’t believe it.” Iskall shakes his head. “You both didn’t see him, after what happened. He promised that he would help me get Grian and Mumbo and Xisuma back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall-” Impulse pities him. It’s obvious, the look of sadness on his face, an adult watching a child refuse to believe that the dog died. “- you can’t seriously believe that. He’s been lying to us this whole time, how are we to know what else he’s lied about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this is why he hid it.” Iskall spits, but Impulse doesn’t respond, just shaking his head. “I’m going. I can’t believe you guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say hi to Stress for me, stay out of trouble. When Cub comes around with Tango, Ren and I, just let what happens happen. We don’t want to fight you.” Impulse says, and Iskall nods, taking off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopes a war won’t break out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knows whose side he’ll be on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 25 - Dinner Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Xisuma and Observer bond over not respecting names.<br/>TW: Choaking, passing out, Beef wants to murder Night a bunch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xisuma sits against the wall, watching as Observer comes in. He’s holding a bowl of <em> something </em> hot, and a cup of something, potentially water, but Xisuma doesn’t trust it. Observer doesn’t carry himself like Mumbo does, Xisuma realises with slight surprise. Observer is confident, and he holds himself to a standard that he seems to have already reached, but Mumbo isn’t as confident. Mumbo holds himself the same way as someone who’s more nervous than not would, while also bending over to appear less tall.</p><p>It shouldn’t surprise him, they are two different people, but it does.</p><p>“Night wants you to eat.” Observer orders, and Xisuma turns away, glaring. “I can see you glaring, Admin. You don’t have that foolish helmet to hide behind.”</p><p>“My name is Xisuma.” He responds as Observer puts the food down near him. He curls away from it, huddling in the corner. “I won’t eat that.”</p><p>“You’ll starve.”</p><p>“I’d rather starve than die from poison.” Xisuma snaps back at him, turning his head to the tall man. He knows how weak he must look, curled into the corner with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.</p><p>Xisuma wants his friends back, he wants to go home and talk to his friends, he doesn’t want to be here, in this artificial cold. He wants his brother, to talk about where he’s been and the world hub and new mods and admins, he wants to talk to Keralis about bees, to Joe about admin duties, and to TFC about the past. He wants <em> out </em>.</p><p>“You need to eat.” Observer squats down to his level. “You’re friends are coming over, you don’t want them to think that we’re mistreating you, do you?”</p><p>“Mumbo, please.” Xisuma breathes. “Please, don’t threaten them. They’re our friends, Mumbo, <em> your </em> friends.”</p><p>“My name is Observer.” Observer mocks him, but Xisuma catches a glimpse of something in his eyes, and hope sparks. “And you need to eat.”</p><p>“I’ll eat if you stay.” Xisuma says before he can think about what just fell out of his mouth. Observer laughs, but he sits and hands Xisuma the food.</p><p>It’s some form of soup, from the smell of it beef and mushroom, and a glass of water. Xisuma begins slowly, knowing full well that if he eats too fast he’ll make himself sick, and the soup is just too warm, just too tasty for Xisuma to trust it anyways. The water finds a similar fate, it’s too perfect, but he drinks a small amount anyways, who knows when he’ll get the chance to drink and eat again? </p><p>“Mumbo-” Xisuma trails off, purposely making it look like he’s trying to adapt. “-Observer, what does Night from us? What did we do to deserve this?”</p><p>“Night wants to free us from the Void, Admin.” Observer answers, and Xisuma can feel the hope that was swelling in his chest leave his body. There will be no bargaining, then.</p><p>“I won’t leave Void.” Xisuma swears. “The Void has provided us with so much, Mumbo, Observer! Night is insane.”</p><p>His head hits the wall as the air gets knocked out of his chest, Observer’s hand wrapped around Xisuma’s neck. Xisuma’s hands immediately go to his throat, struggling against the puppet’s hands. He’s gasping, struggling to breathe as the pressure of the wall against his head lightens, only for him to be slammed back against it. The room spins as Xisuma finds himself unable to focus his eyesight.</p><p>“Apologise.” Observer growls.</p><p>“No.” Xisuma gasps out, and pain erupts as the world goes dark.</p><p>“I’m going to kill them.” A man swears as Xisuma peels his eyes open, a heavy metal strip around his neck. “I’m going to kill them until they don’t come back.”</p><p>“I don’t think you want that on your conscience, Beef.”</p><p>“They’re a monster, Bdubs!” Beef growls. “We need to take out Night!”</p><p>“How? They did <em> that </em> to Xisuma, and he’s an Admin!” Bdubs yells back to him. “This is pointless, we shouldn’t have come to this world.”</p><p>“They had <em> Wels </em>, they could get anyone!”</p><p>“Wels?” Xisuma slurs, the world spinning as he tries to sit up. “‘S Wels ‘ere?”</p><p>“Shhh, it’s alright X.” Bdubs sooths, the two men at his side. Both men are chained to the wall, wearing similar metal collars, although Beef’s arms are chained behind his back as well, and he’s stuck further away. “Beef, do you have-”</p><p>“My inventory was emptied, dude. So was yours.” Beef says gently. “It’ll be okay Suma, we’ll get out of here! I’m sure that the search team will be here soon!”</p><p>“No, tha’s dan’erous.” Xisuma struggles, trying to sit up. “Could ge ‘urt.”</p><p>“X, lie down. You need to sleep.” Bdubs says, taking his sweater off and resting it under Xisuma’s head. Xisuma finds himself closing his eyes, even though he doesn’t want to.</p><p>---</p><p>He’s standing with Joe, watching the man work to heal Scar as Doc and Etho stand at the door. He steps back, falling over, confused as to where he is.</p><p>“Evil X?” Etho asks, frowning at Xisuma. “You good?”</p><p>“No, no, I’m not Ex! I’m Xisuma, what are you talking about?” He asks, confusion and panic taking over. </p><p>“What are you-”</p><p>“Xisuma, can you tell us about where you were before you got here?” Joe asks, glaring at Doc.</p><p>“I was with Beef and Bdubs, my head hurt. We were in a room that was really cold and they were both really angry about something.” Xisuma trails off, not knowing what was happening. “Beef was chained to a wall.”</p><p>Doc and Etho share a look, and Xisuma remembers their nHo days. Slight fear for what could happen takes over the relative calm that he’s trying to settle into. Without anything more than a nod, Etho leaves the room, and Xisuma frowns.</p><p>“Xisuma, what happened before that?” Doc asks, leading him towards a bed. Xisuma sits, frowning. What did happen before?</p><p>“Observer came in and…” Xisuma frowns, trying to remember. His head feels like it's about to split. “I tried to, what did I try to do?”</p><p>“Observer?” Doc asks. “What do you mean observer? Like the block?”</p><p>“No no, that's what Night renamed Mumbo.” Xisuma waves off Doc. “What did I try to do?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” Doc asks. “Night-”</p><p>“Renamed Mumbo. They renamed all of us.” Xisuma rolls his eyes. “Now, what did I try to do, I thought that-”</p><p>Xisuma shoots up, his hands around the collar around his throat. </p><p>It was just a dream. He’ll never be free, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 26 - A trade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stress wants to protect everyone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have deleted the authors note, but thank you all for the support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Zloy, for the last time, it’s not safe for you both to be here.” Stress sighs, running her hands through her hair. She’s taken over watching Scar for Joe, letting the man get some rest. Doc and Etho are standing in the room, just holding onto each other. Everyone is tired, lethargic. Pixl and Zloy, however, are the exceptions that prove the rule. “Please, go back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Stress, you haven’t told us anything.” Zloy complains, and Stress wants to scream. “We want to help! Let us </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> you guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Zloy.” Stress snaps, turning to face them completely. “My friends are disappearing and dying daily, I won’t lose my citizens and family as well. Go. Home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stress-” Pixl frowns, reaching out to her. “What’s going on. We can go home and get healers and soldiers if you want-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What part of ‘I won’t lose my citizens and family’ don’t you understand?” She’s barely gotten the sentence out before guilt starts to tear at her. “Don’t make me order you both back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, Pixl.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Use your common sense, this world is too dangerous for you both, especially since you won’t respawn if you die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’d just contact Xisuma-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gone, Zloy! We can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>find</span>
  </em>
  <span> him anymore!” Stress is crying ugly tears, and Pixl grabs Zloy, gently pulling him out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll wait until the morning, so you can write to your family.” Pixl says before he leaves, ignoring Zloy’s protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stress </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they mean well, that they just want to help, but she can’t stand it anymore. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>lose anymore people to Night. It was terrifying to watch Mumbo and Grian fight them, the masks covering their eyes. To hear that Wels is back, but reincarnated as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>puppet</span>
  </em>
  <span> was, and still is gut wrenching. Her hands shake and breathing shallows as she tries to steal her thoughts away from the what ifs, from the possibilities and worst case scenarios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand gently touches her back and she screams, throwing herself away from it. Etho stands still, his hand frozen where it was. He’s offering something, a hug, solace, and Stress takes it gladly. The two ice queens melt into each other, and Stress sobs into Etho’s shoulder. Doc stands guard over them as they hold onto each other. Minutes, hours, years and seconds blend together as they cry, and Stress doesn’t want to lose this. This safety net.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she knows what she needs to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Etho.” Stress pulls out of the hug. “Can you get me some ice? It needs to be fresh, I’m going to try something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get you that. Up for a flight, Doc?” Etho turns to Doc, trust written all over his features. They pull out of the hug, but Doc isn’t watching them, maybe he never was. He’s staring at the wall, unseeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc, love?” Stress asks, walking to the cyborg. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc doesn’t react, so Stress clicks her fingers in front of his face a couple of times, and Doc blinks, shaking his head slightly. He looks worlds away, and a slight guilt creeps into Stress’ stomach, though she tries to ignore it. Now isn’t the time for guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stress?” Doc sounds groggy, and Stress puts on her best smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup! I’m here. Etho wants to know if you’re up to go for a flight with him to get some ice for me?” Stress quietly asks, not willing to press the case too hard on the man. “It’s nighttime, I just want you both to be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can go with you. Him. Sorry.” Doc shakes his head, turning to look at Scar. “Will he be alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pixl is here.” She says. “And Falsie and Cleo should be coming over soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he wakes up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Stress frowns. “I’ll make sure he’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc nods, resting his metal hand on Stress’. The cold seeps into her bones as they stare into each others eyes, a silent camaraderie showing through. A silent question, as well. She sends her answer, and Doc nods, walking out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stress falls into a chair besides Scar’s bed, sighing heavily. Resting her head in her arms, she contemplates just sending everyone back to her home. Mother wouldn’t mind, nor would Surprise. Surely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>surely</span>
  </em>
  <span> there would be a way to cut off this world from the world hub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that would mean leaving Grian, Mumbo, Bdubs, Xisuma and Beef to the monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, her original plan will mean only one person left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stress?” Scar gasps, broken eyes gazing at her. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, Scar. You’re no problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look sad.” He says simply, laying back down as she gets up. “I’m sorry for making you sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t do that.” Stress sighs heavily, running her hands through her hair. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better, but it’s weird.” Scar frowns. “Can you, no, I don’t want you to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I what?” Stress inquires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel the Dark magic?” He asks. “It’s so cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” A shiver goes over Stress. “Well, it could just be whatever Night did to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re here.” Scar mumbles, fear washing over his face as the lights go out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stress gets up, pulling out a torch from her inventory but it doesn’t light up. She swaps it for her sword, happy to find that it still produces a slight glow. It’s just enough to see Scar’s face, white as a sheet. Brown eyes meet green as Stress slowly turns around the room, handing him her communicator to Scar and mouthing for him to record everything, live stream it if he can. Someone walks into the room, they both hear the footsteps, though Stress can’t see anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” Stress demands, silently thanking the Void for the training her parents put her through to protect her in case of rival kingdoms kidnapping her. Those threats were so trivial then, fake threats from years before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, miss.” A voice says. The voice is neither male nor female, high nor low, but it strikes fear into Stress’ heart in any case. “I am here to collect something of mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can help yourself to the pointy end of my sword.” Stress smirks. “You know, I’m one of the best sword fighters on the server.” She lies through her teeth as she meets the glowing eyes of Night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Night asks, patronisingly. “That’s cute, where did you learn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My kingdom.” Stress spits. “As the heir of the Theran kingdom, I demand you leave.” Stress names the lost kingdom, hoping and praying that Night will have no idea that it fell recently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take no orders from a princess with no kingdom. Put down your sword, I’m here for the boy.” Night walks closer, and Stress steps backwards without thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” Stress growls. “Leave him alone!” She has to stall, surely someone is coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have a say in the matter, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will fight you.” Stress doesn’t feel threatening, not when a glowing smile accompanies that eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you? You will fight me for him?” Night is too close to Stress, far too close for comfort. Stress can feel their breath against her skin, but she doesn’t react. She doesn’t react when Night lifts their hand to her chin, forcing her head up to look into the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can a princess do?” Night laughs into Stress’ ears. “What can a princess do to a creation made straight from the Void.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stress pushes her sword straight forward, praying that it hits. With how close Night is, it should hit them. But the metallic smell of blood doesn’t follow, and Stress’ sword is knocked from her hands, pain blooming around her head. Night walks to Scar as Stress struggles to stand - when did she fall? - and Night picks up Scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stress’ breathing hitches, and she can’t feel her legs anymore. Something is propelling her forward, it isn’t her legs, and she tackles Night, fighting them for Scar. someone’s screaming, it isn’t Stress or Night, and Scar disappears, only to reappear on the bed, still screaming. Stress isn’t in control anymore, and she vaguely wonders if this is how Bdubs felt during the period of time when he was in the nHo, though she doesn’t voice this concern, letting the jungle come in through the window, praying that it could at least put a barrier in between herself, Scar and Night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night laughs, something genuine and terrifying, as wither roses break through the floor. Scar stares at Stress, all wide eyes and slack jaws. Stress isn’t on the ground, the vines lifting her up. She needs the ice, then she can freeze Night in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I discounted you.” Night mumbles. “You would both make perfect Stars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only </span>
  <em>
    <span>star</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am is one without a galaxy.” Stress spits. “Leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not without the boy.” Night says, the glowing eyes turning to Scar again, and Stress can see the pure fear on Scar’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Stress yells, willing the wither roses away. “How about a trade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A trade, princess?” Night asks, turning away from Scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Scar tries to interrupt, but Stress stares at him, begging him to stay silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me for him. You stop whatever magic you placed on him, leave him alone. I’ll go with you.” Stress turns to face Night, her heart hammering in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without a fight?” Night asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. No fighting.” Stress agress, her breathes coming in unsteadily, refusing to look at Scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Stress, don’t!” Scar screams, but dark clouds fall out of his mouth and eyes, and Stress suddenly doesn’t feel as afraid anymore. She can protect him, has protected him. He will be safe, and if all goes well she could be able to protect everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, princess.” Night says, but Stress doesn’t want to. “I thought we agreed on a lack of fighting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Scar.” Stress says to the newly unconscious man, walking to Night. Something covers Stress’ eyes, and the world falls into black.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 27 - Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iskall searches for lost people, Doc and Etho part ways, Beef and Bdubs plan an escape, Scar blames himself, Cub Ren Tango and Impulse plan a kidnapping and Zedaph contemplates what is happening</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iskall didn’t use the nether. He should have, but he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His elytra broke, but he kept running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The livestream was replaying over and over in his head, and by the time he arrived at Stress’ base, she was long gone, but he still searched. Cleo and False arrived and stood guard over Scar, not knowing if he would wake up with information or not, but Iskall didn’t stop looking. Ex and Joe arrived, Joe immediately going in to heal Scar, and Cleo tapped out, helping Iskall search the surrounding jungle, but nothing was found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall didn’t realise how far he had gone until he hit hermit challenges and saw the heads of his friends. None of them are still around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall falls onto his knees, exhaustion catching up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s exhausting, avoiding people and hiding emotions. He wants to scream, to cry, to lash out. But exhaustion cripples his mind, apathy seeping to his bones. He could curl up and sleep, right here, and no one would know. That seems nice, the ideal nap time. No one looking, no one finding him. Who cares, in the long run? They can’t win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brain is sluggish, though his heart races. Its too hot, and the world swims before his eyes, but instead of getting up, he drowsily sets his arms under his head, falling into a restless sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc, I know we came out here to get Stress ice, and I know that Stress is not here anymore, but I’m still going to get some ice. I have an idea.” Etho says, his arm resting gently on Doc’s arm. “Go back to Scar, you know him better than I do, and I think that he’ll need you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t just leave you here by yourself.” Doc buts in, terrified. “I won't. I won’t leave you behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silent, painful ‘not again’ falls between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be leaving me behind. It’ll be what, 2 days? At most. I’m just getting some ice.” Etho pulls Doc into a hug. “I’m not your only friend, go protect the others, Doc. Use those mamma bear protocols for someone who will need them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Doc protests lightly. “I’m not a mamma bear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit.” Etho pulls out of the hug. “You are the biggest mamma bear on this planet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc yawns, frowning. A question hits the tip of his tongue, but there's no way he could ask Etho it. It’s too cruel, to ask Etho something like that, so the question doesn’t exit his mouth. A minute of silence comes and goes, neither man wanting to see the other leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care, Doc.” Etho says, turning around and taking off. Doc watches as he leaves, his heart caught in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Etho.” He requests, but Etho has already gone over the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, Bdubs?” Beef says, resting his back onto the wall. “My arms hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please be quieter, who knows when X last slept.” Bdubs looks at Beef, bags hanging under his eyes. “We need a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Got any ideas?” Beef looks hopeful. “Because apart from killing Night, I dunno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? Of course I have a plan!” Bdubs lies through his teeth, thinking on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, we get Mumbo, Wels and Grian back. Duh.” Bdubs panics, hoping that Beef doesn’t catch onto his lie. “Then they lead us out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t there another thing you’ve forgotten about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night would kill us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not permanently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But people dying because of them has made them work for Night. It’s like Night killing them messes with their coding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is why we need to get Xisuma out of here, so that he can fix it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not without his communicator, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, do you have anything else?” Bdubs asks, resting his head on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe we need to just kill everyone in the building and get out.” Beef says. “We can’t be that far away from a nether portal, and we’re in the overworld as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xisuma is struggling to breath, but not struggling enough for it to be the nether.” Beef points out, and Bdubs turns to their admin, whos chest rises and falls shakily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He needs his helmet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the least he needs.” Beef says. “Wouldn’t he have less bruises if wounds heal when we respawn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar stares at the ceiling, feeling fine physically, but he’s through rock bottom and out the other side. This is Stress’ base, he shouldn’t be here, ruining it. She gave herself up for him, for what? Night is going to hurt her because of him, she doesn’t deserve it. He does. He never even told her about what he really is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All for nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar, you’re alright.” Joe says, trying to sooth Scar’s nerves. “I need you to breath for me, can you take a breath in, Scar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar’s confused, he’s breathing, isn’t he? He doesn’t feel all that bad. It’s windy outside, it that rain? Can Night control the weather? Void he hopes not that would be horrible, he can’t imagine what it would be like trying to fight an overpowered person who could summon lightning and kill everyone and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe takes one of Scar’s hands and puts it onto his chest. Scar can feel the intake of Joe’s breath, trying to match it. The wind dies down, and Joe smiles at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great job, Scar. Do you have anything you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stress to come back.” Scar mumbles, tears welling up in his eyes. “She shouldn’t have traded herself for me. I’m not worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar…” Joe winces. “No, don’t say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I wrong? What have I done to help, Joe? I’ve just gotten in the way.” Joe looks hurt, as though Scar’s saying those things about Joe, not about himself. Scar tries to shrug it off, rolling over in the bed. “Just let me sleep, Joe. I want this day to be over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe gets up silently, tucking Scar under the blankets and hesitates, Scar can feel Joe’s hand hovering over his shoulder, but he doesn’t react. Joe just brushes some of Scar’s hair out from his eyes and leaves, Scar listening to his footsteps leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cub, what do we do?” Tango asks. Ren, Cub and Impulse all stand around a table in a small, makeshift war room in Cub’s pyramid. “We can’t just let people close to Scar get kidnapped again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We raid Stress’ base. That's the clear first action we need to take.” Ren says evenly. “We get in, knock Scar out, lock him up somewhere, before anyone can alert whatever people Scar’s got wrapped around his fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need someone to take out Iskall then.” Impulse mumbles. “He refuses to work with us, we need him distracted at the least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could kill him and trap him in some obsidian. It’s a backwards thing to do, but it would work, wouldn’t it?” Cub smirks. “I’ll go set that up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re doing this now?” Ren sounds surprised, and Impulse shakes his head slightly. “We need a better plan, what if there are others around who can fight better than us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's why we trap Iskall’s spawn before we go and get Scar.” Tango inputs. “Cub, you go find Iskall. I bet he’ll have ended up at that Hermit challenges base. Ren, they don’t know you’re in on this, distract Doc and the girls. Impulse and I will trap Iskall’s base.” Tango orders and everyone nods, standing up. “Once Impulse and I are done, I’ll send you a dm, Cub. Then we can go get Scar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I distract them with?” Ren asks curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell them you saw Wels and Grian again, heading towards Xb’s base.” Impulse suggests. “That’ll make them panic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Cub says, but Ren looks down guiltily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that right? It won’t just make them panic, what about Xb and Hypno and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren, don’t think too hard about it. This is going to protect everyone in the long run, just you wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Ren frowns, but he puts on his elytra and takes off anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets head out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zedaph sits, alone in his cave, watching the moons tik by on his roof. He doesn’t know what to do. He should probably tell Cleo and False about what Cub is planning, they deserve to know, it’s going to put them in danger, but doubt creeps into the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is Scar actually is working with Night?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 28 - Kidnappings and Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scar gets kidnapped. Keralis wakes up.<br/>TW - allusions to suicide. The word isn't mentioned, but its alluded to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Impulse and Tango place the last obsidian blocks, leaning against them. Impulse watches Tango fret around, looking for any gaps that they could have left. Impulse doesn’t really care, knowing that under the floor they put obsidian, but he lets the taller man fret for a bit, sending the go ahead to Cub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets go before Iskall gets here.” Tango looks up, smiling at Impulse. “We need all the time we can get, who knows how far away Scar’s protectors are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren knows,” Impulse points out, laughing slightly. “But yeah, let's head out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men duck into the nether, taking the few steps between Iskall and Stress’ portals, shoving each other and giggling. They step out of Stress’ portal to be met by Joe, Impulse bowling the poor man down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Impulse, Tango! Just the men I need! Cub has gone crazy, killed poor Iskall, can you both watch Scar? I’m worried that leaving him alone will end poorly.” Joe rambles slightly. “I need to find Evil X, if you see him please tell me, I have a theory but I can’t - no, I shouldn’t tell you both, too much stress on you two. Thank you for watching Scar, I’ll be back with Iskall soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the poet walks into the portal, leaving the conspirators in shock. They both make eye contact before they take off, running to Stress’ brewery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk in, finding Scar curled up into a ball, his back to them. His shoulders are shaking, the smallest hermit gasps for breath every few seconds, and Impulse feels a tug of his heartstrings. Joe trusted them to keep him safe, not to kidnap him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get cold feet now, Impulse.” Tango mumbles, walking to Scar’s bedside as Cub bursts through, into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc and Cleo are coming. We need to get out of here.” Cub says, and Scar jolts up, turning to them. There’s tear tracks running down his face as he wildly looks around the room. Cub and Tango pull out swords, Tango lifting his to Scar’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hurt you. You’re coming with us.” Tango says, his voice low. “Hurry up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Scar’s eyes are wide, and he locks eyes with Cub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some say that eyes are the window to the soul, and in Scar’s case they aren’t just windows. An open book in the language of the universe. You didn’t need to know how to read to know what was going through the short man’s eyes, glassless windows. Anyone could see the fear and confusion running through his head. Impulse felt guilty, he couldn’t push it down, the anger in Tango and Cub’s eyes placing the blame on the tiny man. Scar’s eyes meet his own for a split second, and Impulse wants to put an end to this whole thing, this madness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he has made his bed, and now he must lie in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re under arrest,” Impulse says gently “for collaborating with Night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I didn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie, Scar.” Cub spits. “Is that even your real name? How did you make Stress give herself up for you, monster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cub, I didn’t want Stress to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you wanted to go instead?” Tango growls. “To hurt Xisuma and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No Tango I didn’t want to go, but I’d rather myself go than her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why didn’t you? You’re going to lay traps for them, aren’t you?” Cub growls, walking over to Scar. “Get up, we’re taking you somewhere that you can’t hurt anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cub, please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up.” Cub ignores Scar’s pleas, and the shorter man stands up, locking eyes with Impulse again. Scar’s begging him with his eyes, begging Impulse to do something, to say something, but Impulse keeps his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they are wrong, Scar will be in a safe place away from Night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they are right, the other hermits will be safe from Night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulse prays that they’re wrong. He doubts that Cub does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk together, Scar shivering in the air. Cub took the short man’s jacket, arguing that Scar could hide things in it, as though he doesn’t have an inventory, but Impulse didn’t argue then, even though he wishes he was asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They enter the nether, and Tango covers Scar’s eyes with a bit of cloth, Cub tying Scar’s hands in front of him. Scar stumbles as Cub sets a pace too fast for the small, tired man.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Has anyone seen Scar? Joe, where are you?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>JoeHills: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I left to go tend to Iskall, Tango and Impulse were supposed to be watching him…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>ZombieCleo: </b>
  <em></em>
  <span>Tango and Impulse? You two online?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been found out, I’ll go spin some lie.” Tango says, resting his hand on Impulse’s shoulder. “Make sure he doesn’t hurt Cub.” Tango mumbles to Impulse, but that’s not what Impulse thinks will happen when they get to the cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulse nods anyways, and Tango takes to the skies, leaving them behind as a message buzzes on the communicators. Impulse and Cub keep walking, Scar stumbling behind them. Impulse looks back to Scar occasionally, wincing at the blood that's starting to appear on the soles of Scar’s bare feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Cub warns him. “Don’t pity him, that’s how he got Stress to give herself up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s injured, Cub. If his legs don’t give out because of the exhaustion, he’ll collapse from the pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him. I’ll just drag him.” Cub keeps going, but Impulse stops, looking backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me carry him, Cub. He’s leaving a blood trail behind us.” Impulse doesn’t plead the matter, hoping that Cub will at least see the sense in it. “Cub, we’ll be able to fly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Cub throws the end of the rope to Impulse, who catches it. Scar sways in the standstill, as though there’s wind on the nether roof. Quickly, though not too fast as to startle Scar, Impulse scoops the small man up and takes off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a blissful second, the gravity of their situation doesn’t weigh in Impulse’s mind. He’s flying, sure, there’s a heavy load in his arms, but he’s flying. Then reality hits, and Impulse remembers that he just kidnapped a fellow hermit for the crime of being a human with powers, not an elemental or a vex or a witch. Cub insists that Scar got this power from Night, that Scar is Night’s son or some form of relative, but family doesn’t control you, right? If Scar was raised by the Vex, then wouldn’t the nurture come over nature, or did Scar give up his soul for powers? Give his soul to Night, but even if he did, wouldn’t Cub have known?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The questions weigh heavily on Impulse’s mind, but he banks with Cub, flying through the nether portal into the desert. Cub leads Impulse to a fancy piston door, completely hidden from the outside world through the use of sand as it’s main block. Inside, a small staircase leads Impulse down to the cells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You watch him, I’m going to greet my guests.” Cub says, rolling his eyes. “I’ll get a slap on the wrist for killing Iskall and we can get over this. They’ll understand later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he leaves, Impulse watches the pistons close before he puts Scar into a bed in one of the cells. Impulse gently takes the cloth from Scar’s eyes, and unwinds the rope from around Scar’s hands. Scar watches him with wide, tearful eyes. Betrayal is written all over Scar’s features, and Impulse would feel guilty if it weren’t for a small part of him reminding him that this is the safest way to go, for both Scar and the other hermits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not working with them, Impulse.” Scar says shakily as Impulse leaves the cell, placing some iron bars in his wake. “Please, you have to believe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulse believes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This room is trapped.” He says instead, remembering his orders. “One block past the sand is obsidian, after that is lava, tnt traps and more obsidian. You won’t get far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulse doesn’t turn to leave. He should. He should leave now, before Scar says something and Impulse lets him out. Before he regrets listening to Cub, before he says something to Scar, like the exit, or how he believes Scar. Instead, he stays, watching as Scar sucks in a shaky breath and settles in under the blankets, rolling so his back is exposed, facing Impulse. The sobs start up, and Impulse worries about leaving Scar in here alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t believe that Scar will be able to escape, but there are other escapes someone can have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulse could, should, stay. Protect Scar from those thoughts that are clearly in the smallest man's mind. Impulse could talk to Scar, reassuring him that this is just a precaution, that Cub and Tango might believe what they are saying but Ren and Impulse are on his side. He could stay and tell Scar that everything will blow over, that this is the safest place for him to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Impulse turns and leaves the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Keralis wooke the next morning, he was hardly expecting a war. Nor was he expecting Zedaph to be in the room, hovering nervously and looking through the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” Keralis beams at the man as he turns to him, sitting up. “What are you doing in my humble abode?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keralis there’s a war. Tango and Impulse and Ren and Cub kidnapped Scar and Cub killed Iskall last night.” Zedaph blurts it all out. “I tried to warn Cleo and Doc but it was too late, they had already hidden Scar somewhere and I was too late!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay!” Keralis says, getting up. “How about we go and meet with Doc and Cleo and you can explain what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Keralis, we can’t.” Zedaph says, his eyes wide. “If I go with you, you’ll be accused of knowing as well. I just wanted to, no, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell you that Xb offered you a place at his base. He wanted you to know that he isn’t joining this new war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is there going to be a war?” Keralis cocks his head to the side, confused. “Surely we could just talk it out, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cub is accusing Scar of working with Night. That's why Tango, Ren and Impulse joined him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keralis freezes, staring at Zedaph. He can’t believe it. No, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>refuses to</span>
  </em>
  <span> believe it. Tango, Cub, Impulse? Sure, he could picture them locking up an innocent if they believed it was for the greater good, but he can’t picture Ren doing that. Not Ren, the man who was so sympathetic toward him when he told him about being locked in Area 77. Not Ren, who yelled at Doc and Scar to knock some sense into them after he told him about not knowing where he was because of Area 77. Not Ren, who did that without the support of his fellow hippies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keralis? Are you okay?” Zedaph asks, ringing his hands. “I can leave if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to go into hiding, don’t you?” Keralis asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Zedaph frowns. “I guess? Both sides think that I’m with the other one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Xb know about you needing to hide?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m staying at my base. No one’s going to look for me, don’t you worry!” Zedaph shoots him a nervous grin. “But I should get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of yourself!” Keralis grins back. “I’ll come by with news!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to join the war?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! I will yell at Ren though.” Keralis sticks out his tounge and Zedaph laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When this is all over, we can both yell at them!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 29 - New Orders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stress is coming down with something.<br/>TW - Death, Mind Control</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stress hates it. The dress that she’s wearing, that Night gave to her. But somethings wrong, she can’t focus on anything. The world fades in and out, Stress blinks and is in a different place. It’s strange, its </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Stress finds herself getting used to it. Like its fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in her head tells her that it’s fine. Normal, even. That Night is to be trusted, a new friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, they could accept a trade, surely if Stress tried hard enough, they would be convinced to leave? A pinching headache blooms behind Stress’ eyes and she stands up, wishing that she could take the corset off - and one of the petticoats. Not all of them, but one petticoat would be okay. She doesn’t, instead walking out of the small bedroom that Night had gifted her. It was a strange night. Night treated her like she wasn’t willing to stab Night upon their first meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can sleep in here, Princess.” Night says, opening the door to a small room. It’s nice, a bed nestled into a corner, a large window with a window seat and an empty flower box and white curtains. There’s a desk in the corner, near some bookshelves, and a wardrobe. Night pulls Stress into the room, walking to the wardrobe and pulling out an outfit, handing it to Stress.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You want me to wear this?” Stress frowns. The dress isn’t necessarily ugly, drab would be a better word to describe it. It wouldn’t be something that Stress would have to wear, outside of a funeral, and a public one at that. Her own father’s funeral didn’t call for a dress like this.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“In the morning.” Night turns their glowing eyes to Stress. “You shouldn’t sleep in a corset, Princess.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you want from me?” Stress asks, scowling at the person.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“We can discuss that in the morning. I’ll have Observer bring in some water for you.” Night turns away. “I’m glad you decided to come, I would have hated another mindless Star. You’ll provide so much more entertainment.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>Stress watched as Night left, cloak flowing in their wake, and found herself dreading the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There must have been something in the water, for Stress to feel like this, even if it was nice to see Mumbo - Observer was what Night called him - even if he wouldn’t speak to her. Stress doesn’t know where her feet are carrying her to, but she doesn’t care. It won’t be food, it’ll be for that discussion Night wants to have with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stress blinks, and finds herself in a room, sitting across from Night. It isn’t dark, or maybe it is and Stress just can’t tell. In any case, Night is staring at Stress with what Stress prays isn’t malcontent. There are papers in Night’s hands, and Stress smiles nervously at Night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you’re back. I see Princess has been getting used to her body.” Night sounds happy, though Stress doesn’t know if that’s a good thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Stress asks, trying to fight down panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never you mind that, once you prove yourself to be worth trust you will meet her.” Night puts the papers down, and Stress notes some photos on them. “I believe you wanted to know what I want you for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Stress’ voice is short, clipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, as you know, I was after the boy. However, you will serve his purpose well.” Night leans towards Stress slightly, and Stress tries to back away. “I need someone to do those things I needn’t trouble myself with. Both you and the boy have powers that are useful to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What things?” Stress asks, despite the sinking feeling in her gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to break those pathetic others. To ensure that none of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>lower</span>
  </em>
  <span> stars never get bored enough to succumb to who they were before I rescued them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t hurt anyone.” Stress protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but you will. In any case, you will be in charge of the lower stars. You will have them do tasks such as making food, masks and cloaks for other lower stars while I pull my focus on collecting the boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you would leave him alone!” Stress yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said for how long.” Night taunts Stress, and Stress bits back a flinch as Night stands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want him?” Stress asks, trying to think about what Scar could have that Night would want. “He’s nothing special.” She lies through her teeth, but the guilt still sets in. Protecting someone through lying isn’t kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has magic. He’s human. I want to know why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s Vex.” Stress growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute, believing what that void walker tells you.” Night walks to Stress’ side, pulling Stress up by her arm. Stress dangles in the air, her feet not quite reaching the ground. “I’d suggest you stopped that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drop Stress and walk to the door, gesturing to Stress to follow. Stress sits on the floor for a second, struggling to move in all her layers before she stands up, following Night. The corridors are long and dark, darker than dark. Identical halls meet identical rooms, and Stress feels dread set in her stomach. She can barely get off the ground in these layers, even if she got into clothes that are easier to run in, who’s to say that she’ll even be able to break out?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would anyone wanna break out?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stress shakes the thought out of her head, trying to memorize the steps and turns they take. Night stops outside of a room, the metal door gleaming in the light projected from Night’s eyes. Stress tries to look past the door, into the room, but she can’t seem to get through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to go in there and kill one of them with the items I left in your inventory. I will be back tonight with someone to join them. If you don’t kill one, I’ll cut the admin’s legs off.” Night growls, opening the door and shoving Stress into the room. Stress hits the floor, petticoats and hair going wild, and she gasps. The corset </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>, digging into her chest, she’s not wearing it properly, somehow it must have come loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stress?” Xisuma asks, and Stress looks up from her tangle of skirts. “Oh Void, they got you too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has to be under Night’s control, the Stress we all know and love would never wear something that dark.” Beef says, and Stress giggles slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to get you guys out of here.” She struggles, trying to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Bdubs says, looking at her. “You’re not under Night’s control?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I traded myself for Scar.” She says, finally standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?” Xisuma asks incredulously, and Stress rolls her eyes, though not out of any malcontent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I traded places with Scar. He’s been hurt enough as is.” She smiles. “Now, what's in my inventory?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns out, a picaxe, sword and wither roses are what’s in Stress’ inventory. Stress smiles, taking out the picaxe, beaming at the three men. Bdubs lets out a celebratory whoop, and Beef looks excited, but Xisuma has a dark look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“X? What's wrong, love?” Stress asks, careful not to move too fast, there’s definitely a bruise on her chest, hopefully not on her ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is too easy.” Xisuma looks panicked. “You can’t get us out, Stress. Just do what they want you to do and leave, they’ll kill you if you try to get us out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just give up now, X! This works, this’ll work!” Bdubs says, looking at Xisuma with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not murdering any of you guys on their orders.” Stress says. “Maybe. Maybe if Cleo or False told me to, but not Night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beef laughs slightly, but Xisuma looks more panicked at that. Stress walks to the iron bars and break them, wincing as her ribs burn. Her ribs must be bruised then, if it hurts to walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright, Stress?” Beef asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My ribs.” She smiles. “They must be bruised from the fall - i’ll be fine, we need to get outta here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stress…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Bdubs.” She insists, walking over to Beef’s chains. They look easy enough to get him out of, just a key lock, so Stress fiddles with her flower crown, pulling out a few pins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, what are you doing, Stress?” Xisuma asks, trying to get a closer look from where he’s chained up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Picking the lock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when could you pick locks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get raised in a castle, see how bored a teenager can get.” Stress sticks out her tongue as she fiddles with the lock before hearing the earth shattering click, the collar falling off. Quickly working, Stress gets the chains tying Beef’s arms behind his back off, and she hands him her sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She races across the room, to where Bdubs is resting, and gets to work, thankful for the lack of arm restraints on Bdubs when she feels the pinching headache bloom again. Dropping her pins, she clutches her head, screaming in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma flinches away from Stress as she stands up, as though she never screamed in pain, clutching her head. She turns away from Bdubs, staring at Xisuma, and he notices with horror as the flowers still on Stress’ head wither away into roses, wither roses. Black tears flow down her face. Stress is gone, the woman in front of him is not the kind ice queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” He asks, trying to hide his fear, but it doesn’t work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Princess.” She says. “You must be Admin. I’m quite sorry, I believe I’ve taken your job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stress-” Xisuma breaths</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘taken his job’?” Bdubs asks, frowning. “Xisuma doesn’t work for Night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Xisuma doesn’t work for Night. Admin does, don’t you?” She smiles. “In any case, I have something to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Beef says, and Stress- no, this is Princess -turns around, summoning wither roses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Killing you of course!” She sounds happy, and Bdubs struggles against the chains, trying to get to her and stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beef won’t defend himself. Neither will Bdubs. They don’t understand, they can’t understand. They won’t fight her, she’s still that sweet girl who offered her base up as a hospital, the girl who let everyone stay in her castle in between seasons, who made faces at them during the political meetings they would have when they were picking a new world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess spams the ground under Beef with wither roses, and Xisuma winces as he notices the black lines spreading through Beef’s veins, it’s too fast, why is it killing him this fast?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Etho leans on the side of his ice farm, about to send a message to Doc. He’s got ice, it only took him a night of AFK, so it should be enough to lay the trap. Hopefully then they can get everyone back, there has to be a way to make everyone themselves again. It’s got to be like the Jungle in season 5, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>VintageBeef withered away while fighting StressMonster101</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Do you like this story? Do you want ~lore~ or to like,,, get memes that i make while i write? do you want to be able to tell me if i should be allowed to put references to AHWM in my stories?<br/>well, do i have the tumblr sideblog for YOU!<br/>It's got everything - anon asks, memes, my annoying ass, drawings done by a talented person who ISN'T me, random lines that i write and think are funny<br/>come and check out:https://thenightau.tumblr.com/ if you want all of that AND less, cause lets be real, im an idiot &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 30 - Two Deaths In The Server</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Etho and Keralis are targets. Doc and Jevin are finders. Scar and Xisuma are broken.<br/>TW: Permadeath, drowning, throwing up, freezing to death, losing your parents</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Etho yells, spinning around and summoning his sword. “Where the nether did you come from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you know who I am.” The voice is painful, neither male nor female, loud nor quiet, rough nor smooth. It’s unnatural, panic inducing and nightmare fuelling. A person stands a few blocks away, leaning on the wall of his ice farm. They’re wearing a black, woolen cloak that is closed down the from with small, silver clasps. They’re tall, wearing a mask with two glowing eyes, or maybe it’s their face. In any case, Etho knows who they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get fucked.” Etho spits, summoning ice around him, making a small ice cave around him, though small is a relative term, as the walls are thick and there is plenty of room to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trapping yourself isn’t going to save you. Join me.” Night’s voice echoes through the cave, as though they were in there with him. “Join me and your friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather die.” Etho spits, not caring about the consequences of his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can be arranged.” Night says, and a pickaxe breaks through the ice, shattering some of it. Etho quickly works to freeze the pick in place, but it escapes before he can steal it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, without much thought, Etho turns, sprinting down the path away from Night. He can feel the ice shatter around him and wonders if this is what Stress was telling him about when she said that the ice had its own life force. In any case, he isn’t the person controlling where the ice path leads him, just running from Night. He’s praying for a pause, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chance</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find his nether portal, but just as it comes into sight the light from it disappears, as though someone’s broken it from the inside. Etho falls, screaming as he fumbles to get his communicator out. The ice isn’t under his control, someone’s laughing as the ice starts to cover his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you still rather die, child? Even though there would be no respawn? The poor princess would be devastated that her powers caused this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never join you.” Etho growls out before the ice covers his mouth and nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes as the ice slowly creeps up and covers his eyes, forgetting the present. He’ll give anything for one more yesterday, one more time to be with his friends. At least he’ll see his parents soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Etho?” Doc calls out, looking around the mess of an ice farm that Etho built. But it doesn’t look like an ice farm anymore, everything is covered in a thick layer of ice or snow. The minecarts don’t rattle, in fact, the minecarts are under several layers of thick ice, frozen in place. The entire area is under ice, and Doc can even see a small rabbit under the ice. The poor thing froze in there. Ice is the most dangerous of all of the biomes, because freezing to death doesn’t let you respawn in hardcore conditions, unless someone comes to kill you immediately after you die. Frostbite threatens Doc’s extremities, but Etho’s message replays in his mind. Etho wouldn’t leave if he needed help getting this ice out, would he? Or was the threat of freezing too much for him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Etho!” Doc screams as he spies something in the ice, directly under where Doc is standing. White hair, a green jacket - Etho’s trapped under the ice. He isn’t moving, and the layers of ice look too close to him for Doc to feel comfortable with Etho being under there.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I need people at Etho’s ice farm. Now.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Cubfan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Why should we trust you? At the brink of war and you make the call for soldiers.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Has Etho died today?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>ImpulseSv: </b>
  <em>
    <span>No, why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dread sets in Doc’s stomach as he looks down at his friend- his friend’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Respawn’s broken or Etho was in hardcore. I need help getting him out of the ice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A scream rips from Doc’s throat as he sends that message. Etho isn’t coming back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keralis threw up into the ocean, retching as Doc’s message replays in his mind. Cleo went out, she said that everyone needs to group up, to stick together, but Keralis can’t move. He can hardly think, throwing up into the ocean. Void, he feels like shit, he should have been there for Etho, should have gone to help-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” A voice asks. He doesn’t recognise it, it’s not male nor female, high nor low. It hurts his ears and he retches again. A hand brushes some of his hair behind his ear, and Keralis turns to meet glowing, white eyes. Scrambling away, his heart hammering in his chest as bile comes up his throat he gets a good look at them. They’re wearing a thick, black woolen cloak that is held together by small metal clasps, and they must be more uncomfortable than not, Keralis notes with a small laugh. Ice freezes the edge of the cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You killed-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So someone found the body.” They interrupt. “Good. Now, I hope you won’t make the same mistake as he did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You killed Etho! Permanently!” Keralis screams, but he knows that he’s alone. No one is coming for him. No one even knows that he’s alone here, on the ground, at Night’s mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t act like such a child about it. He would have died eventually.” They growl. “Now, get up and show me where the boy is. The mage.” They correct themself, but Keralis doesn’t stand, it’s like he’s rooted to the ground. His breaths come in small gasps, trying to wrap his head around Etho’s death. “Oh, get over it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no ‘mage’ on this planet.” Keralis mumbles, praying that this will buy Scar some time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liars have their tongues removed, little builder.” They growl at him, and Keralis sucks in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing I’m not lying then, isn’t it.” He says, looking up at them. “There isn’t a mage in or on this world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two were wasted blood.” They growl, and Keralis screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>White, hot pain splits him down the middle, and he tries to scramble backwards. The pain is searing, blood curdling and he can’t feel anything else. The ground leaves from beneath him and water drags him down but the ocean can’t cure the burning. His blood has been turned to lava and his bones to magma, the screaming doesn’t stop as water fills Keralis’ lungs and his eyes snap open once more as his body hits the bottom of the ocean. The sun’s beams dance in the water, and a fish swims by his body as it floats to the surface, Keralis long since at peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar lies in his bed, hiding under the blankets. Tango came into the room outside the cell at one point, to tell him that he’s caused more trouble than he’s worth, but Ren yelled at him to get out. He’s as alone as an abandoned, overgrown church in a forest, one that is barely there anymore, the wood having rotted away to leave the foundations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's how Scar feels, just the foundations of a person left. Scar tapped out, letting his body’s autopilot control what he does or doesn’t do through the day, just hiding in the back of his mind, trying to untangle the mess that is his thoughts. He wants to find the thread that will tell him what happened that made Cub, Tango, Impulse and Ren hate him. He wants to find the thread when Grian left him and work out what to do from there. He wants to find the thread that tells him how to get Stress back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he falls into bouts of restless sleep, tossing and turning under the weight of his thoughts. Nightmares plague him, but his waking moments bring no more peace than the ones when he’s asleep, and it’s not like he can tell them apart anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mother! Mom, look!” Scar yells, a green light surrounding his hands as he runs over to a woman he’s never seen before. He can’t see her face, but she has long, brown hair, and she turns to him. She’s smiling, but her face is blurry, why is she so tall?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Scar, that’s fabulous!” She smiles, picking him up. “You’re getting so big! Why, you’ll be eight tomorrow, won’t you?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes Mom!” Scar giggles, pressing his hands up to the air. “I’ll be that big, Mom!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“How big will you be?” A man asks, and Scar’s Mom turns around. Scar looks at a man, whos face is also blurred, but he has the same bright green eyes as Scar.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Taller than you, Dad.” Scar sticks his tongue out at the man. The man, Scar’s Dad, is wearing Scar’s jacket, and Scar reaches out to him when-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar shoots up, a sob barely concealed by his hand. He curls into himself, sobbing into his hand, trying to make sure that his captors don’t hear him. Ren seems kind enough, and Impulse and Tango probably wouldn’t hurt him for crying, but doubt sets in as Scar thinks about Cub. How could Scar even explain to Cub why he’s crying? Cub already hates him for not being vex, why would Cub care that Scar finally has an actual memory of his parents?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <b>IJevin: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Respawn’s broken. It has to be broken.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>FalseSymmetry: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Jevin, please tell me you haven’t found something that’ll hurt.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>IJevin: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Keralis hasn’t had a death message today, right?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>XbCrafted: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I really hope you aren’t about to say that you’ve found him somewhere.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>IJevin: </b>
  <em>
    <span>His body floated out to my base. I checked for a pulse - there’s none. Nothing, no pulse. I tried everything, he’s lungs are full of water. He drowned and didn’t respawn, whats going on?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>ZombieCleo: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to come to your base, okay? Don’t get your hopes up, but I can try something.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>We’re counting on you, Cleo.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>ZombieCleo: </b>
  <em>
    <span>That is the opposite of ‘don’t get your hopes up’ Cub.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>JoeHills: </b>
  <em>
    <span>We need to have a server wide meeting.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Lets talk about that when people aren’t dropping like flies and not respawning.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>JoeHills: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Off topic - has anyone seen Pixl or Zloy? We can’t seem find them anywhere.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>TangoTek: </b>
  <em>
    <span>No, and ‘we’.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>JoeHills: </b>
  <em></em>
  <span>You can be included in ‘we’ when you stop kidnapping others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friends are rather easy to kill, Admin.” Bird says, bringing in three bowls of the mysterious soup and some water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is, so what?” Beef growls, rubbing his wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, everyone can respawn, I’m talking about permadeath.” Bird says nonchalantly. “You know, the not respawning kind of death? Or have you been so coddled that you dont remember-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you mean, permadeath?” Bdubs yells. “Xisuma, please tell me that no one’s died like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They shouldn’t have!” Xisuma’s frantic, panicked at the prospect of losing his friends for good. Surely not, surely it would take more to kill them-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grian has been screaming all day, you know.” Bird says. “Since Night did it. Etho and Keralis are the dead one, apparently. I just thought you all should know what the punishment is for not obeying.” Bird places a bowl of soup down near Xisuma, and smiles at him. “Just in case you want to know the consequences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grian, I’m so sorry.” Xisuma says, looking at Bird for a sign of Grian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t bother with him. He’s been silent since I told him that he’d be next.” Bird smiles serenely as he leaves the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beef stares after the star, tears trailing down his face. But Bdubs isn’t staring at where Bird left, though he is staring. He’s staring at Xisuma, a look in his eyes that are pleading the admin to tell him what he needs to hear, even if its a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bird is lying, right? He has to be lying…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore.” Xisuma says, tears falling down his face. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My kneecaps are for the taking. I know I lied with every 'sorry'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 31 - Peace Treaties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zedaph doesn't have the energy to feel; Tango and Impulse have to carry a package to the base; Scar panics and Doc, Cleo, Ren and Cub meet to discuss a truce or peace treaty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zedaph hasn’t moved in hours. He knows he should, he knows he needs to, but he doesn’t have the energy. He just stands in the middle of his base, listening to the pings of his communicator and the buzzes of the redstone lamps turning on and off. It’s a relief, the lack of day and night cycle affecting his base outside of the lamps he’d have to look up to see. It’s a relief to not know how long he’s been standing there, no thoughts going through his head. He knows he’s been standing for hours, the vague thought making his way through his head like the last fish in a tank, but he can’t find the energy or motivation to care. He should get his communicator, check in with everyone, make sure everyone is okay and that there are no new deaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he doesn’t have the energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Tango and Impulse come in, breathing heavily as if they ran, Zedaph can barely turn his head their way. Neither man looks good, both disheveled and tired, but Zedaph can’t find the energy to care. He wonders, though thinking is like trying to hear someone through a thick layer of glass, if this is normal. He can barely claim to be in a daze, or a trance, he hasn’t moved or thought for anywhere between two minutes and two days. He can’t find the energy to. He can’t even scrape up enough energy to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank the Void.” Impulse swears, pulling Zedaph into a hug. “Oh thank the Void, you’re alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is he? He can’t tell, but he leans into the hug anyway, letting Impulse and Tango hold onto him. They’re crying, both holding onto Zedaph as though they hadn’t seen him for months. Maybe they hadn’t. Maybe he’s been in here for months, staring at the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zed? Please say something.” Tango says, pulling out of the hug. “Please, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m.” Zedaph struggles, swaying gently in Impulse’s arms. “I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he collapses, all of his energy gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cub! You remember how you said that Zed could stay with us if we found him and he wanted to come with us?” Tango yells, looking at Ren through the window. Ren sucks in a breath as Cub hums in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, so this doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> count as kidnapping, okay?” Impulse asks, Ren and Cub snapping their heads up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tango and Impulse are holding up Zedaph, who looks like he’s passed out in their arms. Ren winces as he looks at the small hermit, exhaustion clearly written all over Zedaph’s features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna know. If you think he’ll fight you both when he wakes up, put him down with Scar.” Cub says, standing up. “Ren, we have to get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get going? Why are you guys going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re meeting with Doc and Cleo to discuss a peace treaty, so that there's not going to be a fight. We don’t want a repeat of the civil war, after all!” Ren smiles at the men, but something crosses Impulse’s face. It’s dark and unsettling, something in Ren’s chest tells him that it’s a sign of things to come, that they should keep an eye on Impulse, but as soon as it’s there it’s gone. Hopefully, Cub didn’t see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have something to say, Impulse?” Cub saw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t think a treaty will happen. There’s going to be a war.” Impulse mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because a person is different to diamonds.” Impulse takes Zedaph from Tango and walks into the sleeping quarters that Ren had built.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep an eye on them, Tango. Zedaph has a chance to leave, but Impulse knows what he did.” Cub warns Tango, and dread sets in Ren’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t abandon us.” Tango swears, but the dread doesn’t leave Ren. It only gets worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar lies on his - no, it isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> - bed, listening to an argument go on upstairs. He can’t tell who it is or what they’re arguing about, but he doesn’t want to find out any time soon. It’ll be find, right? He’ll be fine, someone is looking for him, right? Cub, Tango and Impulse wouldn’t be doing this without reason, he just has to wait it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A door slams open and Tango growls, stomping down the steps into the room outside of the cells, and Scar’s heart stops. Tango looks furious, and the years of friendship and knowing each other are gone, washed away like blood down a drain. Scar doesn’t know this man, standing just outside his cell, but he recognises the anger, the fury on the man’s face. He’s seen it before, on the faces of the people who raised him. It’s a dangerous look, one that screams for Scar to run, to move away, but Scar knows what happens to people who run, his back alone shows the story of children who run, and Scar plans to survive this. It’s better to just let it happen, anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tango opens the door, and Scar can’t stop the flinch that escapes, but Tango doesn’t bring down fists and swords against him. Instead, the man from the nether softens, wincing slightly as he looks down at Scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for scaring you.” He apologises, but Scar doesn’t trust it. The apology will be retracted, eventually. Even so, he takes the sandwich that Tango offers. Tango turns after a second, leaving the cell, then the room, without so much as a gaze backwards. The door above shuts, the lock clicking in place, and Scar sighs heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can survive this. At least these captors won’t hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc, I’m glad you agreed to this meeting.” Cub says smoothly, with the experience of a conman. Cleo leans against the wall, glaring at Cub and Ren, but she gives Doc a sneaky thumbs up. Doc suppresses a smile, knowing that if a fight ends up happening they’ll win. “Please, take a seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking us away from important research, Vex.” Doc responds, sitting across from the man. “This better be you giving us Scar back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s unfortunate, my team and I were hoping that we could appeal to your humanity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a creeper, Cub.” Doc rolls his eyes. “‘Appeal to our humanity’? You kidnapped a man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we did. Doc, you have to understand, humans aren’t born with magic naturally.” Cub starts, but Doc holds up his hand, feigning ignorance, buying False time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was under the impression that Scar is one of you Vex.” He responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. So was I.” Cub looks at Doc. “But he isn’t. My parents, the Vex, sent him a letter soon after he arrived at Stress’ base. It said that he was human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you kidnapped him for something he can’t control.” Cleo finishes, Doc turning to her, he eyebrows raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have reason to believe that he’s working with Night.” Ren says, and Doc snaps his head to his former Stock Exchange partner. “It would explain how he has magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it doesn’t fill in why he’s a target for Night to practice dark magic on, or for their </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>workers to practice their torture moves on.” Doc snaps. “This is ridiculous, you’re all idiots. Let him go, and we can forget this ever happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not going to happen.” Cub says immediately. “Even if Scar isn’t working for Night, where he is being kept is the safest place on the server, and if you’re so under his thumb that you don’t care for everyone else’s wellbeing then surely you’d appreciate </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cub spits, and Ren gasps, covering his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, ‘so under his thumb that you don't care for anyone else’s wellbeing’?” Cleo growls, walking over to the table. “You have no </span>
  <em>
    <span>clue</span>
  </em>
  <span> what we’ve been trying to do. While you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidnapping</span>
  </em>
  <span> our friends, we’re trying to bring people back from the brink. While you’re accusing people of working for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we’re trying to find where our friends are. You have no clue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dead is dead, Cleo. Permadeath means dead. We need to stop more permadeath from happening, so we need to lock up the loose ends that could bring more dead.” Cub responds evenly, and Ren stares at the man incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Loose ends’ is that all Scar is to you?” Doc growls. “Let me guess, Keralis and Etho are loose ends as well, aren’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I dare </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cub? Don’t I dare tell you what everyone will think when we tell them about how you kidnapped Scar because he’s actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Doc growls, standing up. “I’m leaving. There will be no peace until Scar is returned to safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s safe in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie, Ren.” Cleo says, walking over to Doc. “It’s not a good look on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both leave the room, and Doc feels the pricks of tears in his eyes, his heart hammering in his chest. He can’t fail Scar, he can’t lose another friend. He’s already lost Etho, Keralis, Beef, Bdubs and Ren, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> lose Scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get them back, Doc. I promise.” Cleo says, pulling Doc into a tight hug. “We’ll get them back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>False hides behind the wall in Cub’s base, her heart hammering in her ears as she hears Cub and Ren come through the nether portal. She knows that she’s invisible, and that she’ll be invisible for a while now, but she’s never trusted potions around Cub. It’s like the vex can tell that she’s there, but if he can tell today he doesn’t say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She listens to Cub and Ren’s voices as the fade away, the door opening and closing. And she waits. Then, she listens to pistons sound in the distance, but she lies in wait. Slowly, she gets her communicator out, sending a quick message to Doc and Cleo. She couldn’t find Scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone breaks two blocks near her, and Tango walks in. He looks around, and False bites back a swear, trying to move around him without him noticing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cub, no one’s in here. You’re being paranoid.” Tango calls out as False steps into the portal, trading the dry heat of the desert for the significantly worse dry heat of the nether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mission successful, even if I didn’t find Scar.” She says, looking up into the red sky.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 32 - Spectators and Liars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes you have to lie to let people feel better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Keralis isn’t dead, right Xisuma?” Bdubs asks again. He hadn’t stopped asking, not taking the ‘I don’t know’ to heart. Xisuma doesn’t blame him. He doesn’t want Keralis and Etho to be dead either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Beef has stopped screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room smells of rot, of the dead. Xisuma finds it fitting, the sickening smell stops him from tuning out, from tapping out and letting his body take over. He won’t die, he won’t let himself. Xisuma can die again and again. He can meet his mother and the Void, but he will be back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma won’t let himself die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens and Night walks in, followed by someone else, someone Xisuma hadn’t seen since season six, and a sinking feeling sets in his stomach as he realises who it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night has Wels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The next person to talk loses a hand.” Night growls, and Xisuma sucks a breath in, locking eye contact with Bdubs. Xisuma taps his hand in different beats, distracting Bdubs while Night has Wels carry Beef’s unconscious body out of the room, praying that Bdubs won’t notice that Beef is gone until it's too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Xisuma tears his eyes away from Bdubs Night has left the room, Beef’s chains resting against the wall. Bdubs stares at the chains, tears falling out of his eyes. Neither man says anything, but there are questions in the air, and accusations. Blood, rot and the sickeningly sweet smell of decay distract both men from the questions that they long to ask, the ones that they can’t help but to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to be okay, right?” Bdubs asks, barely louder than a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Bdubs.” Xisuma looks up at the roof. This room was once the better, cleaner cell to be kept in. There's too much blood for that now. “No, he’s one of them now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>False carries a heavy pile of books into the room in her base that Cleo claimed as a study. Well, more the room that Cleo made and then turned into a study, but False doesn’t mind. The room is well kept, the walls covered by bookcases and a simple desk covered in papers and notes. Cleo leans over the desk, scribbling something onto one of her papers, humming to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where would you like these books?” False asks, swaying slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they the ones about people travelling into the underworld?” Cleo asks, not looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re all myths though.” False smiles as Cleo looks up, though she knows that Cleo can tell that she’s tired. “I don’t know why you need them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need all of the information I can get. Put them on the desk please!” Cleo moves some papers and False dumps them, rubbing her shoulders. “How far did you get on the Scar front?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not far at all,” False admits, “I ended up hiding in a wall to escape Cub, and he sent Tango after me anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“War is war, Cleo.” False shrugs. “Still, we have more important things to do. We can afford to let the men fight, we’ve got people to save.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow Falsie, spend all day in the mirror practicing that?” Cleo giggles, smiling up at her. “Or was that off the top of your head?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon man, don’t expose me.” False sits down on the floor next to Cleo’s seat. “How is everything going here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m going to look through the myths to see how long I can-” Cleo cuts herself off, frowning. “I shouldn’t say. It’ll make you upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” False asks, frowning. “You can’t make me upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not me-” Cleo frowns “-Well, it is me, but I don’t want you to be mad at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this about Keralis and Etho?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Cleo looks down. “Yeah, it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’re dead. Permadeath - you can’t come back from that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a way. It depends on the world.” Cleo looks False dead in the eyes. “Why do you think I’m a zombie and not a human?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pixl?” Zloy screams out, trying to find his friend and partner in crime and reporting. “Pixl!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zloy?” Pixl floats over to him, trying to wrap his head around what he’s seeing. It’s Zloy, but he’s completely clear, as though he’s a ghost. Looking down on himself he’s also see through. “What the nether?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in spectator mode.” Zloy says. “I thought that you had died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you thought wrong.” Pixl smiles, but he doesn’t think that Zloy can see it. Void help them, Zloy doesn’t even have a face, just a blank slate. “What can we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can’t die.” Zloy says. “We can’t leave either, and we can’t interact with anything or anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that's all I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess watches as Observer and Bird prepare a new bed in the barracks for the man she killed. He hasn’t turned, Night hasn’t even bothered with giving him a name yet, but he is moving to the barracks as soon as Observer and Bird stop fucking around. The barracks aren’t small, the room is large enough to keep 6 men in it, and there are 4 identical rooms, though they smell of musk and feel abandoned - this room has been lived in, if only by the Knight. It doesn’t smell much better than the other rooms, mind. Worse, Princess would argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despair sets in, but Princess ignores Stress’ attempts at turning her away from her true calling. Stress cares too much for these men, and Princess doesn’t even pay attention to Stress’ attempts to tell her their names, why should she care? Knowledge brings about want, and you can’t want what you don’t know, and you don’t know things you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stress screams as the bed is finished and Observer locks eye contact with her. Something flickers in his eyes and Princess writes a mental note to warn Night of the possible transgression: easier to punish and bring someone back from a crime they never committed than to let someone escape punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bed is ready.” Observer responds, and Stress nods, turning to Bird slightly, though she doesn’t use any more energy than what is needed - why waste energy on those below her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring him in and tie him up, then have Knight assemble. I have new orders for you.” She doesn’t wait for a response, her orders are as gospel as Nights, unless she disagrees with their benevolent creator, but why would she? Their creator is kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bird and Knight drag in the man, and Stress struggles for control - Princess will have to get that checked - as she watches them tie the man to the bed. Knight and Bird fall into line as the man’s eyes flutter. He’s waking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you all are aware, the task that Night has given you is of the utmost importance - you must not fail us.” Princess walks towards the line, eyeing Observer through her peripheral vision. He’s sweating, whether it is due to his loyalties needing retying or due to the suit that he insists on wearing. That will have to change. “The man needs breaking, and I have given him to you all to prove both your loyalty to Night and to their cause.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, this is a lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night gave the man to Princess to get rid of, but not to kill. Princess knows that they need to get more soldiers, more fighters for Night’s cause, so why not give the man wasting resources a chance to work for his food? It wasn’t Princess’ call, in the end. In the end, it was Night’s - but Night said it was a good idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tug in the back of Princess’ head summon’s her thoughts to Night and reports, and she turns about-face, walking out of the barracks. She walks along the paths and halls until she finds herself in front of Night’s office. She walks in, not bothering to knock, Night knows that she was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess, what has your first day taught you?” Night asks. “What do my stars do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They follow orders well. I’m worried for Observer, though.” Princess looks at Night. “He was the only one not converted here, and I fear that his loyalties need retying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to separate the prisoners, keeping them together allows them to talk to each other. They last longer that way.” Princess looks at Night. “We need to end that. Resources shouldn’t be wasted on a group that will not obey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will look into it. Perhaps Knight and Bird can build some new prisons while I fix Observer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to report on, however I am curious as to something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What troubles you, Star?” Night asks, and pride swells in Princess. She is a star, one of the best. Stress </span>
  <em>
    <span>loathes</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stress, the girl who inhabited this body before, is loud. How do I make her shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is disconcerting, Princess, but I have one piece of advice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beat her back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe and Iskall sit, watching the horizon, not talking. Iskall hasn't stopped crying for quite a few hours, and Joe thanks the Void that Ex knows now is not the time to come up. If Joe leans back, he can see Ex waiting by the portal at the bottom of Iskall’s tree. But he doesn’t lean back, instead watching and comforting Iskall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will things ever get better, Joe?” Iskall asks, his eyes wider than even Keralis’ were. No, that's not something Joe should say. Not now. His eyes wider than dinner plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will. Even the darkest tunnels have a bright ending.” Joe wraps his arm around Iskall’s shoulders. “There may be digging, mining even, but we will find the end of the tunnel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keralis and Etho won’t.” Iskall says darkly. “What’s the point if-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. Don’t you dare ask that, Iskall. Etho and Keralis may not be here with us anymore, but they are with the Void. They live through us, they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>survived</span>
  </em>
  <span> by us.” Joe takes a deep breath. “You said you would die for us, right? Well, now you have to live for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.” Iskall sobs. “I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one knows how to live for someone, Iskall.” Joe tries to be comforting, but tears prick at his eyes. “But now we don’t have the choice. We have to live for them, that's the most we can do for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall holds onto Joe as they both sob, Joe finding himself unable to hide the tears and stay strong for everyone. It’s too hard, he wants a break. Can’t someone else be strong for once?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fuck you. im a bad guy &gt;:(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 33 - Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a full moon.<br/>TW - Bones breaking, blood, wounds</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ren?” Scar asks, but something is wrong. Ren looks angrier than normal, snapping at Impulse when he came to bring Scar some food. He’s almost feral, hunched over and growling at every move Scar makes. Something in the back of Scar’s mind, a memory suppressed and pushed down further then even some memories of the Vex. A memory that Scar can’t believe he hasn’t forgotten from how much it is repressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A cacophony of screams come from the hippy base, throwing Doc and Scar out of their slumbers. Without second thought, without so much as a word, Scar runs out of the hidden bedroom in area 77 that they share, not bothering with putting on clothes, skipping straight to armour and weapons. He doesn’t hear Doc scream at him to wait, to hold on for just a second, to look at the sky and see why they can’t just run in without a plan. No, Scar runs on protective instinct alone. No matter how annoying the hippies are he can’t just let them die or be tortured by </span>
  </em>
  <span>whatever</span>
  <em>
    <span> is making them scream.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Scar bolts up the hill to the hippy camp, running head first into the fire, sword swinging. The camp is on fire, the stinging smell of burning wood mixes with the metallic smell of blood and Scar’s mouth dries up, a sick feeling setting in his gut. Where are they?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Scar is bowled over, something furry lunging at him from just outside his field of view. His head spins, hitting the ground with a hard thump. Maybe his head isn’t spinning but the world is, his eyes not focusing on anything. A scream echoes through Scar’s head. Why is he here? Where even is ‘here’? Everything hurts. Someone, some</span>
  </em>
  <span>thing</span>
  <em>
    <span> stands on his chest, its muzzle close to his face, snarling at him. It’s far too big to be a wolf, but that's the only thing Scar can think of.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The wolf yelps as a trident collides with its side and it growls, lunging at a form. Doc. Doc weaves around it, fighting and fending it off until it runs, leaving the camp. Impulse runs to his side, but the world still hasn’t stopped spinning. Scar’s chest hurts, and blood spills out of his mouth as Impulse tries to sit him up.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Impulse is talk, Doc and Grian walking over to him. They are talking about Scar, over Scar. He can’t hear them. His brain won’t process it, or maybe it </span>
  </em>
  <span>won’t</span>
  <em>
    <span> process it. Protecting him. They aren’t arguing, but Scar can tell that Doc doesn’t want to be here, that he’d prefer to treat Scar back at their base.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Where’s Ren?” Scar asks, his breath coming in in gasps. It’s too shallow. It hurts, blood coming out at every rattling cough. Something is broken.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Scar…” Grian looks at Impulse, worry set on his face.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Did the wolf kill him?” Scar’s panicking now.</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <em>
    <span>“No no, not at all like that-” Impulse is panicking now as well, looking between Grian and Doc.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Scar. The wolf </span>
  </em>
  <span>is</span>
  <em></em>
  <span> Ren.” Doc says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren.” Scar’s voice is shaky as the memory settles back down after the months of hiding, just under the surface. “Ren, what is the moon phase?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren growls and lunges at Scar, his body shifting and shaking. It must be the full moon, then. A haunting scream echoes through the room as Ren shifts, bones breaking and stretching, furs erupting from Ren’s skin. The wolf is back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar backs into the corner of his cell as Ren rams the iron bars, his heart catching in his throat as the bars bend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bird and Knight sit in the barracks, working on an outfit for the man that’s tied to the bed. He isn’t awake, which is a relief for Bird. Knight is sewing a cloak for the man, methodically stitching the side panels together. Bird works on a mask for the man, carefully attaching the final star to complete the constellation. If Grian’s memories of history lessons are correct it’s a constellation from a long since abandoned world called ‘Earth’ that was only seen in the southern hemisphere - the southern cross, if Grian’s memories are correct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian didn’t like Bird rummaging through his memories, trying to find out why Earth was abandoned. The planet seems interesting enough, but from what Bird can gleam something unnatural happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mask is finished, and Bird shows it to Knight before the other star exits the room, carefully carrying it and the finished cloak. Bird is proud of it, of the help he can bring to Night and their cause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grian?” The man coughs, Bird refuses to let Grian name him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Bird. We’ve been over this.” He rolls his eyes and the man winces, blue eyes bright against the bruises covering most of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. ‘M sorry. You look like him.” The man says quietly and Bird rolls his eyes. “Did Night really kill Keralis and Etho permanently?” His voice is small, scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. What reason would Night have to lie about something like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” The man’s voice is barely there, barely above a whisper. He didn’t expect that answer. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> that answer. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were too dangerous to be kept alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they were just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Players? They had powers. They no longer are a threat to our operation.” Bird stands up, standing over the injured man. “They had no use outside of death. Not to Night. Not to anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Lovers</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One day, two lovers, both blessed by the Void and the Void’s firstborn and betrothed by the ruler of their kingdoms, were to be wed. The people of their kingdoms saw them as goddesses of love, their care for each other more blessed than any betrothal they had witnessed before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These women were blessed as the first people to have powers gifted not by the Void, but by the Void’s firstborn. Princess Tatiana was blessed with the ability to control plants and their growth, and she blessed those who came to her with good crops. Princess Aridne, however, was gifted with the ability to control rain, and she brought back rain to the desert peoples of her kingdom when they came to her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The people did not come to them for blessings of crops or water. They came to be blessed with true love, but the princesses could not gift them that. In the weeks up to their marriage, the people were mixed. The kingdoms were more prosperous than ever before, but the people were not given the blessings they wanted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A resistance grew in the cracks of the cities, not led by the poor as so many are, but by the nobles that felt wronged that the poor no longer depended on them, and that they were not blessed with love as they demanded from the princesses.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we help Scar?” Tango asks Cub, trying to ignore the fearful screams coming from the cells. “I don’t know if giving him the ability to transform into a werewolf is exactly the right idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You locked Ren down there during a full moon?” Impulse snaps, turning to Cub. “Are you insane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bars will hold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t hold when he tried to lock himself up while we were fighting area 77.” Impulse growls. “He almost tore Scar apart the first time, and respawns broken. You said that this is the safest place for Scar. Prove it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impulse, don’t threaten things like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not threatening shit.” Impulse says, but he stalks out of the room anyways. Cub puts his head in his hands, sighing heavily. The screaming gets worse, louder almost, and Cub’s instincts scream to him that he needs to find Scar, to help his younger brother, his fellow Vex, the cofounder of Concorp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulse pulls Zedaph into the room before he leaves again, and Cub can see Impulse put down blocks, making a barricade. Tango yells at him, but Impulse ignores him. Zedaph hasn’t spoken since he got here, just curling up on the bed and sleeping. He still looks tired and empty. Cub can’t think back to a time when things were okay. The screaming is more faint, the barricade quieting them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large crashing noise echoes through the room as something is slammed into the wall. Impulse screams, and Tango rushes out to help. A one block wide hole is put in the barricade and Impulse’s body is dragged through. His chest raises, up and down, up and down, but he doesn’t wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cub moves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumps up, summoning a healing and regen potion. Cub runs, treating Impulse without second thought. Tango is asking questions, Zedaph is crying and Impulse still won’t wake up. Claw wounds go across Impulse’s chest and suddenly Cub is ordering Tango and Zedaph around, demanding beds be placed and food be cooked. Tango and Zedaph jump into the orders, wanting to help in any way possible. Cub’s eyes start glowing and eerie blue, using Vex magic to heal the wounds, or at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span> the wounds, as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cub won’t let anyone else die. Not on his watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall, Joe and Ex walk through the portal to False’s base, the full moon lighting up the pathway to the door. Joe yawns, leaning on Ex’s side and Iskall dawdles behind, staring at how the base glows against the night sky. Doc flies down, landing next to Iskall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He asks, his voice quiet and comforting. “Need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just tired.” Iskall responds hurriedly, not wanting to worry the other cyborg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall, I know that’s a lie. I’ve known you long enough to know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall pauses, and a beat passes between the two men. He doesn’t want to talk about it, what he’s planning to do. What he will </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do, to get his friends back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me what you’re planning on doing. Just, when the time comes, tell me you’ll stay safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall looks up to the sky, letting Doc guide him back to the base. Two dead, two missing and six vanished. Hermitcraft is no longer safe for most of the people on the server. But Iskall has his training, he can kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s what he’s going to do. Letting Night live is too kind, far too kind to them and too cruel to their victims. Night will join the Void and face punishment in the underworld.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall will walk them down there himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>quick note - the tale of The Lovers is a myth i am writing for the story and it is in place of having Cleo's POV. There is going to be one more myth after The Lovers is finished (though there will be a break in between them)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 34 - Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bdubs and Wels remember.<br/>TW - Blood, near death experiences, broken respawn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bdubs wakes up in an empty cell, one that he hasn’t seen before. It’s not well built, or maybe it is and he just can’t tell. In any case, it’s small, cramped and smells of mildew. A sea lantern sits in the middle of the roof, the room is probably 3 by 3, a bed lies in the corner - not that bdubs will lie on it, the sheets look moldy. The floor is cobble, but there's a patch of dirt in the corner, and the walls and ceiling are made of oak planks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no draft, but Bdubs shivers anyways, looking out of the iron bars. The other side of the room looks so comforting, the bookshelves and tables look so inviting in their normality. The door is wooden. They aren’t worried about him escaping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens and Wels walks in, holding a mug and a bowl of soup. Bdubs perks up, hoping that its for him, but Wels just sits the food and drink on the table, picking up a book before he sits down as well, eating the food and reading, ignoring Bdubs. Bdubs can hear him hum something, something familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s that song, the one Wels sang while the nHo was around! Wels is still in there, just buried. Bdubs takes a deep breath in, trying to remember the lyrics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you hear the people sing? Singing the songs of angry men.” Bdubs begins, and Wels turns his head slightly, subconsciously. “It is the music a people who will not be slaves again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it.” Wels growls, clutching his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums.” Louder, Bdubs prays that he won’t be heard by others. “There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you join in our crusade, who will be strong and stand with me?” Wels turns to him, a dark magic type </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> surrounding him. “Beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” The magic is leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!” Wels runs over to Bdubs cell, slamming the iron door open. “Do you hear the people sing!” He isn’t singing anymore, he’s shouting. “Singing the songs of angry men, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please Wels!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wels slams Bdubs into the wall, knocking the air out of Bdubs lungs, but he doesn’t give up, looking Wels in the eyes. He doesn’t know if it’ll work, though he hopes it will. Wels’ eyes are in turmoil, as though his soul is fighting itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>work with me here Wels.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bdubs gasps out. “When the beating of your” He gasps in air and a hand colides with his throat. “Heart, echoes the” a knee to the stomach send the air from his lungs “beating of the drums. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please fight it!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bdubs?” Wels’ voice is small, confused. “It- No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a life about to start-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When tomorrow comes. Bdubs I’m so sorry.” Wels drops him, and Bdubs pulls the other man into a hug. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault.” Bdubs mumbles into the hug. “But we can’t stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Just, keep your head down, don’t look them in the eye, they’ll know. I’m going to get us out, but I don’t know where we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One day, Princess Aridne was walking alone on the streets, only a few days before she was to be wed, taking a route she was known for. There were no guards as no one in any kingdom could imagine harming one of the ‘blessed princesses’, except the nobles. A young girl, dressed in little more than rags, ran to Princess Aridne, taking her hand and bawling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Princess please, my father is sad, our crops haven’t had any rain! Could you come and help?” The young girl asks, her eyes wide.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, lead the way, little one!” Princess Aridne says, her voice smooth as honey. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The young girl leads Aridne through the streets, weaving through the crowds and shacks indiscriminately, until the find a small shelter resting against the wall of one of the nobles' estate walls. A field of wheat grows around it, but as Princess Aridne goes to summon rain, a sword goes through her chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar whimpers, curled up on the mooshroom island, trying desperately to keep hidden, but he knows that not only will someone find him, a blood trail leads them right to where he’s hidden himself. He doesn’t understand why the wounds didn’t heal when he respawned, but he’s glad that he respawned. Maybe respawn isn’t broken. He isn’t permanently dead, or maybe he is and nothing changes when you die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe there is no such thing as peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar curls into a tighter ball, his hand in his mouth as he struggles to keep his whimpers quiet. He doesn’t know if it’s working, the world spinning around him. It’s too hot and too cold, he can feel his powers swell up inside him, and panic set in. Not here, not now. He can’t use his powers here. Someone could get hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps sound above him, and Scar struggles to silence himself. He’s shaking, not wanting to be found by anyone. Not by Doc or Cub, he doesn’t want to be forced into the war, and there's </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wants to be found by Night. The footsteps fade away slightly, and Scar breathes a sigh of relief before panic sets in, the sound of footsteps at the edge of the small cave he found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TFC?” Xb’s voice is loud, claws on a chalkboard to Scar’s ears. “TFC I found someone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” The old man asks, and Scar whimpers, petrified. He can’t move, just holding his stomach together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know?” Xb’s voice is fading, but his footsteps are getting louder. “Shit, it’s Scar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it’d be easier to say what </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong with him at this point.” Xb crouches down to Scar’s level. “We need to get him outta here, this is the least safe place for him to be at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s spawn proof?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s being hunted. Hermit Hollows should be able to hide him well, I have a few bunkers to hide him in. Do you have any potions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regen and Healing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Xb’s hands are cold against Scar’s skin, and Scar leans into the cool touch. Xb forces Scar into a sitting position, and Scar yells out, the cuts on his back scraping against the wall. “Shh, it’ll be okay. I need you to drink this okay? It’ll make you feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glass bottle is lifted to Scar’s lips, and a sweet tasting drink enters his mouth. He can feel some of his smaller wounds seal and the larger ones begin to heal, but the pain is still heavy. Another potion is lifted to his lips, an electric tasting liquid takes over the sweet tasting potion, and the large wounds on his back begin to seal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three men stay like that, in various stages of resting, for what Scar feels like is hours before TFC clears his throat, summoning the two younger men's attentions. The older man is leaning against the wall, looking at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get going, before someone else follows the blood trail. I assume you don’t want in on this war too?” TFC looks at Scar, who nods silently. “Good. Well, Hermit Hollow, Xb?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d need a distraction if we’re going through the nether.” Xb responds immediately. “Hypno and Jevin are also coming over, they don't want to be a part of the war either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be nice to see him again.” Scar smiles, though everyone can tell it doesn’t reach his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc,” Ex says, walking into the room. Doc looks up, False and Iskall pausing their sparring. “Cub, Impulse, Ren and Tango are flying over. You can see them on the horizon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure they aren’t going to Tango’s base?” False asks, turning to face the clone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check chat.” Ex shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cryptic.” Iskall smirks from where False has him pinned. “Can someone read it to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Doc says, pulling up the chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>We need to talk about Scar.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>CubFan135: </b>
  <em>
    <span>We’re all coming over.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>JoeHills: </b>
  <em>
    <span>No. You are not ‘all coming over’ you kidnapped a man. Who’s to say you’re not going to kidnap more?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>TangoTek: </b>
  <em></em>
  <span>We’ll kidnap you :P Thats the real reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Tango actually send the tongues out emoji or are you fucking with us Doc?” Iskall asks, and False lets him up. He stretches as he checks the chat before laughing. “Is this going to be a fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, last time Cub took Ren as back up, right?” False asks, looking up at Iskall. “Now he’s taking the whole team. Minus Zed, but that probably for the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren will be angrier today. Full moon was last night.” Doc says, and Iskall pales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think that Ren bit Scar, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” False asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's just that,” Iskall pauses “why else would they want to talk about him? We’re not the ones who kidnapped him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find out after the battle, Iskall.” Doc says. “Get your armour on. This is going to be bloody.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 35 - Battles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's fight time.<br/>TW- Fight, lots of broken bones and blood, Doc being nasty and threatening peoples lives</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zloy floats over the world, trying desperately to have someone notice him, though he doesn’t know if that would be good, considering what Pixl is doing. He follows Xb and Scar as they run through the nether, hiding from Tango and Iskall as those two men wrestle and fight in midair. Sparks fly as swords clash and Zloy is torn between getting the scoop of the century following Tango and Iskall or making sure Scar gets to safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He follows Scar and Xb mindlessly, knowing that Iskall and Tango can handle themselves in case of an emergency, but Xb and Scar will need witnesses. The two men run, ducking and weaving through portals before the exit through an unlabeled one, Zloy quickly joining them. Xb leads Scar to a small, crumbling building, but something tugs at the back of Zloy’s mind, urging him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zloy barely has the chance to think before he’s suddenly in a room with Pixl, a cloaked figure standing in front of them, glowing eyes locked onto his soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admin must have thought that he was protecting you both, forcing you into spectator mode.” A voice that sends dread through Zloy’s veins says. “And in a way, it worked. I can’t touch you, but now you can’t be seen by anyone but Admin or myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you an admin?” Zloy asks, and Pixl turns to him. He’s probably shooting Zloy a look, but without a face it’s hard to tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not an admin.” Night coos. “But I can see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Pixl asks, turning his faceless head to Night. “If you aren’t an admin, how can you see us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the first creation that the void ever made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is bullshit. I’m leaving.” Zloy says, floating towards the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to know how to be seen again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Princess Tatiana searched for months for her bride, the woman who completed her. The kingdoms fell into a season without crops. Nothing grew. The plants withered and died, trees became barren and even the grass didn’t grow. Princess Tatiana could not be swayed. Nothing would grow until she found her bride's body. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The nobles, not used to the starvation they were now facing, feared for their wealth and lives. They stole and ransacked the poor’s homes, killing anyone who dared to disagree. There was no peace, no prosperity in this world anymore. Tatiana would not take anyone’s pleas, she would not hear the Void begging her to allow her people food.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Void’s firstborn was not having it, they gifted Tatiana powers to bless her marriage, they did not want their gift to be abused.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Princess Tatiana, there is a way to see your girlfriend. You must travel to the underworld and beseech Amari, the queen of the underworld. You must ask to see your bride, your Aridne, and get some closure.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course,” Tatiana says. “How will I travel there?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The edge of the forest has a portal unlike the ones your people use to travel to the nether. Take it to the underworld. Bring back life to this world.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc’s sword slashes against Cub’s, the two men fighting as thought their lives depended on it. Doc can hear Ex and False fight the other two men, showing them no mercy. Ren and Impulse fight back as hard as they can, but they know they aren’t a match to a pissed off False. If Doc wasn’t fighting Cub, he would be mesmerised by False’s technique. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s like a dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>False ducks and swings, countered by Impulse blocking. They struggle, not matched but not an easy fight. False spins, her hair hitting Impulse, and she kicks him. Block. Duck. Swing. Spin. Duck. Swing. Kick. Over and over. Ex pummels Ren, the two men having forgotten the art of the sword. They brawl, punching, kicking and pulling hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc tears his focus back to Cub, forcing the man into a corner. Cub tries to roll out of the attack, but Doc doesn’t give him an inch of room to move, slamming his sword into the wall next to Cub’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fixing that, Doc!” False yells, throwing a trident to Ex, who sends it straight into Ren’s arm, who howls in pain. “That wall took me ages to build, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that.” Doc rolls his eyes. “Round up those two, pin them somewhere secure. I’m going to help Iskall.” Doc turns to Cub, his red eye staring into Cub’s eyes. “If you so much as </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> of hurting anyone in here, I’ll gut you and feed your intestines to my dogs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cub nods mutely, and Doc shoves him to the ground, walking around him. Impulse looks at Doc, his hands raised in fear as Doc summons a trident. Doc rolls his eye, walking to the door and jumping out of it, gliding down to where False left her portal. He walks in, watching as Iskall gets slammed into bedrock floor, blood surrounding his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc runs to Iskall, his trident impaling Tango and sending the nether born flying across the roof of the nether. Doc summons a healing potion, scraping his knees as he slides down to Iskall’s side, frantically trying to ensure the other man’s survival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall? Are you okay?” He says, forcing the potion to the other’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh of course I’m fine, I just fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>ate</span>
  </em>
  <span> bedrock.” Iskall growls “And while I’m at it, I might as well eat a sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate the nether. So much.” Iskall leans against Doc. “When this is done I’m never coming back. Heh, never. Nether. Sounds the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you two are going to keep flirting, I’m going to leave.” Tango says, struggling to remove the trident from his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And go back to an empty base?” Doc snaps. “You bastards lost. It’s over for you all. Where is Scar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where he is man, Ren killed him last night and we haven’t seen him since!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <b>what?”</b>
  <span> Iskall and Doc yell at the same time. “Why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> would Ren kill Scar?” Iskall screams. “And why didn’t he respawn with your lot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a werewolf!” Tango says, lifting his non-impaled arm up. “He can’t control it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill him.” Iskall growls. “I’m going to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon. Lets see if this story matches up with the others.” Doc smiles wickedly at Tango. “We can lock this one up in a room by himself. I’m sure Ex would like something to relief his stress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TFC sits with Jevin and Hypno as a frightened Xb pulls Scar into the room. Scar looks ready to drop, his face is an unnatural pale, almost blue, and Hypno takes off his jacket, wrapping it around Scar’s torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need your jacket back.” Jevin says, looking at Scar with a quizzical expression. “You don’t look right without it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jevin-” TFC groans, his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cub took it off me. I don’t think that he kept it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d ya mean?” TFC asks, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably burnt it.” Scar looks far away, and a single tear escapes his eye, rolling down his cheek. Scar doesn’t notice it, or doesn’t care. “It was my father’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, remember him?” Hypno asks, wincing as Jevin punches him. “Hey it’s a valid question!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much. I only recently found out that I’m not Vex. They did something to my memories.” Scar takes a deep breath in. “I think that he was good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other men don’t know what to do, what to say. Even TFC, an old admin whose traversed more worlds than they can imagine doesn’t know what to say. They stand in silence for a bit, listening to each other try to think of something to say, something that won’t hurt, that won’t cause upset or harm the small man who looks so much smaller, swamped in Hypno’s jacket. He looks fragile, breakable, like a small glass figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he was good, Scar.” Xb says, pulling the short hermit into a hug. “I know we might not be able to get his jacket back, but I’m sure that we can make you one thats similar, is that alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar nods, and Xb pulls the closest person into the hug as well. Hypno grumbles about this, but he smiles anyways, hugging the men. TFC and Jevin try to escape, but the joint effort of Xb and Hypno ends with them enveloped in the hug as well. None of them cry, though Xb can tell that Scar’s close to tears, but all of them feel safe. They’re safe, together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to be okay. We’re going to be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bdubs and Wels run. Neither of them are willing to fly out of fear of being spotted. They hide at the sounds of footsteps, but they don’t stop running. Bdubs’ legs burn, his lungs scream and his feet are covered in blisters, some of which are torn and bleeding, but he doesn’t stop. Wels has tears running down his face, and Bdubs notices that the armour he’s wearing is cutting into his skin, but Wels doesn’t complain. Exhaustion tears at the both of them, but they don’t stop. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop. Bdubs stumbles slightly over some roots, but Wels quickly grabs him. Bdubs feels more thankful than ever for Night’s base being in the overworld, but he hates the jungle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should stop.” Wels says quietly. “We’re far enough away, I can go find some sheep to kill, can you get some wood for a bed? We need to reset our respawns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bdubs nods, trying desperately to stay awake. Wels smiles sadly and walks off, summoning a sword as he ventures out of the cover of the forest, leaving Bdubs alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bdubs starts to break some wood, gathering enough to make a small shelter for the night. He’d prefer to have a roof over his head, water can still break through the leafs, after all. He starts to build it, making a small cottage. There’s no windows or torches, but he feels good about the build.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to make a house. Is there enough wood left over for a bed?” Bdubs jumps as Wels’ voice echoes through the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough for two, could you believe that the jungle had enough?” Bdubs jokingly responds. “You have enough wool?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just for one bed. I’ll just set my spawn then you can sleep on it, if that’s alright?” Wels says, handing the wood over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But where will you sleep? And if you die you won’t respawn here!” Bdubs crafts the bed, placing it in the corner</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I won’t respawn there either.” Wels shrugs. “And you need the sleep more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t argue. You’ve done enough.” Wels sets his spawn and walks to the corner of the room, letting Bdubs flop onto the bed. “You need to sleep. I’ll keep watch for tonight. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what? I’m keeping you up all night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For getting me out. I’m sorry. I should’ve tried to break out before, I should have-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Bdubs interrupts in turn. “You didn’t have a say in it, Wels. There’s no torches, we won’t be seen. Get some rest, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You first.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 36 - Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joe stands with the captured and Scar runs away.<br/>TW: mentions of blood an injuries, nothing explicit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We need to let them sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe, they kidnapped Scar. We need to find him.” False says, rolling her eyes. “I know that we should let them sleep, but we can’t lose anymore people to them </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> Night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They all have the same story. Except for Ren, who doesn’t remember anything.” Joe argues. “We have watches, let them sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe, we can’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s inhumane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I highly doubt that people who kidnap their friends and torture them until they die count as humans.” Doc growls, and Iskall walks over, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate to play the devil’s advocate here, but Joe is right.” Iskall says after a pause, looking between the three arguing hermits. “I’ll take the first watch, but they need and deserve sleep as much as we do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t, Doc. We’ll talk in the morning, okay? It’s been a long day. Everyone here needs some sleep.” Iskall turns to Joe, smiling. “Could you check on Cleo? No one’s seen her since she started researching stuff. I’ll chat with False and Doc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hit the hay after.” Joe shoots Iskall a thankful smile before he walks out, taking the small staircase that Cleo put in to get to her reading room. The stairs are dark, the light of the moon guiding his way down. A soft glow comes from Cleo’s room, the door cracked open. Joe walks in, and a small smile hits his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cleo, asleep in a book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s snoring slightly, and Joe walks around the messy room, trying to locate a bed to take the blanket off of. A pile of red blankets sit in the corner, and Joe grabs one, wrapping it around Cleo’s shoulders. One of Cleo’s notes stand out, heavily underlined in both green and red ink, while the actual note is written in blue ink as opposed to the black ink of the rest of the notes. Joe rereads it, and dread sets in his stomach, looking at Cleo’s sleeping form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe quickly memorizes it, leaving the room as fast as he can, needing to warn Doc.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Night is the eldest child of The Void.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar lies on a bed, listening as Hypno and TFC sleep soundly, and the whispers passing from Jevin to Xb. He misses Jellie, is anyone feeding her? Has she been forgotten as well, or did someone go and take her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His communicator buzzes, but he doesn’t check it. Jevin and Xb hush, and a small snore soon falls out of Xb’s bed. Scar slowly sits up, socks hitting the floor. It sounds so loud in his mind, but he knows from experience that socks are the quietest thing to wear while sneaking around bases. He picks up his shoes and takes an elytra from an armour stand, as well as a stack of rockets from the chest near Hypno’s bed. Quickly, without glancing back, Scar dashes out of the room and down the lit up hallway, throwing on the stolen elytra and pulling on his boots. Someone is following him, probably Jevin, but Scar pays no attention to them, racing up the ladder, into the broken house. Before he can think, Scar takes off, flying away from the safety of Xb’s base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SCAR!” Jevin screams, and tears fall towards the ground. Scar needs to get Jellie, this isn’t permanent. He’s going to come back, with Jellie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar flies out over the ocean, avoiding going over the shopping district, even though it would be empty. The chance, no matter how small, that someone is there, is too much of a risk for him to take. False’s base lights up in the distance, and Scar breathes a sigh of relief, thankful that he’s able to avoid Cub and his base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, something crashing into Scar’s side, sending him falling into the ocean, screams frozen in his mouth. The wind sends his hair flying, the cold night air and ocean breeze only strengthening the cold feeling in his chest. The stars in the sky glitter and sparkle, and fear sets in Scar’s chest, ripping the scream from his throat. The dark figure who flew into him turns, flying down to Scar, grabbing him midair, and Scar panics, throwing punches and kicks, struggling to get out of the person’s grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to take you anyway, bro.” Iskall’s voice sounds like a collapsing building in Scar’s head. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jellie.” Scar mutters, the panic not settling, not truly leaving his body. “I need to get her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I drop you, would you be able to fly?” Iskall asks, his green eye glowing in the low light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should manage.” Scar says shakily, and Iskall nods, letting Scar drop. Scar quickly rights himself, flying up to Iskall’s height without thought. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you ever find out about what I did before I joined hermitcraft?” Iskall asks, avoiding the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. You grew up in a city, right? You kept to yourself when we joined…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, one of the city planets.” Iskall takes a deep breath in. “I was-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-It’s the reason that I left them. Doc and False and Cleo and Joe. I’m an assassin, Scar.” Iskall says it fast, faster then Scar can process. “I’m going to kill Night. Permanently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are ways to get around respawn.” Iskall says darkly, and Scar swallows, trying not to freak out about what Iskall uttered. “It’s just another hit. I promised Xisuma that no one would be able to enter the server and hurt anyone and get away with it. I intend to keep that promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xisuma took you in on a bargain? As an assassin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he took me in to help me, also to have someone to protect you guys. But my skill set doesn’t really leave much to be desired in the ‘keep them alive’ department.” Iskall laughs, but Scar can hear the pain in his voice. “I have to kill them, Scar. They took my friends. They killed our friends and kidnapped more of them. I have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to stop you.” Scar says. “I get it. Trust me, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. I get having a skill set that you’ve been trained to use. But please, promise me one thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends on the promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, even if you can get everyone out, even if </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> goes to plan, and you have Night at the tip of your sword, you won’t lose yourself. That you’ll stay the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anyone will be the same after this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Scar admits, looking to the sky. “No one will stay the same, but please tell me you won’t lose yourself. You have so much blood on your hands, Iskall. You can’t wash that off with more blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But I’d rather the blood of the guilty than the blood of the innocent on my hands.” Iskall turns to Scar, a sad smile on his face. “I think that you get that better than the others do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Scar looks out to the horizon. “I get that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar, why does Cub say that you aren’t a Vex?” Iskall’s voice is quiet, confused. “I thought you two were brothers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was kidnapped.” Scar looks away from Iskall. “I don’t remember my birth parents - I only have one memory of them and that’s barely more than a dream. I’m not Vex, which makes sense.” Scar laughs bitterly, wiping a stray tear from his eye. “They never did care about me, they just liked how it looked, to care for some human kid with magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he blames you for that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humans don’t have magic, Iskall. Anyways, he wasn’t told.” Scar sighs. “Void, I must look like such a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you get an excuse to be a mess, Scar. It kinda feels like the universe hates you, no offense, but you keep getting hurt.” Iskall offers him an embarrassed smile. “Real question though: Why do you take so much shit from everyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you let everyone hurt you? Why don’t you fight back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t work.” Scar shakes his head. “I’m too small, no one takes me seriously, and it’s not like I can deck someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can jump though?” Iskall shakes his head. “It was nice to see you again. When I get back I’ll tell Doc that you’re alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do the same but with TFC.” Scar smiles, and the two hermits part ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knight has betrayed us.” Night says, walking in front of their Stars. “If you see him you must kill him on sight, and you must take back the man he stole. That man, Bubbles as I have named him, is needed in our quest to free this world from the Void. Without him, this operation could fail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my lord.” Bird says, and Observer echoes him, while Princess just stands stoically, holding up Butcher, the newest member of the group. Night leaves the room, and Princess drops the wounded man, who just winces. Blood runs down Observer’s back, as Mumbo asks Observer why he would stay with Night if they treat him so poorly. Observer ignores the man, going to take a regen potion from the nearby chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would he leave, anyway? Night brought him to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes it's as though Mumbo is following him, a separate entity entirely, whispering things in his ears. Other times, he can’t separate Mumbo Jumbo from his own thoughts. He wonders, which is something banned by stars, but something he can’t help to do, about if this was how Mumbo felt when he was brought in by Night. At least here he has people who understand, but Mumbo had no one. That must be why he joined so fast. A weak man who can’t deal with the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Observer.” Princess says, walking to his side. “Bird, tend to Butcher. We can’t have him die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Bird says, taking a splash potion out of the chest while Observer nods, slowly drinking the sweet potion. Bird throws the potion on Butcher, who gasps as he heals. Mumbo says that the man’s real name is Beef, but Observer ignores him, wishing that Mumbo would go to sleep again and leave him alone. He can’t wait until Night finally kills the man.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 37 - Fights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bdubs and Wels have to escape the jungle. How hard can it be?<br/>TW - Losing an eye, losing a limb, screaming, mind control, blood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wels?” Bdubs asks, his head spinning. It’s too hot, the air sticking to his clothes and arms, it feels like he’s wading through honey, or mud. He can hardly think, its too hot, too </span>
  <em>
    <span>humid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the jungle clawing it’s way into the back of his mind. This is the longest he’s spent in a jungle since-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. He can’t think of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terror seizes him and for a brief, blissful moment he screams, waking up Wels as he tries to get the jungle out of his mind. The knight stands up, racing to Bdubs side, but he can’t focus, he can barely hear the man. His screams stop as suddenly as they start, the jungle wrestling for control of his mind, and tears escape his eyes. He can hardly make out what Wels is saything through the fog that begins to encompass his mind, so much faster than the first time. A vine, scratchy and irritating, climbs up his throat, suffocating his voice and thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wels takes him by the hand, leading him out of the small, doorless hut and through the jungle. Vines retch out and grab at them, roots move around and trip them, even the small stones make it harder for Wels. The only thing that isn’t trying to stop them are the mosquitos, and that's purely because there’s too much smoke around from the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They prevail, retching the edge of the forest, the jungle getting ripped from his mind as Wels clocks him in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, what the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I didn’t know what to do.” Wels said. “You were just, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like the jungle had you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Void, Bdubs I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tears are in Wels’ eyes, and Bdubs pulls him into a hug. “We need to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Void, we have something to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two people walked into a room so large it dwarfed Mumbo’s mega base. One was a man, he was smaller and frail looking with a cloak covering his head. Small bits of brown hair came from under the cloak, the material a dark purple in color. He held a map in his hands. The other was a women, tall and decked out in enough muscle to spare, her attire similar to a Spartan warrior. They both kneeled before their mother, their creator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person in question was tall, hair flowing like the sea and a cloak of which the end’s void was made from. It still had the rip to prove it. Their face was blank, a pale stone gray besides their narrow and sharp eyes, almost pitch black save for the glowing purple iris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear, you both know their no reason to bow before me.” Their voice was gentle and kind, ringing throughout the two’s heads, “My dearest Watchers, what is the issue?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… them, Mother.” The male said. His name was Builder, as simple as it was, his sister and fellow Watcher was named Protector. Their duties were simple, to watch and protect. “We had gone to check in on the gremlin, only to find his new world, his friends, in chaos.” He said. Void nodded slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two really do care for that avian, but alright. You have my authorization to implement yourselves into that world, my children. Do not let my eldest ruin what those harmless players have worked so hard to make. Oh, by the way. How’s that admin doing? The one who likes to dress as the new updates creatures?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xisuma? Well… from what we’ve seen he’s vanished. Night might’ve taken him like we know they’ve taken others.” Protector said, her void cold and echoing off the large rooms halls. Void slowly stood from a couchened chair, their body towering over the two Watchers, who in themselves were over eight feet tall each. The dress that flowed down their body was the one of creation itself, the material in which all blocks were made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Do as you must, and send as many other Watchers as you need to help figure out what exactly they are planning. Night is a cruel creation, but I love them so. Please, bring them back home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will.” Builder swears, bowing to Void.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will call upon the Vex to aid you. We mustn’t allow Night to behave like this any longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall lands, rubbing sleep out of his eye. He traded the cold, night air for the warmth of the summer sun over the uninhabited flower forest. A light breeze passes by, the flowers swaying in the wind, and a tear escapes Iskall’s eye. This field will not be serien for much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world goes cold as dark clouds cover the sun, blacking out the world. Iskall quickly begins to record, live streaming the field to the hermits as a second nature. He ignores the confused messages, resting the communicator against a tree branch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was bold of you to invite me here.” A voice says, and Iskall turns, snarling. “Brave, but stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let my friends go.” Iskall growls. “They haven’t done anything to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The admin works for the Void. The Void </span>
  <em>
    <span>stole</span>
  </em>
  <span> from me, I will make them pay. And anyways, you have a watcher on your server, I’ll get rid of it.” Iskall steps towards Night, pulling his sword out. “Are you going to kill me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Iskall doesn’t lie, he refuses to stoop to their level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t last.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will. I’ll make sure of it.” Iskall runs at Night, sword swinging in the air</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ijevin&gt;Docm77</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ijevin: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Doc Scar’s missing</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>Ijevin: </b>
  <em>
    <span>He left last night, but he said he was just getting Jellie.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>Ijevin: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I know that you’re going to help Iskall, but please see if anyone can go find him</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>False is going to see if he’s alright.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em></em>
  <span>Stay hidden, Jev. I don’t know if Iskall will make it out of this fight, let alone anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar?” False calls out, walking into Larry’s hollow shell. “Scar, are you in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is a mess, chests thrown open with books strewn across the floor. An armour stand lies on the floor, the armour on it broken or close to breaking. A deep cut is slashed into the wall and shards of glass, some with blood on the edges, litter the floor around the window. A scorch mark taints the floor and walls where she stands, and grey fur is stuck in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>False walks to it quickly, praying to whatever gods are still listening that Jellie is alright, that Scar is </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There must be one god that hasn’t abandoned her and her family, even if this family isn’t related by blood. This is her family, the only ones left. Jellie and Scar are as much a part of that, surely they are safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, without warning, False drops through the floor, not noticing the missing block, and a scream escapes her mouth as she falls. She lands hard on her back, the wind getting knocked out of her lungs. Someone gasps, and a purring sound finds its way to her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“False? You can’t be here, it’s too dangerous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren rests his head against the wall, watching as Iskall and Night fight. If Iskall wins, this could all be over, everyone could be safe. They could have their friends back. He can’t bring himself to care about Iskall permadeathing someone. If the world goes back to normal, surely the end will justify the means.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall is thrown back, just out of the frame, and Ren’s heart catches in his throat. They may be on opposing sides of the war, but another death…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not something he wants to consider. Not for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall jumps back into frame, sparing with Night as though it’s a game. He isn’t taking it seriously, he puts more effort into fighting False or Cub or Tango then he does Night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would something getting stolen warrant the killing of people?” Iskall yells, his voice crackling through the communicator as he kicks Night in the chest. “We don’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do with the Void!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They stole my sons!” Night screams, and Iskall pales, freezing up, his arm outstretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s hardly our fault.” Iskall is barely audible through the poor quality of the communicator. “We don’t have your sons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will make Void pay for that. I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>free </span>
  </em>
  <span>all of their creations until I get them both back.” Night growls, grabbing Iskall’s outstretched arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world is frozen, or maybe the video is lagging, but the next thing Ren sees is Iskall, lying on the ground screaming, as Night holds the now separated arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc lands, running over to Iskall as he starts to get iron and redstone out, working from the blueprint of his own arm in an attempt to give Iskall a new arm. Joe lands, rolling to break the momentum from the flight before he runs to Iskall, potion in one hand, bandages in the other. He’s screaming at Doc, to help, to stop building for </span>
  <em>
    <span>five seconds</span>
  </em>
  <span> and help. Iskall is groaning as Doc grabs some iron in his off hand, setting a fire on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to cauterize it, Joe.” Doc’s voice isn’t there, isn’t coming from inside him. It’s like he’s floating, and he doesn’t understand. He’s almost there, if not completely in his own body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be fast Doc, we need to get fluids into him.” Joe says, and he takes off his shirt, stuffing it into a ball. “Iskall you have to bite this, I’m not dealing with a broken jaw as well as a missing arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall nods, biting the shirt as Doc lifts the burning metal with his own metallic arm, pressing it against Iskall’s wound. Iskall screams, and though it’s muffled through the shirt it’s still earth shatteringly gut wrenching. Doc lifts the iron off the wound when Joe nods at him, and the newly shirtless man begins to pour healing potions onto the arm, as well as some water. Doc gently takes the shirt out of Iskall’s mouth, wiping the tears from the man’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it hurt when it happened to you as well?” Iskall asks, and Doc nods. “We’re going to be matching now, like we’re twins!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc can’t help it, he begins to howl with laughter, Joe and Iskall losing it alongside him. The three men laugh harder than they ever had in their lives, not out of any will of their own or any malcontent but simply because none of them had expected that to fall out of Iskall’s mouth, or really anything like that to be said. Joe finishes bandaging Iskall, and they sit, laughing for a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It distracts all three of them from the missing arm, and the missing diamond eye that Night plucked out of Iskall’s skull. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>come down today, try some corn<br/>or we will sacrifice your newborn</p><p>https://thenightau.tumblr.com/<br/>please visit the tumblr, it has anon on it and shit posts and watcher designs and a sexy night design drawn by my editor</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 38 - Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>False and Scar have a chat<br/>TW - Phantom pain, limbs that are not attached to anyones body, torture</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>False stands up, looking at Scar. He has a large cut on his chest, bleeding through roughly applied bandages, but that’s the cleanest looking wound on the short man. His arms are littered with bruises and cuts and his face is swollen, a bruise on his cheek cut open and bleeding. Green and blue particles swirl around him, and he winces as he tries to get over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be here, False. It’s too dangerous, you have to go.” Scar’s voice is quiet, scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who did this to you?” False asks, her voice hitched. “Scar, you look like shit, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar shakes his head, hugging his arms close to his body. False didn’t notice it before, but there’s a line between them - Scar, hidden in the dark, nearly broken and terrified, magic ready to blow at and second - and False, standing in the light, sore from the fall but overall alright. Jellie crosses the line, rubbing against False’s legs, purring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar please. I just want to help.” False steps towards him, her hands up. “Please, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beef…” Tears fall out of Scar’s eyes. “They control Beef.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Princess Tatiana walks through the portal, finding herself in an area that looks like the nether, but it isn’t the same. It’s blue, and there are trees growing with strange lines going through them. A path made out of nether brick leads to a fortress, glowing with blue fire. Tatiana walks along the path, finding the underworld freezing compared to the overworld, and especially compared to the nether.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tatiana enters the main room, finding it empty except for a throne made out of the night sky itself, with a woman sitting on it. The woman who sits on it wears a crown made out of bones, and wears a wicked smile. She’s paler than death itself, her lips blue and eyes missing from her face, but Tatiana can tell that she is being watched.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello Princess Tatiana, heir to the Monster kingdom, I am Queen Amari. What brings you to my realm?” The voice, as opposed to the woman, is calming, comforting. Queen Amari’s voice is as smooth as honey, and as sweet as sugar, relaxing the Princess. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have been sent to regain my bride.” She responds, bowing to the queen, who stands, her black dress flowing down to the ground. “Please, I can’t live without her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve heard that not only you can’t live without her, your citizens can’t live without her as well.” Amari says as she walks to Tatiana’s side. The queen pushes a strand of her dark hair out of her face. “You have ended so many people’s lives, your highness, over something as simple as a death. Men, women and children have fallen due to your whims.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You didn’t allow the rain to come, you starved your people.” Queen Amari rolls her eyes. “And now your people are my people, and your princess is one of my advisors. How should I know that you won’t starve her as you have your people.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I would never!” Princess Tatiana swears, standing in a hurry. “I love her, how could I starve her?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will allow her to go with you, on one condition.” Queen Amari says lowly. “Once a year, you both must come back here, until your natural lives have been lived.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is simple. There must be a catch.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If either of you miss it for any reason, I will take both of you back, and keep you seperated for eternity.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall leans against Doc as he’s flown back to False’s base, yawning. He flew all night and then fought, there isn’t enough energy in his body for him to stay awake for the flight, but Doc won’t let him sleep. He’s gentle enough, very calming, but he panics when Iskall closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there, Iskall. Almost home, then you can sleep.” Doc mumbles. “Just hold on, please hold on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall doesn’t understand. Why would he need to hold on? He’s fine, he’s not bleeding anymore after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand hurts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It shouldn’t hurt, he hasn’t got it any more. His other hand - his hand that's still attached to his body - doesn’t hurt. Why does the one that's gone hurt?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall please stay awake.” Doc pleads, but Iskall’s eyelid is too heavy. There’s no reason to stay awake anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look me in the eyes or I’ll make sure that you can never look again.” Night growls, and Xisuma’s fearful eyes meet their glowing ones. “How hard was that, Admin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma doesn’t answer, trying to keep the soup that he was given in his stomach. Night’s too close for comfort, and his arms ache from how he’s hanging, chained to the ceiling. It hurts to breathe, the overworld air coating his lungs in dust and ash. A hand yanks his head up, and he yelps, a stray tear escaping his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would suggest answering me if you want to rest.” They snarl, the hand moving to his throat. “And if you want to see something that your </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> gifted to me. Apologise, and I’ll let you breathe and rest. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand tightens around his throat, and Xisuma chokes, struggling for air. He coughs, his body spasming as his mouth moves, but nothing falls out of it. Night drops the hand from his throat and he drops, screaming as a pop sounds from his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I’m sorry please.” Xisuma begs, and Night laughs. “Please please im sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re forgiven, Admin.” They taunt, and Xisuma forces his head up, trying to see whats going on. “Here, a present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They unchain his wrists, letting Xisuma’s arms, and body, drop. Xisuma lands on his dislocated shoulder and he screams. The pain isn’t white hot like the lashes on his back, but dark, unconsciousness beckoning him from behind his eyelids. A kick to the chest that sends him onto his back stops him from entering the darkness, and he glares, though the foot on his throat reminds him not to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night drops two items on the ground, and Xisuma retches at the sight of them, tears springing to his eyes. An arm, severed and bloody, and a diamond eye hit the floor. Iskall. Could Iskall be the next dead?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He fought well.” Night says, walking out of the room. “A pity he didn’t join the cause.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zedaph sneaks into False’s base, creeping around where Ex and Cleo are speaking. Neither of them are watching the cells that they’re holding his teammates in, and he doesn’t want to lose any time fighting them before he can get his friends back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, he frees Impulse, who pulls him into a hug. Impulse points him in the direction of more doors, and they both split off, though neither of them want to let go of the other hermit’s hand. Even so, Zedaph lets go and works on freeing the next person. Tango runs out, nearly bowling Zedaph over, but the nether born catches Zedaph before he can fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zed? How are you here?” Tango whispers, helping Zedaph to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came to get you all out of here. Cub was right about Scar. We need to get him out of here.” Zedaph says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cub out of prison or Scar out of the server?” Tango asks in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both.” He replies, Impulse, Ren and Cub meeting them. They are all wearing elytras, and there’s blood on Impulse’s hands. “Impulse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re fine!” Impulse says immediately. “Can't’ say the same about Ex and Cleo, we need to leave before we’re caught.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zedaph just nods, leading them out of False’s base. He jumps off the ledge, flying down to the nether portal on the dirt. He leads them through it, waving them through. Cub goes through as Doc and Joe fly overhead, Iskall in Doc’s arms, and Zedaph breathes a sigh of relief. Iskall is alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you summon me, Void?” The Vex king growls, walking into the grand room. “I have a kingdom to attend to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you have two children to care for. Your son and his brother.” Protector growls. “As the Vex king, you swore an oath to serve Void. Prove your worth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protector.” Void warns, and the strong watcher backs down, rubbing the back of her neck. “Vex King, your son, Cubfan and his brother Scar-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am aware of them.” The Vex interrupts. “If they have caused havoc, I want nothing to do with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night has attacked their world and permanently killed people.” Void says calmly. “I want to send you and these two watchers in to collect them. You sons will be safe when Night is caught.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does give me an excuse to collect Scar.” King mumbles to himself, and Builder frowns at that, opening his mouth before shutting it again. “I’ll do it, if the watchers go in first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can be arranged. C’mon Builder, lets go get some armour.” Protector smiles at her brother, grabbing him and pulling him out of the room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there is a blog for this au! https://thenightau.tumblr.com/ send us through some stuff :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 39 - Future Apologies Are Mandatory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jevin is mad, Scar is scared, Xisuma is tired and Wels is running.<br/>TW - TORTURE, DEATH, BETRAYAL, ARSON, PANIC ATTACKS, IDEALISATION OF DEATH</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you guys for reading this far! theres 39 chapters - 40 if you include the prolouge, and this is really long, so i have to thank you all for the support<br/>in other news, to stop myself from burning out on this story i've decided to start a new au just to keep my brain occupied. The first chapter isn't up yet but the story will be on ao3 if you want to check it out in the future. its just that grumbot is evil.<br/>thank you so much for getting this fair!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jevin wants to throw up, the video of Xisuma replaying in his mind. Why was no one else angry about it? Why has no one else seen it? Was he the only one who watched that stream, who saw what Night did to Ex?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t sit still, he can’t stay silent anymore. Xb watches him as he paces around the room. Hypno and TFC long since having gone deeper into the bunker, creating false rooms and tunnels in hopes to evade any invaders. Xb only raises an eyebrow as Jevin punches the stone wall, his hand squishing against the harder material.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying that punching walls isn’t comforting, but maybe you should hold up on that?” Xb’s voice is quiet, carefully watching Jevin’s reactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xb, how can we just sit around as that fucker </span>
  <em>
    <span>tortures</span>
  </em>
  <span> Xisuma?” Jevin screams, the words falling out of his mouth before he can stop them. “How can any of us just sit around on our </span>
  <em>
    <span>asses?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying that we should.” Xb interrupts quietly. “What do you suggest we do to the person who killed 2 people permanently and cut Iskall’s arm off and </span>
  <em>
    <span>stole his eye</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What can we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can at least try to bust Xisuma out. We can </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that they’ll want me back, False?’ Scar asks as they fly over toward False’s base, the small man looking worried about something that False can’t quite put her finger on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Scar. Why wouldn’t we?” False frowns as they fly over the sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just caused so many problems.” Scar mumbles, Jellie sleeping in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you haven’t.” False cuts him off, shaking her head. “You’ve been dragged into bad situations but you never cause any of the problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that Cub and his side feel the same way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, so what if they don’t think so?” False shrugs, gliding to where Scar was. “That’s their problem, not yours. Anyways, they’ve been arrested for kidnapping and torture, you’re good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of them?” Scar lifts one of his eyebrows, his head cocked to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup: Cub, Ren, Tango and Impulse are all locked up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Zed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zed?” False frowns to herself. “He’s with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar’s eyes widen, his chest rising and falling rapidly and False grabs him before he can drop out of the sky, holding him and Jellie in her arms without so much as a second thought. Jellie purrs, but Scar doesn’t calm down, his breaths seem too short, too shallow for him to be fine. False lands as quickly as she can, resting Scar on the side of a hill on the mushroom island, looking out to her base.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>FalseSymmetry: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Doc, you online?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>FalseSymmetry: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>FalseSymmetry&gt;Docm77</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>FalseSymmetry: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Scar is struggling, I need you here to help me carry him back to my base</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <b>
    <em>FalseSymmetry sent Docm77 coordinates</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em></em>
  <span>Omw</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc’s coming Scar. You’re safe.” False swears to unhearing ears. “You’re safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma lifts his head slightly, wincing at the pain that explodes from his shoulder. He almost wishes that it’s still dislocated, so that he wouldn’t have to hang anymore, that he could rest and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Void, when was the last time he properly slept? How long has he been in here? Has he been in here for hours or days? More than minutes - he’s tried to count them. Have the hermits left this world? Has Grian and Mumbo been freed? He doesn’t know, doesn’t want to know. Any answer is a bad one, any response - good, evil or neutral - sends a shiver down his spine. He can’t have news, it will either break him or give him hope. Both are bad. How can he trust Night in the first place, any news from them is almost definitely false. False. Is she alright? She should be, she’s a good fighter, a strong fighter. She wouldn’t break. She would take care of the others, she always was a strong leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Was’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Would’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When did the hermits become his past? When did they become something in the past tense? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma hordes these thoughts, he hordes them the way people used to horde food and materials. He hordes them, they keep him company in the long periods of the time alone, they keep him sane. Sanity. Thoughts. Hope. These are things that people horde, that Xisuma hordes. They aren’t commodities, you can’t trade them. These things are fire starters, are sparks of energy and stars that keep his soul burning. Thoughts keep him sane, sanity brings hope, and hope brings thoughts. To lose one is to lose them all. To lose one is to lose himself. But he must lose a piece of himself to keep some. Memory. Memory betrays him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother. His brother. His friends. These memories cannot be remembered, not if he wants to survive this. Not if he wants to make it out. Memory must be rationed - one a day, after lights out. He stops himself from remembering. The past brings pain and longing, and pain and longing douse hope with water. Memory betrays him by being him. He allows one memory to keep him company. His name. Xisuma. All others must be rationed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens and Xisuma’s heart plummets, though it brings him out of his head. He doesn’t get visitors, only Night comes and they won’t talk to him anymore. He doesn’t need to look to see that it’s them, but he does anyway, trying to ready himself for the blows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t fast enough. He wasn’t ready enough. The memories betrayed him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hasn’t fallen, though that's no fault of his own, his arms chain above his head. A glorified punching bag. Pain blossoms around his stomach, around his eyes. An old bruise on his arm becomes new again. Punch, kick. He’s something you train on. His ribs scream. His arms wail. Something cracks in his chest. He isn’t there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s as though he’s floating above his body. He can see everything but can’t do anything. He isn’t dead - far from it. Every blow erupts pain across him, though he himself isn’t hit. It’s like he’s a ghost or a spectator, observing but not truly there. He isn’t dead, he’s in far too much pain for that. Even so, the blows from Night send him spinning, and he can both feel and see himself swing dangerously from those chains. If his arms don’t dislocate now they will soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to cooperate, Admin?” Night growls, holding him by the throat. He’s been thrown back into his body, though that is more of his body’s accord than his own. The hand squeezes slightly, a reminder of what they could do to him, a threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” He spits, not regretting a second of it, even when they throw him, something in his wrist snapping. He isn’t there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll regret that.” They growl, walking out of the room. There’s no doubt in Xisuma’s that he will regret it, but it felt nice to say that to him. A semblance of control. Xisuma relaxes when he doesn’t hear them come back, allowing himself a moment to take stock of his injuries. Something is broken, maybe a rib, definitely his arm. Bruises coat his body, it’s hard to tell what is and isn’t new. Tears prick his eyes, but he shakes his head. Better it be him then any of his friends. If there are any left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens, and Xisuma shoots his head up, looking wildly for the tall person but finding no one. His body relaxes as much as it can, until his eye catch sight of someone far smaller. Brown hair with wither roses intertwined in it, a black dress. Her face is pale, though black lines fall down from her eyes as though she’s been crying. Stress. Why is Stress here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stress?” His voice is hoarse and quiet, though the short woman’s head turns his way, her eyes wide and purple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t remember Stress’s eyes being purple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles at him, something that should be comforting but instead is nerve racking. Slowly, she walks to his side, holding a flower out for him to see. It’s a black rose, with particles floating off of it. A wither rose. He looks at her, begging without words for her to snap out of it, to let him out, but she just places the flower underneath him, and pain begins to coarse through his body. Something is in her hand, black and long and with a small, silver glint at the end, and she walks behind him. He wants to leave, he wants to go home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain erupts from his back and blood drips onto the ground. A whip. Stress - no, she isn’t Stress - Not Stress has a whip. Not Stress has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whip</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death would be kinder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wels follows Bdubs as they make their way through the forest, humming to himself. They’re both far enough away from Night to feel like they can speak and yell, but too close to fly. Soon, soon surely they’ll be able fly away. Wels smiles to himself, his face in the sun. His face feels light - lighter than ever before, the mask having weighed him down more than he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of rockets still him, and Bdubs runs ahead, Wels quickly snapping out of it to follow him. Butcher and Bird - no, that's Beef and Grian. Or it’s their bodies. He doesn’t have enough time to think, instead grabbing Bdubs before the man can run into the opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can see, Bdubs. They’re wearing masks. They’re with Night.” Wels says, slowly taking off his Elytra. He hands it to Bdubs without a second thought, summoning rockets to give to the other man as well. “Take these and leave if we get caught.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Bdubs asks as Grian and Beef - No. Bird and Butcher turn towards them. The others can’t see them, but Wels knows that they’re going to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll distract them. Run, Bdubs. Don’t look back, just go.” Wels says, pushing Bdubs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Wels…” Bdubs mumbles, his eyes wide, but Wels pushes him, walking into the clearing with tears distorting his vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gentlemen, it’s good to see you.” Wels smiles at them, knowing how incriminating it is to be without a mask outside of Night’s base. He must look horrid to them. He was so relieved to be out, now he’s going back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knight.” Beef - Butcher. Butcher says, smirking. “You came back, our lord will be impressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Wels. Knight is not someone I claim.” Wels’ voice is quiet, but the message is deafening. “Please, Night isn’t someone you should work with. Beef, Grian, you’re both </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> then this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You claim that,” Bird pushes his arm in front of Butcher. “But you have no evidence to prove it. Knight, you called our lord your </span>
  <em>
    <span>liege</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Would you betray them so fast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Night is the type of person you pledge allegiance to.” Wels says loudly, listening to rockets take off faintly. Bdubs is safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now to save Grian and Beef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you don’t need to follow them. The hermits care about us, you can escape. You can fight back.” Wels walks to Grian slowly. Mambo was the one who fought back, all the stars knew that much, but maybe he could break through to Grian, to Beef. He reaches his arm out, knowing that if they decide to fight him he will lose. Venerable, but protection is offered anyways. Bird stares at his hand as Butcher plunges a sword through Wels’ chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wels screams, tasting blood in his mouth. Butcher pulls the sword out and Bird grabs Wels’ throat before he can drop. The world spins, going grey before his eyes. There’s too much blood in his mouth, not enough in his body. Tears fall down his cheeks and Bird’s hand closes tightly around his throat, blocking off his air. Wels struggles to breath, convulsing and screaming, trying to fight back. Something darker than the void creeps into the corners of his eyes and he stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bird drops the dead man to the ground, smiling. No one will find this body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you all know the plan, right?” Zedaph asks, standing up. The look of anger on Zedaph’s face is unlike anything the others have ever seen on the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t feel right to grief, Zed.” Impulse says. “I mean, I know that this will get them to stop being stupid, but they’ve spent so long on their builds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impulse, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>war</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They aren’t our friends anymore.”  Cub’s head is in his hands, the guilt and worry on his face betraying what he is saying. “They are the enemy. We need to win this, for everyone's sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re still destroying hours of work, dudes.” Ren argues half heartedly. “I mean, the Omega tree didn’t do anything to us. I don’t wanna burn it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren, this isn’t the time for sentimentality.” Zed sighs. “Look, I’d love it if we could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> the others why they should hand over Scar. I’d love it if we could kick Night off. But we can’t. So we have to break them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Break them?” Tango frowns at smaller hermit, side eyeing Impulse. “ Zed, we aren’t going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>break</span>
  </em>
  <span> our friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Of course we aren’t!” Zed agrees hurriedly as Impulse and Tango talk to each other through their eyes. No one is having a good time in the room, but Ren stands up, sighing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I’m going to burn the Omega tree down. Meet you back here in 10.” He says, walking out of the room. Cub stands, though his head is hung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to Cleo’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does sandstone even burn?” Tango asks, cocking his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but armour stands do. And in any case, I can smash windows.” Cub smiles weakly, there’s no joy in it. Just brutal acceptance. “If I’m not back in half an hour, consider me dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no laughter, just a nod from Impulse. Cub turns and leaves the room, and a sadness lingers in the air. Impulse turns away from the door, looking down at the floor. Tango stands, pulling Zedaph and Impulse into a hug, squeezing the two men tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” He smiles. “How hard can it be to burn a vineyard and a winery?” Tango smirks, leaving the room. Impulse stands alone, wishing that he could be held again, and wordlessly Zedaph wraps him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna fight them.” Zedaph whimpers. “I don’t wanna be the strong one anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be.” Impulse promises, though he clings to Zedaph anyways. “We need to leave. The Goatmother won’t blow herself up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zedaph pulls out of the hug, leading Impulse out of the room. They both walk to the portal in silence, Impulse half heartedly checking his inventory the item that he knows he placed in there. Flint and steel. Burning Doc’s house is the easiest part of his mission. Impulse knows that he needs to put his guilt aside and focus on the bigger picture, but he doesn’t know how. Doc is his friend. He doesn’t want to burn the others home. Impulse tries to shake off the feeling as they sneak through the nether, Impulse’s body relaxing in the hellscape as a second nature. He may have lived on the overworld for years, but his body will not let him forget that he’s a netherborn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men walk through the portal from Bdubs end of the house, and Impulse’s heart aches for his missing friend. Zedaph squeezes Impulse’s hand before he takes off, flying towards the Goatmother with TnT in his hands. Impulse watches for a minute as Zedaph places the blocks in a seemingly random order before he turns to Doc’s base. Impulse shoots up into the air, setting a fire on the roof at random. The fire spreads quickly, and by the time he’s at the bottom of the building the whole upper level is on fire. He sets a small fire at the base of the house before he moves to watch the fire show that Zedaph has been setting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zedaph flies around the Goatmother, and Impulse can see him notch an arrow. Zedaph aims and fires in a few seconds, hitting his mark. Impulse whistles to himself as he watches the mountain blow sky high. The mountain is left with nothing more than a glorified crater, and Zedaph lands besides him, stumbling slightly. Impulse catches Zedaph before the man can fall completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woo. That was, something. Is it getting warm over here?” Zedaph smiles as he looks over the burning building. “Maybe we should get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that feeling as well.” Impulse agress, and the two men run through the portal, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how does it end?” Joe asks for the fourth time, and Cleo feels like pulling her hair out of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe. I. Told. You. This.” She sighs, throwing her hands up into the air. “The Princesses get married, visit Amari once a year and then decide to stay with Amari together when they reach old age. An old tale about true love or something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what did you gather from it, besides that Night is the Void’s kid?” Joe looks hopeful, and Cleo can almost feel the two frozen bodies under the room. She knows that she shouldn’t - but it seems like the only way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the princesses seem like they’re Stress’ ancestors.” She says carefully, testing the waters for what Joe will allow her to say. Joe nods enthusiastically, waiting for her to say more. “Which would explain her peoples powers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! So we’ve got Stress’ families backstory and some dirt on Night, that's good!” Joe smiles brightly, although deviously, at Cleo. “We can blackmail Night, we can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there's another thing.” Cleo says. “It’s a bit, well, it’s morally dubious at best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you tell me will not leave this room.” Joe swears, leaning against the bookshelves. “What would you like to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how to bring Keralis and Etho back.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>also! this chapter is the longest, going over 3,000 words!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 40 - Brought Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zloy and Pixl need to be brought back to warn everyone.<br/>TW - Mental Breakdown, magic use, screaming, blood</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you guys enjoy this one, its over 4,000 words</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pixl watches as Zloy floats around, both of them stuck in their heads. They’ve been in this room for days, neither wanting to leave the other or make a decision. What Night told them… it couldn’t be true, could it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to find those kids, don’t we?” Zloy asks. “We don’t have to agree with Night, I’m sure that if we found Xisuma he’d be willing to get us out of spectator mode.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t bring kids into this, Zloy!” Pixl argues. They’ve had this argument at least 5 times in the past two days, each time swapping sides. There are no new arguments. “They don’t deserve whatever Night will do to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither do the hermits.” Zloy says it half heartedly. They don’t want to fight. They don’t even want to be here. “We need to get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can leave. There are admins at home. We can leave.” Pixl’s heart isn’t in it, isn’t in this fight. “Zloy, we have to go. We have to get help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grian killed Wels.” False says, walking into the meeting room. “Bdubs sent me a message. Wels broke him out. Bdubs doesn’t know if it's a permadeath or not. He asked me to check spawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you too, False.” Ex grumbles, but he smiles and waves at her anyways. “Did you check spawn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, I wanted to tell you guys first.” She says, walking in. “So, while I’m out, do you guys need anything from your bases?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a base.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was talking to Doc and Iskall, Ex.” False rolls her eyes and Doc laughs. Iskall doesn’t say anything, just stares out of the window. Doc replaced his eye with one of Doc’s spare eyes, but Iskall hasn’t seemed like himself since the fight. Doc understands, watching Iskall adjust himself minutely as he leans to the right, his arm heavier then the lack of one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you get me some of my redstone and iron? If I have any diamonds lying in any chests can you bring that too.” Doc says, turning to False and lowering his voice. “Diamonds make better joints for prosthetics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will he want one?” False murmurs back. “I mean - obviously he will, but shouldn’t he have some time to adapt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t make an arm in a night False. I’ve been trying for two days. I have a book in there with the designs for my arm if you can find it.” Doc replies quietly and False nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall? Do you want anything?” False asks, but she knows there will be no answers. Iskall doesn’t even blink, staring out of the window in a catatonic state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand, watching him for a few minutes, and False looks heartbroken, watching him. No one recognises this Iskall. The man that is normally so happy and energetic is no more than a husk of himself. Doc can feel his heart in his throat as Ex wipes a tear from Iskall’s cheek. Iskall flinches away from the touch, and Ex lets his hand drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll be back soon.” False says, her voice breaking the silence. She walks out of the room, but Doc sits, watching Iskall as his friend travels a million miles away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bdubs circles back to the field, flying cautiously landing at the edge of the field. A person lies on the ground, in a pool of blood. Long, brown hair splayed out underneath him, bloodied cloak and gambeson. Wels looks peaceful, lying in a field of flowers. His eyes are closed, and blood falls from his lips. There are tear tracks on his face and Bdubs wants to scream, to throw up, to mourn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Wels’ chest rises. It rises and falls. Wels hasn’t given up yet, and neither will Bdubs. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BdoubleO100&gt;Docm77, FalseSymmetry, Iskall85, Cubfan135, TangoTek and Hypnotized</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>BdoubleO100: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I need help they nearly permadeathed Wels someone please I need potions </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>FalseSymmetry: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Bdubs we need co’ords.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Get Cub Tango and Hypno out of this group</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Hypnotized: </b>
  <em>
    <span>What did I do?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>BdoubleO100 sent the group coordinates</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>Docm77: </b>
  <em>
    <span>You kidnapped Scar!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Hypnotized: </b>
  <em>
    <span>We hid him from your group. Where is he now, Doc? Having a panic attack as your war rages on?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bdubs throws the communicator across the field and screams, anger and fear and the lack of sleep catching up to him. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> they have a war, now? How fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> they decide that some prank is more important to avenge then Beef or Xisuma or Grian or Keralis or Etho or Mumbo or Wels? How fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bdubs pulls his shirt off, tearing it into strips, putting the cleanest strips onto the wound, praying that Wels hasn’t lost too much blood. There’s not enough luck in the world to save Wels, but Bdubs would gladly trade some of his soul to bring another back from the edge. Wels won’t respawn, something tells Bdubs that much. Rockets sound and Bdubs can feel tears run down his face. His knees hurt, his arms ache and the sun bears down, he could have been there for hours or a few minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bdubs move. I need to give him potions.” Tango’s voice breaks him, and Bdubs collapses onto the blood stained grass as Tango walks over to Wels. Zedaph pulls him out of the blood and pulls some bandages from his inventory, helping Tango work on Wels. Tears and sweat mix as Bdubs shakes, crying on the grass. He can’t stand, he can’t even pull himself up from the ground. Empty potion bottles litter the ground as Tango and Zedaph work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tango and Zedaph jolt up as Bdubs screams, something grabbing him and pulling him upwards. A black cloak made of wool rubs against his back and a purple arm wraps around his waist, holding up aloft in the air. Bdubs doesn't struggle, just shaking in fear as he watches his friends pull out swords, ready to fight Night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, let's be civilised.” Night’s voice sets off Bdubs, the man sobbing as quietly as he can. “I’m sure that we can come to an agreement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him go!” Zedaph yells, not looking at Bdubs, whose eyes are slammed shut, as though he’s trying to be anywhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, if you give me Knight back.” Night’s voice is calm, collected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re Night?” Zedaph sounds confused, and Tango slaps his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They mean Wels.” Tango says, and Bdubs eyes shoot open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” He screams, though he shakes with fear as something cold and sharp presses against his neck. “No, don’t! Take him and get outta here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood starts to trickle down Bdubs throat and Tango and Zedaph look at eachother, talking without words. Tears appear in both of them mens eyes and dread sets in Bdubs stomach. Theres no good outcome for this. No matter what happens, someone is left behind. Bdubs doesn’t want to go back, he doesn’t want to go through it again. But no matter how hard it will be for him, it’ll be worse for Wels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We agree to your terms.” Tango’s voice is far away, as though it’s on another planet. “You can have Wels, if you drop Bdubs first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bdubs screams as he’s dropped, Zedaph running over to him. He doesn’t care for their apologies, their pity. They let Wels go. They came to heal Wels and they sent him to his death. This is no more than a pr stunt for their war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything hurts. His lungs feel like ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like they have ice in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stray jolts upwards, his eyes flying open as frost flakes off them. A zombie stands in front of him, mumbling something in a tongue he doesn’t speak. He relaxes, something in his brain telling him that zombies can be trusted, under some circumstances. Why is he here? It’s too hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This zombie has long, red hair and bright green eyes. Something in him trusts her, trusts her more than his brain says is acceptable. This is a zombie, he should only let it so close to him. It doesn’t groan like normal zombies - the stray knows that much. The room that was once cold is now too hot. Everything is too hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tho?” The zombie asks, and he glares at her. She is a zombie. She is a player. He trusts her. She will kill him. What is the difference? “Etho, talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cleo, my good and magical friend, I get the feeling that Etho is not here anymore.” A voice says, and the confused creature snaps his head towards the voice, seeing a player - a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Why isn’t the zombie attacking him? Has the zombie been </span>
  <em>
    <span>tamed?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The room is too hot, but he can’t feel it. The ice drips from his arms as he stands up, looking at the human. “Woah there Etho - It’s me, Joe Hills. C’mon man we’re friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lunges at the player, growling and ready to fight before the Zombie grabs him, tying him to the bed as he growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See Joe this is why I didn’t want you here - it’s hard enough to control them without you here to make them agro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cleo he’s hurt.” The player says, and the player walks over to him. “Hey, Etho. It’ll be alright. We’ll grab Doc soon and you can go talk mobs. You remember Doc, right? From the nHo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>nHo?</span>
  </em>
  <span> That word seems familiar, comforting. Suddenly, everything comes back to him, and he begins to shake. Why is he a stray, why isn’t he dead-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe?” He asks, but the words feel unnatural in his throat and mouth, as though someone has changed the shape of his body. “How am I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Joe says. “You’ll see soon enough, we need to get Keralis back too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keralis is dead?” Etho’s voice is small, hurt. “I didn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t remember, when you come back.” Cleo says, drinking a bottle of enchanting, flicking through a book. “Trust me, the more you think on it the worse it’ll hurt. Just be glad you’re back. One good thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cleo glows, her hands outstretched towards a block of ice with something dark in it. Etho can feel something tugging him towards the ice, but he doesn’t move, not due to the ropes tying him to the bed but because something in him doesn’t trust this. The ice begins to melt, and Cleo’s eyes glow a bright, luminescent green as she starts to speak in a language that he doesn’t understand. Galactic, probably. The ice melts and Keralis begins to float, and Ethos gasps in the warm air. The room still feels wrong against his skin, but he doesn’t understand why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Keralis splutters, convulsing in the air. Slowly, he’s let down onto the bed. Cleo falls over, and Joe quickly grabs her, holding a healing potion to her lips. Keralis’ body changes, his skin turning the same greeny-blue as a drowned, his eyes and mouth glowing an ocean green. Footsteps sound above them, and someone comes down the stairs. Someone opens a trapdoor, and Etho can feel hot air hit his skin. Someone starts to come down the stairs, and a creeper hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc is here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They just gave him up?” Princess asks incredulously as she watches Bird build a new cell. “Of course they would, he abandoned us, why wouldn’t he abandon them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Princess, you must be kind to him. As kind as you have been to Admin.” Night’s voice sounds like they are trying to hold back laughter, and Princess allows herself a smile. Night must be impressed by what she did to admin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stress, in a corner of her mind, seethes. Stress may have shut up a long time ago, the endless screaming coming to a close after the threats of worse punishments for Admin were brought to her attention. Now, Stress seethes, silently praying for a chance, for anyone to give her the same chance that was offered to Wels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wels, who is chained in a kneeling position on the floor next to them. There’s pain in his eyes, and neither Princess nor Stress can tell if the pain is emotional or physical. To be truthful to herself and to Stress, Wels doesn’t appear to be fully there. There’s a look on his face, one that has clearly been schooled and fine tuned, a look that tells anyone who looks at him that Wels isn’t in the room. Not mentally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess doesn’t care. It’ll make him easier to break, something that she can’t wait to do. Knight was a good man, this Wels is a caricature of him. Stress claims the opposite, but Princess can tune her out. All Princess does is tune her out, unless Stress could be useful to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admin is screaming, and Night appears to be taking relish in that. He doesn’t sound to be in as much pain as Princess put him in, but that's what happens when you let the dimmer stars take part in breaking him. Of course, allowing them that luxury is something that proves how much more merciful Night is. Butcher could make a good leader, and when they leave this planet to arrive at the next Princess may bring up Butcher’s skills to Night. The cell is quickly finished, and Bird backs away, bowing to Night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job, Bird.” There’s a smile in Night’s voice and Princess grins at the short star, sending him a thumbs up. Bird practically beams, something that Stress claims is a carry over from Grian, but why would it be? Anyone would be happy to hear Night tell them that they were doing good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bird leaves, and Princess picks up one of Wels’ arms, shaking him out of whatever trance he was in. He flinches away from her, but she just huffs out a breath, dragging him into a cell. She drops him off in the middle of the cell, letting him hit his left side on the concrete floor. Night nods at her as they enter, handing over control of the lower stars to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bird, tell Observer that we need traps for the hermits' war. Oh, and tell Butcher to work on them as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Hypno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean he treats us as though we kidnapped Scar when it’s clear that we were just trying to make sure he wasn’t going to be used as a pawn in their game - and anyways we let him go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know Hypno.” Jevin sighs as they walk through the tunnel leading towards False’s base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He acts as though </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> started this war, as though we want any part of it! There are more important things to be focussing on then a war!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know Hypno, that’s why we’re going over to stop it.” Jevin is the only person entertaining Hypno anymore, TFC and Xb struggling to stop themselves from hitting their heads into the stone wall. Honestly, TFC doesn’t know why Hypno is so upset about it. Doc and Cub are in a war, of course they wouldn’t want to associate with people who remain neutral, who knows who would betray them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s acting as though this war is worse than people dying!” Hypno throws his hands into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Cub you’re thinking about.” Xb replies, and TFC glares at him. “I mean he’s the one who started the war, just because Scar isn’t a Vex!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc isn’t taking people going missing and dying seriously as well!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying that he is - both of them are bad, I’m just saying that Cub is </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you two don’t shut up I’m going to kill you.” TFC snaps, though he isn’t malicious. “Please, we have better things to be doing than arguing about which is worse. They’re both as bad as each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me out!” Bdubs screams, and Cub winces in sympathy. This may be his base, but Zedaph has taken control of the group. “Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Please I promise I won’t contact anyone, Void let me out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that this is the safest place for you.” Tango says, sympathy in his eyes. “Bdubs, we don’t want you to get caught up in Doc’s propaganda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to kill Scar! You locked me in here for no reason! You’re as bad as Night!” Bdubs screams, and everyone’s head snaps towards him, a mixture of hurt and anger painting their faces. “I hate you! You care more about this war than you do anyone else!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Zedaph yells, anger written across his face. “We’re doing this to </span>
  <em>
    <span>protect</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, don’t you understand that?” Bdubs flinches away, and Impulse grabs Zedaph’s arm, leading him out of the room. Ren and Tango go to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night said that as well.” Bdubs mumbles, and Ren freezes. Tango mustn’t have heard, as he walks out of the room without second thought. “I traded one cage for another, didn’t I? God, I should have just let Night have me, at least Wels would know what to say here… if they even let him live.” Bdubs laughs bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bdubs, we just want you to be safe.” Cub says quietly, trying to make Bdubs look at him. “We just want everyone to be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you kill the one person on this server that is 100 percent not Night’s kid? Permanently? You’re all hypocrites.” Bdubs glares at them both. “What, don’t you know how to talk to people, how to ask questions, or do you only know how to jump to conclusions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bdubs-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren! Cub! We’re flying out, get your butts into gear!” Zedaph yells, and Ren grabs Cub before he can finish what he wants to say, before the apologies and excuses can fall from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s pulled out of the room, his brain going 100 miles an hour as he tries in vain to process what Bdubs just revealed. Ren pulls him along, and Cub feels glad for the armor that he wears - Impulse looks ready to stab him. Zedaph glares at him, and Cub’s eyes meet stone cold ones. Zedaph doesn’t look worried, doesn’t look like he cares that Scar will be dead by the end of the day. Cub misses him, he shouldn’t - Scar’s blood marrs him, makes him a traitor not only by association but by blood. Scar isn’t the brother Cub misses, but his brain betrays him. It’s like he’s trapped in his own scheme, his own plans. Did he betray Scar, or is he correct? What was his plan before, when he captured Scar? What was he going to do with the man?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cub shakes his head, stealing himself away from those thoughts. He has to protect the hermits. He can’t let anymore fall into Night’s arms. He gets out his rockets, walking through the nether. Tango takes the lead, and everyone falls in line as they make their way to Tango’s base. His nether portal will give them access to False’s base so that they can get the jump on the other team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exit the nether portal and Cub draws his sword, putting his rockets in his offhand. It’s time to finish this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to be fine, right Jellie?” Keralis asks as False leads the small group down to bedrock. “We’re going to be just fine. We’ll get Bubbles and Shishwammy and Bumbo and Brian and Stress and Vintage Kebab back. Then we’ll never have to think about this ever again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh.” False mumbles, her sword out. “We’ve got to be quiet while I hide you three. Can’t have the others killing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four.” Keralis mumbles. “Jellie is here, there’s four of us you’re hiding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four then.” False nods sagely. “How do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>four</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel about hiding in a large pocket of bedrock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine with it.” Etho says. “As long as we can stick together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like fun!” Keralis grins. “Scar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye” Scar shakes his head, his hands shaking. “Yeah. Yeah it’s fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Etho holds Scar’s hand as they land, the newly made stray rubbing the back of Scar’s hand. It’s comforting, grounding in a way. False leads them to a small hole, putting Jellie down. Jellie walks into the hole, Keralis crawling in after her. Etho quickly follow, but terror seizes Scar. If they are found, they’ll die. He can’t move, he’s trapped. They’re going to die, they’re all going to die because of him, they don’t deserve that he deserves it this is all his fault Cub hates him hes right to hate him Scar should just-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar, we’ll win.” False promises, pulling him into a hug. “We’ll win, and those </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuckers</span>
  </em>
  <span> will be put into a jail cell while we rescue the others. But we can’t win if you’re panicking, cause I need to go fight. Ex is lovely and all, but he can’t fight worth shit.” False holds him at arm’s length, grinning. “So I’ve gotta go baby sit, ‘kay? Etho and Keralis have swords, let them fight if need be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar nods, and crawls into the small air pocket. It’s large, for the pocket in bedrock, about 4 blocks wide on both sides. Scar finds a corner away from the entrance and sits in it, letting Jellie come to him. She quickly finds herself pulled into a hug as Scar fights back sobs, bitterly wishing for a break. For something to come and kill him. For sleep longer than five minutes, or at least without nightmares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar, is there anything we need to know?” Etho softly asks, pity in his eyes. “What did they do to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Etho!” Keralis says, hitting Etho’s arm. “You don’t have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They let Ren have me when he was a werewolf.” Scar mumbles. “Cub’s team. They want me permadead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did Ren do?” Etho’s voice is low, almost a growl, and Scar flinches away, pulling his legs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t remember. ‘S not his fault.” Scar turns away from Etho and Keralis, missing their expressions. Etho looks furious, hurt and angry, and ready to go out and fight the group himself, but Keralis looks upset, scared and mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar, he still </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They want me dead. It doesn’t matter.” Tears make their way down his face, blurring his vision of the bedrock floor. “It doesn’t matter.” he breathes. “It doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does matter.” Keralis says softly, breaking Scar’s mantra. “Look into my eyes, nothing but my eyes.” Scar finds himself unable to look away, unable to stop himself, and he notices Keralis’s eyes glow brighter than before. “You matter, your hurt matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Scar breaks, shattering into a million tiny pieces. Magic spews out of him, mixing with the sobs and tears that Scar lets lose. Etho and Keralis stand, swords out, watching the entrance to the bedrock hole, protecting Scar. Jellie purrs as magic swirls around them. The magic is warm, a bright ocean blue. It feels like a hug from a friend, warm tea on a cold day. It’s homely, comforting. It doesn’t feel dangerous anymore, it sings to him, the song a lullaby from a life he longs to remember. Deja vu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He calms, trying to remember the words for the song as his body catches up to his magic. Exhaustion seeps to his bones, tired eyes look to the last strand of magic as it flies around Keralis and Etho’s heads before it disappears. The two men quickly turn around, watching Scar struggle to stay awake. Keralis kneels down to Scar’s level, his sword forgotten on the ground as he offers Scar his hand. Scar leans onto Keralis, and Jellie wraps herself around Keralis’ ankles as the cold man hugs Scar. Keralis smells of the ocean, and though Scar knows why, he finds himself smiling at the familiar, calming scent. Scar tries to hear Keralis’ heartbeat before remembering that he’s the only alive person in the hole. His heart breaks once more, a choked sob escaping his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Etho joins the hug, and the three men cry together. Anger, fear, mourning and longing may be their reasoning, but they soon feel better afterwards. Jellie mews, and Scar laughs as she jumps onto Etho’s back.  Etho falls on top of the others, and they all descend into laughter. Keralis wiggles his way out from between Scar and Etho, and Scar pushes Etho off him. Jellie snuggles up on Ethos back, and the stray sighs, leaning his head against the bedrock floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my life now. I am a cat cushion.” Etho giggles. A buzz resonates through the room, and Scar pulls out his communicator, dread setting in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WatcherProtector has entered the server</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>WatcherBuilder has entered the server</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>IJevin: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Great, now there are watchers.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>WatcherBuilder:</b>
  <em>
    <span> We are here to help</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>GoodtimeswithScar: </b>
  <em></em>
  <span>Help who?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help you guys, of course!” A man’s voice echoes through the small bedrock room. Keralis and Etho jump up, Jellie flying off Etho’s back as the two men prepare for a fight. The person doesn’t enter the small room, however. “I’m Builder. My sister is dealing with the fight above. Void sent us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it.” Etho growls, holding his sword tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.” He says. “You have to trust me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is the end of arch 1!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 41 - Arc 2 - Watchers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>if you are hurting, you are still valid.<br/>TW - Fighting, Death, Blood, Self harm (in the form of Iskall pressing a sword on his throat until it cuts, though ren stops him), Torture, Breakdowns, Crying</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sparks fly from Doc’s sword as Cub hits it. Ren runs, weaving through the fight as he goes to find Joe. Cleo leaps over him, her hand grasping around Impulse’s throat as she tries to punch his skull in, but Ren has no time to stop it. Ex and Tango weave around the room, setting fires for the others to stumble into as their swords swing. False spins around, her hair twirling around her as she dodges an arrow from Zedaph. She send an arrow back in response, pulling out rockets to join Zedaph at the tallest floor. Ren doesn’t have enough time to follow her, running into a small room in hopes of finding Joe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds Iskall instead, looking out of the window with a gaze that Ren can only describe a ‘not being there’. Ren doesn’t sheath his sword, though he lowers it, walking towards his friend. Iskall doesn’t notice him, he doesn’t even look towards him. Ren slowly lifts his sword up, just under Iskall’s chin, and Iskall’s head snaps to Ren, but he still isn’t there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Scar, Iskall?” Ren asks quietly as the war rages on. “I don’t want to hurt you, just tell me where he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s with Keralis and Etho.” Iskall mumbles, the fog in front of his clearing for a split second. It doesn’t last, and Ren yanks his sword back as Iskall leans onto it, blood running down the assassin’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s dead?” Ren’s voice catches in his throat. He knows that it’s the outcome that Zedaph wants, but he never thought it would happen. “How did he-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren, if you hurt Iskall more I’m afraid I will have to dispatch you.” Joe says, and Ren can feel a sword on his back. “So please put that sword down. I know that your side is unable to listen, but try it for once?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t play us that way, dude.” Ren groans. “We tried to talk, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why I never claimed that you didn’t. I spoke the truth. You tried talking, but never listening. Perchance that’s what you’re doing now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if it is? You’ll put a sword through my back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A liar and a hypocrite. You came carrying weapons and brought naught but death. What else will you lie about, and who else will you betray?” Joe’s voice is inquizitive, accusatory and harsh. Ren doesn’t bow away from the crimes Joe thrusts upon him, and he stands taller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t betray my pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you do kill an unarmed man locked in a cage.” Joe snaps, and Ren can feel the sword cut into his back. “And you attack a man locked in his own mind. What, no, who else do you hurt, do you maim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar.” Joe snarls. Ren spins around, a sword on Joe’s throat as they are teleported to the main room. Joe catches Iskall before he can fall, and Ren looks around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cub, Zedaph, Tango and Impulse stand beside him, with Doc, False, Joe, Iskall, Ex and Cleo standing, or sitting in Iskall’s case, on the other side. A small bedrock wall blocks them off in theory, but it’s only one high. A woman in a purple cloak and battle armour struggles to place more bedrock, and False jumps the divide, swinging her sword at him. Ren quickly blocks before False is teleported back, the woman glaring at her. False ignores it, running at the bedrock wall again before Doc grabs her, swinging her around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon False.” Doc groans. “Let’s not anger the person building with Bedrock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s she gonna do? Teleport me back? Doc she’s going so slow let’s finish the fight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m building as fast as I can!” The woman says, and Ren laughs slightly under his breath. “I’m not as good as Builder is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re Protector?” Joe asks inquisitorial. “What are watchers doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she can open her mouth to explain, Zedaph shoots Doc in the robotic eye. Protector yells in shock, running over to Doc’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Player, are you alright?” She asks, trying to help him. Ren watches in surprise as she towers over Doc with a look of pure and utter horror as Doc laughs. “Player you’re hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. Fake eye. No pain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jellie rubs herself around Builder’s legs as he crouches down in the bedrock room. Scar tries to see his face around Etho and Keralis’ legs from where he’s sitting. Builder is hunched over, 8 feet tall trapped in a place that makes someone who’s 5’11 tall hunch over. Etho and Keralis stand defensively in front of Scar, as though he wouldn’t be able to defend himself if Builder attacked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t, but he wishes they didn’t treat him like a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you all don’t trust me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an understatement. You said that Night is ‘like an older sibling’ to you - how are we supposed to trust that?” Etho snaps, holding his sword tighter. “You’re only in here because Scar reckons that we should hear you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should. I don’t want another war, Etho.” Scar defends himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“War?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not important!” Keralis says immediately. “Just, why would Void send someone after Night. Why wouldn’t they come themselves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I knew, player.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Keralis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keralis!” Etho says in shock. “Why did you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have his name!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Scar!” Scar says, lying on the bedrock to see Builder. He waves at the watcher, who waves back. “I think I’ve met you before!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have?” Etho and Builder ask at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you visit the vex king with your son at one point? Cub and I were little but your son was nice. Void, what was his name?” Scar mumbles to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you mean Grian!” Builder smiles, and Etho yells in surprise. “I’m surprised that you remember him! I mean, he used to beg to go back and hang out with you guys all the time until he went to Evo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did we until we went to Kingdomcraft!” Scar laughs. “I can’t believe this! We’re all tied together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Player,” Builder turns to Etho as much as he can from where he’s stuck. “I promise I mean you no harm. I just want to make sure my son isn’t being hurt by my sibling, and to make sure the universe won’t be destroyed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobel move, but that’s what Night says they’re after as well.” Etho says harshly, but he sheaths his sword. “I’m Etho, please don’t make me regret this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bit rich of Night to claim to be looking for their sons when they torture the admin.” Builder frowns, and Keralis cocks his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Xisuma and Exavier are their sons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning against the wall, Xisuma can feel tears run down his cheeks as Wels screams. Xisuma doesn’t have any chains anymore, not that he can move if he wanted to. There's no magic or chains needed to hold him. His body betrays him, even his mind betrays him. There’s no use breaking the one order Night gave him anyways, he’ll only get hurt more. And while the stars may be gentle to him while they break him, Night won’t hold back if he tries to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know what to be more upset about anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s trapped, not by chains this time but by his own mind. He’s been conditioned, he’s been tortured and hurt and now one of his friends are going through the same thing and he can’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Wels is hurting and he can’t move because his </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> brain refuses to let him! He needs to stand, to break out and to stop Night from going near Wels ever again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he sets his resolve, ready to stand on shaky legs to make his way to Night, the screaming stops. Dread sets into his bones as heavy footsteps make their way to his cell, and without realising Xisuma’s breaths are fast, his body shaking like a leaf as the door opens, Night standing in the doorframe. They walk towards him and he flinches away, his eyes slamming themselves shut before he can let himself cry. A hand gently rests on his head, and Xisuma’s shakes only get worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, little Admin. I’m not going to hurt you.” Night’s voice is cruel, taunting him. “You’ve behaved, so I’ll give you a present. How about you heal up Knight so that he has some strength by the next time I need to break him more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma doesn’t respond, his eyes shut as he tries to calm his panicked breathing. Night’s fingers run through his bloodied hair, and suddenly they pull at it, forcing his head up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your eyes and answer me, Admin.” They growl, and Xisuma’s eyes snap open, a scream scratching at his throat. “Are you going to heal him, or will you heal yourself?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Him.” He says, swallowing. “I’ll heal him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute.” Night mocks him, letting go of his hair. Xisuma drops to his knees, and his eyes meet Wels’ panicked ones. Night drops some potions, bandages and plasters on the floor before they walk out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xisuma-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Wels. I can heal you.” Xisuma gathers the things off the floor. “How far did you get out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nearly to the ocean.” Wels says quietly. Xisuma gives him a healing potion, and Wels drinks it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you smell it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Tears fall down from Wels’ eyes, mixing with the blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jevin climbs up the ladder, leading the group upwards towards the battle. None of them had enough time to contemplate who the watchers are or why they're here. They make their way to the main room in False’s base to pure chaos. One of the watchers is there, trying to build a wall between the two sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evil Xisuma holds False back as she struggles to get out of his grip, tears falling down her face as Zedaph smirks at her, something that is unnatural and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his face. Cleo is holding an arrow dripping with redstone, her face a pale green, and Jevin can’t tell if she’s sick or going to faint. Iskall is sitting on the floor, his eyes foggy and expression bewildered. Doc looks the worst of all of the people in the room, redstone leaking out of his broken eye with tears running down his face. He doesn’t appear to be in any pain though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to regret being born with teeth, Zedaph.” Joe growls. “I’ll make sure that you’ll pick them all off of the ground before False shatters them in your hands. One day, years down the line, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> will be destitute and begging us for help and we will turn our backs on you like you all turned your backs on us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe, it isn’t like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really, CubFan135? You were raised with Scar, you fought with Scar, you built a company and an empire with Scar at your side. He was your brother, and you turned on him! You are naught more than a traitor, you betray someone who cries nightly, waking and praying that you’ll forgive him for not being your biological brother! How do you wake up in the morning and think that you are on the right side of history?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe, what’s going on?” TFC asks, walking in front of Jevin. “I raised you to use those insult with our enemies, not our friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So TFC did raise Joe.” Xb mumbles, wincing as Hypno elbows him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would under any other circumstances be kinder, but these hypocritical disasters have led me to believe that naught more can be done to prove to me that they should breathe.” Joe says quickly. “They have caused grief and they have griefed. I highly doubt that anything is left of our bases.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Jevin asks, poking his head out from behind TFC. “Griefing is banned!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They burnt Iskall’s tree and my vineyard to a crisp. They destroyed Cleo’s zoo and shattered her projects. And worst of all - Doc’s base is naught but ash.” Joe explains, and Ren winces suddenly, looking at Iskall with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget how they kidnapped and locked Bdubs up somewhere. Given their track record I think he’s bleeding out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t fire tik off?” Jevin asks, but the watcher shrugs, her short blue hair waving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night would have turned it back on. They live off of chaos.” She says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait - why is burning Doc’s house the worst?” Hypno asks curiously. “I thought that the omega tree would be the worst, it could spread to the forest and it’s taken weeks to get it to this level!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My base had the blueprints and equipment needed to build Iskall a new arm.” Doc says, and the room freezes. The other groups faces turn mixtures of guilt and sickness as the female watcher spins around, her hand over her mouth. Tears run down Iskall’s face as Impulse falls over, his face the same shade as paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother.” The watcher says. “Builder. He’ll make him a new arm. I swear it on my life. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, are you alright?” Princess asks Night as Bird watches them pace across the room. He’s frozen in the corner, unable to move without Grian screaming loud enough to make his ears scream with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are watchers on this server!” Night growls. “Protector and Builder, what are the twins doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps they are joining your side.” Princess says hopefully, and Grian feels hope for the first time in what feels like months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t.” Night sighs. “My siblings are loyal to our parent. Void has them wrapped around their fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Protector and Builder. Grian’s adoptive parents. The people who taught him to build, to prank and to heal. Builder can’t fight well, but Protector can save them. They won’t let anyone else die. There’s still some hope in this world. Some hope left in Grian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It tears at Bird, and the two men occupying Grian’s body tossle for control. Bird may be more powerful, but Grian has hope. It burns brightly in his chest, a bright purple fire that hurts Bird more than anything Grian can say, can do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can defeat them.” Night’s voice isn’t loud, but it angers Grian. “I have no qualms in killing my siblings. They’d be easier to kill than that planet of avians, I can’t believe they adopted the escapee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off.” Grian spits, finally in control of his body. “You’re doomed. Protector will kill you, and Builder will make sure you never leave a two by two bedrock box in the middle of the void. It's over. You've lost.” He isn’t afraid of what will happen, though he knows he should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Grian. You’re back.” Night’s smile is glowing. “How fun. I suppose you know that your parents are on the server then. Or, to be more correct, your pity parents, since I killed your birth parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian screams, running at Night will all of his strength as Butcher and Observer walk into the room. Grian tries to hurt Night, to hit them, but Princess grabs him before he can, holding his arms behind his back. Grian thrashes in her grip, struggling to get out. Butcher and Observer’s faces are painted with surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think that your mother could kill me, Grian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has more soul than you will ever have.” Grian spits. “She’ll kill you and shatter your body into so many pieces that you’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> come back. She is the protector of the universe, and she has </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> failed before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian’s eyes flicker to Observer and Butcher, watching their faces as Mumbo and Beef struggle for control. He can see the hope in their eyes, and as Bird takes back control Grian smiles softly. He will die. He knows that much. But maybe his death will pave the way for Mumbo and Beef to escape. Void, he prays, forgive me for not fighting harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night wraps their hands around his head, and snaps his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian is dead again. At least he’ll respawn if his death shows up in Bdubs’ communicator. The small cell that Bdubs is locked in is cramped, and it smells of blood, not that there’s no reason for it to smell that way, the blood on the walls dried and dark in comparison to the sandstone. He wonders vaguely whose blood it is, though deep down he knows that it must be Scar’s. Zedaph, Ren, Cub, Tango and Impulse don’t have a vendetta against anyone else. What happened to Scar, in this room?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does Scar feel as unsafe in the server as Bdubs does?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still there, even if he’s not physically in Night’s cells. His mind is still there, wondering what they’ve done to Wels, to Xisuma, to Beef and Mumbo and Stress and Grian. Can he even get his friends back? Can Grian come back like Wels? Can Mumbo? Can Beef? Grian, Beef, Mumbo and Wels didn’t join Night willingly - does it affect them differently then Night’s control affects Stress?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is he even out? For all he knows, he’s still there. Still under Night influence. He should go back. Should he go back? If he goes back now, and he was wrong about being free, Night won’t hurt him. If he’s right, and Night isn’t controlling this place, his friends will be hurt. Would he be different to Stress, coming back to Night rather than trading himself to them to protect Scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is Scar okay? Is he even alive? He’s messaged the group chat, maybe Bdubs could message him, could ask him for help, to get him out. Maybe Bdubs could get out before Zedaph comes back, and he finds out exactly how Zedaph acts when angry. Cub and Ren looked so scared of him, what could Zedaph be doing that scared them?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BdoubleO100&gt;GoodtimeswithScar</em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  
  <b>BdoubleO100: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Scar can you come pick me up from the cell that Cub and Ren had you in?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>BdoubleO100: </b>
  <em>
    <span>If you’re still alive that is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bdubs puts his communicator down, shaking with fear or adrenaline. Void, he hopes that he’s properly free. If he wakes up in Night’s cell, they’ll kill him. They’ll tear his back open like they did with Xisuma, they’ll make Beef or Stress kill him and then he’ll be one of Night’s puppet stars and he’ll be forced to kill someone and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bdubs?” Etho’s voice is soft, and Bdubs looks at his friend in shock. His skin is a grayish blue and his eyes are an unseeing white, though there are still hints of his natural eye colours. He’s dead, deader then dead and that means Bdubs is also dead, oh Void hes dead hes died he doesnt want to die maybe he isnt dead maybe this is one of Nights tricks this has to be one of Nights tricks this is payback for him messaging Scar this is all his fault</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bubbles?” Keralis’ voice is soft, and he’s in the cell, he’s coming towards Bdubs and a scream rips from Bdubs’ throat without his permission. Bdubs flings himself backwards, tears falling like waterfalls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t hurt me please im sorry for messaging Scar.” He doesn’t know who he’s begging anymore. “Please dont kill me i promise i wont run anymore i wont try to get away please dont kill me i dont wanna die please please I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t in trouble, Bdubs.” Scar says softly. Scar doesn’t try to touch him. “You aren’t with Night anymore. You are safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Scar speaks that into existence, Bdubs breaks, falling into Scar’s arms. Scar holds him tight as Bdubs shatters. Scar is safe to be around. Scar is nice, and someone cold joins the hug. Etho. Keralis also joins the hug, and they cling to each other for a precious moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you want to go, Bubbles?” Keralis asks kindly as they pull away from the hug, and Bdubs heart stops. That’s the name Night gave him. Night killed Keralis why would he work for Night why would he say that why would Keralis betray them why would-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Scar asks gently. “What can we do to make you more comfortable. You don’t have to tell us anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night renamed me.” He replies, and Keralis’ eyes glow a bright blue, frowning angrily at the wall. Bdubs heart restarts, hammering away at his chest. Bdubs is shaking again, fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins. “They called me Bubbles. They renamed me Bubbles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t call you that again. Ever. Never ever again, B.” Keralis promises, but Bdubs is still shaking. What if his friends think that he’s weak? Bubbles was his nickname before Night called them that. He must be hurting Keralis he's so </span>
  <em>
    <span>selfish.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t selfish for hurting, Bdubs.” Etho says, and he holds his hands out towards him. “If Keralis and I had to convince Scar that, we’re more than willing to convince you that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make any sense.” Scar grumbles, blushing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B, you’re hurting. You’re in pain. Let’s go to my base, we can all sleep in the warehouse. All of us need the rest.” Keralis takes Bdubs hand, and the two of them walk out of the room, Scar and Etho following.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There is an official tumblr for this! Ask me and my editor ANYTHING about the au<br/>please<br/>please talk to us<br/>https://thenightau.tumblr.com/</p><p>There is also an official youtube playlist of the songs I listen to while writing! (Thanks Alex Animates for making it for me!)<br/>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwMZwWW9_uu1tNXZatE71qqprHgFp4sC4</p><p>Take care of yourselves!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 42 - Arch 2 - Magic and Redstone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scar helps calm down Bdubs<br/>TW - Panic attacks, death, torture, screaming, blood, a baby dies, abuse, talking about parents dying</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, let me get this straight.” Bdubs asks for the fourth time as they sit on the top of Larry’s shell. “We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to tell the others that Xisuma and Evil X are the kids Night is looking for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup!” Etho smiles. “If we tell them they’ll probably pull a Cub and kidnap them, or worse case they’ll pull a Zedaph and try to permadeath them both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Etho.” Keralis sighs, Scar flinching away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not polite.” Keralis scolds. “Are you alright Scar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s no big deal.” Scar lies guiltily, avoiding eye contact with Keralis. He can sense the magic coming off of the men around him. It’s strange magic, and it hits him in waves. The magic of the jungle surrounds them, and he wonders how Bdubs is feeling, if he can feel the jungle's magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might not be able to feel it, the magic coming off of Keralis and Etho feeling painful in Scar’s chest. Etho’s magic has been cold since the start of the season, him being the ice queen, but it’s harsher, seeping not into his chest but into his finger tips and toes like frostbite. Keralis’ is worse. The wide eyed hermit didn’t have much magic before, but now magic comes off him in waves. It flows down Scar’s throat, choking him as if the ocean itself was settling in his lungs, suffocating him, drowning him, but as suddenly as it enters his lungs it leaves, a wave leaving only to return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s other magic, magic that screams safety, comfort, home, coming off of Builder. The magic coming off of the watcher is cold, yes, but like an ocean breeze on a summer's day rather than a blistering chill. The magic smells like cigarette smoke and a dusty cabin, of bleach and of dirt, of flowers that are no longer around, of warm mushroom soup, of iron and </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His magic smells of the vex, but not of danger. The magic smells of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> vex. The watcher’s magic screams of safety and serenity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The magic lingering on Bdubs is the opposite. It’s dark and cold and creeps up his spine. Not Bdubs magic - this magic belongs to Night. Scar can tell that Bdubs can feel the magic, even though it isn’t doing anything to his friend. The magic lingers like a bad smell on Bdubs skin, and Scar tries to summon some magic, to leave magic on Bdubs that won’t remind him of that place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keralis and Etho playfully bicker around them, and Scar can feel his magic form under his skin. He calms his breathing, though his heart is restless, and tries to summon some magic the way Cub tried to teach him, the way the vex do their magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glowing ball of blue light floats in front of him, and silence falls. Scar reaches his hand out, and sits it on his knee, letting it bask in the magic. The magic shakes and reshapes itself, a cat, a snail, a rose, a crown, a broken nether portal. Finally, it settles down, forming itself into a bird. The glowing bird flies over to Bdubs, perching on his shoulder. Scar struggles, sweat dripping from his forehead and his breaths become laboured. The light flickers before it dissipates, and Scar falls backwards, Etho catching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel better, Bdubs?” Scar asks, ignoring the concern coming from the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Bdubs smiles. “Yeah. I do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Scar pulls himself up. “What do we do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We go back to False’s base and help them.” Etho says. “We have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Scar says plainly. “I- No! We can’t Etho they’ll-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not getting locked in a cell again, and I’m sure as nether not going to let them kill Scar, are you insane?” Bdubs nearly yells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could go first.” Builder offers, tearing his eyes away from Scar’s base. “I could go talk to them before you guys show up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Etho and Keralis look at each other, almost talking to each other. Bdubs and Scar exchange shrugs, fine with the offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar you’re base is-” Builder’s hands wildly gesticulate as he tries to find the right words. “Wow. Your base is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Scar. How did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> this? It’s stunning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you keep complimenting him I think we’ll discover a new shade of red.” Bdubs teases, which only makes Scar blush harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go first.” Keralis smiles at Builder, who shoots up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll prove myself to you all. I swear it. You won't regret this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is on fire. His back is on fire, his arms are on fire, his face is on fire. Nothing isn’t in pain. But Wels is calm, curled up against Xisuma as they sit in the room. There’s a set of chains hanging from the ceiling, and blood on the cold stone floor. Xisuma absentmindedly runs his hand through Wels’ hair, grounding the knight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that I’ll build a village when we get out.” Wels mumbles, breaking the silence. “Not with villagers though, but I’ll give it a story, some personality. A trading village, near a river.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you find the right place for it.” Xisuma says quietly. “What will they trade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stone, cobblestone, dirt, grass, sand, gravel. Maybe pumpkins” Wels mumbles, leaning against Xisuma. “It’ll be my deep storage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you plan on having a pumpkin and melon farm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but pumpkins will look nice.” Wels smiles despite the room that they are in. “I’d like to find somewhere in a field. Not a flower forest or a plains, maybe a meadow with some forest surrounding it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a nice meadow near Beef and Keralis’ base.” Xisuma mumbles to Wels. Wels hums in return, wrapping his fingers around Xisuma’s. They hold hands, calm in the eye of the storm, as screams echo in the background. The screams sound like Grian, but Wels knows from experience that it could be fake, that Night could be weaving illusions like they did when they first kidnapped him. Xisuma shakes, and Wels squeezes his hand, pulling him back. Not comforting, but comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps approach and both men freeze, Wels trying to hide himself in Xisuma’s arms. He may know better than to look away, his body may scream for a reprieve and to hide his face in Xisuma’s shadow, but he knows the punishment for such transgressions. Wels should have know that Night would be back, but he thought, and truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>believed</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they would leave the two men together, alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens, but Night is not the one in the doorway. Princess stands, blood on her arms, dragging in a barely alive Grian. Grian’s body is coated in blood, bruises on his face. His left wing is bent in a way that looks painful, the small fragile bones broken in the middle. Princess dumps him in front of Xisuma and Wels. Wels shakes, flinching away from Princess, who snarls at him, dumping a few potions on the ground. She grabs Wels’ arm, yanking him away from Xisuma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You caused this.” She growls, Xisuma struggling to get up. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>broke</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bird! You corrupted him! If he isn’t healed by the time I’m back, I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>slaughter</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drops him, walking out of the room. Grian grabs Wels’ hand, squeezing it gently. Xisuma stands, swaying as he moves towards the two men. Wels and Xisuma get to work, healing Grian with the potions. Wels and Xisuma don’t dare touch Grians wing, though they help him sit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian’s face is strained, his eyes squeezed shut and his face scrunched into something painful. Xisuma looks at Wels with wide eyes, trying to find out what’s happened to Grian. Wels takes Grian’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the back. Grian’s hand spasms, bruising Wels’ hand as Grian and Bird tumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do it, Grian.” Wels mutters. “Fight him. Princess won’t hurt me, you can fight it. You’re strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian shakes more,  and his eyes snap open, left hand punching Wels as his right clings onto Wels’ hand tighter. Two people fight for one body, but Wels doesn’t let go. Wels holds onto Grian’s hand as Xisuma takes the other one. They sit like that, holding onto Grian, grounding him, for a while. For a while, it’s almost like they are free. Grian’s face relaxes and Wels’ breath gets caught in his throat, watching to see who won the battle for Grian’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black eyes meet blue, and Grian falls onto Wels and Xisuma, wrapping his arms around the two other men. Soft sobs emanate from the small hermit, and Wels lets out a sigh of relief, even as Grian apologises to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have any say over it.” Xisuma mumbles as Grian pulls out of the hug. “It’s good to have you back. Both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind my asking,” Wels looks at Grian, who’s been pulled into a hug by Xisuma, “how did you break out? I don’t think Bdubs was there to sing to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian laughs quietly, pulling gently on Wels until he joins the hug. Grian takes a large, deep breath in, quietly rubbing Xisuma’s hand in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of context that you’ll need.” Grian mumbles finally. Xisuma and Wels make eye contact, Wels shrugging in response to the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have time.” Xisuma replies to Grian. “If you feel comfortable telling us.” Grian only nods, and Xisuma’s free hand finds it’s way to Grian’s shoulder, rubbing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was a kid, Night destroyed my home planet on the Void’s orders.” Grian says monotonously, as though the story is one he’s told a thousand times. Xisuma sucks a breath in, and Wels’ heart stops. “I barely managed to escape. My father was the admin, he got me out just in time, but my mother and brothers burnt. I was only 9, and my father died on Night’s sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Grian-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have died in the end as well, if the original watchers didn’t find me hiding there.” Grian doesn’t pause, even as Xisuma freezes, shaking slightly. “They took me in, raised me in hiding until the Void found me.” Grian laughs bitterly. “They didn’t apologise for what happened to my family. They said it was necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” Wels mumbles, holding onto Grian gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re here. The original watchers. My second parents.” Grian says quietly. “They’ll help us, they’ll get us out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wels and Xisuma make eye contact once more, but this time they don’t say anything. This time, what they agree on isn’t something that could help Grian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wels is surprised that the original watchers have let Grian live this long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a watcher?” Xisuma asks eventually, curiosity peaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically.” Grian mumbles. “But it’s like how I'm technically an admin - I haven’t done anything to do with it in </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not since I got here. Oh void, I’m useless aren’t I? I can’t even use my watcher magic to help anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The male watcher walks into the room calmly, and Cub freezes as Builder turns his gaze onto the half vex. Builder smiles, waving at Cub, who relaxes slightly. Builder must recognise him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cubfan! You’ve grown since we saw you last, how have you been?” Builder announces his presence, and everyone snaps their heads to either Cub or the watcher, who’s light brown skin glows against the blue glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been good.” Cub says. “Builder, these are the hermits and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Scar Goodtimes?” Builder asks, an innocent expression on his face, but Cub can see the concealed anger in his eyes. “I didn’t know that you and your brother could be parted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cub says evenly, ignoring the protests he can hear from the other side of the bedrock wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Night are very similar in that aspect, liar.” Builder’s faux innocent expression falls, and the room becomes silent, a gasp echoing from Ren, who reaches out to Cub. “Both betraying your siblings due to perceived slights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, </span>
  <em>
    <span>original one</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I didn’t betray Scar due to a perceived slight. He lied to me, our entire relationship is built on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Cub growls out, his even expression faltering. “Don’t for a second compare your failings as a brother to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cub isn’t like Night.” Doc says, and Cub blinks in surprise. “He’s a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>fool</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he’s no monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Advocating for the death of family makes one a monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but Cub was very much on the side of ‘keep Scar alive, just hide him for a while.’” Zedaph buts in, and Cub turns, frowning at the man, who ignores him. “I gave the order to kill him. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea, not Cub’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t aware someone raised by the King vex could have morals.” Builder smiles at Cub once more, but he frowns at Zedaph. “You will be a problem, player.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare hurt him.” Impulse steps in front of Zedaph before Builder could even take a step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hurt players, nether born.” Builder smiles. “I can make exceptions for vex halflings, but your player has made it clear that Cub hasn’t done anything wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Builder, I understand that you’re protective of small boys who can’t fight worth shit, but can you stop being a dickhead for five minutes and help these players? I thought you were finding Scar and the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found them.” Builder smiles at his sister. “They sent me to make sure that no one would kill anyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Builder, you were about to kill Cub. Don’t tell me that you weren’t - you never pull that innocent act unless you’re upset.” Protector glides down to Builder. “I’m going to bring the others here, then we can make a game plan before King and whoever else he’s bringing arrives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King has friends?” Builder asks playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King has people he can force to come.” Protector looks at Cub, who freezes under her glance. “What do we do with the kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to hide Cub and Scar from him.” Builder says, and Ren grabs Cub by the shoulders, pulling him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cub, what are they talking about.” Ren demands, and Cub opens his mouth to answer, shutting it and opening it as though the words were coming out. Not a single word is audible, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cub, we’re not going to be mad.” Tango says calmly, walking over from the bedrock wall he was leaning on. “You can tell us anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Zedaph beams. “We’re a team, we’ll understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like king Silas is going to be coming.” Cub starts to shake, fear replacing shock. “Oh void, he’s going to kill me. He’ll kill everyone here, oh void.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cub’s eyes begin to glow, and the shaking gets worse as he desperately scrambles to contain his powers, before something bad happens, before he loses control and hurts someone. Someone wraps their arms around him, picking him up and cradling him as though he was no older than five, losing control for the first time. People yell in the distance, but the person who’s holding him doesn’t say anything, just flying up to the top of the bedrock wall. Cub opens his eyes, confused as to when he shut them, and meets Protector’s eyes. She offers him a small smile, and Builder flies over. As Builder approaches, Cub finds himself unable to suppress a flinch. Builder stops, squatting down to Cub’s level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for scaring you.” Builder apologises. “Why don’t you want Silas to come? I thought that we was a good king, at least to the kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t the one on the other end of his whip. Scar and I were. He must have known we weren’t fully vex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill Silas.” Builder declares loudly. “How dare he. You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Builder yells the last word, and Doc and False look up at Cub from their side of the wall. TFC stops his discussion with Hypno, and everyone watches as Builder glares at the bedrock. “Children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Builder, now that you’re sufficiently angry at the right person, I’m going to leave you with the kids while I go pick up the other ones. If I find out that you’ve hurt any of them, I’ll tell Void.” Protector smirks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to-” Builder tries to defend himself, but Protector flies out before he can finish the sentence. “Okay! Thats fine, I can watch some players do their thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh.” False stares at Cub, who waves down at her from where he was put on the wall. “You good up there Cub?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get down!” Cub yells back, smiling awkwardly. “Sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not your fault. Who’s Silas?” Doc asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bastard.” Builder grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the king of the vex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I agree with Builder in that.” TFC nods. “Silas is a bastard, hurting you and Scar. No wonder you were scared about Scar and Night. Probably were raised wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he was polite when Protector, Grian and I visited.” Builder says, and the room falls silent once more. “I’m glad that he found you and Scar again, he was so sad when we had to leave. He missed you both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought he forgot us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall is on the floor, sitting down. It’s cold, where is he? This isn’t his base. Base? He doesn’t have a base. Did Lukas summon him again? It feels like Erik’s base. His arm hurts. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>eye</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurts. He shakily lifts his hand to it - where is it? Why doesn’t he have his eye?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s strapped a table, a bright light beaming down into his eyes. He blinks, trying to scan the room. Lukas and Erik said that they’d protect him from the assassins who killed his parents, where are they? Where is he?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Lukas, he’s awake.” Erik’s voice echoes, and Iskall relaxes as footsteps come towards him. “Hey, buddy. You good?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Where am I?” Iskall’s voice is slurred, like he’s trying to speak through treacle. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re alright.” Lukas says, and a hand runs through his hair. “Relax, we’re going to fix up your left eye.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“My left eye?” Iskall can’t panic, he can hardly think. “It’s not broken though?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Shhh,” Something sharp perces his skin, and Iskall can feel something get injected into his veins. “Relax, you can’t be awake for this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s shouting, a bedrock wall separating them from someone. It sounds like Cub. Cub. Who’s Cub again? He should know him. The name feels similar, the word even more so. What is a cub? A baby </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But what?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pull the trigger, 85.” Lukas’ voice crackles through the com system, but 85 can’t bring himself to. “Pull the </span>
  </em>
  <span>damn</span>
  <em>
    <span> trigger, 85, or I swear you won’t eat for a week so help you.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a baby.” 85 says. “Someone called a hit on a </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Lukas. I can’t.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Pain shoots through his neck and shoulders as the electric collar activates. 85 knows better than to scream, to alert the family that lives here. His left hand spasms, and a finger pulls the trigger. The baby doesn’t scream, or even react as the bullet pierces it’s head.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“See? It wasn’t that hard 85. Come home for recalibration. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now.</span>
  <em>
    <span>” Lukas orders, and 85 knows that the shock from the collar would be the least painful shock he has today.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He goes home, though something tells him that home is not that place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone is besides him, talking to him, around him. New orders? He doesn’t recognise the voice. Was he captured? Lukas will be mad, Erik even more so. Erik and Lukas spent so much time fixing him, he can’t let whoever captured him break him. They spent so much time improving 85. He can’t fail them. The voice is nice though. He should recognise it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mama, look!” Iskall smiles, showing his mother the program he just created. “I’ve cracked it! I’ve done it Mama, we’re going to get out of this city!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Iskall, this is amazing!” She smiles, looking at it. Her eyes sparkle for what feels like the first time in months. “Oh Iskall, I’m so proud of you!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Iskall brightens up at that. The program isn’t large, though it is very important. A tracker of sorts, and ai of other sorts. It tracks the places where the most hits are performed, and the ai estimates who will be the next target. It’s been successful four times so far, and Iskall has already sold it to some police officers at the local dispatch. He has enough money to get them out, to get them to the monster kingdom.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly, Iskall’s father runs into the room, slamming the door behind him. Iskall’s mother runs to him, but he tries to shoo her away.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Assassins. They’re here for us. Go. Go.” His voice is quick, panicked, and Iskall’s heart catches in his throat. “I’ll hold them off. Run! Hide.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Iskall’s mother grabs Iskall’s hand, pulling him into a small side room, pushing him into a corner, a pile of dirty washing soon gets dumped on him.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t come out, Iskall. Don’t you dare come out until everything is silent for at least an hour. Then run, love. Run like you’ve never run before.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Gunshots echo from outside of the other room, and before Iskall can promise his mother anything, she screams, blood pouring out her wounds. Dead before she can hit the floor. Not painless, but at least it was quick.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall.” Doc’s voice is calm, and he’s holding onto Iskall’s shoulders. “Iskall are you alrig-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Again.” Erik orders, and Iskall nods, turning and shooting the dummy. He doesn’t need to focus, even with his right eye blindfolded. The bullet hits its mark, square in between the eyes. The dummy - Void, he prays thats a dummy - flops to the ground, and two men in suits take it away.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve improved.” Lukas praises. “A better shot and a better aim every time we bring you here.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t understand why I need to know how to shoot.” Iskall says quietly. “I thought you said that you are trying to get me out of the city?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Iskall.” Erik sighs, clicking his tongue. “We never said </span>
  </em>
  <span>that</span>
  <em>
    <span>. We said we’d help you stay safe. This is a part of it. If you’re going to become an assassin, you need to know how to be safe while doing that.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What? I don’t want to become an assassin!” Iskall backs away, scared. “I don’t want anything to do with this!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Wrong answer, 85.” Lukas growls, walking towards Iskall quickly. “67, 72, grab him.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Two men grab Iskall, faster then the 15 year old can run, and they force him onto his knees painfully. Iskall struggles, kicking and thrashing as he tries to get away. With tears in his eyes he looks up at the two men holding him down, begging to be let go. His pleas fall on deaf ears.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>“We’re going to have fun, you and I.” Erik smiles. “I can’t wait to break you down and build you back up again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-skall!” Doc’s arms are on Iskall’s shoulders, and Iskall shakes, screaming and struggling. Not 85, he isn’t 85 he doesn’t want to be 85 anymore! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put me under.” Iskall begs. “Please, please it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pleas fall on deaf ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You understand what you must do, Butcher?” Night’s voice is tired, strained. “Bring me more stars. Take Observer, you will need to trap them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes my lord.” Butcher replies stoically. Beef struggles in his mind, and Observer follows him as he puts his mask on, flying out over the world. They enter the nether portal, taking off over the bedrock before anyone can notice them, though no one is around. They soon find the portal that Bird used when he was still ‘Grian’, and they exit the nether. Silently, Butcher and Observer make their way to Scar’s base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make a trap here.” Observer says, entering a beautifully built house. Some villagers look up at them before panicking, trying to exit the small trading hall. Butcher smiles wickedly, his hand on his sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one bar Scar will enter here.” Butcher grins. “Finish the trap. I’m going to capture the cyborg and the one that dared fight Night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observer smiles in reply, pulling out some redstone. They both nod to each other before Butcher turns, leaving the room. Butcher pulls out his sword, readying himself for a blood bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming to herself, the original Vex woman ties her long red hair into a bun, smiling to herself. She walks around, looking through her chests to find if she has enough clothes for the trip. To see her nephew again will be marvelous, even if Cub doesn’t know that she is his aunt. And Scar as well, the adopted one. The mage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose, you are aware that you don’t have to manually go through chests, right? You have enough magic to look through worlds.” Silas grumbles as he enters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silas, I needn’t waste magic before an important mission.” Rose says simply, putting the formal dress into a bag carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am your king, you shall address me as such.” Silas snaps, magic flickering off him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are no king of mine. The only reason you rule is because I refused the crown. I can take it off you as easily as I could heal you.” Rose rolls her eyes. “I am not one of your children, nor am I one of your subjects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet you are coming on my request.” Silas growls. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar and Cub. My nephews.” Rose stands straighter, smiling kindly. “I wish no harm to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spare the rod, spoil the child.” Silas growls. “They have grown selfish following your ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose doesn’t respond to that, instead searching for potion ingredients. There will be players, humans even, who could and would be injured. She needs to be prepared for the worst. The two original watchers are also there, though Rose avoids thinking about her. It will be nice to see Builder again, but she doesn’t know if she can keep her relationship secret if she has to work with Protector.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She misses her. Protector said that her mission would be long, but Rose still misses her lover, her wife. It may be selfish, but it's the main reason that Rose agreed to join Silas on his quest. A universe without Protector is one that Rose wants no part in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Void, please protect her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This better not take a long time, I want that mage under my fingers again.” Silas grumbles, forgoing his ceremonial armour for more protective diamonds. “I’m going to break him again. I can’t believe that Cub let him go, that they both got out. I’ll need to break him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying?” Rose says, but the dread doesn’t leave as he turns to her, his pale blue skin and cold white eyes looking through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m simply going to take back what is mine. That mage’s family was killed so that I could have it, I want my property back.” His voice is even, though mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who killed Scar’s family?” Rose’s voice is quiet, her eyes glowing. “They were innocent!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were mages, even if they didn’t know it.” Silas growls. “And if you speak one word of it, I’ll inform Void of whom you’ve married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please. Everytime I see you around Builder, you look as though he is the one you hide with.” Silas smirks. Rose blinks, surprised. She could almost sigh in relief, but she still holds her fearful expression. She can let him think he holds something over her. “I will report you to Void. If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> get in my way while I try to retrieve my mage, I will not hesitate to report you. Understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I understand.” She lies through her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really strong.” Scar says as Protector drops him off on the ledge outside False’s door. Etho and Keralis sigh in relief as Scar is put down, and Bdubs takes Scar’s hand, steadying him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Protector smiles. “I’ll go in and make sure everything is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Protector walks into the building, and Bdubs leads Scar to the door, though neither of them are willing to enter the room. Etho and Keralis seem desperate to go in, to get out of the setting sun, but Scar’s expression makes all of them pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let Cub down!” False yells, and Bdubs blinks, surprised. “Builder, if you don’t let him down right now I’ll-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to fight.” Protector says, and Bdubs sticks his head around the doorframe. Cub is swaying, stuck on top of a bedrock wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks tired, and Builder stands behind him, his hands raised in mock surrender. Zedaph holds Tango back on one side of the wall while Impulse holds Ren, whose growling at the kind watcher. False has a sword out on the other side of the wall, though the only other member of her team ready for a fight is Ex, as Doc holds an unconscious, armless Iskall. Joe is using his magic on Iskall, and he’s facing away from the door. TFC, Hypno, Jevin and Xb all stand in front of the door. None have any weapons, though all are in armour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bdubs and Doc make eye contact, and Bdubs throws himself back from the doorframe. Zedaph is yelling something, either in agreement or disagreement to False. Bdubs can’t hear him. Scar starts to shake as Ren’s yells reach his ears. Scar curls up into himself, his breathing rapid, though it’s clear to Bdubs that he’s not fully taking it in. Bdubs spies the tears in his eyes and he reaches out to Scar, who flinches away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thats it. I can’t stand this anymore.” Etho grumbles, before he turns to Keralis. “You wanna join me and yell at them for not avenging us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would I?” Keralis’ smile widdens, and he offers his arm out to Bdubs. “Care to join us Bub- B? Care to join us </span>
  <em>
    <span>B?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Bdubs shakes his head nervously, not wanting to enter the room full of shouting, angry people. People who locked him up. People who traded Wels for him. Who sent Wels to his death. “Okay, we’ll be back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bdubs stays with Scar, both men watching as Keralis and Etho walk towards the door, hand in hand. Just before they enter, Etho turns to them, giving them a big thumbs up and a grin. Bdubs wonders where his mask is, but Keralis pulls Etho into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHUT UP!” Etho’s voice booms, and Scar looks up at Bdubs through tearfilled eyes. Bdubs helps Scar to his feet, and they make their way to the door on shaky legs. “How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you guys fight each other when we have bigger problems to focus on than someone’s heritage!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Etho?” Ren’s voice is quiet, surprised. “What happened to you, how are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alive? It’s no help to your side.” Etho growls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all fought instead of trying to stop more people dying.” Keralis’ voice is quiet, hurt. “Why? Why did you think that now would be a good time to fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t want to fight!” Cub protests. “It’s not our fault that Scar lied and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you ever think that maybe he didn’t know?” Doc snaps, and Scar flinches into Bdubs’ side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t getting us anywhere.” Etho growls. “Now we have the original watchers coming, as well as a Vex and whoever he can convince to come and fight for our protection.” Bdubs and Scar creep into the room. TFC smiles at them, nodding and moving to hide both of them from Zedaph’s view. Bdubs sits near a window, not fully listening to Etho and Keralis chew out both sides of the war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if there’s going to be a fight, we’ll need some good armour.” Ren says. “I can go get some, I’m sure I have enough diamonds to forge a set for everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My trading hall has good diamond armour for 1 emerald.” Scar says from where they sit, and Bdubs blinks before giving him a thumbs up. Everyone turns to Scar, who begins to shake like a leaf, trying to blink away tears. “I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get some then.” Ren nods to Scar. He walks towards them, and Bdubs stands quickly, putting himself in front of Scar before Ren can get any closer. To his credit, Ren doesn’t take a step closer than necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with him.” Doc says, resting Iskall on False’s bed before he solemnly walks towards Ren. “We’ll be back soon. Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take the nether.” TFC says as Doc joins Ren. Doc simply nods, and he and Ren glide down to False’s nether portal. They enter the portal, and Protector coughs slightly, getting everyone's attention as Builder helps Cub down from the top of the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need a plan, to fight Night. Builder and your best redstoners could make a trap for them, but I need you all to be prepared for battle.” She says, and False nods, though everyone looks tired as the setting sun filters in through the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bdubs turns his head to look out the window, and he makes eye contact with Beef.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well, what do you guys think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 43 - Arch 2 - Leaving and Entering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Look im tired i dont want to write a chapter summary so youre just getting the trigger warnings<br/>TW - losing a limb, getting burned, falling off buildings, death, kidnaping, torture, body horror, gore, stab wounds, passing out, mind control</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Doc and Ren fly out of Scar’s nether portal, standing close together. Doc’s tired, the day has taken its toll on him and Ren just won’t shut up. They glide to the ground outside the large crystal deposit that Scar has uncovered and built the village around. Some villagers nod at the from their farms, though they don’t make any effort to come to the two men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to, Doc. I swear, I didn’t want to hurt Scar. I didn’t have any control over it. I completely forgot about the full moon, and I know this isn’t an excuse just </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> I didn’t mean to I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren.” Doc says slowly, his hands raised. “I’m not the person you need to apologise to, and you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably hates me.” Ren’s ears flatten against his head. “I wouldn’t blame him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might not be the leading expert on reading people,” Doc starts, and Ren looks up at him, “but I’ve worked with Scar before. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you, of all of you. But he doesn’t have the ability to hate someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He should hate me.” Ren mumbles. “I killed him, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Ren.” Doc says. “This has happened before, remember? When you were a hippy. You hurt Scar that night as well, but you both moved on. You apologised. There will be a lack of trust, but thats not just for you. I don’t know how many people Scar doesn’t trust right now, but both of our teams were terrible towards him.” Doc takes a deep breath in. “Lets just prove to him that he can consider trusting us again, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Ren nods, and Doc walks into a small house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The villagers nod to him, and he goes straight to the nearest armourer, pulling out some emeralds. Ren must be trying to find where Scar put the toolsmiths. Before any trading can happen, something makes Doc feel uneasy, dread setting in his chest. Confused, Doc turns around in time to hear a scream from the werewolf. Doc drops the emeralds, racing out the door. He follows the scream to a well made house a while away from the main area. The door is ajar, and as Doc runs in, he freezes, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren, trapped in a cage made of iron bars would be laughable in most scenarios, but it’s what’s keeping him there that makes Doc grab his sword. Mumbo Jumbo holds a sword to Ren’s throat. Tears well in Ren’s eyes as burns erupt from his skin where the sword makes contact, and Doc realises that there's only one real metal it could be forged from. Silver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run! Run, Doc!” Ren’s voice is panicked, fearful. The sword only gets pressed closer to Ren’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him go, Mumbo.” Doc growls, pointing his sword towards Mumbo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Mumbo?” The mustached man smiles emptily. “I keep getting called that name, am I supposed to know who he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc takes a step forward, struggling to look away from Ren. He doesn’t know what to do, he can’t think, he can hardly breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Observer.” Mumbo’s face contorts into a cruel smile. “And I have a proposition for you. You can either run, flee and see if you can beat Butcher to where your friends are hiding to warn them, or you can stay, and both of you will be treated fairly.” The empty eyes turn dark. “After all, I’m sure you don’t want to see the werewolf lose any of its limbs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beef’s outside!” Bdubs scream rips through the tired group. Scar frowns, confused at the fearful nature behind the scream. “Oh void we’re going to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar turns, looking out of the window and yelps, fearful surprise making him shake. Beef is wearing a dark purple, almost black cloak and a white mask. He’s standing outside the window, just on the other side. He’s so clearly under Night’s control that Scar’s magic starts to hum, readying him for a fight. Protector moves to go out, to fight him off, but Etho beats her to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get him back. Cognitive recalibration and what not.” Etho smiles before he runs out the door, a bow in his hands. Bdubs joins him, running out before anyone can grab him. Scar backs away from the window, letting TFC and False get a better view of the fight. Scar creeps over to the door, avoiding Zedaph and Impulse as they race to get a look at the fight. Scar hits someone, who grabs his arm as he spins around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay!” Tango says, letting go of Scar before Scar can scream. “I’m not gonna hurt you, but you can’t fight worth anything if you're going out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know me.” Scar growls lowly, and he runs out to the door, ready to use his magic. A wave of dark magic choaks him, but he doesn’t let himself falter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Bubbles.” Beef smiles, and Bdubs freezes. “Night misses you. Admin has had to take your punishment for running, but I’m sure that if you come back now Night will forgive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut it Beef! This isn’t you!” Etho yells, firing an arrow at Beef. Bdubs is shaking, and Scar is sure that if Bdubs turned around Scar would see tears run down his face. Beef makes eye contact with Scar, and a wicked smirk marrs the only features that Scar can see. Beef puts a sword through Bdubs chest, and as Bdubs turns to dust Beef catches an arrow. Scar can feel his magic, as though it’s about to explode out of his chest. Etho’s neck is snapped and the man turns to dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar’s eyes glow a bright blue, the magic making him float high in the air. It crackles around him, and lines of it bounce off his skin like lightning. Beef falters, and someone inside False’s base yells in surprise, but Scar can’t hear them properly. The magic explodes out of him in waves, sending Beef off of the edge of False’s base. Then, there’s nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar falls down, a hollow emptiness in his chest. Someone catches him, cradling him in their arms. Scar limply tries to reach up to him, the grey beard seemingly familiar, but dark spots dance in front of his eyes and he’s welcomed into unconsciousness’ embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you two here?” Xisuma asks them for the fourth time, and Pixl sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, we were trying to find you guys. Night put us on spectator mode.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s obvious!” Grian smiles, and everyone blinks. “What, did you forget that I’m an inactive admin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Wels frowns, confusedly looking at the wrong wall. “Who are you two talking to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pixl and Zloy.” Xisuma says to Wels, gently guiding him to face them. Zloy laughs quietly, holding onto Pixl. “I can get you back to spawn and out of spectator mode.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re in spectator mode?” Wels’ voice is panicked. “How did they-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night did that.” Grian says quietly. “Are you sure that you’ll be able to do that, X?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma nods, and his eyes glow a faint purple. The world spins around them and pain blooms in Pixl’s chest, watching as he’s slowly brought back into a body. Zloy and Pixl land on the ground at spawn, Cleo and Bdubs watching them with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Zloy waves, breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you guys? You aren’t on the whitelist you can’t respawn!” Cleo yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t,” Zloy shrugs. “Night put us in spectator mode. Xisuma let us out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still alive?” Bdubs voice is quiet, scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s strong. We need to go back to the monster kingdom. We need to prepare them for an invasion.” Pixl says. “Stay safe guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll try and hold them off.” Cleo says solemnly. Pixl and Zloy nod before they leave, waving their goodbyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Surprise blinks as they run into the room. They stop, clearly having broken up some formal party, some unexplained rule, but Pixl can’t find himself caring. They have to warn them, they have to make sure no one here gets hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two aren’t expected back so soon.” Princess Joy smiles at them, clearly trying to dispel any anger towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to prepare for an invasion. Hermitcraft is under attack and Princess Stress has been kidnapped. Night is coming here next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Butcher and Observer are coming back with two potential stars.” Princess reports, though it’s clear just how mad she is. That mage will pay for what he did to Butcher, he will regret the day he decided to harm the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Night says airily. “Is there anything that needs to be done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Break Admin and the traitors.” Princess growls, though Stress begs her to reconsider, to stop and rethink. Princess ignores her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do that. It would appear that you need the stress relief.” Night’s voice is playful, though dark, and Princess grins wickedly. “Go play with the traitors and Admin, Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess nods, walking out of the room. Checking her inventory for potions, she takes herself to where she’s been growing more wither roses. Smiling to herself as Stress pleas with her, she plucks a few roses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands react in a strange way, the skin cracking like clay as black liquid oozes out of it in place of blood. She frowns at the deep cracks, not so much confused as she is surprised. Stress is silent as well, and no help to her. The cracks are painful and they wont stop oozing the black liquid. She ignores it as best as she can, determined to hurt the traitors, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fix</span>
  </em>
  <span> them afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She marches to the room that she dumped Bird and Knight into, throwing the door open. It’s almost a sweet sight, Knight and Bird huddled close to Admin. The two traitors flinch away from her, and her smile widens at the sight. Bird presses his face into Admin, as though he believes that if he can’t see her she can’t see him. Knight just presses his eyes shut, shaking like a leaf. The reactions are sweeter than sugar, and the only thing ruining this moment is Admin. Admin stares up at her, anger and defiance in his eyes. It’s so much different from the scared man who trembled at the sound of footsteps that they had created only a day ago. She will have to bring that agreeable man back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess walks over, yanking Admin by the hair and dragging him away from the two other men, who yell at her to let him go. Princess ignores them, focusing on how she wants to fix Admin. Stress fights for control, though </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> woman is weak, certainly weaker than Princess is. Stress struggles for control as Admin doesn’t move, letting her drop him on the floor beneath the hanging chains. Bird cries in the background, and if she wants to she could look up and see him, holding onto Knight and crying as she chains Admin’s hands up. If she so desires, she could watch the fury in Knight’s eyes as Admin struggles to keep his feet on the ground. And, if she truly longed for it, she could see the forgiveness and acceptance in Admin’s eyes, a look that forgives Stress for the sins of Princess. But she does not want to see Bird cry, does not want to see the fury in Knight’s eyes, nor the forgiveness in Admin’s. No. Princess will tolerate Bird’s cries as nothing more than background noise. She will tolerate the forgiveness in Admin’s eyes as a goal, something that she must wipe out, must completely eradicate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want him to stop hurting” Princess says nonchalantly as she chains Xisuma’s wrists to the ceiling, “all you have to do is tell me that you’ll trade yourself for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe watches as Cub rests Scar onto a bed, gentler than either man had ever seen Cub be. Ex stands in the door frame, his hand on his sword, glaring at the vex as he mumbles apologies to Scar’s body. Not that Scar is dead, Joe reminds himself as he tries to find some regen potions, just asleep. Used too much magic. That's all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” Cub mumbles again and again, though Scar’s condition doesn’t get better. If Joe would be truthful to himself - which is something he endeavors to do, it would only appear to be getting worse. “I’m sorry, Scar. I’m so, so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to leave, Cub.” Joe says, watching as Scar’s breathing becomes less than ideal, shaky at best, nearly nonexistent at worse. “Can you bring in Iskall? He needs to wake in a controlled environment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cub nods silently, dropping Scar’s hand and walking out of the room. Joe walks to Scar’s side, as fast as he can go without worrying Ex or Cub, who arrives with Iskall in his arms. Cub moves to go back to Scar’s side, but Ex wordlessly escorts him out before he can reach Scar’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The potions do nothing to fix Scar, and for a moment the only thing that Joe can remember is that milk won’t help, that the last time Scar was like this was because of Night. He doesn’t know if it is the same this time, or if it truly is Scar’s magic being depleted, but Joe refuses the milk buckets that False brings in. He instead looks for healing potions, and then he sends a worried Cub out of the doorway, with a quest for Bottle Of Enchanting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar’s breathing gets worse. There are moments when Joe can’t tell if Scar is still breathing, or if he’s close to respawn. Joe works in hurried silence, though every time he steps back he feels as though he can’t breath. Cub comes back with some bottles and quickly leaves as False glares at him, calling him back out of the room. The bottles don’t do anything, the magic doesn’t replenish. Scar’s breathing only gets more frantic, as though he is in the thick of a nightmare, but he still won’t wake, nor will he take a breath deeper than a gasp. Joe doesn’t know what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ex does, apparently. The evil clone walks over to Scar’s side, taking off his helmet. Joe doesn’t frown, though his confusion is palpable. Ex lifts Scar up, slowly putting the helmet onto Scar, and Joe holds his breath involuntarily. Ex’s breathing becomes more shallow, though when Joe goes to ask him if he’s alright Ex waves him off, taking his station at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar’s breathing evens out, and Joe yells in joy, trying to control his glee. False pokes her head in through the door, her mouth opening to ask Joe something, but he just hugs her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar’s breathing again!” Joe yells, and False pulls out of the hug, a grin on her face. “Evil X fixed him, we’re not going to lose anyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell everyone the good news, void only knows we need some. I’ll tell them to stay clear of here as well in case he wakes up confused.” False’s voice can barely contain her glee, and she leaves the room with a spring in her step, one that Joe hadn’t seen in days, not since before Xisuma went missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Scar’s voice is quiet, but Joe would be lying if he said it didn’t bring relief. Scar tries to rub his eyes through the helmet, frowning. Scar goes to take it off, but Joe puts his hand on the top of it, refusing the small hermit’s request. “Why am I wearing Evil X’s helmet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before either man can respond, Joe feels his communicator buzz.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Pixlriffs has left the server</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>ZloyXP has left the server</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>VexKing has entered the server</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
  <em>VexRose has entered the server</em>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Doc.” Ren whimpers as the silver sword is pressed closer to his neck. Doc stands just inside the doorway, his hand on his sword. “I’m sorry. I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up.” Mumbo’s voice is harsh and Ren starts to shake, confusion and fear toying with his mind. He can’t imagine why Mumbo would do this, what would make Mumbo act this way. “Void you’re fucking annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of rockets makes all three men perk up, Doc and Ren hoping for a saviour, but Ren can feel the sword relax away from his throat and realises that Mumbo is waiting for someone, and that person is most likely the person who just flew in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beef enters the room, the same mask and cloak on his face. Doc visibly deflates, but Ren notices the tiny change in his stance, the way he grips his sword tighter. Doc readies himself for a fight, and all Ren can do is sit in a cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc’s screams break through the jungle and Ren watches in horror as Beef pulls and tears Doc’s metal arm from his body. Wires and redstone connect the arm to the body but a sword makes quick work of those. Doc collapses, groaning in pain and Ren starts to struggle, to try and get to Doc and help him. Mumbo removes the sword from Ren’s neck and Ren slams himself into the iron bars, trying to get out, to help Doc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren screams in pain as the silver sword is placed on the back of his neck, almost casually. He’s burning, the wounds littering his back and neck. No blood runs down from them, but he wishes that some would, that way some of the burning feeling would be replaced. It wouldn’t be a relief though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beef steps over Doc, who makes eye contact with Ren as Beef breaks the iron bars. Weakly, Doc tries to stand, but Mumbo presses the sword closer to Ren and Ren can’t help but to scream. Beef hands something to Mumbo, who drops the sword but grabs Ren’s arms, twisting them behind his back painfully. Silver handcuffs - that’s what they must be, because they burn like the sword - are slammed onto Ren’s wrists. Ren looks away from Doc, ashamed. He got them caught. Beef grabs Ren gently, his hand under Ren’s chin, and forces Ren to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll behave for us, alright Doc?” Beef smiles wickedly at Ren, “We’re not going to hurt you, but we have no problems in hurting Ren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone!” Doc says in response, but both of them know that isn’t the right answer. Ren’s eyes widen in fear as Beef takes something out of his inventory, and he struggles, trying to get away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t, Beef please.” Ren begs, and Beef laughs. He places the muzzle onto Ren gently, as though mocking him. Tears roll down Ren’s face and he looks away from the mask, from Beef. Beef drops Ren’s face, walking out of the small cage that they had Ren in. Ren could look up, could see what is happening to Doc, but he doesn’t want to see the accusatory glare that he believes will be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up anyways, and Doc makes eye contact with him. There’s no anger in his eyes, just sadness, pity. Doc reaches out to Ren and Beef laughs, kicking Doc’s head. The cyborg passes out, and Ren tries to scream, he tries to struggle away from Mumbo, but as Beef walks towards him he stops trying to get away from Mumbo, pressing against him in an attempt to get away from Beef. Beef and Mumbo both cackle, and the silver sword slams against his head, pulling him into darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you guys.” Cub says to False, Protector and Builder. “King Silas knows me, and Rose is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose?” Protector interrupts immediately. “Rose is here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, someone called Vexrose is here.” Impulse says. “I want to come as well. So does Tango.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do?” The nether born asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you do.” Impulse says through his teeth, and Cub manages a short laugh. False shrugs, pulling on her elytra and walking to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, are you five coming?” She asks, and Impulse and Tango run to the door excitedly. “Cub?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cub can’t move. He knows that he has to, but he didn’t think</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never thought</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cub?” Tango calls. “You coming, buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone is at the door now, and Cub takes a deep breath in, nodding slightly before walking towards them. It’s like walking </span>
  <em>
    <span>through</span>
  </em>
  <span> honey blocks. He arrives and False looks at him worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to come, Cub. If you’re so tired that you’re this slow you should get some sleep.” She says to him, but he shakes off her concern, flying off towards spawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all fly in silence, Cub taking the lead as they soar over the shopping district. He doesn’t hesitate before landing when he spies Cleo waving up at them from the spawn island, Bdubs standing besides her. Cub banks, landing slowly. False, Impulse and Tango copy him, but Protector and Builder falter for a moment before they land. A man in shining armour and a crown opens his mouth, but a woman with pale blue skin and red hair throws her arms around Cub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been so long!” She yells. “You’ve grown so much since I last saw you, your mother never let me see you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Aunty.” Cub smiles and hugs her in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cub, listen to me.” Rose’s voice is near silent, but he taps her back twice, letting her know that he heard. “Scar is in danger, Silas is going to try to kidnap him. Silas means to make a puppet of him, don’t let Scar go unprotected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you again too.” Cub says in reply, sending a strained smile to her as he pulls out of the hug. “Let me introduce you to the hermits that showed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’d love to meet them!” She beams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m False.” The blonde haired woman sticks her hand out, and Rose shakes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tango,” The nether born smiles, and then gestures to Impulse. “And this is Impulse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two nether born on one server?” Rose asks, cocking her head to the side. “Why I never thought I’d see the day, you two must be close friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impulse isn’t a nether born?” False frowns, and Cub catches a panicked look that Impulse shoots Tango.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t, I was teasing.” Rose smiles. “Sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And these are the watchers, Builder and Protector.” Cub gestures to the two. Builder waves, but Protector and Rose both turn beetroot red, and False smirks, wiggling her eyebrows at Cub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m King Silas.” The king says, glaring at the hermits. “Now, where is your-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and I are going to build one on that island over there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Silas</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Builder growls, and he grabs the king and takes off without a word. Protector shrugs, smiling at Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to head back to False’s.” She says, turning away from Rose. “Anyone need an escort?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bdubs, Cleo and Tango all nod, and they take off, flying over the shopping district. As soon as they disappear over the horizon, False, Impulse and Cub all turn to Rose, large grins on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to set you up with Protector. You two are crushing </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” False grins</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im making an animation for this please vote : https://www.strawpoll.me/20455360<br/>(all will be animated)<br/>here's the official tumblr: https://thenightau.tumblr.com/<br/>have fun love you all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 44 - Arch 2 - Becoming Helpful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doc agrees to a deal to protect Ren<br/>TW - Torture, whippings, Night is creepy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ren wakes up, tired and scared. Nothing makes sense, his head is splitting and he wants to throw up. The room is cold and dark, he's been placed down in the middle of the room on some stone slabs and they leach the heat from his body. It smells unnaturally clean, freshly built even though it's clear that they've tried to make it feel older. Ren shivers, looking around the room. A sea lantern lights up the room from the corner, and a large wall made of glass sheds light through into his room. No. This place isn't his. And it sure isn't a room. The cell, the cell they are holding him in. Doc sits on the outside of the glass, leaning against it and trying to speak to Ren. Ren frowns, unable to hear the creeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his mouth to talk, to say something, but he can't. The muzzle presses uncomfortable against his jaw and he frowns. He lifts his hands to remove it, looking at Doc with a frown and the man begins to yell. Or at least, he appears to be yelling, his eyes wide and expression concerned. Ren shrugs it off, moving his hands to the back of his head in an attempt to remove the muzzle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice, neither masculine nor feminine says from behind him. Before Ren can move, a hand gently presses against his hands, pinning them against the back of his head. "You wouldn't want to get into more trouble."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren frowns, confused as to why he would be in trouble. He hasn't done anything yet, he only just woke up! Ren tries to turn around, to see what's going on, what Night is doing, but Night just pressed their hand against his head harder. Ren looks up, trying to focus on something, anything other than his panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc. Ren makes eye contact with the creeper hybrid, panic and fear brimming under his skin, he longs to scream, to speak, to beg, but he can't. Night's grip on his hands isn't painful, and Doc's eye contact should be comforting, but everything is too much. There's too many sights, too many sounds, too many things touching him, being near him. This doesn't make sense to him - the full moon isn't for another month, he should be safe, shouldn't feel like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should. Shouldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's still in trouble, that much is certain - whatever crime Night believes he has committed is still a crime he will be punished for, and Ren can't claim to disagree. He hurt Scar, and therefore has committed a serious crime, but Scar should be the one to decide what to do to him, not Night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that it matters what he thinks, Night will hurt him regardless. Doc is saying something, his fist hitting the glass in a panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're friend really does care about you." Night's voice smiles. "It's such a pity that you have to go through this. If he really cared about you he'd have behaved. I told him what would happen, and he didn't listen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren whimpers at this, shaking as Night's hand presses harder against his head. It's like he can't move, and he doesn't know wether or not this is because he's scared or because Night has done something to him. Either way, he can't move even as pain starts to send waves through his skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told him 'If you behave, your werewolf friend won't be hurt' but he didn't believe me. What would I gain from lying to him about this, anyways?" Night laughs, and the pressure is released from the back of his skull. Ren struggles to pull his hands away, but the pressure is immediately back. "You don't seem all that useful to me, but from his reactions so far I think I know what to do with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dread sets deep into Ren's stomach, fear and anger mixing to create an awful amalgamation of Ren's worst nightmares. He doesn't want to be hurt, and he certainly doesn't want to be used as a ploy to get Doc to do Night's bidding. He doesn't want to see Doc working for Night, to watch as he is controlled and puppeteered around. Ren wants his friend to break out, to get his arm back. To leave him so that he can escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd rather be left behind so that everyone could escape, if he's being honest to himself. But that thought scares him, nearly as much as Night does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem tame enough, even though you are a feral mutt." Night acts as though they are talking to themself, but even so Ren's breathes catch in his throat. Ren drops his arms from behind his head, trying not to panic as Night runs their fingers through his hair. "But I'm leaving that muzzle on. I can't trust you just yet. I'm sure you'll earn it, you seem good enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren frowns, confused by this. It doesn't make any sense, why would Night say that? Ren wouldn't betray his friends. They're his family, his pack. They care for him. Ren would never betray them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. He wouldn't. Ren doesn't entertain the thought for longer than he can bother. He'd shrug it off if he were anywhere but here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where is here, anyway? It's not hot, so it can't be the nether, but it feels like he's got enough oxygen, so it can't be the end either. Void, Ren doesn't want it to be the overworld, no matter how much better that would be in terms of escape. It would mean that Night could be with them, on top or under them, in seconds, and that scares him more than the looming threat of torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is Ren going to be hurt? He doesn't know, Night hasn't touched him besides to stop him from taking the muzzle off. They've threatened him, but they haven't hurt him. He doesn't relax, even though the thought is comforting. He doesn't want them to be near him, and he can sense them, smell them. They smell strange. Like the End, but somehow worse. Not so much decay though they do smell of death. Like someone they care for died. The same smell that followed everyone for a while after Keralis and Etho were murdered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's glad they didn't stay dead. He missed them, and it feels like a part of his heart has been given back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, something tears across his back. It jolts him forward, and he makes eye contact with Doc, though he still can't move. His shirt stopped most of the pain, but it isn't thick enough to stop all of it. He can't move, panic setting deep into him. Night sighs, picking him up from around the shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh, I know it hurts." They coo, setting him down on his knees again. "But I know you can do better. You want to prove to your friend that you're strong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren doesn't move, struggling to breath through his panic. Night sighs again, and the whip is brought back down. Ren tries to scream, to do anything, but he can't. It won't get out of his jaw. The muzzle muffles the screams, and out of the corner of his eyes he can see Doc wince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's brought back down again. Again. Again. Again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whip tears his back apart. It tears him apart. He wants to scream, to open his mouth, but he can’t. Tears run down his face as the whip tears through his shirt. Night stops occasionally, and Ren can't tell if they are pausing for his sake or theirs, as they let him rest but they always hit harder afterwards. He wants it to stop, he wants to go home, to be let go. Tears and sweat mix, and blood drips down his back. The world spins and Ren tips dangerously to the side as Night brings the whip down once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They catch him, and he can hear the whip drop from where they held it. Ren doesn't know if it is a blessing or a curse that they let him go, but he knows that it will come back to haunt him. Ren shakes as Night lets him drop to the ground, and he curls up into a ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you can take it." Night mumbles to him. "So strong. I know it hurts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A foot presses against his back and a muffled scream breaks out of his throat. The foot presses hard against the wounds, opening them up more. Night's foot leaves his back and Ren watches through half closed eyes as they walk to the window. Doc. Doc's got tears streaming down his face, his fist bashing against the window. Night kneels down, and Ren feels sick to the stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really don't like doing that to him. He's been well trained, after all." Night's voice is mockingly sad. Ren whimpers, shaking. He isn't trained at all, but there's no way he's telling them that. "But you forced my hand. I hurt your pet because you wouldn't behave. If you promise to behave I'll heal him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren wants to shake his head, to say something. To tell Doc not to agree, that it wouldn't end well for either of them, but he can't. His head is heavy, his entire body is too heavy. He can't move, he can hardly breathe. Dying would be a mercy here, even if he has to respawn here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc looks at him, though Ren can't properly see that. The slabs are so cool, he wants to sleep here. It hurts too much, but he will gladly fall asleep on the slabs. How long has he been awake? Ren doesn't know. He hurts, he aches as though he's never been hit before, never been whipped before. Both of those statements are lies, he's been through this before but it's worse now, and all Ren wants is to sleep, to have a break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc must have disagreed, Night is back at Ren's side. He wants to sleep, but the fear and adrenaline holds his eyes open involuntarily. Night drops down to Ren's side and he shakes, his eyes blown wide in fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something is dumped over his back, seeping into his wounds. Ren screams, though he can't get it out through the muzzle. The wounds force themselves closed and Ren tries to curl into a ball tighter, to hide as much of himself as possible from Night, even though they are healing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc must have agreed. Or maybe he didn't and Night is just being kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that possible? Is it even possible for Night to be kind? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They must be kind, because Doc looks furious. Doc wouldn't have agreed, he knows that Ren wouldn't want him to give up his freedom for him. Ren tries to make eye contact with Doc, but black spots dance around his vision. He lets them pull him into their arms as Night heals his back. Unconsciousness is sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protector, what are your thoughts on Rose?” False asks over the breakfast table, smiling at the watcher. Cleo, Joe, Ex and Zedaph join False with evil grins as Scar side eyes her. Cub starts to laugh under his breath and Rose turns pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I married her so I guess I love her.” Protector smiles, batter her eyelids at Rose. Rose flushes red as everyone slowly looks up. False's smile widens dramatically, her eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're married?" False giggles. "Oh my void this is the best thing ever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU MARRIED MY AUNT?" Cub screams, and Scar cackles, falling off his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cub you are the last person to know that!" Scar howls, clapping his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh this is a story for the masses." Cleo laughs. "CubFan135 - can't even tell that his aunt is married. More at seven."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone loses it at that, laughter and joy mixing together to create the happiest feeling that anyone in the room had felt in a while. Rose walks over to Protector, resting her head on the watcher's shoulder. Protector kisses her wife's nose, and Rose blushes, turning her head to face Protector and she kisses Protector's cheek. Everyone who isn't completely immobilised from the laughter, aka Zedaph and Joe, coo, though Ex pauses from his giggles to make a sappy face at the two women. Joe helps Scar back onto his seat as the man starts to wheeze, and concern replaces the happiness in False, though she knows that Scar will be okay. Ex drops his helmet onto Scar's head, who takes it off indignantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scar you're struggling to breathe-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm wheezing Joe, is that a crime?" Scar rolls his eyes, and Zedaph smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It could be. Joe could make it a crime." He says, and everyone notices the slight flinch that Scar makes as he hears Zedaph speak. Protector glares at Zedaph, though Rose looks horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, when that day comes I'll know to be prepared." Scar's voice is rough, trying to be brave, to sound normal, but it sounds like he's speaking with sandpaper in his throat. Scar cracks a smile, though it isn't convincing to anyone with eyes or ears. Still, it's the thought that counts, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose smiles, resting her head against Protector's shoulder and False beams with pride, she's the reason that they're both comfortable being out, or the reason that everyone knows that they are together at least, except for Scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait hang on a second." False turns to Scar, a frown on her face. "How did you know that they were married?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was invited. So was Cub. It came during the civil war last season, it's the reason I left the world." Scar shrugs. "I still don't know how in the world Cub thought that they weren't together by the end of the wedding, or even by now. It was so obvious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"King Silas still doesn't know." Rose says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Silas is a narc." Protector rolls her eyes. "I don't know why you're afraid of what he'll do, he can't hurt us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He can hurt anyone." Cub says through a mouthful of toast. "It's how he's stayed in power for so long. He hurts the opposition and the kids. Control through fear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar nods, as though this was normal, and False feels sick. Control through fear, could Silas have been influencing Cub from off the server? False knows that it's possible - The Convex have been controlled by the Vex before, but she never thought that it wouldn't be obvious. That the Vex's control would be discrete. Control through fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely not. Surely the Vex wouldn't have controlled Cub to make him hate Scar. Cub would have noticed, he would have fought back, he would have tried to warn them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless it was a gradual take over, unless they played it safe and tried to insert their thoughts into his head. One look at Joe and False can tell that he's thinking the exact same thing, and False spies Protector and Rose talking in hushed tones over their bowls of porridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>False looks down at her own plate of pancakes and strawberries, and she pushes the strawberries around the plate. She should eat, or at least try to eat. Zedaph spent so much time working on food for everyone, she should at least take a mouthful. She doesn't even feel sick and pancakes with strawberries are some of her favourite breakfast foods. It doesn't make sense as to why she isn't eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it does make sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>False knows she's worried for Ren and Doc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian and Wels stayed awake the whole night, neither of them wanting to fall asleep. Grian yawns, curled into Wels’ side as he fights off sleep. Grian doesn’t know what they would do if Night or Princess came back in, and Grian shudders at the thought. Wels, rubs his back, humming soothingly. Xisuma shudders in the chains that holds him up and the two exstars look up, worried. Xisuma seems to be having a nightmare, though Grian can’t blame him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps echo down the hall and Grian freezes, struggling to calm himself down. They need a plan, they need to be able to protect Xisuma, they need to stand up. Grian can’t stand. The footsteps stop outside the door, and Wels grabs Grian’s arm, either to ground the shorter man or to stop himself from jumping up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night opens the door, the lights flickering out as they enter. Grian’s breaths freeze in his throat, and Wels’ grip on his arm grows harder. They’re holding something, it shines as it reflects their glowing eyes. Xisuma lifts his head slightly, and then flinches as a loud clang sounds through their cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian gets a better look at it, and he has to hold himself back as bile threatens to rise up his throat. An arm, made of redstone and shining iron, lies on the floor. It isn’t painted, though the part that attaches it to the body has been stained red from the redstone dust that is still leaking out of it. Only one hermit is missing an arm - Doc. Night either killed Doc or hurt him, and Grian doesn’t know which one would be better for the creeper hybrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose arm is this?” Night’s voice growls and Grian starts to shake, fear mixing with his ill feeling. Grian doesn’t want to answer, he doesn’t want to find out if Night killed the man like they killed Keralis and Etho. “I won’t ask again, whose arm is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian and feel Wels shake his head, though it is small. Night sighs, and Bird berates Grian from the back of his mind. Bird tries to put guilt through his head, though Grian tries to push it down. He won’t give Bird an inch over his mind. Night steps towards Xisuma, and Grian blanches as they grab Xisuma’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc!” Grian yells, and Night makes their smile glow. Tears run down Grian’s face as guilt tears up his insides. “It’s Doc’s arm, please let Xisuma go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean Admin?” Night doesn’t sound angry, and Grian shakes in fear, trying wildly to think of a way to make sure that Xisuma isn’t hurt. Grian opens his mouth and shuts it as Night lets go of Xisuma. “I don’t mind, star. See?” They walk over to Grian, gently grabbing Grian’s face. “It isn’t hard to follow orders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him go.” Wels pulls Grian towards him, growling at Night. “We aren’t stars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will always be stars.” Night sounds nearly happy to say that, and Wels holds Grian tighter as they step away. “Well, I’ll go tell Doc about how helpful you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears run down Grian’s face as Night leaves, the sea lantern lighting up the room as the door shuts. Wels lets his grip losen, but Grian can hardly breath as Bird laughs in the back of his mind. This is the consequences for caring for Admin, Bird taunts, now you know what happens to rebellious stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Doc.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The night au has a tumblr:https://thenightau.tumblr.com/<br/>I hope you all enjoyed! School holidays are in 2 days for me so you'll either get more updates or an animation! (Probably both!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 45 - Arch 2 - Different Kinds Of Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doc, Scar and Observer all fell types of fear, though they are different kinds<br/>TW - references to torture, child abuse and death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Doc leans against the window, in the exact same place that Ren leans. Without the thick glass they would be hugging, and Doc would try to protect Ren from Night. Doc supposes thats the reason why Night separated them, Mumbo and Beef most likely told them. Doc can't understand why they would join Night, the two men are supposed to be smart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The again, Doc has seen what night can do, what Night will do. Mumbo could have been following Night's orders to protect Grian, and Beef could be protecting Bdubs, Grian protecting Mumbo, Wels protecting the rest of the hermits. Doc wonders if he will end up like them, not knowing his own name because he has to protect Ren. He can't blame Ren for it, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren is curls up tightly, and although he's awake now it's clear to Doc that the man wants rest. Doc can't fault him for that. Ren is in pain, after all. The werewolf hasn't stoped crying since he woke, and Doc wishes he could help him, could talk to him. Ren can't hear him, he knows as much as that, though he could hear Ren, loud as day. The screams echo around the room and through Doc's brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren shakily lifts his hand up, pressing it against the glass. A bloody stain is imprinted, but Ren doesn't drop his hand. Doc lifts his hand up to the glass, and he hears Ren sigh in relief. Doc wishes the glass wasn't there, he wishes it was gone. He wants to pull Ren into a hug, to protect him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To pull that fucking muzzle off of Ren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." Doc says, though he can tell that Ren can't hear him. "I know you didn't want me to make a deal with them. I couldn't stand it - I don't want you to be hurt Ren. It isn't fair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears threaten to spill from Doc's eye, and Doc silently curses. He can't let Night find out that he can cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll protect you." Doc promises. "I won't let them hurt you anymore. I'll do anything to make sure that you're okay, alright Ren?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren doesn't respond, the werewolf staring out towards nothing. Doc takes a deep breath, fighting back tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll do anything they want so that they leave you alone. And one day, we'll get out of here and it'll be worth it, okay? I don't care that they could kill me, so you don't need to worry about that. I'm here for you, I'll protect you. We'll make it through this." Doc doesn't know when he started crying, his voice soft and small as tears drip down his face. He doesn't want to see Ren hurt again. He doesn't want to follow Night's orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will have to follow their orders so that Ren won't be hurt again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates it, this deal Night orchestrated, the one he agreed to. It was the right decision, and Doc will never regret it. His freedom for Ren's safety? It's a no brainer for Doc. Ren's safety should come first, Ren is family. He's been family since the stock exchange, and he will remain family through the GOAT family. Ren deserves better, he is Doc's family, and Doc will make sure that Ren gets better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc doesn't think that he will lose anything in the long run if he trades his freedom so that Ren can be safe. What could go wrong, in the long run? Light fliters through the glass and Doc could almost sweat that his shadow was replaced by a creeper's, but he tries to shake it off. Night can't make him into a creeper again, the scientists who created him couldn't even do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in any case, Night isn't cruel enough to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'm starting to lose it Ren." Doc says as the thought lingers in his head. It isn't his thought, but it feels like it came from him. "I don't think that was me, but it feels like it was."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc moves his hand away from the window, pulling his knees up to his chest as his arm wraps around them. Doc feels the socket where his arms was, and more tears spill out of his eye. Is he really that broken, that weak? He must be if he's crying over a gift that Night's stars gave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night's stars?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ren." Doc's voice is frantic, terrified. "Ren, I don't think I'm me anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Doc is Night's newest star.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought terrifies him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar sits up, yawning as the sunlight filters through the window. He's still in the infirmary in False's base, but he's glad to be awake. He can't believe that Rose is here, in hermitcraft. He shakes his head, surprised to be feeling so calm after the last day. It's been two days since Doc and Ren went to his base, he doesn't understand why they would be taking so long, nor why they wouldn't be back yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposes he should be thankful that the last day went by as smooth as it could, since Silas was ordering people around. Scar can't even tell how long it's been since he last saw Xisuma, since he and Grian went exploring...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where is the small prankster. His parents are here, would Night have told him that? Would he know? Scar misses him, though who doesn't? Mumbo too, does he know that they're going to free him, or is the redstoner so far gone that he doesn't know who he is anymore? Does Beef know that they'll free him, does Xisuma? Will Wels be the same once they free him from Night's capture, or will the knight be permanently changed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is Stress alright?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guilt tears its way through Scar's mind, ripping him apart. It's his fault she's gone, he knows that. She shouldn't have traded herself for him. Freedom is not freedom at the price of another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar gets up, his feet gently padding against the floor as he leaves Iskall asleep. The Swedish man hadn't woken in two days, and Scar knows that Joe is worried that he will go catatonic again. Scar is more worried about if he will wake again at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning Scar." Scar flinches at Zedaph's voice, trying to calm himself down. False promised that none of them would hurt him again, but Scar finds himself scared anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning." Scar mumbles, looking at the floor as he tries to steady his breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scar!" Cleo's voice is jovial, and Scar relaxes. False may have left to attend the shopping district, but Cleo would protect him. "Great to see you up, come sit and eat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar sits down at the table, Cleo serving him up a plate of pancakes and sweet berries. Joe waves at him from across the table, the poet chewing on some pancakes as Evil X and Cub argue over something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to send a search party out." Evil X says, slamming his hand down on the table. Scar flinches and then curses himself. "Doc and Ren haven't contacted us in two days, they need to be found."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not saying that they don't need to be found. I am saying that they're idiots who probably think that they should see how much armour they can get. Yes, they haven't contacted us, but they most likely are still at Scar's base." Cub retorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So there would be no harm in send people over anyways." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There would be harm - it's a waste of resources to send people out. A waste of men and time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And on the off chance that they are missing? This could be another Xisuma-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh why would you care about Xisuma?" Cub growls, and Scar's eyes widen. "I thought you hated him, you're just his clone. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil</span>
  </em>
  <span> half."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HE'S MY TWIN!" Evil X yells. "My. Twin. My name isn't Evil Xisuma, Cubfan-one-three-five."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ex, calm down." Joe's hand is resting on Evil X's chest, but he isn't looking at the voidkind. His eyes are locked onto Scar, which does nothing to calm Scar down as his thoughts turn south. For no reason Scar can discern, his mind is telling him that he will be hurt, be punished for Evil X's anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been years since Scar last thought that, that he would be punished for someone else's anger. He hadn't thought that since halfway through season four, when he told Xisuma why he didn't want to go back to the vex, even though they thought that he was a vex back then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ex, why don't you and I take a walk." Cleo suggests, but Scar doesn't relax, his breathing rapid. Evil X stands and walks over to Scar, and the shortest hermit flinches, trying to curl into himself. A helmet is put over his head as he struggles for air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't go because of me," Cub shrugs. "I'm going to the shopping district now anyways. Can I speak to Scar privately though?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, fuck off." Evil Xisuma growls. "You'll hurt him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to hurt him, I just need to warn him about-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About what?" Joe asks, "If Scar is going to be in danger, we should know why. How can we protect him if we have no clue what we're up against."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine." Cub throws his hands in the air. "Fine! Scar, King Silas is going to kidnap and torture you if he gets the chance. Aunt Rose said. Don't go to the shopping district." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar gasps, shuddering in fear. Silas was the worst, he hit the hardest, stayed the longest. If Scar was taken by Silas again, he doesn't know what he'd do. He doesn't know how long he'd last. The scars on his back burn, as though they know Silas will reopen them and talk about how he gave them to Scar. How the scars are gifts for Scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for warning us, Cub." Cleo says, and through the fearful fog that clouds Scar's mind he can't just tell that she's mad, which spurs on Scar's fear. "Take Zedaph with you, will you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cub nods, and Scar watches as the two men leave. Joe immediately walks to Scar's side, holding his hands out. Scar's magic itches to be let out, screams that he's in danger, and Scar agrees with it. He's going to be hurt again, killed again, tortured again and again and again and again and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Scar okay, why is he wearing Ex's helmet?" Iskall's voice echos through the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observer walks into the cell that holds Admin, Bird and Knight. He’d rather be doing anything else, but he knows that Night wants them to be presentable for someone. It’s not as though the clothes are heavy, they are just white shirts and grey dress pants, but Observer feels miffed that he would be sent out for such a boring reason. He wants to be doing something useful, their mole having created a base in the shopping district already. He could be trapping it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observer doesn't complain though, a small part of his brain feels glad that he doesn't have to trap the shopping district. A small part of his brain that named itself Mumbo, that refuses to shut up when Night isn't around. Observer doesn't mind it, entirely. Although it isn't easily fooled it does allow him some reprieve. It helps with redstone, as long as Observer can convince it that the redstone wont hurt anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observer walks into the cell and that small part of his brain stops. It's almost as though it's scared of what he sees, though Observer can't imagine why. For Admin to be hanging from those chains, his back split open, it's clear that he did something wrong. He must have deserved the punishment, Night and Princess don't doll out punishments willy nilly after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bird and Knight sit in a corner, huddled together. Bird watches Observer with wide, fearful eyes. Whatever happened to Bird, whatever magic that Void put on Bird that made him under their control again clearly hasn't been broken, the poor star seems petrified. Observer prays to Night that they will be able to break Bird from Void's control once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight, on the other hand, watches Observer with a fierce intensity. Knight is under Void's spell hard, and Observer nearly fears for his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Observer could defeat an assassin under Void's control, he can defeat a star who's been kidnapped. A friend. He misses his bunk mates, they were so kind to him, though he knows that they aren't sweet anymore. They are under someone else control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo claims that Observer is under Night's control. Observer doesn't remember a time before Night, so he doesn't pay much attention to that part of his brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observer puts the clothes down in the cleanest corner he can find before he turns to Admin. Night wants them all dressed cleanly, but there's no way that Admin can change hanging there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mumbo?" Bird's voice is weak, and Observer's eyes widen. He can't fathom how Bird would know that name, for all Observer can tell that name isn't even a real word. "Mumbo please, you don't have to do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It isn't going to work, Grian. He needs a memory to kick start him." Knight's voice is quiet, but a pin dropping in the cell would sound like tnt exploding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observer shakes the two men off, walking towards Admin. The voidkind glares at him weakly, and distrust dances across his eyes. Observer rolls his eyes, reaching out to Admin, who flinches away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mumbo please don't hurt him. This isn't you." Bird's voice is frantic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have the clearance to discipline anyone." Observer's voice is flat. "But by all means, if you believe he can get dressed hanging there I will leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Knight yells, slamming his hand over Bird's mouth. "Observer please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observer smirks at Knight, who's being sent a betrayed look by Bird. Observer shrugs, not really caring why Bird would feel betrayed by Knight if all Knight is doing is protecting him, but Observer worries, not able to tell if this action was performed by Knight or by Void.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In any case, Observer gently takes Admin's hands, slowly unclasping them. He lowers the voidkind to the ground, making sure not to open or, really, reopen any wounds. Admin holds onto Observer, tightly wrapping the star with his arms. Observer doesn't quite understand what the admin is doing, but it seems to calm him down, which Observer views as good. He would prefer it if Admin didn't panic around him or the stars, there will be a long healing process for him if he wishes to be freed, and the Void's control over someone, especially a voidkind such as Admin is strong. Too strong, Admin will have to fight for his independence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Night wants you all presentable." Observer says, pulling himself out of the strange embrace. "A visitor is coming. An ally. They want to make sure you all look normal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mumbo," Bird again, though Admin shoots Bird a tired glare from under Observer. "Do you remember Sahara? The architects? Iskall was our business partner, remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observer leaves the room at that, hurrying out before Mumbo can take a hold of more of his mind. His heart races, fear screaming inside him. Mumbo laughs in his mind, a tired, jovial tune. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did Mumbo grow from a small corner in his mind to a threat?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs to warn Night and Princess of this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D I hope you all enjoy the chapter</p><p>there is a tumblr for this au! find it here: https://thenightau.tumblr.com/</p><p>thank you to all who voted for the animation, the winner is Karma by AJR!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 46 - Arch 2 - Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iskall lies to Scar.<br/>TW - Suicidal ideation, torture, mind control, betrayal,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He's tired. Sick of it. He knows he shouldn't be, that everyone has been patient with him, and that he's lost days, but he's sick of the arguments. The fighting. He wants to be left alone, he was happy in the room, but the yelling, the fear, the silence drew him out, physically and mentally. It wasn't better when he wasn't there, but it hurt a lot less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking is hard without an arm. His balance is off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar runs to him, enveloping him in a tight hug. He let's the small man cling to him, sobs echoing through his chest. Evil Xisuma's helmet doesn't fit Scar, and it pushes against him as Scar clings to his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall can't find himself caring all that much. The short hermit has been put through so much recently, it must help him to hug people, and it's not like Iskall has been hugged much since Grian and Mumbo went missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian and Mumbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did they betray the hermits? What made them do that? Why would they do that to everyone? Aren't the hermits all friends? Obviously not, since Scar has been attacked so much, but Grian and Mumbo are some of his closest friends, why would they betray him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurts to think about them, so Iskall puts it aside, buries it. He buries it with the corpses of the memories that forced their way back into his mind, hiding the memories under false ones. He knows this won't help him, Void he knows that he's doing <em>exactly</em> what he told Ren <em>not</em> to do, but he can't help it. It hurts less to not remember. Not to forget - he doesn't deserve that blessing, but not to remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you weren't going to wake up." Scar mumbles into his chest. "I thought you died, permanently."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doc and Joe wouldn't have let me do that." Iskall says, attempting to soothe the smaller man. Joe frowns from where he stands, hearing what Iskall says. "Where is Doc, by the way?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He and Ren went to get armour from my trading hall." Scar smiles brightly through the visor, and Iskall can't help but to smile at that as well. Full sets of diamond armour, ready for the enchanting. That could turn the course of the war. "They left a few days ago and haven't made contact since though and I'm really-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's also a chance to make you a new arm." Evil Xisuma interrupts Scar, pushing his long white hair out of his eyes. Cleo's face lights up and she runs over, braiding his hair out of his face. Evil Xisuma shrugs, letting her do it. "The watchers - were you properly awake for their arrival? It doesn't matter - offered to help make some. Etho is going to check his base for the designs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Etho is dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone winces at that, and Cleo beckons him forward. Iskall unwraps himself from Scar's hug, slowly walking over to where Cleo gestures. He sits down in the seat, watching her braid Evil Xisuma's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Etho and Keralis were brought back," Joe looks to Cleo with a sort of questioning glance, one that tells Iskall who brought them back. "with undead magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cleo nods, letting Evil Xisuma's hair go. The now long braid falls down Evil Xisuma's back, and she stands up, brushing her hands on her pants. Cleo sighs, waving Joe over to her side. They have a silent conversation, one that Iskall takes no part in, though Evil Xisuma is apparently fluent enough to roll his eyes. Iskall lets them talk, watching as Scar eats a plate of pancakes, and his traitorous stomach grumbles. Cleo looks over and smiles faintly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll get you a plate." She says to Iskall before she turns back to Joe and Evil Xisuma. "I'll see you two back here tonight, correct?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't quite understand why you need those things, but we will be back before sun down. Say hello to any hermits you come across for us, alright?" Joe walks to the middle of the room, dropping through the hole in the floor before he shoots up, leaving the building. Evil Xisuma rolls his eyes, pulling a rocket out and flying out of the room. Cleo soon leaves the room, and the sound of her singing to herself fills the room. Iskall will miss this, despite himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't want to perma die, right Iskall?" Scar asks, worry split across his face like paint across a canvas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I don't." Iskall lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's running, sprinting as fast as he can. His wings sting as they are ripped open by the low hanging tree branches, and tears spring in his eyes. Are Wels and Xisuma still following him? Will they all escape or did Night capture them? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian doesn't know. He doesn't want to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'll find out soon enough, if he's captured or if he escapes. He doesn't want to lose this fight, and flight is out of the question. Night will see him. Observer will see him. Someone will see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In any case, the small fragile bones are shattered and set painfully in the wrong position. When he moves his wings he can feel the small bone shards tear through more of his muscles, and he knows that flying should be a last resort. Gliding would be dangerous like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing is laboured, but he doesn't feel like slowing. Nothing sounds behind him but he knows he can't stop. His lungs scream but there is no pain. Nothing hurts, even as he feels his wings, feet and arms get torn to shreds. Adrenaline is one hell of a drug and he is so glad that avians have it. Grian aches, his sides split as his lungs try to rip themselves from his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floor opens up underneath him and Grian screams, falling through the ground. The dirt turns to a blank, clean white, brighter than white concrete. Grian lands on his back, the air ripping from his throat, but he doesn't feel any pain. Grian takes deep breaths, looking through the infinity room. It reminds him of his main base last season and he misses it. Grian sits up, seeing someone in the distance. The person is far away, but not far enough away for Grian not to recognise him. A tall man with light brown skin and dyed blonde hair stands facing him, purple wings out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father, Builder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DAD!" Grian screams, running into Builder's arms. His father wraps his arms around Grian, and Grian can feel Builder's wings wrap around him. He starts to sob, unable to stop himself. "Dad I knew you were going to save us, we need to get Wels and Xisuma out, if Night has them again they'll die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Builder opens his mouth to say something, and the floor dissolves, forcing Grian to fall. Builder is gone, his father no longer there, as though he never was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian shoots up, his eyes wide open as a scream rips from his throat. The cell is dark, the only sounds being Wels and Xisuma's breathing as they sleep. Tears spring in Grian's eyes. They never escaped. It was a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian tries to suppress a sob as the smell of mold and blood hit his nose. He misses his jumper, the dress shirt not providing enough warmth as his tears hit the floor. He wants to leave, he wants his Dad back. It isn't fair, why would the universe give him a dream thats so hopeful if all it will do it rip it away. He wants to go home. It isn't fair. None of this is fair, why would the universe do this to them, to the hermits? They didn't do anything, none of them are related to Night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except Grian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night is his aunt. Uncle? Grian doesn't know, doesn't care. He was hidden from them for a reason and this is clearly it. Grian doesn't understand why anyone, especially the void, would let Night live for this long. It doesn't make sense. None of this makes sense, what did the hermits do to deserve this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone laughs, just beyond the area the light hits, and Grian doesn't have to look up to recognise who it is. He know that cruel laugh, he knows that if he looks up he will see glowing eyes, and if he's unlucky, a glowing smile. He knows that he will meet those eyes and be hurt, as daring to look up will be seen as a challenges, as a unbroken man threatening them. A lion ready to pounce at a god. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Grian doesn't have the energy, not to look up, and certainly not to keep his screams quiet so that Xisuma and Wels are not cursed with him waking them up. Is it so bad to bow for a moment, to give them the chance to sleep? Night's torture has woken them up so many times over the past few days, Grian needs to give them the chance to sleep. He's already let them down so many times. He should just submit, for this night, to let them sleep for longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian can't tell his thoughts from Bird's thoughts anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess walks down the hallway, her hair and skirts flowing behind her like clouds. She knows she must look ethereal, she's seen glimpses of herself in the mirrored hallway. However, the hallway of mirrors is not her destination for today, and she walks past Night's chambers, catching a glimpse of her leader through the door. Night's mask is off, their purple skin shining softly in the glow of their room. Princess doesn't disturb them, knowing that they must be tired, protecting everyone here from the Voids lackeys. Princess knows her orders - ensure that the new captives are properly adjusting to their accommodations. Observer was particularly pleased by the redstone for their cells, so Princess knows that she should feel pleased by the rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess racks her brain for the names of the captives, or more so the newly freed, though she knows that they will accuse her of holding them captive. A werewolf and a creeper. She knows that the creeper is necessary, something important to Night, and the werewolf is something that the creeper is territorial over, so she should keep her hands off of the creeper if one of them messes up. If she remembers correctly, the werewolf has a muzzle that she can put on him if he mouths off, but it was removed for some reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, thats their names. Pet and Experiment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night chose good names for them, now all they need to do is uncondition them, and recondition them so that they know who they truly are. It won't be too hard, the werewolf is reportedly soft, with the creeper caring more if its friend is hurt than if itself is hurt. Princess smiles to herself as she picks up the muzzle outside the room, tucking it away in her inventory, out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess crosses the threshold into the room, taking in the sights. It's dark, comforting, even though it smells of iron and salt. Tears or sweat, Princess can't tell, and Stress is remaining rather quiet through this whole ordeal, not that Princess minds. Princess watches with a slight smile on her face as the werewolf and creeper lean against the window besides each other, their hands up against the glass as though they wish to hold hands. It's cute, the trust between the two men. She can't wait to break it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf looks up with tired eyes, but he perks up upon seeing her, happiness written across his face, and Princess smiles back, a cruel smile that only the creeper seems to pick up on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stress!" Pet yells happily. "Stress I'm so glad you're alright you have to get us outta here, Stress there's so much that you've -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name isn't Stress, werewolf." Princess growls, putting the muzzle into her off hand and summoning a wither rose. The werewolf flinches, the happiness falling to fear "You clearly have learnt nothing. Luckily for you, I can teach you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Stress please...." His voice is quiet, if it weren't for the silence of the room Princess knows that she wouldn't have heard it, but she doesn't care for his fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're still making mistakes." She chides, rolling her eyes. "It's like you want me to do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess taps into Stress's power, which fights against her, vines creeping up her throat and strangling her, though she doesn't care for it. She summons some vines outside of her body, using them to drag the werewolf to the centre of the room. She walks to him calmly, pushing the muzzle over his mouth with enough force to snap his head back. The werewolf struggles against the vines, not getting any room to move at they constrict around him, and Princess spies tears in his eyes with glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stress' heart breaks for Ren, and she relaxes the vines ever so slightly, though Princess constricts them harder around Ren's chest. Apologies fall from Stress, but Princess hordes them with delight as she refuses to let them leave her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess gently places a wither rose at the werewolf's feet, watching as he struggles to get away from it, kicking his legs towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you were supposed to be tame, mutt." Princess growls, and out of the corner of her eyes she sees the creeper walk away from the window, his hand clenched into a fist. She wonders where his other arm is for less than a second, turning her attention back to the werewolf. "But it's clear you're just a feral dog, even less than one, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't get to finish what she was about to say, however, as rains down around them and the creeper lunges into her side, slamming her to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wels walks through the dark oak forest, his sword in hand. He isn't in his armour, instead a ceremonial outfit that he once swore to never wear again. A scream echoes through the woods, and a chiding voice teases him as he turns, gripping his sword. Someone is being hurt, most likely by Night. The voice is not one he recognises, but he refuses to allow it to scream for longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curiosity is not a respectable trait for a prince, a voice reprimands him, though Wels tries to shake it off. He hasn't been a prince for years, he refused the title before Theran fell, and he does not regret that kingdom falling, even if it took his mother down with it. Though that woman is hardly his mother, considering how many of her own children she had beheaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wels can only pray that his sisters are the personal demons haunting his mother in the deepest pits of the nether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In any case, he marches forwards, ready to fulfil his role as knight. He swore an oath to protect people and he'll be damned if he lets someone die. He's already failed Keralis and Etho in letting them die, and so many of the hermits in not stopping Night. He must protect this person. He must not fail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He already has failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wels walks along the tree line before the ground opens up beneath him. The screaming goes from quiet to faint as he falls through the world, though he doesn't fall into the void. No, he falls into a white room, landing on his back. Pain doesn't hit him, and Wels comes to the realisation that this mustn't be real. A dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A break from reality. Wels accepts it with open arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman stands before him, short blue hair sending jolts through his body against the bright whiteness of the room. She wears shining armour, romanesque rather than like his own knightly set, but he notes that the way it sparkles in the light shows battle scars. She's heavier built than he his, Wels notes with a smile. She must be a warrior, a knight of her own realm. A protector of her people, not a mercenary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must be Welsknight." She says, walking towards him. She towers over him, and Wels comes to the realisation that she can't be entirely human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am." Wels nods. "Do you have a name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Protector." She says, and Wels notes the small necklace adorning her neck. A wedding band hangs from it, as well as a dog tag, with nothing more than a watcher symbol on it. "One of the original watchers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you grace me with your presence." Wels is little more than annoyed. Two powerful deities apparently have the ability to toy with his mind, and he'd prefer them to leave him. "What do I owe the pleasure for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you're annoyed." Protector shrugs. "I'll keep this short and simple then. I need to ask you a few questions about where you are and whats going on. I need to know where we need to send forces in to get you all out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shoot then." Wels shrugs. "I clearly have nothing better to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she does. Wels answers her questions as best as he can, but his head spins. It hurts, the bright white of the room. The voice in the back of his head taunts him, laughing as he winces in pain. Protector looks sympathetically down at him, and her face screws up, the white light dimming. Protector smiles as Wels relaxes, breathing easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there anything else I should know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Xisuma, Grian, the stars and I aren't the only prisoners Night has." Wels says, resisting the urge to reach out to her. "They have Doc with them. They gave us his arm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit." She swears under her breath. "That's, that's not good. I can work with this. I always knew this was going to happen anyways..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going to happen?" Wels asks, though he doesn't know if he wants the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I shouldn't bother you. A prophecy, fate, it doesn't matter. My life is set in stone. Yours is not. Lets make sure your chapter in history ends positively." Protector's voice sounds hopeful, but something in Wels' soul feels sad, mourning her. He doesn't know why, perhaps she was close to Night before this happened, she did say that they're siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, their sons. You need to find and protect their sons." Wels' panic grows. Two kids shouldn't be destined for Night's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We know. We've already lost one to them. We'll protect his brother." She smiles weakly at Wels whose head spins with the information. Who was with him, who also had a brother? He can't work it out. "Would you prefer a dreamless sleep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please." Wels doesn't mean to sound desperate, but he knows that he must. Protector laughs quietly, touching his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world turns into a blissful darkness, and silence fills his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are they doing?" Scar asks as Protector sits on the floor, her eyes screwed shut. Builder walks around the room, occasionally bumping into things, but his eyelids remain closed, even when he nearly falls to bedrock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're communicating with your missing friends." Rose says simply. "I've never understood it, but it's essentially speaking to people in their dreams. Builder does it more than Protector."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's obvious," Iskall turns, smiling at Rose. "Does Protector talk to you in your dreams when you're separated?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, because she knows that if she disrupted my sleep I would stab her." Rose smiles at Protector, the only expression in her eyes being love. "And she would do the same to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Romantic." Scar giggles, dodging Rose's halfhearted shove. "So, if Protector is married to you, does that mean that she's my aunt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Rose cocks her head to the side. "Why do you ask?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't Grian her son?" Scar ignores the question, and Iskall snorts, turning towards the Vexian woman and the mage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adopted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Night is her sibling?" Scar's voice is quiet, and Rose's eyes widen, though she nods, not answering verbally. "And Xisuma and Evil X are their sons?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you getting at?" Rose smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cub, Grian, Xisuma, Evil X and I are cousins." Scar mumbles, and Iskall breaks into laughter, loosing his mind as Scar comes to that realisation. "We're cousins?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Local mage, Vex man, gremlin man and server destroyer are cousins, mild mannered brother wonders if introducing them was a bad idea. More at seven." Iskall cackles, and Rose and Scar burst into tears of laughter. "Oh poor Xisuma! You all are insane!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Scar protests. "You're one to talk Mr. 'Lets take anything dangerous'! What are you going to do with all those pufferfish?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prank you, clearly." Iskall jabs back. "Concorp scum."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Typical Sahara nonsense." Scar fails to keep a straight face. "At least we broke even. You guys didn't even do that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on." Iskall giggles. "You had so many shops, that's hardly fair-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you kids talking about?" Builder asks, and Scar and Iskall jump, looking up at the suddenly awake man. Neither of them had noticed that Builder was awake, and Scar snickers, pushing Iskall forward. Iskall wobbles a little, unable to balance himself without his arm. "Nothing illegal, I hope."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, only illegal things." Scar sends Builder a cheshire cat grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The most illegal. Very crime." Iskall nods sagely, and Builder laughs, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I hope your illegal activities are profitable." He says, and a serious looks replaces the laid back look that he had, as though he had seen, or remembered something upsetting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is something wrong with Grian?" Scar asks, wrapping his arms around himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't stay with him for long enough to know. He's definitely wounded, most cannot wake from my powers without being in serious pain." Builder's serious look is quickly replaced by a worried look. Tears spring in his eyes, and Rose wraps him into a hug. "I never even got to talk to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Protector shoots up with a gasp, jumping to her feet as a sword appears in her hands. She relaxes slightly, putting the strange brown sword away. Scar wants to touch it, to know what it's made of. It almost looks like netherite, though Scar knows that no nether produces that anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I spoke to Wels. We have coordinates." She says. "And information. I know what we need to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do we need to do?" Rose asks, and Protector looks at her, a tear slipping down her face. "Tori, what do we need to do?" Rose's voice is soft, quiet. She leaves Builder's side, wiping a tear from Protector's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You remember the prophecy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tori </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Rose pulls Protector into her grasp. "Not now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll get better." Protector mumbles. "You know I will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't remember anything." Rose says, clinging to Protector before she pulls apart. "Is there anything else that we should know? Did you find out anything else from Wels?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Night has Doc and Ren." Protector doesn't look at Scar and Iskall, probably for the better. Iskall sits down, his face white as a sheet, and Scar's face drops, guilt tearing at his insides. Doc and Ren were sent to Scar's base. They were kidnapped at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scar's</span>
  </em>
  <span> base. Their disappearance is his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scar are you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to go." Scar says, running out of the room. Rose reaches out for him, but Protector holds her back. Iskall watches, helpless, as Scar flies away. He wants to follow Scar, but he can't get an elytra on him if he tried. Builder sighs, a painful affair, and stands, leading them all towards the door. He gently picks up Iskall, and they fly out towards the shopping district. No words are spoken, not between the gods, nor between them and Iskall. They are all praying for two things:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar's appearance at the shopping district, safe and secure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The finishing of this war, that everything will return to normal soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They land, Builder putting Iskall down onto the mycelium floor. Iskall walks towards a large building, one that stands out like a sore thumb. It's built with cobblestone, clearly one it was built for functionality and not for design as thats the only building material used. It's ugly, plain and simple, but False's face peeking out from behind the wall brightens the build.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys!" She calls, running over to them, though her face falls as she counts the number of people in the small group. "Where's Scar?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!<br/>Unfortunately, animating is hard and takes time to do (who'd have thought) so you dont get a link to that this chapter as it is easier for me to write than it is for me to draw (and im a member of 750.com which means i gotta write 750 words a day and this story is great for that)<br/>so once again, an utterly shamless plug for the tumblr of this au : https://thenightau.tumblr.com/<br/>Come chat! anonymous feature is on so you dont even need a tumblr account to tell us (my beta reader/editor and I) that you want to beat me to death with a pogo stick for hurting your favs!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 47 - Arch 2 - Fulfillment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Builder decides to try and put an end to Night's campaign.<br/>TW - Torture, Death, Confusing Magic, Body Horror, False Hope, Fighting, Stab Wounds, Blood, Abandonment, Betrayal</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sit in a room together, Etho's sheets spread out in front of him. It's been a while, and though worry plagues the back of their minds, worry for both Scar and the people that they know are captured, but Etho, Builder and Protector work through it. Protector mumbles idly to herself, occasionally looking at Builder with a pained face, as though she's trying to remember him before he dies. Etho isn't sure of what this prophecy entails, or what it really says, but he doesn't know if they are worth breaking the siblings up for. He shrugs off the concern as Rose walks into the room with Cub, carrying more iron. Etho is glad that they had already measured Iskall's arm, the man has been through enough and Etho doesn't know if he'll stay <em> here </em> if he saw what they were doing with the arm.</p><p>Rose and Protector glare at each other for a moment as Cub puts the iron down, and Cub pulls a face, meeting Etho's eyes. They both smile uncomfortably as Builder looks up, taking the iron from where Cub put it. The watcher begins to hammer it into shape, ignoring the silent argument between the wives.</p><p>"I am very uncomfortable with the energy in this room." Etho says to Cub as the two players move to sit with each other.</p><p>"Tori this is madness, the prophecy doesn't need to happen so soon. Some more <em> time </em> Tori." Rose pleads.</p><p>"You know, this argument would be easier to mediate if we knew what the prophecy was and also what you guys are saying." Etho calls to the women, who both sigh, glaring at the newly undead.</p><p>"Tori- Protector believes that she should-"</p><p>"Rose isn't willing to lose people for the sake of the universe." Protector sighs. "I don't blame her, it's clear that someone will die in the-"</p><p>"Could you tell us the prophecy?"</p><p>"'A watcher, of original descent, will fall to the Night protecting the universe'." Builder says, stand up from where he sat. The metal arm in his hand glows slightly, and Etho smiles, taking it from him. "That's the prophecy. Rose is worried that Protector will be the one to die."</p><p>"Of course I'm worried that she'll die, I'm pregnant!" Rose mumbles to herself, though the room is so quiet that everyone hears it. Cub gasps loudly, and Etho struggles to keep hold of the prosthetic arm. Builder's face goes slightly pale, his eyes wide, and Protector's face goes soft, lovingly staring at her wife. "I don't want them to grow up without their other mother."</p><p>"How does that even work, aren't you both-"</p><p>"Magic Etho. Anyways that doesn't mean that Aunt <em> Protector </em> will die, it could be Uncle Builder, it doesn't even say that either of them will die! Night could magic them asleep, or-"</p><p>"Can we go back to how Rose is pregnant?" Etho asks. "You shouldn't be here, you could get seriously hurt! And if the baby is made via magic, couldn't you have planned it better?"</p><p>"I'm three months along, Etho." Rose smiles sadly. "We thought that we would be safe."</p><p>"Why would you come here if you knew?" Builder asks, though his eyes are filled with wonder.</p><p>"I knew that Protector would speed the prophecy up. I thought that maybe I could stop her from-"</p><p>She's cut off, not by a scream or someone speaking, but by a buzz. Everyone's communicators go off, and dread fills the room. A scream or a shout would not be as troubling, as fear inducing as the communicator going off. A death message? Etho doesn't want to know, but his hand grasps the communicator anyways.</p><p><b>WatcherBuilder:</b> <em> NIGHT. YOU. ME. WE'RE ENDING THIS. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <b>WatcherBuilder:</b> <em> MEET ME WHERE YOU AND ISKALL FOUGHT. NO STARS. NO HERMITS. </em> <em></em><br/>
 <b>WatcherBuilder:</b> <em> Just us two. Please. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <b>TheNight:</b> <em>Give me two hours. I'll be there.</em></p><p>"Builder what the fuck?" Protector growls out, and Etho snaps his head up, looking at Cub with confusion in his eyes.</p><p>"You aren't going to be the watcher to fall to Night. You're going to be a mother. I'll do it, Protector. Just, tell them that their uncle loves them, okay?" Builder's eyes have tears in them, and False and Cleo run into the room, Iskall close behind them. The two girls have swords out, god armour on and anger painted onto their faces. Iskall looks upset, scared and furious, though Etho can't tell which of those emotions was the one that made him run into the doorframe. </p><p>"You're going after Night without us?" False's voice sounds wreaked, anger and fury tearing at her vocal chords. "Why. Why won't you take us?"</p><p>"Because you're going to use this as a chance to break the people who Night captured out."</p><p>---</p><p>Grian rests his head against Xisuma's shoulder, his breathing deep. Wels watches the door as Xisuma checks them both for wounds, any sign of serious discomfort. It doesn't matter, really, Xisuma has no supplies to make either of them feel better, but its something to do, and it's the thought that counts, right?</p><p>Footsteps echo up the halls and Xisuma holds his breath, a small prayer flittering across his mind. He hopes, pray with all his might that the feet continue to go down the hall, to where they heard Ren. Guilt tears at away at the thought, but Xisuma doesn't know how long he can last if someone hurts Wels and Grian again. He doesn't know if he would be able to fight against Admin if Night comes in.</p><p>The footsteps stop and Xisuma gently wakes Grian, knowing that the small avian would hate to be woken by screams. Grian yawns and rubs his eyes as the door opens, Night's glowing eyes and smile appearing in the doorframe. Grian freezes and Wels backs towards Xisuma subconsciously, acting on instinct rather than reason. Xisuma holds his breath, ready to fight whatever they say if it means that he'll protect Grian and Wels.</p><p>"Oh calm down, I'm not going to help you. I have a meeting to be at." Night's voice is airy, happy and the captured men freeze, worry cast over their faces. Night calling torture help isn't unusual in and of itself, but Night just wanting to talk is concerning. A meeting, however? Another death, a new hermit joining them in this unending nightmare. It isn't <em> fair </em>. "Grian, how would you rate your father's fighting skills?"</p><p>Grian face goes paper white, horror painting his face a terrifying shade of fear. Night laughs as Grian tries to save face for his father, waving a hand at him.</p><p>"Don't bother, I know my brother-"</p><p>"Brother?" Wels gasps, looking at Grian. Xisuma, not for the first time, can't find enough air in the room, even though the air is thicker in the overworld. Grian's eyes flash, the purple turning brighter, a flash of magic that Xisuma recognises but Wels clearly doesn't.</p><p>"Don't call him that." Grian mumbles.</p><p>"Don't call him what? My brother? Oh please, are you a fool? That's what he is. He is my brother, he doesn't have a say in his lineage."</p><p>"You emancipated yourself. You don't get to claim us as family. You <em> left </em>." Grian mutters accusingly, though it's obvious that he isn't mad about Night leaving. No, it feels as though he is mad about something else, though Xisuma can see the thinly veiled fear in his eyes.</p><p>Night can see it as well.</p><p>"What, scared that I'll kill your other set of parents?" Night taunts and Grian freezes. "Oh, you didn't know? Your home planet wasn't destroyed because of fate or any of that <em> 'it was just their time' </em> bullshit Builder sold you. Your birth father would have been able to save your planet. I destroyed it. I watched as your mother screamed to protect you and your siblings. I watched as your father opened that portal that sent you to the world hub. I'm the one who tore off his wings."</p><p>"Shut up." Wels yells, fury in his eyes and Xisuma knows that Night hit a nerve. "How could you? How <em> dare </em> you take another's wings?"</p><p>"Wingless one, do keep your mouth shut, you're only useful serving others." Night's smile glows brighter. "I have to go, I can't be late for my meeting after all, but I'll bring your father's head to you, <em> Xelqua </em>."</p><p>Night turns, their laughter making Xisuma's ears bleed. Grian's breathing doesn't calm, not even after Night has left, and Xisuma holds onto Grian's hand. Wels send him a worried look, removing himself from Xisuma's other side to inch his way towards Grian. The two men wait as Grian calms himself down, his breathing deepening as the remaining feathers on his wings flatten.</p><p>"Grian, if you were adopted by Night's family, could you know who Night's sons are, <em> where </em> they are?" Wels asks. Xisuma shoots him a glare, though theres nothing really making it stick. "I mean, if Void took their kids away, maybe your parents know?"</p><p>"How would Grian know <em> who </em> they are, let alone <em> where </em> they-"</p><p>"I know." Grian's voice is quiet, shaky and fragile. He stares at the floor. "I've known for a while, about halfway through season six, in fact. I had to hide it from Bird because-"</p><p>"They're hermits?" Xisuma's eyes widen as he realises it. "Oh Void, who has a twin brother in the hermits."</p><p>Wels frowns for a moment, mumbling to himself before his eyes widen as well. Wels shoots a look at Grian, who grimaces before nodding towards Xisuma.</p><p>"I can't for the life of me remember-"</p><p>"Xisuma, who is Evil X?"</p><p>"Oh! He's my twin." Xisuma cuts himself off, his eyes wider than dinner plates. "Oh. Oh it's me."</p><p>"I'm so sorry."</p><p>---</p><p>"Can I ask you something, Bdubs?" Tango's voice is full of concern and they walk towards the armoury. Bdubs is shaking slightly, from the cold or fear.</p><p>"Of course, shoot."</p><p>"Why are you going back?" </p><p>Bdubs stops, then shrugs, then moves again, but he doesn't say anything, the shaking just gets worse. Impulse looks at Tango worriedly, and they share a nervous glance. It's good in theory - Bdubs knows where Night's base is. He knows the layout enough to get them in. Still, he could draw a map or even just guide them through the base by using the communicators. </p><p>"You need a guide." He mumbles after a while. "I need to," He pauses, the words dying in his throat, and once again Impulse sends a worried look to Tango. "I need to know if Wels is alive."</p><p>Tango and Impulse exchange a glance, Tango sucking in a breath. Bdubs ignores them, pulling open a chest laden with swords and god armour. Tango sends him a small smile as he puts the chest plate in his inventory. Impulse hums to himself, pulling the diamond pants on, checking the enchantments on it as he does so. Tango looks for a correct sized helmet. </p><p>"I guess we're going on an adventure." Impulse mumbles to himself. "Or a quest? Tango, would this be an adventure or a quest?"</p><p>"A quest I think. I mean, an adventure is unplanned right? So it's a quest."</p><p>"It's a quest, cause a quest has an end goal. Our end goal is getting our friends back." Bdubs smiles as he suggests it.</p><p>"But we don't really have a plan?"</p><p>"Tell False that." Tango smirks at Impulse.</p><p>"Cleo too. The girls have been planning a rescue since Builder got here."</p><p>"Oh! I bet that Scar is in kahoots with them, and that's why he's not here. Too dangerous for him to be here with King Silas too." Bdubs suggests happily, and false hope wraps around the men.</p><p>The three hermits leave the armoury, decked out in more armour than they care to admit. Cleo, False and Evil Xisuma wait for them at the end of the hall, and Tango wonders Evil Xisuma feels strange as he is slotted into the role that Xisuma usually fills. He looks uncomfortable, though, as Cleo absentmindedly calls him 'Xisuma' and Keralis calls him 'Shiswammy'. </p><p>"Hey Evil X!" Tango calls. "You doing alright? We'll have your brother back in no time."</p><p>"Promise?" Evil Xisuma's voice is quiet, scared and Cleo and Keralis look shocked. </p><p>"Of course, Ex." False says, her hand over her heart. "We'll bring him back. We'll bring as many back as we can."</p><p>It's a hard promise, one that Tango isn't sure that they can keep, and from the look on Impulse's face its clear he is also doubting their abilities. But they'll <em> try </em> , the group <em> has </em> to try. It's not fair on the hermits if they don't try. It's not fair on anyone if they don't try. They <em> have </em> to try their hardest - if they don't who will? Who will save the others?</p><p>No more words are spoken, and Keralis pulls Bdubs into a tight hug. Zedaph comes into the room as well, and he silently begs Tango and Impulse to come back. To stay safe, to fight hard. They promise him that they'll try, and tears spring in Tango's eyes and he's pulled into a hug. He doesn't want to leave, not the embrace that reminds him of home.</p><p>Of what they have to save.</p><p>Reluctantly, Tango pulls himself out of the hug, Impulse following suit. Cleo gives Joe a quick hug and False hugs Xb for a second. TFC escorts them to the nether portal, the worry etches into his face. It's clear that he doesn't expect this mission, this quest, to succeed.</p><p>"No one will blame you guys if you come back without anyone." TFC says, his hand on False's shoulder. "You can't blame yourselves for it either. Your safety is more important. We won't blame you if you can't save everyone."</p><p>"We're going to get everyone." False swears to TFC, and the old man sighs, his hand dropping from her shoulders.</p><p>"Just take care of yourselves." TFC sighs. "Please."</p><p>False relaxes slightly, smiling weakly at him. </p><p>"Of course." False says, the rage melting from her eyes. "We'll take care. You have to as well, though."</p><p>"When the war reaches my doorstep I'll be down in my mines." TFC smirks. "I don't fear this Night character, I've met worse. Go fight."</p><p>The walk through the portal to the nether roof, Impulse guiding them to a hole he put into the bedrock. The jump down the hole, Cleo grumbling to herself about how much she hates the nether when a ghast spawns, right in front of Impulse. Cleo screams and False pulls out her sword, but before Bdubs and Tango can drag Impulse away from the ghast the hermit puts his hand out. The ghast pushes its head against Impulse's hand and twists slightly, rubbing itself against Impulse. The redstoner turns, smiling at the group.</p><p>"She offered to fly us to Night's portal." He says, grinning. "As long as you put your swords away."</p><p>"Since when could you talk to ghasts?"</p><p>"Since always? If you bothered to ask you'd know this - Tango you were raised with me  put your sword away!"</p><p>The group reluctantly puts their swords in their inventory, Impulse already on top of the giant ghast. He sits comfortably, making noises that Tango isn't quite sure a human could make, and the ghast responds, lowering its-<em> herself </em> down to their level. They hop on and the ghast flies them around, quickly flying through areas that none of the hermits recognise. It's a maze, a labyrinth of tunnels and pockets and Tango watches Impulse with worry. Yes, he knew that Impulse is as much a netherborn as he is, but he didn't realise that Impulse had a connection to the ghasts. He doesn't blame the man for not telling him, netherborn with connection to creatures - when Tango revealed that he himself can talk to blazes the two men had to flee their home in the nether as they were hunted, even though Tango had only revealed it to people in their village. Those who can talk to mobs are prizes, though it's clear to Tango that Impulse speaking to ghasts is one of the reasons they survived for so long before Xisuma found them. Hindsight is twenty twenty and all that.</p><p>The ghast lands, letting them off at a small ledge before she talks to Impulse again. It seems as though they are having a rather important conversation, Impulse's forehead furrowed in concern.</p><p>"She says the portal is this way, but she can't bring us any closer. The ghasts have seen Night leave this area before. With Stress."</p><p>"We'll get her back, False." Cleo says, taking False's hand into her own.</p><p>"We don't have much of a choice in that matter." Impulse smiles tiredly, leading them further into the nether rack alcove.</p><p>---</p><p>The two original creations land, standing opposite from each other. Clouds cover the sky, blocking out the sun and it's light as Night's mask glows. Their brother stands, a sword resting on his hip. He can't use it, he never learnt how to. But the threat still stands. Both sides have a goal, both players know how to win the game. Neither wants to fall to the other. A game of chess is to capture the opposing side's king, but what happens when the kings are the last piece on the board? A careful strategy has to be implemented, but does either side know how to plan? The siblings had not planned for this, they do not know what to do in this scenario. Only their sister had a plan for this, but Builder hid her away. There are stains in the dirt that rain has not washed away, copper against the vibrant green. Blood stains. </p><p>"Did he die?" Night asks, knowing that the only other watching is one on their side.</p><p>"No." Builder replies evenly. "He has a new arm now. Built by myself."</p><p>"When did you learn redstone?" Night's voice is light, an older sibling meeting the younger after a year away. Builder looks uncomfortably around, as though he doesn't want to answer - doesn't know how. "Don't tell me that you still don't know redstone."</p><p>"I had help." Builder doesn't lie, but it isn't the full truth.</p><p>"Protector? Or a player?"</p><p>"Silas." Builder lies.</p><p>"Silas," Night laughs. "You trust that old goat? Your loss. He works for whoever offers him the most power."</p><p>"He works for Void."</p><p>"He will meet Amari on their orders." Night doesn't threaten the Vex King, but threatens Builder. Night offers more power, Builder knows that.</p><p>Silas knows that.</p><p>"How is Amari, by the way?" Night asks, walking towards their brother. "She still the Queen of the Underworld?"</p><p>"How would I know, she rarely makes the trip between life and death." Builder rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Pity, you really should know the person you will stay with."</p><p>"Are you threatening me?" Builder asks, a frown on his face. "Night, you can't be serious about this. Come back home, Void misses you."</p><p>"Don't tell me that you've fallen for their lies as well." Night sounds happy, glee and disgust mixing together. "Xelqua would be so disappointed."</p><p>"What have you done to him?" Builder growls. "Leave him out of this!"</p><p>"Your son joined my side willingly." Night smiles. "I didn't do anything to him, I just showed him what would happen to him if he stayed with <em> you </em>."</p><p>"Night, <em> let him go </em>."</p><p>"No, you'll have to take him from me. I'll make sure he personally escorts you down to Amari's doorstep. Unless..."</p><p>"Unless?" Builder sounds so hopeful, practically filled with false hopes and pretenses.</p><p>"Unless you join my side. Think about it, Builder. You can have your son back. Void cares not for us, only for Protector." Night smiles. "Join us, free yourself."</p><p>---</p><p>Ren shakes, leaning against Doc. The wither effect hasn't left either of them, Princess leaving them in a daze. It's clear that it was on purpose, the pain not meant to subside until one of them breaks, but Ren doesn't know who will break first. Probably himself, though Doc did break the muzzle. Ren doesn't understand it, who Princess is, why she's possessing Stress.</p><p>At least its quiet now.</p><p>"What are you going to do when we get out?" Not if. When. Doc still has hope.</p><p>"I'll stay on loser island with Pam." Ren mumbles. "I can't expand upwards anymore, so I'll hire the boomers to blow up the downstairs part. How about you, what will you do if we escape?"</p><p>"When." Doc corrects him absentmindedly. "When we escape, I'll build more rooms in my half of the mansion. Maybe I'll expand on the pink, any colour is better then purple and black at the moment, so pink and white isn't that bad."</p><p>Ren and Doc both laugh, tired and unapologetic. It's the only sound that they can hear, laughter and there's no more <em> fear </em> , not now. Not here, together. It's better, quieter, <em> safer </em> here, without anyone else.</p><p>An explosion in the distance stuns them into silence. Yells, shouts, anger mixes and the fear is back. The room feels darker, though the light level doesn't change. Something is terribly wrong and neither hermit can tell why.</p><p>Impulse. They can hear Impulse's voice, too far away from them to make out words but too close to not hear them if they scream. </p><p>"Impulse!" Ren screams, standing up. Doc stays seated, chained against the wall. "Impulse, we're here!"</p><p>"Impulse!" Doc yells, and Ren walks towards the door. </p><p>"IMPULSE!" Ren screams.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Nobody came.</p><p>---</p><p>"Get them outta here!" Impulse yells, Tango and Bdubs supporting Xisuma as Grian and Wels shake nervously in the corner. They look <em> terrible </em> , white dress shirts in tatters with blood and dirt staining them. A large bruise has bloomed against Grian's cheek and Wels keeps spitting out blood. Cleo knocks back Beef, trying to protect the team. Impulse quickly turns to False as she fights off Mumbo, lending her a hand. "Tango, Bdubs, <em> get them the nether out of here </em>!"</p><p>"Mumbo this isn't you!" False says, trying to snap him out of it. "C'mon, Mumbo <em> please </em>."</p><p>"We need to get out of here!" Cleo yells, her sword going through Beef's chest.  Beef despawns, a puff of smoke is the only thing left of him. Cleo blocks the swing from Mumbo's sword, kicking out his feet as False kills the man. The two women let out shaky breaths, False giving Cleo a large grin.</p><p>"Well, Mumbo hasn't really improved fighting," False laughs breathlessly, holding her side. "So we'll probably be fine."</p><p>"Yeah, let's get home." Cleo agrees, sticking her tongue out. They walk towards the door, Impulse waiting for Grian and Wels as Tango, Bdubs and Xisuma make their way out of the room, Xisuma wincing every time he steps, his leg bent at an angle Impulse <em> knows </em> isn't natural.</p><p>Grian and Wels watch Impulse with wide eyes, as though they don't know if they're allowed to follow. As though their waiting for permission, or perhaps orders, to follow the group. Impulse's heart breaks, though he doesn't let it hurt for much longer. He has to get them out, and if orders make them follow, then orders will work. He can break the conditioning later.</p><p>"Grian, Wels, you're coming with us." Impulse orders, trying to put as much seriousness into his voice. Wels hesitates, fear written across his face, and Impulse winces as he steps in front of Grian as though it's second nature. Grian begins to breath faster, but he steps forward, terror in his eyes. Guilt eats at Impulse, but he watches them as the walk out the door, Wels standing close to Grian's side.</p><p>The group makes their way around the building, trying to find Doc and Ren before the two men are lost, though considering how Grian and Wels broke free they wouldn't be lost forever. Impulse wonders, in a brief moment of foolishness, what it would take to free the rest of the hermits. Grian screams as Beef shoots his side, collapsing to the ground with his hands protectively covering his head. As though this has happened a million times.</p><p>It probably has.</p><p>Impulse moves in front of Wels and Grian, protecting them from the mind controlled man, their <em> friend </em>. Beef doesn't wear one of the masks that Grian and Mumbo sported when they left to kill Scar, but Impulse finds himself wishing that the man did. The masks would hide the disgust written on Beef's face, they'd hide the emptiness in his eyes.</p><p>In the distance, Ren screams for him. Impulse can’t get to him. The portal rests behind the door that Cleo stands in front of. Impulse has to stall, to make sure everyone else gets out. He won’t let False make the self sacrifice. He’ll break his promise to Zedaph, but that’s alright. Because at the end of the day, Tango will be back with Zedaph.</p><p>“Beef, it’s us.” Impulse says quietly, his hands raised.</p><p>“He can’t hear you.” Silas’ voice booms through the room, and Impulse’s heart sinks as tears slip down Wels’ face. There’s a traitor in their midst, and it isn’t a hermit. Is Silas the only traitor? What about Builder, about Protector? Impulse doubts that Rose would betray them, but can any of them trust her?</p><p>“Your highness,” False growls, “may I ask you what the <em> fuck </em> you are doing here?”</p><p>“Night has offered me something I can’t refuse.” Silas grins wickedly. “I want the mage back, I want to keep my power. Night will win this war against Void, and I intend on maintaining my status.”</p><p>Impulse fires at Silas, ready to fight him. Ready to serve as a distraction so the others can get out. Ren and Doc are still screaming as Impulse swings his sword, cutting the Vex King. False joins the fight as Cleo begins to usher the group towards the portal. Beef falls onto False’s sword as Bdubs and Tango get Xisuma out. Impulse is thrown across the room by Silas’ magic as Wels carries Grian through the portal. False screams as Mumbo stabs her. Cleo runs through the portal, and Silas makes his way to it. </p><p>Impulse, not knowing what else to do, throws a water bucket over the portal. He’s trapped False here, but the others won’t come back. </p><p>They’re safe.</p><p>---</p><p>“He’ll be alright, won’t he?” Protector asks her wife quietly. “I mean, Night wouldn’t hurt Builder. He always was Night’s favourite sibling.”</p><p>“Tori,” Rose sighs.</p><p>“And Night wouldn’t <em> kill </em> him, right?”</p><p>“Tori.”</p><p>“I’m sure he’s fine. He doesn’t need to fulfil the prophecy I mean-”</p><p>“Tori I love you but for the sake of my sanity please shut up.” Rose sighs, her wings fluttering as they land near the clearing. Protector quickly disguises her watcher wings, walking over to the tree line. “We’ll be caught if you keep this up.”</p><p>“You two are the worst people to try and sneak around I’ve ever met.” Night says, their voice echoing around the clearing. Protector freezes, taking Rose’s hand as the wives step into the clearing. Builder looks alright - he isn’t physically hurt from what they can see, at least.</p><p>“How did you see us?” Rose asks.</p><p>“You have bright red hair, Protector’s hair is <em> bright blue </em>. You stand out against the trees.” Night takes off their mask, placing it on their belt. Their skin is purple, their eyes glowing white. They frown, stepping towards Rose with a confused look in their eyes. Builder looks away, biting back a laugh. “Do you know that you’re pregnant?”</p><p>“No, I had no clue.” Rose lies, a deadpan expression on her face. “That’s why I’m here with my wife, to see the world's most assholish pregnancy test.”</p><p>“I could kill the baby.” Night’s smile is unnerving, sending shivers down Rose’s spine. Protector moves in front of her, but Rose can’t move, her heart hammering in her chest. “Right now. I could kill it in your womb. All that magic connecting you two, lost.”</p><p>“No, you wouldn’t dare?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t I? I hardly think that killing a child is a line I won’t cross. Unless you’ve forgotten, sister, <em> I killed Grian’s planet, children and all. </em>”</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare, you over glorified twink!” Rose snaps at him, her eyes glowing blue. “How <em> could </em> you?”</p><p>“You’re too soft, Rose.” Night shakes their head. “Your brother was always the stronger one.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck off.” Protector snaps. “She’s twice as strong as you’ll ever be.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt that for one second.” Night’s smile is unnerving. “Though, perhaps, if you looked at the ground, your <em> lovely </em> Rose would understand why she can’t move.”</p><p>The ground around Rose is pitch black, connecting her to Night. The grass wilts, and flowers crumble in the lines path. It doesn’t hurt Rose, though she can tell that it <em> will </em>, if Night wants it too. The surrounding grass begins to wilt, flowers decaying too fast for Rose to properly see.</p><p>“I wonder, can Rose wither?” Night laughs, the three others stuck in the clearing looking at him. Builder growls, throwing himself at Night. </p><p>Duck. Dodge. Spin. Strike. Block. Repeat. It <em> hurts </em>, something appearing under his feet and sending more damage into his system than any of Night’s strikes. His communicator buzzes, once, twice, death messages mixing with warnings. Strike. He can’t let Protector and Rose get hurt. Dodge. His lungs scream, not used to this type of fighting. Block. Not used to fighting for his life. Spin. Not used to fighting for the lives of others. Duck.</p><p>Protector doesn’t want to hurt the player. She won't her the girl, in fact, even if she’s working with Night. The player is wearing a black dress, layers of petticoats under the thick skirt. She wears a black corset outside of the dress - highly impractical, for day wear, though Protector does remember wearing a corset outside her dress when she got married.</p><p>Rose watches, helpless, from where she is frozen. Tears slip down her face as she feels the joints in her fingers crack, black ooze leaking out from them. It’s unnatural, it’s <em> painful </em>, it’s terrifying, it’s painless. A scream rips her throat as black ooze falls from her hands. Builder falls to the ground, Protector struggling not to fight the player girl.</p><p>“Night, stop this.” Protector pleads. “<em> Please.” </em></p><p>“It will stop when one of you die.” Night says plainly. “But I will not touch you. You must kill someone, your wife or your brother.”</p><p>“Protector I,” Builder begins, a hacking cough forcing its way out of his lungs.</p><p>“Rose, please.” Protector begs, kneeling in front of her wife. She hands her sword over to the Vex woman. “My life is on your faith.”</p><p>“I can’t.” Rose cries, the sword heavy in her heart and hands. The player backs away, towards Night, and the two watch. A tear slips down the players face and Night grins in glee. “I <em> can’t </em>.”</p><p>“You must.”</p><p>Rose gasps, trying desperately to think of another way. To convince Protector to fulfil Builder’s wish to die protecting them. She can’t, she knows that this is the real reason that Protector came to this <em> wretched </em> place. The prophecy must be fulfilled.</p><p>“I wish we had more time.” Rose mumbles as someone exits a nether portal nearby. She can hear the footsteps running towards them. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>“Through every world,” Rose mumbles her wedding vows, “I will be with you, sickness and health be damned, my love for you will out number the stars.”</p><p>“In every universe, I will be by your side.” Protector finishes, kissing Rose’s hands. “You will be in my heart, the thorn in the side of my heart.”</p><p>Rose plunges the sword through Protector’s chest as Grian bursts through the clearing. Protector collapses into Rose’s arms, Night laughing in the distance. Rose sobs as Protector lift’s her hands up, brushing some of Rose’s hair out of her eyes. Rose sinks to the floor, resting Protector against her chest.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Tori, I’m so sorry.” Rose cries, shaking with sobs.</p><p>“Dad are you okay?” Grian asks as Builder stands, his face blank with tears rolling from empty eyes. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“‘Tector.” Builder mumbles under his breath, unable to look away from his twin sister.</p><p>“Mum?” Grian’s confused, and he looks over at the scene. “MUM!”</p><p>His scream echoes through the clearing, drowning out every other noise. Protector looks up weakly as he runs to her side, bruised and bloody and <em> crying </em>. Tango, Cleo, Bdubs, the admin and a knight stand at the edge of the clearing, tears rolling down the three named hermits faces. The mission wasn’t successful, then. Rose blinks, and Builder is at Protector’s side. Grian sobs, holding Protector’s hand. He’s begging her to stay alive, to stay with him. Rose can’t tell. She can’t hear anything, her heart drowning out any other sounds. Builder holds Protector’s other hand.</p><p>There’s a spot of blood in Protector’s mouth.</p><p>“Please stay alive, Mum <em> please. </em>” Grian begs, his voice breaking through the sound of Rose’s heartbeats. “Don’t leave us. Please don’t leave us.”</p><p>“You’re going to have a younger sibling, G.” Protector mumbles, wiping the tears from Grian’s eyes. “You take care of your other Mum, alright?”</p><p>“Mum,”</p><p>“Take care of her and your Dad for me.” Builder’s sobbing, his arms shake as his chest heaves. Faintly, Rose hears the sound of fighting in the distance. Protector smiles, a sad affair. There’s pain in her eyes and more blood forces its way past her lips. “And take care of yourself, Bērniņš”</p><p>“You’re not supposed to die.”</p><p>“I love you. I love all of you.” Protector looks to the sky, a smile on her face. The light leaves Protector’s eyes as she breathes her last breath.</p><p>Rose’s world shatters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry for the wait, I hope this makes up for it<br/>Night Au Tumblr: https://thenightau.tumblr.com/<br/>My tumblr: https://hermits-that-craft.tumblr.com/<br/>The soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwMZwWW9_uu1tNXZatE71qqprHgFp4sC4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 48 - Arch 2 - House Of Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW- Death<br/>This chapter title was 'borrowed' from Panic! At The Disco. It could also be called Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Protector laughs, her long blue hair flowing behind her as she runs from her twin. They’re young, their 8th birthday was celebrated only a few days earlier. Protector races down corridors, her laughter echoing with her footsteps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Octavia what are you doing?” Night asks her, picking her up and spinning her around as Builder catches up to her. “Why did you leave Alexios behind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re playing tips!” Protector, Octavia to her close family, giggles. Night laughs, throwing her into the air before catching her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me next!” Builder, or Alexios, yells, pushing Octavia out of the way. “Me next, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ceri. Please toss me next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Ceri was throwing me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can throw both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ceridwen!” Octavia wines, pushing her sibling’s leg as they pick up Alexios. “Not fair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios runs behind Ceridwen, throwing his arms around the older creation’s neck. Ceri smiles sadly, spinning around and picking up the young watcher, not caring that Octavia watches from the corner of the room. Ceri spins Alexios around, and Alexios laughs before Ceri sets him down on the ground once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do for you, little brother.” Ceri says in a fake posh accent, picking fun at the young teen. A sad look rests behind the grin on Ceri’s face. “What’cha want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you look sad?” Alexios asks, concern on his face. Ceri’s face drops and they stand straighter, shaking their head, dark purple hair falling on their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia walks with Alexios, wiping sweat off her forehead with a small towel. Blisters litter her hands from the sword and a large one rests on her ankles. She carries her shoes in her left hand, not bothering to wear the shoes around her home. Her long hair, pulled into a bun, is too messy, and she pushes it out of her eyes with frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to cut all this hair off one day.” Octavia grumbles to her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you could ask Cenn for our 17th?” Alexios suggests helpfully, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages</span>
  </em>
  <span> away.” Octavia complains, pouting at her twin. “Why can’t I just cut it off myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s next month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lexi, would you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I won’t cut your hair.” Alexios rolls his purple eyes. Suddenly, a loud shout comes from the door they had walked past, and the twins turn back, standing near the door. More shouting echoes out of the room, and Alexios winces as something shatters in the room, before heavy footsteps make their way to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman exits the room, dressed in a purple stola, her black hair braided on top of her head, a golden circlet braided into her hair. There are chrysanthemum flowers decaying in her hair. Her eyes hold moths and white freckles light up her skin. Rose blushes, looking away from the goddess of death. Octavia takes a deep breath in, determined to either make a good impression or to make a fool of herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Protector.” Octavia puts her hand out in front of her, waiting for the goddess to shake her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will spare you the pain of death in shaking your hand.” The woman smiles. “I’m Amari.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a cute name, pick it yourself?” Octavia tries to flirt, and Alexios chokes out a laugh. Amari doesn’t try to hide her laughter, covering her mouth with her hand as she laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute.” The goddess teases. “But I’m not interested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair.” Octavia smirks. “What are you doing in this realm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finding out a prophecy.” Amari’s face falls as she looks at the two watchers. “I won’t bother you two with the details.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia sits in the corner of the library, a book in her hands but she doesn’t read it. Instead, she watcher Ceri as they bite back tears. Octavia doesn’t understand what has made Ceri look at her as though they are going to hurt her, but she doubts that they will. Ceri has always been kind, even under the persona they wear as ‘Night’. Octavia doesn’t understand why Ceri would even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about that. Amari won’t tell her anything about it, and dread builds behind Octavia’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios creeps behind Ceri, pulling them into a hug. Ceri nearly jumps out of their skin, a dark purple blush creeping up their face. Ceri stands, Alexios getting lifted up off of the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Ceri asks, leaning over so Alexios can drop off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to know if you’re alright. You look worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing. Don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doubt creeps into Octavia’s mind, and she finally starts to read the book in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ale - Builder, are you sure that this is a good decision?” Octavia asks Alexios, stumbling over his watcher name. Names have power, and giving out Alexios’ true name would spell disaster, even if they are on Evo, the home planet of the Avians.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Protector.” Alexios doesn’t stumble over her watcher name. “We should help them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will never learn to </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> fly if there are no risks. Builder, we learnt over the deep void.” Octavia rolls her eyes, but she glides down onto the forest floor, sending a smile up to the woman in her treetop home. The woman nods, walking inside before she comes out, carrying a small girl with wings like fire agate and hair that flows like the ocean, the messy waves a similar colour as well. Octavia smiles, looking at the girl and messing with her own freshly cut hair, a deeper blue than the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman holds the girl over the ledge, and Octavia gasps as the woman lets the girl drop. Every cell in her body screams at her to fly out and save her, to help the little girl despite what she had just said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl doesn’t cry, her wings snapping open and beating as though this was not the fledgling's first time flying. The small avian flies up to her mother, laughing as the woman jumps off the ledge, helping teach the small girl to fly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cloud covers the sun, and Octavia turns around, spying Ceri hiding under a tree, a bright smile on their face. Octavia is taken aback, surprised that her older sibling would leave their home without their mask. Alexios and her share worried looks, jumping off the treetops to meet them under the canopy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left without the mask. Is everything alright?” Octavia asks. “Night, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have my mask?” Ceri lifts their hand to their face, surprise leaving a mark on their expression. “It doesn’t matter, no, none of that matters anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you on?” Alexios asks, frowning at them. “Night, what the nether are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have sons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Octavia laughs, though she can’t contain her disbelief. “What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>saying?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sons. Two of them, twins. It was only supposed to be one, but I don’t care. I love them all the same.” Ceri has a sappy smile on their face, love written along their features. “I didn’t have enough names for them. I’ll need to come up with some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ceridwen what are you saying?” Alexios says, the forbidden name snapping Ceri out of their daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have two sons. Please, you have to meet them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ceri hums to Xisuma, bouncing him around the nursery as Exavier sleeps in his crib. Octavia watches as Ceridwen puts Xisuma down in his own crib, the baby's purple eyes wide and curious, not yet wanting to sleep but too tired to do anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ceri turns, the light smile falling from their face as they see Octavia in the doorframe. Octavia smiles, mouthing ‘good night’ to her sibling before slipping out of the doorframe, ducking behind the corner as Alexios steals away to Ceri, throwing his arms around Ceri’s neck for the last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you planning, you’ve got the mask out again.” Alexios doesn’t ask, even though it’s phrased as a question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we can trust them.” Ceri’s voice is quiet, as though they are admitting a grave sin to an unforgiving audience. “Void, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>despise </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, Lexi. We can’t trust them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re our Cenn. We have to trust them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They mean harm for Xisuma and Exavier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no proof of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Proof? You speak of needing proof for me to distrust them and yet you do not provide any proof for either of us to </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust</span>
  </em>
  <span> them.” Ceri turns around, and Protector ducks her head behind the wall. “Come with us, Alexios, Builder. Join us, we can do so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the universe. For not only Void but for </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Protector doesn’t stay for much longer, her feet carrying her to Void’s chambers, her mouth telling the god of Night’s betrayal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guilt tears at Octavia as she flies off into the distance, two small babies crying in her arms. The two sons of Ceri twisting in her arms. Void ordered her to hide them, saying that Night was playing god and going to harm the sons. Octavia doesn’t believe them, having seen how Ceri sings their sons to sleep at night, but she had agreed to this taste. She must follow through, even if she wishes she didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely Xisuma and Exavier will be safer with the void witch that she had been watching. The void witch may be a follower of Night, so she surely will know that the babies are Ceri’s sons. Surely she will know how to raise the babies in the void.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Protector lands on the edge of an end stone island, resting the twins on the ground lightly, drinking an invisibility potion before she runs through the halls and corridors of the temple. She finds the door she has been looking for, slightly ajar with a purple curtain hiding it without moving in even the faintest of breezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Protector wakes up the void witch, Octavia leading her to the screaming babies. Xisuma and Exavier stop screaming as the woman comes into view, and Octavia plants the seed of rebellion into the void witches mind before she watches the witch pick the boys up and flee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia cannot interfere any longer, not even as Protector. She’s broken so many rules already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Protector walks along the world hub with Builder, secretly looking for her missing sibling. She doesn’t know why Builder agreed to come with her on this walk, though she’s glad for the company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A scream breaks the silence of the peaceful world hub, fearful and young and in pain. Protector runs towards it, light on her feet as dread sets in her chest as the portal to Evo appears in the distance. It’s broken, the bedrock frame cracked and missing parts of it, and lying in front of it, purple wings splayed out atop him, a small boy lies. He would be only a few years younger than Xisuma and Exavier, and his messy blonde hair has dirt and blood on it. His sweater, once white, is stained red with blood and a large burn rests on his side, his sweater still burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Builder summons water over the boy, dousing him in water. Protector summons healing potions, throwing them over the boy. He still screams, and Builder picks him up, waving at Protector.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find out what happened. I’ll take him home.” Protector only nods, forcing a portal open to the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acrid smoke hits Protector’s nose, and the screams of the dead and dying fill her ears. Evo is alight, the flames licking at the buildings that Protector and Builder helped to erect, at forests that Builder summoned for the avians to live in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bodies litter the floor, some still groaning with pain in their final moments. Some still stand, refusing to die without a fight. Some aid the dying, holding their hands in their final moments. Some do not fall just yet, fighting the arsonists with all their might. Others go out in the air, the smoke sending them to the floor. Night stands in the middle of the smoke, the mask on their face telling Protector that this was an attack planned by the creator of the nether and the void realms. Night looks to Protector and the arsonists vanish, spears going through as many of the living’s hearts as they leave. Those dead still standing fall, and the living raise to stand as Amari walks amongst them silently, invisible to all but Octavia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evo has fallen, burnt to a crisp with little left of it to remember it by. The dead stain the ground red with blood, and Amari takes some with her even as they still breath. Amari nods to Octavia, walking past with the dead following behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Protector takes the living with her, to watcher towers across the universe, hiding them from Night’s wrath. Octavia wants to cry, but she tells Void of Ceri’s crimes. Night deserves to die for this, but Void doesn’t put any price onto Night’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia and Alexios sit in some back end bar at the edge of a little known world at the edge of the world hub. Octavia and Alexios look up every time the small door creaks open, waiting for Ceri to come through. Or more so, Octavia looks up, Alexios has already lost himself in drink waiting for their sibling to come. Octavia doesn’t know if they’ll come, if Ceri is too lost to Night to hear the reason that they’ll provide. Surely Ceri wants to come home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I’m late. You have any diamonds?” Ceri’s voice is quiet, sliding into the stool next to Octavia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another round, I’ll buy their first as well.” Octavia puts the diamonds onto the bar, the red slime behind the counter nodding and preparing the drinks. “Ceri, what have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>done?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want them back. Void took them, Tavi. They can’t be raised by some stranger. I will find them again.” Ceri swears, taking a swig of the drink that was placed in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tore apart Evo.” Octavia glares at them, but they shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would do the same. Wait until you have kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Ceri I don’t understand-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was genocide, Ceri. You’re lucky that Void loves you, there's no price on your head </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Void doesn’t love anyone but themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ceri! You made it!” Alexios slurs, taking Octavia’s untouched drink as he finishes his fourth round. “You look sad, penny for your thoughts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ceri and Octavia laugh as Alexios gets up, throwing his arms around Ceri’s neck. Ceri shoves him into Octavia, and the twins laugh as Ceri frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve got the most brilliant idea for a world.” Alexios says, leaning against the bar and drinking more of Octavia’s drink. “Everything is wrong. The mountains reach the build height. Everything can kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lexi we’re here to convince Ceri to come back, not to get drunk.” Octavia reminds her twin for the third time that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, let him finish.” Ceri winks at Octavia. “What would live there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Murder sheep.” Alexios says, completely seriously. Octavia and Ceridwen can’t hold in their laughter any longer, laughing at their drunk brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Protector adjusts her cream coloured stola, a red shall wrapped over her hair and shoulders loosely. She feels out of place in the party, wishing she was at home with her son and brother. Grian has improved so much, he should be alright with Alexios, though Protector worries for him. Alexios cares for him deeply, but he will let Grian stay up late and eat sweets. She can’t focus on that, instead listening idly to King Silas as he describes what the Vex have been up to. Watchers and Vex dance and mill about the room, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman enters the room, dressed in a green mantua style ball gown with gold embroidery. Her long red hair flows over her shoulders, and Protector flushes as the vex woman’s bright blue eyes meet her red red ones. Protector can hardly breathe, her heart hammering in her chest. She excuses herself from Silas’ side, walking over to the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Protector’s voice is small, her nervousness showing through her carefully constructed facade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” The woman smiles and Protector flushes, unable to think. “Could I have a dance with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes of course.” Protector stumbles over her words, blinking as the woman takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. “I’m Oct- I’m Protector.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My vex title is Rose.” Rose smiles at her, leading Protector through a dance. “It’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women dance and spend the night together, hiding behind the columns and in small rooms. Protector can hardly think through the night, laughing with the woman as they sneak through the corridors of the palace. The hide in the palace gardens, in the library, in the kitchens, talking to each other like old friends and sneaking around like lovers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps they are lovers, as when the night is over Rose slips Protector a handkerchief and an address, telling Protector to return the handkerchief when she ‘realises she has it’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia steals out of her house, Grian and Builder sound asleep. She sneaks out in the dead of night, flying to a forest far away from her home. Octavia won’t sleep tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Protector.” Rose’s voice is quiet as she lands in the clearing. “I’m glad you came.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m more glad to see you again.” Octavia kisses Rose’s hand, making the woman giggle. “You can call me Octavia, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re giving me your name?” Rose’s voice is quiet, shocked. Octavia steals a kiss from the woman as she leads her into a dance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Lillian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It suits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?” Rose, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lillian</span>
  </em>
  <span>, laughs quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just as beautiful as you.” Octavia mumbles, spinning Lillian around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I lie to you? You’ve entranced me.”  Octavia pressing her forehead to Lillian’s. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Through the void and back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mum, you’ve got a letter.” Grian grins over the breakfast table. Builder had already left for some world that had to be customised. Octavia looks up at him, the teenager smirking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s from that girl you keep sneaking out to meet.” Grian takes a bite of his cereal, smirking. “It’s probably a ‘please meet up again’ letter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that, young man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad’s the only one who can sleep through you getting ready to leave. Honestly, I don’t mind, just make sure you treat her alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grian are you insinuating that I don’t already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying that you could probably marry her, but you’re too much of a coward to do so.” Grian hands Octavia the letter. “Go on, I’ve seen the ring. Go give it to her before I mail it to her myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia opens the letter, reading the time that Rose wants to meet with her. Sunset, the flower forest near Lillian’s home. Octavia quickly pens a letter to her, Grian reading over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia lands in the flower field, Grian insisting on her wearing a nice white shirt and black pants to meet with Lilllian. Lillian stands in the middle of the flower forest, wearing a pink sundress with a large straw hat on her head. Her red hair is pulled into a bun, and Octavia plucks a daisy, tucking it behind Lillian’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian kneels, pulling out a ring with a red gem centered in it. Octavia gasps before she kneels, pulling out a ring with a blue crystal on it. Lillian laughs, and Octavia picks the woman up, spinning her around the field. They kiss as the sun sets, affianced to each other. Engaged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Through every world,” Rose says loudly, her wedding vows echoing over the beach and into the dark oak forest. Her dress is a pale gold, with white roses braided into her hair. “I will be with you, sickness and health be damned, my love for you will out number the stars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In every universe, I will be by your side.” Protector finishes the vow, holding Rose’s hands. Protector wears a white suit with a black shirt and a golden tie, and a white rose rests on the lapel of her suit jacket. “You will be in my heart, the thorn in the side of my heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may now kiss the bride.” Builder smiles, and Rose pulls Protector into the kiss. The sun glows behind them, casting everything and everyone in gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk down to the guests, exchanging small pleasantries and teases with the guests. Protector spies Night at the edge of the forest, a small bag in their hand that they place down where they stand before they leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congrats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar, I didn’t think you would be able to make it!” Rose smiles, pulling her nephew into a hug. “How’s hermitcraft?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s lovely, I wish you two could see it.” Scar smiles, before looking around the room. “Aw, Protector’s son didn’t come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was busy. Some civil war that he had to deal with.” Protector shrugs it off. “It’s understandable. Where is your brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stuck with the hermits. He gave me a gift to give you both.” Scar hands them a small box. “I left my gift on the table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Scar.” Rose kisses his cheeks. “Send Cub our thanks as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found something.” Lillian says, sitting on Octavia’s desk. She puts a heavy book down onto the desk, and Octavia looks up, and eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something to make a kid that would be related to both of us.” Lillian says, showing Octavia the passage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a tough spell, flower.” Octavia mumbles, reading through the spell. “I’m not sure if it would be the safest thing to do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll carry them.” Lillian says. “You can continue your work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the least of my concerns.” Octavia brushes some of Lillian’s red hair behind her ear. “Your health is infinitely more important to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should try this. We have a nursery, may as well use it.” Lillian’s voice is light, but Octavia remember’s why they built the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you will be safe” Octavia reads through the spell one more time, carefully looking over the passage. “I think this could work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Protector jolts upwards, her hand slipping through where Builder should be. She slowly stands, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. It feels like her head has been stuffed with cotton, and she looks around the room. It’s made of marble and quartz and a dark rock that Protector doesn’t recognise. She reaches for her sword to find air where her scabbard should be. She stands, her usual armour replaced with a white peplos. She walks along the black carpet, out of the small room and into a large hall, the building reminding her of an old castle mixed with some ancient greek temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Protector finds herself in front of a large, dark oak door, and for the first time ever she feels small. Her heart doesn’t beat in her chest, though she feels nervous. She doesn’t want to know what's beyond those doors, what fate awaits her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opens the doors anyways, walking through them. There is no bright light, however there is a woman, sitting atop a red and gold throne, wearing a pale purple stola. A golden circlet rests in her eyes and sadness laces her eyes. Amari beckons Protector towards her, and Protector suddenly remembers the first time that they met. This is the prophecy that Amari had heard. Protector is dead. Protector can’t move, her hand covering her mouth as she tries to stifle a cry. She’s failed, she’s left her family alone with Night. She has fulfilled her end of the prophecy but that does not guarantee anyone’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an hour late, Octavia.” Amari’s voice is filled with sorrow, pulling Octavia into a hug. “Did you monologue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to die.” Octavia cries, falling into the goddess of death's arms. “I don’t want to die. I don’t want to go.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Octavia - Protector<br/>Alexios - Builder<br/>Ceri/Ceridwen - Night<br/>Lillian - Rose</p><p>I made myself cry writing this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 49 - Arc 2 - Experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath.</p><p>TW - DEATH, DESCRIPTION OF BLOOD, MIND CONTROL, MAGIC</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They walk back to the shopping district in silence, Grian leaning against Rose as Builder carries Protector, no one wanting to leave her in the dirt where she died. Tango carries Xisuma in his arms, Cleo picking up Wels after he collapses onto the bedrock.  Bdubs holds Grian’s hand, leading the group forward. There’s so much everyone wants to say. No one says it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk through the portal, their tears exhausted from them. Zedaph runs to them, the hope on his face falling as he does a head count. He doesn’t ask where Impulse is. He knows where Impulse is, in a place where death would be a mercy and being awake is a curse that those who still breath long to be broken. Zedaph watches with tears in his eyes as Tango puts Xisuma onto a bed, praying his respawn will be set there. Tango meets Zedaph’s eyes and he collapses into the shorter mans arms, apologies falling from his lips. Cleo puts Wels into a bed nearby and leaves with Joe, tears she didn’t know she had left falling down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian just stands, staring at a wall with a blank expression. Iskall can’t get him to talk, nor can Rose. He doesn’t sleep, he doesn’t so much as move. There’s nothing behind his eyes, not even a spark of life. He’s empty. Hollow. A husk of the builder who had been with them only a few weeks ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grian, please sit. You need to eat something.” Evil Xisuma says, trying to pass him the bowl of soup that he brought in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my fault.” Grian mumbles to the silent room. “Mum’s dead because of me. False and Impulse are </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span> because I was too much of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>coward</span>
  </em>
  <span> to save them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault.” Evil Xisuma says, patting Grian’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one blames you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They should. I didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault Grian. It’s mine.” Builder says plainly, lying Protector’s body into a pinewood box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How? It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew that this would happen.” Builder mumbles, and Grian spins around, tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No you didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you let this happen!” Grian yells, and there’s emotion in his eyes. “Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me, Dad! There’s no way you would have let this happen if you knew. This is on my shoulders!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN.” Builder’s voice echoes through the room, his eyes glowing white. Grian flinches away, but Builder doesn’t notice. He doesn’t notice as Evil Xisuma moves to block any thing that comes  “I KNEW THAT ONE OF US WOULD DIE THERE, AND I </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOTHING</span>
  </em>
  <span> TO MAKE SURE THAT IT WAS ME!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gods, Grian.” Builder spits. “Our fates were sealed from the second we became the first watchers. We both knew that one of us would be killed by Night.” Builder sobs as the ground shakes below them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Grian. We tried to change fate. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I thought being kind to Night would change them. I thought being kind to them would give us a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chance</span>
  </em>
  <span> of survival, that we wouldn’t have to wake up in the morning and wonder if that was the last time we’d see each other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I tried to stop us from having to go through the painful task of being resummoned into the universe. Night </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> believed that </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking prophecy bullshit</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cenn, Void, </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> gave out! But they fell for it. And It’s my fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night fell into Void’s trap, and now we need to defeat them. And the only way we can do that is by killing them. By tearing them apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Builder leaves the room, his eyes still glowing. Grian shakes as he collapses, tears streaming down his face as Bird worms his way back into control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night throws a book across the room, screaming in anger. They fell for it, for the prophecy. Princess watches, not with malousness, from the doorway, the way one would watch a car wreck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They scream, ripping their mask off their face. Purple cheeks, wet with tears from eyes filled with rage. The mask is flung across the room as they collapse onto the ground, screaming in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess walks over to them, patting their back comfortingly. Night punches her, throwing her across the room. Night snarls at the star, confusing her. She was just trying to comfort them, why would they hurt her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar runs through the base, listening for False, Ren, Doc, Impulse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> to shout, to scream, to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His sword is unsheathed, his eyes glowing blue as magic crackles under his skin. Scar throws open a door to a room, watching as Impulse and False perk up at the sight of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar? What are you doing here?” False asks, a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Went looking for Doc and Ren. Saw the others leave but not you two. I have to get you outta here.” He struggles to catch his breath as his shoulders heave. False stands up, helping Impulse to his feet. “We need to go. We need to get outta here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?” King Silas’ voice scratches the small groups ears. “Did the mage decide he was better off with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off.” Scar spits, turning around. He stands between False and Impulse, still in the door frame of the cell. “I wish you had never been created.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t speak to your king like that.” Silas growls, summoning some bright, electric blue lines of magic. “Unless you want to see your friends be boiled alive just like your parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HOW DARE YOU!” Scar screams, his eyes glowing a deep, ocean blue as he raises into the air, his magic audibly crackling like a campfire as it threatens to break through his skin. False and Impulse gasp and gape at him. The scars that litter Scar’s skin, most of which were given to him by Silas, glow brighter then a sea lantern as rage fills Scar’s features. “𝕚 𝕨𝕚𝕤𝕙 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕟𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕨𝕒𝕝𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕠𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕙, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕚 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕞𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕤𝕦𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕟𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕨𝕒𝕝𝕜 𝕒𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕡”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silas screams as magic explodes from Scar’s skin, vines growing through the cracks in the floor and in the walls. The rooms, once clean and free of plant life, are filled with dirt and vines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar glows blue and gold, his magic flowing around False and Impulse as he tears Silas apart. The magic feels like a cool breeze on a summer's day, a warm fire on a winter's night. It sounds like the ocean, like leaves crunching in autumn. It smells like petrichor, like flowers, like safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar looks like an old god, dangerous and unpredictable. His magic screams in his ears like a wildfire, like lightning. He can’t hear Silas’ screams anymore, though he sees the blood, a stark contrast to the green vines and stone floors. Something smells as though it’s burning, and he doesn’t feel anything but he knows that its him. He’s used too much magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar!” False screams as the mage falls to the ground, Silas lying dead only a few steps away. Scar hits his head on the floor of the cell, a large burn on his upper arm. False runs to Scar’s side, Impulse joining her. The two hermits tear his sleeve off of his arm, gasping in horror once more as a the burn is shown, branded permanently into his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A perfect circle, about 2 centimeters wide, with a lightning bolt going through the middle of it rests on his shoulder, blistered and burnt into his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Serves him right for killing someone.” Night says, and False jumps, picking up Scar’s sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night only sighs, using some magic to throw her and Impulse back as they pick up Scar, leaving False and Impulse alone once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma wakes in the middle of the night, bolting upright as he scrambles around to find Grian and Wels. He can’t let them get hurt, not because of him, not because he failed to stay awake for one-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Evil Xisuma’s voice is quiet, a hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright, X. You aren’t there. Not anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma looks up, his breathing shaky and his head spinning. A small snore Xisuma knows is Grian’s fills the room, the short man in a pile on the ground with Rose, Cub and Builder, the three of them sleeping peacefully. Wels also jolts awake, not calming down until he notices Grian and Xisuma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They can’t sleep the whole night anymore. They can’t let the others down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn to sleep.” Wels says, getting out of the bed and walking around. The knight paces, toying with his newfound freedom lightly, watching Evil Xisuma out of the corners of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both can sleep.”  Evil Xisuma says, walking over to Wels. “You look terrible, rest. Heal up, I’ll keep watch for you, and tomorrow we can plan how to get everyone out. We’ll find Scar too. We’re going to get everyone back”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wels glares at Evil Xisuma, walking past him and sitting next to his twin. Evil Xisuma sighs as a notification buzzes on everyone's communicator. Xisuma pales, the overworld air giving him too much oxygen. He feels sick, he needs his helmet back and someone has died by Night’s hand again, haven’t they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it say?” Wels’ voice is quiet, fearful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It- It says ‘GoodtimeswithScar tore VexKing apart with magic’.” Evil Xisuma looks up, tears in his eyes. “We’ll have to rescue Scar from Night too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc sits with Ren, trying to block out Impulse and False’s screams. He can’t think about what they’re going through, he doesn’t want to. They didn’t make it out. Scar lies down, asleep or knocked out, on the floor nearby. Ren’s breathing isn’t even, though he doesn’t wake up. It’s a light sleep, one that Doc doesn’t want to disturb no matter how much it appears that Scar needs to be moved into a more comfortable position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps echo through the hall outside their- the cell that Doc is stuck in. He can’t call it theirs. They don’t own it, they don’t want to be here. It isn’t their cell. Ren stirs as Doc moves, gently untangling himself as the footsteps stop outside their door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night opens the door, their mask glowing, though a crack runs through the middle, glowing with the eyes and the unnerving, blank smile on the mask. Doc moves in front of the two sleeping men, and Night clicks their fingers, freezing Doc and Ren in place as they walk to Scar. The small man doesn’t stir as Night picks him up by his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All you have to do, to make me stop, is to join me.” Night smiles. “Let's make this interesting, too. Any pain he gets, the werewolf also gets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc growls, struggling against the magic. Night’s mask only glows brighter, and they throw Scar against the wall, a scream erupting from Scar and Ren’s at the same time. Both men are awake now, Ren struggling against the magic as Scar curls into a ball, almost as though he’s been here before. That he’s been hurt like this before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night sends a kick into Scar’s head, and Ren and Scar scream, Scar trying desperately to move away from Night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STOP!” Doc screams. “Stop, stop. I’ll join you, stop hurting them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made the right decision.” Night smiles, and Doc hangs his head in shame, Night’s magic attacking his brain. His last thought isn’t one of sadness, or of anger. It’s of hope, hope that Scar and Ren will be okay. Hope that he will not be used to hurt them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Experiment stands, not looking at Ren or Scar as the two men stare at him with wide eyes. He’s a star now, he’s above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must request a new arm, I will need it to kill the traitors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he collapses like a tower of cards, Night’s magic sending him into a deep sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry not sorry.</p><p>blog for this au : https://thenightau.tumblr.com/<br/>my main blog: https://hermits-that-craft.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 50 - Arc 2 - Two Deaths In The Server, Reprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW - DEATH, BLOOD, TORTURE, SCREAMING</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Scar is here.” Princess’ voice is strained, her body shaking as a bruise blooms on her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. The mage came.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said-” Princess’ voice shakes, two voices saying the same thing at the same time, one deep and unsettling and the other far too high pitched to be natural. “You said you would leave him alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess, get a hold of yourself.” Night snaps, anger mixing with tiredness as they struggle not to lash out at her again. “He came out of his own free will. He can suffer the consequences. I have not done anything to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knocked him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He committed regicide. You know what the difference between your father and King Silas is, Stress?” Night growls, Stress flinching away from the angry god. “Your father wasn’t murdered by his son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulse doesn’t struggle in Night’s arms as Night drags them to a small cell, the smell of blood trading for the smell of mildew and mold. The cuts on his back sting and tears well up in his eyes, trying desperately not to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks of Tango, of Zedaph. They’re both </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The trade was equal, his freedom for theirs. It still hurts, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Void</span>
  </em>
  <span> it still hurts. He would give almost anything to leave, to feel safe, to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. To see the crinkles in Tango’s eyes when he smiles or the way Zedaph’s shoulders shake when he tries to hide that he’s laughing. He’d do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see them again, to be able to hold them, to be able to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>held</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To see someone not hurting - not hurting </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To see a face without rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulse saves his strength. He doesn’t struggle like he knows Ren did, like he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> False doing. He lets Night drag him to a room, to a cell containing Scar, who flinches away from Night though he cannot move away. Night drops Impulse on the floor, walking out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar tries to walk to Impulse, the large metal squares forcing Scar to stay in one place, unable to move. He struggles, and Impulse can see the flashes of bright blue and gold magic in his eyes, the smell of electricity and fire fills the room, but nothing happens. A cut rests on Scar’s face, dangerously close to his left eye. The burn on Scar’s shoulder is bleeding, cut open by someone cruel, possibly Night or </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stress wouldn’t, would she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar’s shoulders shake, his eyes filled with guilt. He mumbles something, an apology to someone Impulse can't see. An apology to someone lost. Someone who could come back, but likely won’t. Doc won’t come back himself, and neither will Ren. Even if they are freed, even if Night is killed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span> forever, they won’t come back themselves. No one will leave this place, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>base,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the same. Not Impulse, not Scar, not False, not Stress, not Mumbo. No one will leave this place the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they will leave this place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulse stands, his legs shaking, and he forces himself to walk over to Scar, pulling a small hairpin out of his hair, focusing on the lock on Scar’s handcuffs. He forces the lock open, spending too long on the lock. Night could find them. Night could come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to hurry, can you do that magic thing you did back there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to. I lost control.” Scar looks at the ground. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry this is all my fault if it wasn’t for me none of this wold have happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar, you didn’t invite Night here.” Impulse pulls the mage into a hug, smiling kindly. “This isn’t your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I was the one who died instead of Silas, Doc would still be Doc.” Scar mumbles to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare say anything like that </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> again.” Impulse says, taking Scar by the shoulders. “Silas was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, one who doesn’t deserve to have his name spoken again. We’re getting out. We’re leaving </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and you and I are going to get everyone out, Scar. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We’re going to be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar nods, watching Impulse with wide eyes as Impulse rips some of his shirt off, wrapping it around his fists before he punches at the door, breaking the wood just outside the door handle. Impulse opens the door through the hole, offering his hand to Scar. Scar takes his hand, and with a squeeze of their hands the two men run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They run through the endless halls and rooms, past dead ends and screams. They stumble over the wreckage that Scar left after he grew vines in the room. Scar’s lungs scream and beg for a pause, and Impulse’s legs burn as though they were dunked into lava, but the two men don’t stop, they can’t stop, fleeing from the room, from Night, from pain. To pause is to die, to run is to live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar stops, making eye contact with Observer as they near the door. The fake Mumbo glares at them, picking up a sword and Impulse pulls Scar through the door, his legs and lungs screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men flee through the jungle, fear gripping at their hearts. They will die here if they are caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they won’t come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall watches as everyone comes into the main room, everyone yawning and bleary eyed, though none more than Grian, Builder and Rose. Builder sits down, putting his head into his arms and shutting his eyes. Grian stands in a corner, his eyes watching the door like a hawk, though he relaxes more as the door shuts behind Xisuma. Rose sits by a window, staring out into the distance, twisting her wedding ring around her finger as one hand rests on her stomach. Iskall almost envies her - her wife is dead, at least she knows that Protector isn’t going to hurt anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wishes he could say the same about Stress. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wishes</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Stress had the freedom of death, because then he would know that his girlfriend isn’t hurting - isn’t in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cub brings a bowl of soup to Rose as Cleo, Bdubs, Etho and Keralis try to make a plan, Wels flinching everytime the gesture towards him. Etho gestures to Iskall a few times, saying something about him needing to get used to his new arm before he can fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall agrees, though he wont say anything about it. He won’t admit that he’s punched things, broken cups and bowls trying to get used to how the arm works. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Etho said his arm doesn’t hurt anymore, which is a plus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall taps his foot, the plan frustrating him more by the minute. Storming Night’s base? Giving </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mumbo</span>
  </em>
  <span> the opportunity to trap it, with the help of Beef? Not a chance, not if the hermits want to win. It irks him, it’s too risky. They might free some hermits, but the losses will be huge, and Night can </span>
  <em>
    <span>permakill</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It doesn’t matter how much favour Cleo has with Amari - Hermits will die because of this plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall stands up, his chair scratching against the wooden floor. Heads snap towards him, surprise written on everyone’s faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This plan isn’t going to work and too many people will die because of it.” Iskall says plainly, a monotone voice falling out of his lips. “Don’t bother protesting - Let me give you some advice I learnt from being an assassin. Lure your victims out. Don’t walk into a trap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, do you have a plan?” Cleo looks at him hopefully, “Cause I’m up for suggestions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The saying is down for suggestions, Cleo.” Joe puts in kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We trap the </span>
  <em>
    <span>nether</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of the shopping district. Everyone prepares to fight, no matter how skilled they are at fighting. Anyone with admin history </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span> needs to reset </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> spawn to the spawn island. A small party - maximum three people, goes to free the captured. The rest of us fight. The rest of us prepare. Anyone with allies off of the server invites them in. Builder, are there any other gods that could help us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Builder blinks a few times, shocked that he was called on. “Amari, Althea and Ella could help out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amari I know, but Althea and Ella?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how the jungle has a god?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that got to do with anything?” Bdubs snaps, glaring at Builder. “I’m not going through that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you aren’t. Althea is the mushroom island goddess, Ella is her twin, the mushroom plains goddess. They’re both my daughters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grian isn’t our only cousin on your side?” Evil Xisuma asks quietly, and surprise flashes in Builder’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the missing sons?” Builder mumbles, but before anything can be done, a buzz echoes through the room, people’s faces turning white. No one wants to read it, no one wants to see if they’ve lost someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall sets his jaw, taking a deep breath in. He picks up his communicator, ready to read it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>TheNight sent (2) attachment(s)</em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  
  <b>TheNight: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve heard about the nHo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>TheNight: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Pity you have to lose two more to the jungle. You all know the consequences of running now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall’s eyes wander over the attachments, bile rising in his throat. He shakily sits down, handing his communicator to Cleo. He hears her screams through panicked thoughts, he barely hears the other hermits shouting, barely see’s Grian’s eyes flash red or Zedaph crying in Tango’s arms. The images won’t leave his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulse and Scar, lying in a thick, bloodied copse vines. Their backs torn open, ribcage exposed. The bones aren’t pure white, stained a light pink with the blood.  Their bodies are magles, vines tearing Scar’s arms from his torso and strangling him. Their bodies - because Iskall can’t imagine that the two men are still alive - are coated in blood and dirt. Bones stick through Impulse’s leg, a vine exiting the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall is going to kill Night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>come yell at me on the official tumblr:https://thenightau.tumblr.com/<br/>or at my blog: https://hermits-that-craft.tumblr.com/<br/>or at my editors blog: https://dark-angel1946.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 51 - Arc 2 - Redux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tw - blood, mentions of death, gross icky undead stuff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scar follows Impulse deeper into the jungle, his hand still clutching onto Impulse’s. He felt sick, the image of their bodies having been sent to the hermits. They can’t contact the hermits, Night will find them if they do, but <em> Void </em> does Scar want to. Tears stream down his face as blood soaks through his shirt.</p><p>Impulse stumbles over some vines, and in a panic Scar’s magic buries them in the vines, Scar collapsing into Impulse’s arms, crying tears of deep gold and bright blue. Impulse holds his breath as Observer walks over them, a bloodied sword resting just above Impulse. Scar holds his hand over his mouth, and Impulse copies him with a vague confusion. The person possessing Mumbo turns around, and Impulse and Scar freeze in fear.</p><p>“They aren’t here!” Observer calls.</p><p>“Okay, help us look for them this way!” Butcher calls back, his voice unnaturally flat and empty. </p><p>The two men stay like that, Scar’s breathing becoming more ragged as night falls over the server, but they don’t fall asleep. They don’t rest, they don’t move. Something tickles at the back of their minds, something familiar and dangerous, something that they thought they left behind in season five.</p><p>The jungle temple glows as Scar and Impulse fall asleep on the dirt.</p><p>---</p><p>Iskall blocks Cleo’s sword, ducking as she swings around. It’s almost a dance, her hair flying behind her even though Iskall told her to put it up. Sweat drips down Iskall’s back, Cleo putting up a good fight.</p><p>A well placed kick sends her flying backwards, hitting the wall.</p><p>“That’s not fair!” Keralis protests, his already huge eyes growing comically wide. </p><p>“Keralis, this is war.” Etho says, rolling his eyes as he picks at his skin, sighing. “Cleo, when does it stop being itchy?”</p><p>“I don’t know, ask a stray.” Cleo says, slowly standing. “I’m a zombie, I can barely help Keralis and he’s a water zombie.”</p><p>“Not my fault I can breath underwater and you can’t!”</p><p>“Shut up, walking glow stick!” Cleo jokes back as Iskall rolls his eyes, grabbing a water bottle.</p><p>“No, seriously, will my skin stop itching? I want to peel it off.” Iskall spits out his water, staring at Etho.</p><p>“Don’t peel your skin off.”</p><p>“It’s itchy!”</p><p>“Etho, you’re a stray. It’s probably because the mob doesn’t have skin. I’ll talk to Xisuma, ‘kay?” Cleo smiles sympathetically. “We’ll see what we can do.”</p><p>Etho nods quietly, picking up a sword and spinning it around a few times, humming to himself under his breath. The door slams open, Tango and Zedaph bursting in and falling onto the floor as they both try to run through the door at the same time.</p><p>“Does Xisuma or Joe need-”</p><p>“Teach me how to kill someone.” Zedaph says, standing up and walking to Iskall. “I want to know how to-”</p><p>“Woah woah woah.” Cleo says, her hands up. “You two are on the redstone trapping team for a reason.”</p><p>“I want to kill Night.”</p><p>“We will, don’t-”</p><p>“No, Iskall. I want to make sure that they <em> never </em> have the chance to hurt someone again.” Zedaph’s eyes are serious, hardening like stone. “I’m not losing another friend to them.”</p><p>“Zed, taking someone’s life isn’t something to take lightly.” Iskall must look as tired as he feels, because everyone in the room winces in sympathy. “It’s not something you can <em> ever </em> take back. You might not regret it in the moment, but it’s still there.”</p><p>“It’s Night, they deserve it.” Tango growls, and Iskall’s eyes grow even more tired.</p><p>“That’s what I was told before every mission I was sent on. Tango, think on it.” Iskall takes a deep breath in. “I will teach you both how to fight, but I refuse to teach you guys how to kill.”</p><p>“Cleo, will you-”</p><p>“TFC’s gone mining again.” Etho says, distracting everyone from what they were doing. “And in other news, has anyone seen my hand? I’ve lost it.”</p><p>“What do you mean you’ve lost it!”</p><p>---</p><p>False sits, chained to a wall, determination on her face. She can’t show fear, not around Stress. Whatever Night’s done to her, whatever blackmail Night is using, she can’t let Stress know that it’s getting to her. That she’s scared. Stress isn’t scary.</p><p>The woman with the void black hands that crack and ooze when they move is.</p><p>False doesn’t know why Stress’ hands look like they’ve been dunked in black ink. She doesn’t know why her hands crack as she moves them. She doesn’t know why the dark liquid that oozes from her fingers also stains her tear trail. False doesn’t know why it hurts more when Stress trips now, as though it was hurting her.</p><p>“It’s alright Stress.” False says, her breaths shaky as she tries to calm herself down. “The hermits are coming for us. They’ll save us, just you wait.”</p><p>“My name isn’t Stress.”</p><p>“I know you’re in their.” False says, forcing herself to ignore the comment. “Stress, I know you’re in there. I will <em> never </em> give up on you.”</p><p>“Stress is dead.”</p><p>“We’re going to be okay, alright Stress? They’ll kill that <em> bastard </em>, send them to the worst place the Queen of Death can imagine.” False shakes as the door opens, trying to will herself still as Night enters, a cracked mask on their face. False stands up, ready to fight. </p><p>“Oh, will they just?” Night says, their voice light. “I can’t wait to put those undead where they belong, I’d like to see the mortals <em> try </em>.”</p><p>False opens her mouth to speak, but before she can a sword plunges through her chest. Pain blooms, hot and burning, in her chest. The sword leaves her chest, and False falls onto her knees, blood falling out of her mouth. Tears pour down her face, though she isn’t scared or sad. No, False is <em> furious. </em> Her tears burn as she refuses to go down quietly.</p><p>“I will <em> never </em> willingly follow you.” False spits. “You will <em> never </em> learn what peace is, not as long as anyone knows my name.”</p><p>“Is that your final curse?” Night laughs. “I will welcome into my ranks, Warrior. My newest star.”</p><p>False coughs, blood spilling from her lips and mixing with her tears. She looks up at Stress, who looks as though she’s struggling to maintain composure. As though she’s struggling to keep control. Fog fills False’s mind, familiar and unwelcome.</p><p>“It’s okay, Stress.” False struggles to force the words out of her mouth, her body weak and struggling. “They’ll save us. You’re still loved.”</p><p>
  <b> <em>TheNight stabbed FalseSymmetry.</em> </b>
</p><p>---</p><p>Ren hugs his knees, humming to himself as he tries to make himself calm again. His mind wanders, first to Doc, than to Impulse, then to Scar. He wonders how Impulse and Scar are doing, after he was dragged out by Night.</p><p>He wonders if the stab wound in his side will heal over before it kills him.</p><p>He can’t calm down, no matter how much he hums. He’s scared, he doesn’t want to die. Not by Night’s hands. He doesn’t want to become a mindless puppet hellbent on killing his friends. He doesn't want to die. He doesn’t want to die.</p><p>He doesn’t want to die.</p><p>---</p><p>Impulse helps Scar out of the vine pit, leading him on shaking legs to the jungle temple. The sun beams through the jungle leaves, and for a blissful moment everything is right in the word. They slowly creep towards the temple, keeping it in their sights even as they get distracted by birds and pandas. Impulse ducks into the temple, leaving Scar outside the building. </p><p>They need to summon the Jungle back to hermitcraft. They can’t leave it in season five, they need it back. They need its help.</p><p>Scar enters the building with a flock of parrots following him in. Impulse laughs, the sight of Scar surrounded by parrots bringing tears to his eyes. Scar joins in with him, and the two men lean over, their laughter echoing down the empty halls of the building.</p><p>“How do we summon them, then?” Scar says, sitting on the floor.</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe we could ask them politely?” Impulse asks, his eyes crinkled as he snorts with laughter. “Hey Jungle, could you come to this season of hermitcraft to help us kill a god please?”</p><p>Scar bursts into laughter again, clutching his sides as he loses his mind laughing. Suddenly, the warm room turns colder than a tundra, and regret eats at Scar and Impulse. They two men lock eye contact before Impulse turns, grabbing Scar’s hand to pull him up.</p><p>And they’re in the middle of the training room, surrounded by Cleo, Iskall, Tango, Zedaph, Etho and Keralis.</p><p>Cleo’s eyes widen and she bows to an empty corner of the room, shock on her face.</p><p>“Amari, did you bring them back from the dead?” She asks, the shock on her face turning to everyone else's faces. </p><p>Impulse and Scar summoned the goddess of death.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>come yell at me on the official tumblr:https://thenightau.tumblr.com/<br/>or at my blog: https://hermits-that-craft.tumblr.com/<br/>or at my editors blog: https://dark-angel1946.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 52 - Arc 2 - Relost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final push, and reunions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'm not dead, which must be an awful surprise considering how long it has taken me to upload this chapter!<br/>I hit some SERIOUS writers block, sorry guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You two are idiots.” Tango laughs breathlessly. “I can’t believe you got away with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they did!” Zedaph cheers, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude shh you’re going to wake up the hermits!” Scar stage whispers, and Cub snorts under his breath. Etho hums a song to himself, listening to Impulse and Scar play catch up with the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe Scar has a god mode but I don’t.” Zedaph whines playfully. “I think I deserve a god mode.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to activate god mode though.” Scar says, hanging upside down off his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Void nerfed you because you’d be too powerful” Cub says sagely, nodding his head as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerfed you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tango cackles, falling off the bed as he laughs. Zedaph and Impulse soon follow suit, either sitting on the floor with Tango or getting dragged off the bed by the other two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re coming for you Cub!” Zedaph cackles, shuffling towards Cub’s bed. The older men quickly jumps onto his bed, standing on top of it as though his life depended on it. Etho snickers in the corner, watching as Scar is dramatically dragged to the floor by Tango.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The floor is lava.” The words barely leave Etho’s mouth before the hermits are clinging to beds and fences as though their lives depend on it, all shooting half hearted glares at Etho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were asleep!” Scar says, hanging off of the fence post that the lantern is held up by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you could jump that high!” Etho counters, and the group laughs, Scar slowly lowering himself to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well sometimes you just gotta up you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Well sometimes you just gotta up.’” Zedaph quotes. “Wise words from mister GoodtimeswithScar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone pauses, dread replacing the joy as their communicators hum in unison. Scar and Impulse both immediately shake their heads, not willing to find out if Doc or Ren are dead, or worse. No one wants to look, to find out the terrible news. To find out if a friend is dead. Killed and respawned, or their body found somewhere. Cub pulls Scar into a comforting hug, though nothing on his face could be described as anything but horrified. Zedaph taps Impulse’s hands gently, grounding the man. Tango looks at Etho, pleading with him to check with his eyes. Etho nods, and Tango lets out a relieved sigh as Etho pulls out his communicator. Horror fills his stomach, fear overtaking his common sense and brain as he reads, and rereads, the notifications. Tears slip out of his eyes, and vomit threatens to force its way out of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>TheJungle has entered the server.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>TheJungle:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Night, I want the nHo back. I will join you if you give them to me.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>TheNight:</b>
  <em>
    <span> I already have 1/ 4 ready for you.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>TheJungle: </b>
  <em></em>
  <span>Omw</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good news and bad news, everyone.” Etho says, his voice soft. “Night doesn’t have Doc or Beef anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bad news?” Tango’s voice sounds like it's traveling through a wall of honey, but Etho swallows, trying to force the fear and tears down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The jungle is back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall and Etho walk along the edge of the shopping district, Iskall quietly testing his new robotic arm. It’s been painted white, and it responds well to his movements, though he leans towards it as he walks. Etho keeps an eye on his, helping him adjust to the new weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of funny,” Iskall murmurs. “I just got used to not having the weight of an arm, and now I have to get used to the weight of one again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s heavier than a norm- a non-robotic arm.” Etho catches himself, reminding them both that this arm is Iskall’s new normal. “So you’re going to have to get stronger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying that I’m not strong.” Iskall jokingly asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Etho depans, before dodging a punch from the ex assassin. “Am I wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes you are wrong!” Iskall pushes Etho gently. “I am amazing and strong and you all are weak compared to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yessir.” Etho nods, pushing Iskall back. The pair laugh, turning around the hill before they freeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doc leans on the side of the hill, his eye wide and fearful as he watches Etho and Iskall. His metal arm is gone, wires poking out of the gaping hole in his shoulder where the arm should be. Redstone, or perhaps blood, covers what is left of his lab coat. It’s torn to shreds, there’s barely anything left of the fabric that Doc took such good care of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc?” Etho asks, his voice quiet. “Doc, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go back.” Doc sways in the breeze. “I need to get Ren out. Oh Void, they’re going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>slaughter </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc you’re not making any sense.” Etho says, slowly walking towards his friend. Iskall looks at his new arm, frowning as his gaze hits the claps. “I’m sure Ren is going to be-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take my arm.” Iskall says, his hand undoing one of the claps. “Get Ren back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get my friend back, Doc.” Iskall struggles with the arm, Doc helping his detach it from his body. Iskall helps Doc to attach it to his arm, Etho spluttering in the background. Etho watches and Doc pulls Iskall into a hug, a tear falling from his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. I’ll get Ren back.” Doc promises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall leans against Etho as Doc flies off, a stray tear falling from his eye. Etho gently rubs his shoulder, humming to Iskall as the man struggles to contain his fear. Etho doesn’t - Etho </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> let Iskall relapse, he promised the other hermits that this would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>good, healthy </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Iskall. He won’t let Iskall lose himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rendog burnt to death fighting Docm77 </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They footsteps echo down the hallway, bare feet hitting the stone floors. It’s angering, this base in </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> domain - Night control the End and the Nether, surely they could have built a base in one of those. In any case, Night has an offer that he cannot refuse. Her long hair is in a braid, and she prides herself on knowing that she will confuse her father's sibling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jungle, welcome.” Night says, their mask cracked. They look deranged, perfectly matching Jungle’s emotions. “I assume you are here to collect your players?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will work for you until I get all of them back.” Jungle smiles, making sure that it’s just too wide. They scan the room, spying Beef and Doc. Two of their players. “I thought you only had one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to lull the hermits into a false sense of security. I wanted to make them think that Experiment escaped.” Night nods to Doc, and Jungle turns his gaze to the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> painfully clear he’s scared. They can smell it on him. But he isn’t fighting Night’s control - or maybe he’s too weak to escape it. The fear only serves to break the two men further. Fear radiates off of the two men, though it’s clear that the stars that Night replaced them with are confused by their hosts’ fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They can’t wait to bury these men in bedrock and vines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” Grian asks quietly, his eyes wide. Builder reads over the notification. Once. Twice, before he sighs. “What are we going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to get something from the godly realm.” Builder says, standing slowly. Xisuma blinks, watching the god with distrust. “Something to counter Jungle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Grian lights up a small amount, and Cleo looks to the corner of the room, her mouth open as though she’s going to ask it something, “Are you getting Althea and Ella?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Joe asks, sitting on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sisters.” Grian says without second thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His daughters.” Rose points to Builder. “The goddess of Mushroom Islands and the goddess of roofed forests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Builder nods, before disappearing into the air. Xisuma wraps his arms around himself, his knees hitting his chest. Scar pats his back sympathetically, and Xisuma sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t keep anyone out of here, can I?” Xisuma mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re trying your hardest.” Scar says, smiling. “That’s all that matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose summons some magic, using it to clear some of the dusk off of the higher shelves in the room. Cleo starts mumbling to herself, and everyone except Joe and Rose give her worried looks as she addresses her ramblings to Amari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three buzzes echo from the communicators, and Builder enters the room with two women. One of the wears a red cloak, a white dress and a brown leather corset, knives and potions hanging from it. The other women wears a simple red dress, her hair in a bob around her head, though she wears sturdy leather boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be Xisuma!” The one in the red dress smiles, shaking his hand. “I love how you used my domain for the shopping district, It’s always nice to see people settle here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, Althea you might want to introduce yourself-” The other, Ella, says, patting her back. “In any case, I want to beat up our sinling. Where the fuck are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amari watches over the group, as everyone settles in for the night. She refuses to allow herself to show to the mortals, and though Etho, Keralis and Cleo are kind and promise that the mortals would get used to her, she refuses to give them another reason to fear. She leaves the barracks, walking over to a small room that overlooks the shops. They glow against the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Madam Amari.” Joe Hills says, and Amari turns her head, surprised. “I assume you’re here, this is the nicest view in the building, though if you aren’t here I assume I look insane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amari smiles, knowing that Mr Hills says this as he enters every room. Perhaps she’ll give him the sight, for being kind to her and her wards. Void only knows that kind eccentric people deserve a power that is from an unknown blessing, and prophecy is so very over used.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two more chapters until this fic is ended.<br/>The next chapter is the last<br/>And then there is an epilouge.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>